Voices In My Head
by Irene Disldoe
Summary: -Centre de police bonsoir?" -Un jeune homme pleure..." Mais quand Kingsley arrive sur place, il retrouve avec surprise le fils Potter, hystérique et s'accusant d'un meurtre. -Des voix? Quelles voix, Harry?" Mais Poudlard, le centre psychiatrique où il est interné, le met mal à l'aise, ainsi que ses occupants. Surtout son psychiatre, l'étrange Tom Riddle...
1. Prologue

**_Bonjouuuuuur_** (Bonsoir) ! Merci _bôôôôcoup_ déjà, d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction ! Je tenais à dire que c'est la toute première que j'écris, donc, _please_ , soyez **indulgents** ! Ceci dit, je ne suis absolument pas contre les critiques et commentaires s'ils sont **intelligents** et **constructifs**! Je suis ici pour m'améliorer !

Bref, voici donc ma première fic HP

 **Il y aura (sans doute) un slash donc ouste les homophobes** ! Tout appartient à JK Rowling et je ne reçois (malheureusement) pas d'argent pour cette histoire !

Il est possible qu'il y ait une ou deux fautes d'orthographes, mais normalement, ça ne devrait pas être trop atroce.

Enjoy this story !

 **Prologue**

L'agent Kingsley Shacklebot décrocha à la troisième sonnerie. Une règle que sa mère lui répétait toujours quand il était enfant : ne jamais décrocher à la première sonnerie. Sinon, c'est forcément pour annoncer une catastrophe. Stupide. Superstitieux. Ses collègues se moquaient allègrement de lui. Mais il s'y tenait.

-Allô ?

Il était dix heures moins le quart et avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, tout comme son collègue qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit une respiration précipitée et ce qui ressemblait à de légers pleurs.

-Allô ? Allô ? Je suis bien au centre de police ?

Une voix de femme. Angoissée. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Bonsoir Madame. Oui, vous êtes bien au centre de police. Quel est le problème ? demanda Kingsley d'une voix calme.

Ne jamais paniquer au téléphone, c'était une règle primordiale. Et l'agent Shacklebot avait une voix grave, rassurante. On se sentait en sécurité, quand on l'entendait.

-Il… Il y a un jeune homme, souffla la femme dans le combiné, comme si elle avait peur que l'on ne l'entende. Il est sur un pont. Agenouillé, je veux dire, il se tient aux barreaux… Je… Il pleure, je ne sais pas…

Elle chuchotait à toute vitesse, si bien que Kingsley eut du mal à saisir la moitié de ses paroles.  
-Calmez-vous, Madame, dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.  
En face de lui, son collègue, un dénommé Kartwell, cessa de bâiller et le regarda attentivement.

-Calmez-vous, répéta-t-il, et réexpliquez-moi ça. Vous craignez que le jeune homme ne se jette du haut du pont ?

-…Oui, oui, c'est ce que je crains… murmura la femme. Mais… mais il pleure, je vous l'ai dit, et j'ai l'impression… Oui, je crois qu'il pousse des gémissements, j'ai peur qu'il soit blessé quelque part, il a l'air de souffrir… Il marmonne des choses…La femme eut un petit sanglot étouffé.

-Avez-vous essayé de vous approcher de lui ? demanda Kingsley en faisant signe à son collègue d'aller chercher les clefs de voiture. Il ne voulait pas avoir un suicide durant son heure de service.

-Oui… Il s'est mis à crier quand je lui ai touché l'épaule… Je n'ai pas… pas osé… Je suis plus loin dans la rue, il ne m'a pas vue…

Kartwell agita les clefs de voiture devant Shacklebot. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Nous arrivons tout de suite, Madame. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer l'adresse précise ?

* * *

Le jeune homme se tenait à quelques mètres d'un lampadaire. Comme l'avait indiqué l'informatrice, il était agenouillé face aux barreaux du pont et tremblait de tous ses membres. En-dessous de lui, la Tamise grondait, le niveau de l'eau plus élevé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait beaucoup plu, cette semaine.  
Shacklebot plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête ?

De ce qu'il en voyait, il était plutôt petit et avait l'air assez fluet. Son visage était dissimulé sous une épaisse couche de cheveux noir corbeau, qui partaient en épis dans tous les sens.

-Il n'a pas l'air bien dangereux, fit remarquer Kartwell d'une voix traînante. Kingsley approuva.

-Gare-toi à côté de lui, on va l'éloigner du pont et lui demander ce qui ne va pas.

-Encore un gamin au bout de sa vie parce qu'il a été plaqué par sa petite copine, marmonna Kartwell.  
Il s'exécuta néanmoins.

Le jeune garçon ne sembla même pas entendre le moteur de la voiture s'éteindre, les portières claquer et les pas se rapprocher de lui. Kingsley fronça les sourcils.

Le jeune homme marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles, le regard fixé sur le fleuve en-dessous de lui. De temps en temps, en gémissement incontrôlé lui échappait.

Quelque chose clochait.

Kingsley posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule.

-Hey, fiston…

Son visage se retourna subitement vers lui, et Kinsley aperçut alors les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus. Du vert le plus pur, le plus brillant, le plus tendre qui existait. Si beaux que pendant un instant, l'agent fédéral crut que le jeune garçon portait des lentilles.

Cependant, le désespoir, la tristesse et la peur profonde qui s'y cachaient lui remua les entrailles. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était celui d'une personne à qui on vient d'annoncer la perte d'un proche, d'un ami, d'un membre de la famille…

C'était peut-être la raison de sa tristesse. Mais pourquoi aurait-il peur ?

Car le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et fit un bond en arrière, dans le but de s'éloigner de lui, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, dans une attitude clairement terrifiée.

Kingsley leva ses deux paumes en l'air en signe de paix. Derrière lui, Kartwell se figea.

Les deux émeraudes faisaient la navette entre les deux agents. Kingsley remarqua alors que les vêtements du jeune homme étaient totalement trempés. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il n'avait plus plu depuis la fin de l'après-midi…

Le policier s'avança lentement d'un pas.

-Tout va bien, fiston.

Apparemment, ce fut déjà trop. Un halètement s'échappa de la bouche de l'adolescent. Il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant.

Dans ce genre d'instant, Kingsley laissait le policier en lui prendre le contrôle. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour songer que vu son état, le gamin était bien capable de se balancer dans la Tamise devant leurs yeux. Kartwell se fit visiblement la même réflexion.

Le gosse était rapide, mais Kingsley faisait un peu plus de deux mètres et avait la carrure d'un champion d'athlétisme. En cinq foulées, il avait rattrapé le gamin.

Il enroula ses bras puissants autour du corps frêle et le souleva du sol. Le gamin se débattit et hurla. Et hurla. Et hurla.

Ce n'était pas juste de la colère ou des vociférations, comme les jeunes délinquants qu'il arrêtait parfois en proféraient. C'était déchirant. A nouveau, ses entrailles remuèrent. Il se sentait ému par le garçon.

Un peu moins quand celui-ci lui asséna un coup de boule brutal. Kingsley grogna, mais tint bon. Kartwell vint l'aider à maîtriser l'adolescent en vociférant.

-Calme-toi ! Calme-toi, bon Dieu !

Rien à faire. Il hurlait toujours.

Kingsley le plaqua contre le capot de la voiture et souffla un coup. Sur quel phénomène étaient-ils tombés ? Comment allaient-ils faire pour connaître son identité, s'il ne faisait que gueuler ?

Soudain, le gamin cessa de se débattre. Ses jambes tombèrent sur le capot et il dissimula son visage dans ses mains. Mais il criait encore.

Méfiant, les deux policiers le relâchèrent et échangèrent un regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout de lui ? murmura Kartwell en désignant le gosse d'un vague mouvement de menton.

-On le ramène au poste. Si on le laisse partir, il va aller se jeter sous un métro ou se flinguer…

Silence entre eux. Le gamin gueulait toujours.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Kingsley se rendit compte de deux choses.

La première, c'était que non seulement il avait déjà vu des yeux verts semblables. Une seule fois, mais il en avait déjà vu. Et ces cheveux semblables à un nid de corbeau, ainsi que ces lunettes rondes, lui étaient également familiers…

Le seconde, c'est que le gamin ne faisait pas simplement que hurler. Il disait quelque chose. Après quelques minutes de concentration…

 _-J'ai tué quelqu'un ! Je l'ai tué !_

* * *

...

...

...

 **Aloooooooors ?**

N'hésitez pas à me **donner votre avis !** J'essaierai de poster **tous les mois** minimums !

See you bientôt,

Irene Dilsdoe


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello hello !**

Me revoici avec ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ceci dit, je n'ai reçu aucune **review** pour mon prologue… Même si c'est ma première histoire, j'avoue que j'en espérais au moins une petite… Donc, **n'hésitez pas !** Reviews, que ce soit pour une critique ou un conseil ou juste une appréciation !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas de money en écrivant cette histoire !

Kingsley se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage avant de se diriger vers la machine à café du poste. Il était un peu plus de minuit. Lui qui voulait aller se coucher…

Journée merdique vraiment. Il s'était disputé avec sa femme le matin même, avant d'aller travailler. Il passait sa journée à faire de la paperasse. Il tombait sur Cornelius Fudge, le maire de la ville, qui lui avait tenu la grappe pendant deux heures. Et enfin, il tombait sur un foutu gamin qu'on croyait d'abord suicidaire et qui finissait par s'accuser lui-même de meurtre.

Et il avait fallu que ce gamin soit le rejeton Potter.

Kingsley soupira. James n'allait pas être content…

Harry avait cessé de crier. Il contemplait le mur gris en face de lui, mais il ne le voyait pas vraiment.

Ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage de l'homme.

Ses mains tremblèrent.

Il avait tellement plu, ces derniers jours… Aurait-il pu survivre ? Aurait-il pu ?

Impossible. Même un nageur olympique aurait eu du mal à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Alors cet homme rondouillet…

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

Le poids de ses vêtements avait dû l'entraîner au fond de l'eau. Harry l'imagina, tentant désespérément de nager, de remonter à la surface… Chercher de l'air… Avaler de l'eau… La sentir envahir ses poumons… Et lui, surplombant la scène.

Il poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

On l'avait qualifié de bien des façons, au cours de ses seize années de vie.

Mignon. Adorable. Souriant.

Charmant. Agréable. Imaginatif.

Poli. Bien élevé. Beau.

Très beau, même. Rêveur. Solitaire.

Etrange. Bizarre. Renfermé. Malade.

 _Meurtrier._

Harry haleta. Les tremblements de ses mains s'accentuèrent.

 _Harry le meurtrier._

Il ferma fort les yeux.

Pas ça ! Non, pas ça, s'il vous plaît !

 _Harry le fou, le malade qui a tué quelqu'un._

Il ne l'avait pas voulu ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Pas lui !

 _Mais qui va te croire, hein ? Qui ?_

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Qui allait le croire ?

Il n'était pas fou !

Ou alors l'était-il ? Comment savoir ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry sursauta en se redressant brusquement. C'était le policier à la peau noire qui l'avait emmené ici. Il tenait deux gobelets en plastique dans ses mains. Il les déposa sur la petite table devant Harry en lui offrant un sourire fatigué. Le jeune homme lança un bref regard au contenu du gobelet. Un café fumant.

L'agent saisit une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce par son dossier et la positionna face à Harry, avant de s'y installer et de lui faire face.

Harry déglutit.

-Alors, Harry, commença Kingsley.

Pas même besoin de dire plus : il recevait déjà un coup d'œil à la fois surpris et méfiant. Le garçon se tendit imperceptiblement sur sa chaise.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?  
Sa voix était légèrement rauque d'avoir trop crié, et fatiguée, aussi. Tellement, tellement fatiguée. Il n'avait du répit que rarement.

Le flic lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

-Même si je ne les ai pas reconnus immédiatement, tu as des yeux assez similaires à ceux de Lily Potter. Sans parler de te ressemblance avec ton père.

Harry se sentit pâlir. Il resserra ses mains sur sa chaise, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

-Vous êtes un collègue de mon père ? demanda-t-il timidement, sans relever ses yeux sur son interlocuteur.

Il entendit l'homme s'installer plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

-C'est exact. Je suis Kingsley Shacklebot. Tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Oui, James Potter en parlait parfois à la maison, ainsi que Sirius. Ils le décrivaient comme quelqu'un de très calme et très efficace. Et c'était vrai qu'il était resté placide face à un adolescent au bord de la crise de nerfs, qui lui donnait des coups.

-Vous les avez appelés ?

Sa voix sonna éraillée à ses propres oreilles. Harry cligna furieusement des paupières et releva enfin les yeux sur le policier. Celui-ci acquiesça.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder, déclara-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea tandis que l'homme prenait tranquillement une gorgée de son café, les yeux humides. Cette fois, c'était fini. Tout allait finir par se savoir. Oh, il leur en avait déjà parlé, bien sûr ! Mais James et Lily avaient fait la sourde oreille. Parce que c'était plus facile de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il était normal.

Harry souhaitait tellement qu'ils aient raison. Il voulait tellement _être_ normal.

 _Mais tu ne l'es pas, hein, Harry ? Tu es totalement fou._

Harry ferma les paupières. Fort.

 _Totalement dérangé._

Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. La douleur le soulagea un peu.

-Tu devrais boire, lui lança Kingsley. La nuit risque d'être encore longue.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos. Il hocha la tête, agrippa son gobelet et en bu une gorgée. Sa main tremblait.

 _Arrête de trembler._

Il essayait.

 _Arrête de trembler._

Le liquide noir glissait entre ses lèvres et coulait au fond de sa gorge.

 _Arrête de trembler, nom de Dieu !_

Harry reposa le gobelet sur la table. Il n'aimait pas le café. Et la caféine n'allait sans doute pas l'aider à se calmer. Le liquide lui laissait un arrière-goût amer et désagréable dans la bouche.

Une porte claqua, brisant le silence.

Des bruits de pas. Deux hommes. Des talons. Une femme.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Lily Potter fit son entrée, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude, suivie de près par James Potter, son époux. Le regard de ce dernier jaugea rapidement Harry et il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Son fils ne semblait pas blessé de manière physique. Il se tourna vers son collègue.

-Kingsley, lança-t-il en guise de salutation.

Lily, elle, s'en passa allègrement. Elle se jeta sur son fils, le palpant avec appréhension en l'abreuvant d'interrogations angoissées.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à la maison ? On t'a agressé ? On t'a fait du mal ? Oh, Harry, mon poussin… »

 _Et les mains laissent place à une étreinte, et le visage de Harry se retrouve enfouit dans les cheveux roux de sa mère, et il respire son odeur, et il ferme les yeux, et malgré tout ça, il se sent soulagé, et il profite de ce sentiment agréable. Sa mère est là.  
Une main passe dans ses cheveux, et Harry rouvre les yeux, et il voit le visage anxieux de son père, et il aurait presque envie de sourire, juste pour le rassurer, mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas, parce qu'il a peur, le petit Harry, hein qu'il a peur, comme toujours, Harry a toujours peur…_

Harry se crispa et se dégagea lentement des bras de sa mère. Leurs yeux verts si semblables se croisèrent. Mais Harry ne sourit pas. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents croient que tout va bien, parce bientôt, ils découvriraient la vérité, l'atroce vérité. Ce qu'il était…

 _Un meurtrier._

Exactement.

Et Kingsley se levait, serrait la main de James, pressait l'épaule de Lily, les invitait à s'assoir tandis que le collègue allait chercher deux chaises supplémentaires, et une fois assis, il leur expliquait le coup de téléphone, le femme effrayée, Harry sur un pont, Harry à genoux, Harry en train de pleurer, Harry gémissant, Harry marmonnant, Harry s'enfuyant, Harry se débattant, Harry hurlant…

-Harry ?

Et Harry redressa la tête. Kingsley le regardait, un sourire calme aux lèvres. Calme mais hésitant.

-Et si tu répétais à tes parents ce que tu disais, tantôt, sur le pont ?

« Disait » … Doux euphémisme. Ce qu'il criait, hurlait, gueulait, braillait, beuglait à qui voulait bien l'entendre aurait mieux convenu.

-Harry ? insista doucement Kingsley.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le dire à ses parents. C'était quelque chose de bien trop grave. Et, même, se demanda Harry. Si, pour on ne savait quelle raison, Kingsley avait décidé de passer ce qu'il avait dit, _ce qu'il avait fait,_ sous silence, qu'aurait-il fait, lui ? Continuer de vivre tranquillement ? En sachant qu'il était un meurtrier ? En sachant que tout allait continuer ?

Non.

 _Bien sûr._

Harry soupira. En vérité, il n'en pouvait plus. Tout serait mieux que maintenant.

-J'ai…

Ce n'en était pas facile pour autant. Voir les regards inquiets de ses parents, la compassion sur leurs visages, persuadés, encore, que leur fils était quelqu'un de _bien…_

Il se racla la gorge.

-J'ai…

Sa voix se brisa, ses yeux devinrent humides, à nouveau. Il baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard d'un des trois adultes.

 _Incapable d'admettre ce qu'il est._

-Quoi, mon chéri ?

Lily, si douce et aimante, posa une main sur le bras de son fils et se pencha vers lui, tandis que James passait un bras réconfortant autour de son épaule. Harry se mit à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé… Tellement _désolé…_

Lily déglutit, les yeux brillants, à son tour. Voir toute la détresse de son fils et ne pas en connaître la cause, ne pas savoir comment la soulager…

-Désolé de quoi, mon lapin ?

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs, et Harry pleura de plus belle.

-Je… Je suis un meurtrier, Maman…, bégaya-t-il à travers ses larmes. J'ai… J'ai tué un homme…

Et il s'étouffait dans ses propres sanglots, refusant de voir la réaction des personnes autour de lui. Il se détestait. Il se détestait tellement…

Lily lança un regard alarmé à James, qui semblait interdit, puis à Kingsley, qui fit un geste d'ignorance.

-Que veux-tu dire, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle prudemment, sans cesser ses mouvements dans ses cheveux.

Elle dut attendre que ses pleurs se calment un tant soit peu, ce qui dura plusieurs minutes, avant que Harry ne parvienne à articuler des mots.

-Je…Il… Dans l'eau… Je l'ai vu couler… Il n'arrivait pas à nager…

Discrètement, Kingsley fit un signe de tête vers la vitre sans teint. Kartwell savait quoi faire.

James, quant à lui, sentit un immense sentiment de soulagement se répandre dans sa poitrine.

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire, bonhomme, murmura-t-il en pressant son épaule. S'il est tombé… tu ne pouvais pas sauter après lui, au péril de ta propre vie… Tu n'as que seize ans…

Mais, à sa grande surprise, loin de s'arrêter de pleurer, Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Il… Il n'est pas tombé…

Seuls ses sanglots brisaient le silence. Il ne sembla pas remarquer la tension qui était tombée sur les trois adultes.

-Je… Je l'ai poussé…

Harry se rejeta brusquement en arrière, faisant sursauter ses parents.

-Oh mon _Dieu_ … Je l'ai poussé… Je l'ai _poussé !_

Sa voix monta d'une octave. Il poussa un râle d'agonie et enfonça ses ongles dans ses joues, sur son front, ses paupières, y traçant des profondes entailles rouges, avant que son père, sortant de son état d'hébétude, ne se jette sur lui et l'empêche de se blesser lui-même.

-Harry !

Mais Harry secoua violemment la tête et poussa des cris qu'il ne semblait pas contrôler, replongeant dans un état d'hystérie totale.

James le secoua violemment, partagé entre l'envie de calmer son fils… et l'envie de le secouer, encore et encore, parce qu'il refusait ne serait-ce que _d'imaginer_ que Harry, son _fils_ , ait pu attenter à la vie de quelqu'un de manière volontaire.

-James !

Lily se leva à son tour et empoigna les bras de son mari, le forçant à relâcher leur fils. Elle le foudroya de ses prunelles vertes tout en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Harry. Ce dernier avait arrêté de crier. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il sanglotait lamentablement.

-Harry, murmura Lily d'une voix rauque en baissant son visage à la même hauteur que celui de l'adolescent. Harry, écoute-moi… On a besoin de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi l'as-tu poussé ?

Dans un premier temps, il n'arriva pas à articuler une seule parole, ses pleurs trop importants, sa détresse trop immense. Mais après quelques instants, Lily l'entendit murmurer quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, mon chéri ?

Elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, à son tour.

Harry hoqueta, peinant à reprendre sa respiration. Soudainement, il redressa son visage humide, les yeux rouges et bouffis.

-Je suis… un monstre !

Véritable cri de douleur sortant d'une âme déchirée. Il éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Lily, elle, ne retint plus ses propres larmes. James dévisageait son fils, pâme comme la mort et poings serrés.

Kingsley contemplait la scène silencieusement. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'intervenir dans cette scène déchirante, mais son esprit n'en était pas moins actif pour autant. Il n'était pas policier pour rien.

Il avait déjà vu des meurtriers. Beaucoup. La plupart étaient fiers de leur meurtre. Quelques-uns avaient été causés en cas de légitime défense. Certains avaient éprouvés des remords. Mais jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un s'en vouloir comme Harry le faisait. Au point de se faire du mal.

Non, Harry n'avait pas le profil d'un assassin.

Mais alors, quoi ?

Quoi, quoi, quoi ?

Un accident, tout bêtement ? Il avait trébuché, l'avait poussé sans le faire exprès ?

Pas sûr. Le gamin aurait plutôt appelé les pompiers directement. Et puis, il n'aurait pas dit l'avoir _poussé._

Non.

Quoi d'autre, alors ?

Visiblement, Harry n'avait jamais voulu tuer quelqu'un. Pourquoi aurait-il poussé un homme dans un fleuve ?

Agression ?

Possible. S'il s'était défendu, il aurait effectivement pu le précipiter par-dessus le pont.

Mais s'en serait-il voulu à ce point, alors ? C'aurait été de la légitime défense…

Retour à la case départ.

-Pourquoi Harry ? Dis-moi pourquoi, je t'en supplie. Allez, mon bébé. Dis-le-moi, que je puisse…

La voix de Lily Potter s'étrangla, et Kingsley ne put qu'imaginer la manière dont elle allait terminer sa phrase.

« Que je puisse encore t'aimer ? »

Kingsley se mit un instant à la place des parents. Comment réagir, si son enfant affirmait avoir tué quelqu'un ?

Il était temps d'intervenir.

L'agent de police se releva calmement de sa chaise et s'approcha de la forme tremblante. James lui jeta un bref regard avant de hocher la tête.

Il était temps d'utiliser son arme secrète.

-Harry ? appela-t-il

Boum. La tension de la pièce redescendit d'un coup. Les sanglots se transformèrent en reniflements. Les mains de Lily se décrispèrent imperceptiblement.

Kingsley Shacklebot possédait une voix grave, apaisante, aussi puissante qu'une dose de morphine. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien calmer une personne hystérique que rabattre le caquet de quelqu'un d'un peu trop virulent.

Il s'agenouilla face au jeune homme. Avec cette expression perdue et terrorisée, Harry ressemblait à un petit garçon.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu poussé, Harry ?

Aucune trace d'impatience, de dégoût ou de colère. Juste un besoin de savoir purement professionnel.

Halètement.

-Je… Il… Je marchais et… j'avais mal, si _mal_ … je n'arrivais pas, je ne pouvais pas… il est passé à côté de moi… les _voix_ … elles m'ont dit… je n'en peux plus, vous comprenez ? Je n'en _peux plus !_

Harry avait fini sa phrase en hurlant. Ses yeux verts étaient rougis par les larmes et injectés de sang. Et Kingsley remarqua alors les cernes noirs et profondes qui marquaient son visage, et les tremblements de ses mains. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Mais quelque chose le préoccupait plus encore…

-Des voix ?

Harry se raidit visiblement. Kingsley posa sa main sur la sienne, sans faire attention au tressaillement que cela provoqua chez le jeune homme.

-Quelles voix, Harry ? insista-t-il.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, refusant sciemment de croiser son regard.

 _C'est vrai, quelles voix, Harry ?_

-Harry ? persévéra le policier.

Il jeta un bref regard aux parents. Ces derniers s'étaient figés d'une manière presque comique et échangeaient de longs regards. Cela renforça les soupçons de Kingsley : ils savaient de quoi leur fils parlait.

Harry n'avait visiblement pas parler si on ne l'y poussait pas un peu.

-Ces voix, Harry… Ce sont elles qui t'ont dit ça ?

Tressaillement, à nouveau. Kingsley prit ça pour une approbation.

-Et tu leur as obéis ? supposa-t-il.

Cette fois, le jeune homme redressa brusquement la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. On pouvait y lire de la culpabilité et de la tristesse, mais aussi de la fureur et, supplantant toutes ces émotions, de la peur. Et Kingsley comprit.

Harry Potter était terrifié par lui-même.

-Ces voix… ça fait longtemps que tu les entends ?

L'adolescent jeta un regard furtif à ses parents. Ceux-ci semblaient taillés dans de la roche.

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

Sa voix était rauque d'avoir tant crié et pleuré. Et son cœur battait, battait, car il savait ce qui allait se passer, quelle allait être _sa_ réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Non ! Non, Harry ! Tu ne dois pas parler de moi, jamais ! Tu le sais, Harry ! Je te l'ai déjà fait regretter quand tu as parlé de moi à tes parents, tu en veux encore ? Personne ne doit être au courant que je suis là, je pensais que tu l'avais compris !_

Harry exhala lentement, par le nez.

 _Je vais être obligé de te punir._

Cette fois, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Oh, non ! Non, non, non !

 _Tu t'y attendais, non ? Sans compter que tu leur mens, en plus… Des voix… Tssss, comme si tu étais assez fou pour en entendre plusieurs._

« Non ! S'il vous plaît, non ! »

-Harry ?

 _Mais tu es à moi, Harry, tu le sais ? Tu m'appartiens._

« Je suis désolé ! Pardon, pardon, je ne le ferai plus ! »

-Harry, mon chéri ?

Bien sûr, que tu ne le feras plus. Tu m'obéis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as poussé ce gros homme répugnant, tout à l'heure, juste pour me faire plaisir…

« Ne me punissez pas ! »

-Harry ! Les voix te parlent, en ce moment ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Harry haleta et d'un coup, il était de nouveau assis sur une chaise, dans une petite pièce sombre, avec ses parents autour de lui, et Kingsley, qui le contemplaient, un air de profonde inquiétude sur le visage.

-Harry ?

Lily Potter semblait terrifiée.

 _Bien. Maintenant, tu vas faire exactement la même chose que lorsque tu as osé parler de moi à tes parents. Dis-leur que ce n'est qu'une blague, que tu es fatigué et que tu manques de sommeil. Quant au pourquoi tu as balancé ce porc du pont, invente quelque chose. Tu es si doué pour inventer des histoires, d'habitude, hein Harry ?_

-Tu as entendu des voix ? Elles te parlaient ?

 _Non._

-Je…

 _Je plaisantais._

Il ne voulait pas être puni. Cela lui faisait si mal à la tête…

-Je…

 _Je suis un peu fatigué, ces derniers temps. Je ne dors pas bien._

-…oui.

Silence. Kingsley le dévisagea. Sa mère le dévisagea. Son père le dévisagea. Même _lui_ s'était tu.

-Oui, j'entends une voix. C'est elle qui m'a dit de pousser cet homme. Elle me fait peur, et j'ai mal à la tête…

Harry ne fut pas capable d'en dire plus. Un cri de fureur suraiguë s'était élevé, provoquant dans son crâne une douleur tellement abominable qu'il ne put que plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, hurler encore plus fort, se frapper la tête contre le sol et prier pour que ça s'arrête…

Le néant.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Une p'tite review please ?

Quant à mon rythme de publication, j'essaierai de poster **un chapitre toutes les deux semaines,** et je vous préviendrai s'il doit y avoir un retard ! (D'ailleurs je pars à **Londres** dans deux semaines, il est donc fort probable que je ne publie que le lundi…)

Sur ce, à dans deux semaines !


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone !**

Me revoilà pour poster ce 2e chapitre (en retard, hum hum). Enfin, je vous remercie de votre patience, Londres c'était génial, blablabla…

 **Merci** à tous ceux qui ont posté une **review** ou qui ont mis cette fiction en **favorite** ou qui la **suivent !** Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, vous ne vous rendez pas compte !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer** : HP appartient à la fantabuleuse JK et je ne me fais (toujours) pas d'argent sur cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

Lily Potter contemplait son fils, profondément endormi dans un lit aux draps blancs. James était sorti de la chambre afin de trouver un distributeur. Ils mourraient de soif, et elle aurait tout donné pour un café.

Une infirmière en tenue rose passa devant la porte ouverte et lui adressa un sourire tout en poursuivant son chemin. Lily lui offrit une grimace.

Elle détestait les hôpitaux. Les murs toujours trop clairs, blancs ou vert menthe, qui conféraient un sentiment détestable de langueur et de lamentation, l'odeur d'antiseptiques omniprésente, le silence à peine troublé par des murmures ou les bips des machines… Non, vraiment, elle haïssait les hôpitaux. Les rares fois où elle avait dû être hospitalisée avaient été une véritable torture.

Mais il ne s'agissait plus d'elle, cette fois-ci. Il s'agissait d'Harry. Son fils. Son magnifique fils.

James pénétra dans la pièce, deux cafés à la main. Il en tendit un à sa femme qui le saisit avec un maigre sourire en guise de remerciement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler.

-Il n'y avait pas de distributeurs, mais une infirmière a accepté que j'utilise sa machine à café…

Lily acquiesça vaguement en portant le liquide brûlant à ses lèvres, sans quitter Harry du regard. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête. Et elle était sûre que James aussi…

-On aurait dû l'écouter, lâcha-t-elle enfin, tout à trac.

James se figea, sa tasse à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres seulement. Lily prit une profonde inspiration, la poitrine tremblante.

-Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas écouté, James ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Si seulement… si seulement on avait accordé un minimum de crédit à ses propos, tout ceci aurait pu être évité…

Elle dut s'interrompre, des larmes brouillant sa vue, une fois de plus. James Potter déposa rapidement son café sur une table avant de s'approcher de sa femme et de la serrer fermement dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas notre faute, Lily, asséna-t-il. Comment aurait-on pu savoir ? Harry lui-même s'est rétracté, on a cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie…

-Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, sanglota Lily dans les bras de son époux. Depuis des années, on l'a remarqué, il ne traîne plus qu'avec Ron et Hermione, il se méfie toujours des inconnus… Comment a-t-on pu être si aveugles, James ? Harry ne va pas bien ! Il entend une voix ! Il a tué quelqu'un, à cause d'elle !

Lily sentit l'étreinte de son mari se raidir et elle s'en voulut presque de lui avoir rappelé cet état de fait. Mais comment se voiler la face ? Harry était… était… malade, et un meurtrier. Et maintenant… maintenant…

-Je ne veux pas me séparer de mon fils, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

James soupira, et plongea ses prunelles noisette dans les émeraudes brillantes de sa femme.

-Lily, on en a discuté toute la nuit avec les médecins, dit-il doucement. C'est la meilleure solution pour Harry. Là-bas, il pourra être soigné avec d'autres jeunes de son âge. Et il fera des rencontres, il sera suivi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne va pas bien. Ce n'est pas en restant ici et en ignorant la chose que cela s'arrangera.

-Il va croire qu'on se débarrasse de lui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

-Je sais, soupira James. Il va tirer les mauvaises conclusions. Si seulement Poudlard n'était pas aussi loin, on aurait pu aller lui rendre visite souvent…

Lily poussa un gémissement. Non ! Non, elle refusait de se séparer d'Harry ! Elle en était incapable !

Son changement d'opinion dut se lire dans son regard car James parut soudain se tendre.

-Lily…

-Non, James ! Peu importe les problèmes, il y a certainement un moyen ! On pourra le soigner ici, à Londres ! Il y a des tas d'hôpitaux très compétents, pas besoin d'exiler notre fils au fin fond de l'Ecosse !

James se laissa retomber sur sa chaise en passant une main fatiguée sur ses yeux.

-Lily, il n'y a pas de meilleur établissement que Poudlard pour les jeunes atteints de troubles mentaux. C'est parfaitement adapté pour les cas comme Harry. Il aura son propre psychiatre, qui pourra le suivre tous les jours…

-Je m'en moque, James ! Mon fils n'est pas fou, il n'ira pas dans un asile ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que Harry a des troubles psychiques, James ? Dis-le-moi !

Elle parlait en toute mauvaise foi, et elle en avait conscience. Mais tant pis. Tout sauf s'éloigner de son fils.

Cette fois, James se redressa, véritablement en colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve, Lily ? Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Tu veux que je t'amène le cadavre de l'homme que Harry a _tué_ hier ? Il l'a poussé d'un pont, bon sang ! Sous l'influence d'une putain de _voix !_ De quoi as-tu besoin de plus ? Tu veux qu'il tue quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?!

-C'est que je veux, c'est rester avec mon fils ! hurla Lily en se levant à son tour. Je refuse de m'en séparer, tu m'entends, James Potter ? Je ne le mettrai pas dans un asile de fous !

Son mari la contempla d'un œil noir de rage. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière fasse irruption dans la chambre d'un air indigné.

-Si vous n'êtes pas capables de discuter calmement, sortez immédiatement ! cingla-t-elle en pointant la porte du doigt. Votre fils a besoin de repos !

Pendant un instant, James parut sur le point de lui dire d'aller au diable, avant de soupirer d'exaspération et de marmonner une excuse tout en se rasseyant. Lily, quant à elle, eut le bon goût de paraître gênée de son éclat.

L'infirmière ressortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, non sans leur jeter un regard acéré en fermant la porte derrière elle.

La femme aux cheveux roux se laissa lourdement tomber dans son siège, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle lâcha un sanglot lorsque son mari posa une main sur son épaule.

-Lily, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je sais que c'est difficile… ça l'est pour moi aussi, crois-moi… Mais c'est la meilleure solution. Ce sera peut-être plus difficile pour Harry de continuer à vivre ici, alors qu'il… qu'on connait son problème qu'il a peut-être depuis des années. Là-bas, il pourra se soigner et se reposer à l'abri des regards.

Lily exhala un soupir tremblant. Elle redressa enfin son visage pour regarder son mari.

-Quand est-ce que le Pr Dumbledore arrive ?

Les épaules de James s'affaissèrent de soulagement.

-Dans l'après-midi. Je l'ai eu au téléphone tantôt. Il est prêt à accueillir Harry dès que possible.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi éreinté depuis… un bon moment. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Quand il dormait, il n'avait pas de problèmes. _Il_ ne venait pas l'embêter. _Il_ le laissait dormir tranquillement. Oh, bien sûr, parfois, _il_ lui donnait des cauchemars atroces, qui le faisaient se réveiller en sueur, totalement terrorisé et sur le point de crier.

Mais ça restait rare. _Il_ préférait le tourmenter la journée.

Les nuits étaient des bénédictions.

Harry, les paupières toujours closes, lâcha un petit soupir. S'il avait de telles pensées, c'était qu'il était réveillé. Ses problèmes allaient revenir, comme chaque matin.

Il entendit un mouvement dans la pièce. Malgré lui, une vague de panique l'envahit. Oh, bon sang ! Et si c'était _lui_ , qui se décidait enfin à se montrer… ?

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit brusquement ses paupières et sentit le soulagement se répandre dans sa poitrine quand il croisa le regard vert émeraude, si semblable au sien, de sa mère.

-Maman, souffla-t-il.

Lily Potter lui fit un faible sourire pendant qu'il inspectait avec surprise la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Les murs étaient vert menthe très pâle, les draps du lit blancs. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de machines et le bruissement de pas dans le couloir… Un hôpital ?

Harry écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'hôpital ?

 **C'est fou cette capacité qu'a le cerveau à faire oublier les événements honnis ou honteux de notre existence. Durant un court laps de temps, du moins. Au réveil, cet instant béni où l'on pense que tout va bien, où l'on ne se souvient pas des malheurs de la veille.**

 **C'est donc d'autant plus insupportable quand notre cerveau ne peut plus nous leurrer, quand les souvenirs reviennent, tels des claques. Mais en bien plus douloureuses.**

Harry se souvint. Hoqueta. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse ou ne veuille les retenir.

Assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre, James ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé de la réaction de son fils. Harry se sentait coupable d'avoir… d'être…. Soupir. James se frotta les yeux.

Harry n'était pas un monstre.

-Maman, Maman, pleura le garçon.

Lily ne put se retenir. Elle s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit ses bras. Harry s'y jeta en sanglotant à nouveau.

-Oh, bon sang, non…

Et Lily se sentait honteuse de ressentir le même soulagement que son époux.

-Maman… Tu me détestes ?

Harry releva ses yeux brillants vers le visage fin de sa mère.

Lily, elle, reçut cette question comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. James, dans son coin, se figea, la gorge étrangement serrée.

La question ne lui était pas adressée, mais sûrement qu'elle le concernait aussi. Et force était de constater que jamais, jamais il ne serait capable de haïr son fils. Pas quand celui-ci était… malade.

Lily ravala ses larmes. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils unique.

-Oh, non, Harry. Je t'aimerai toujours, mon chéri, toute la vie, quoique tu fasses, souffla-t-elle en le serrant plus fort contre sa poitrine.

James se leva. Harry tressaillit, ne l'ayant pas vu dans la chambre.

Son père l'entoura, lui et sa mère, de ses bras épais.

-Moi, aussi, fiston, je t'aimerai toujours. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Et Harry de pleurer de plus belle.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, protégés du monde extérieur par leur amour. Mais tôt ou tard, il faut reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

-Comment je suis arrivé ici ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Ses parents soupirèrent et relâchèrent leur étreinte.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Lily avec douceur.

Son fils paraissait si fragile, dans sa robe d'hôpital, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés. Il avait besoin de calme et de repos.

Ils avaient pris la bonne décision.

Harry fronça un sourcil, tentant de faire remonter des souvenirs.

-Je me souviens… du commissariat. De Kingsley qui me posait des questions. Après, c'est le trou noir.

James s'installa sur le lit, en face de sa femme.

-On a appelé une ambulance qui nous a conduits ici, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu te faisais du mal.

Harry déglutit. Son père avait conservé un ton le plus neutre possible, mais une hésitation transparaissait dans sa voix.

 _Normal, tu ne crois pas ?_

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement. _Il_ était là.

Le jeune homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches.

-Et après ? demanda-t-il.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard hésitant. Lily se lança.

-Les infirmiers t'ont administré un tranquillisant, pour que tu te calmes et que tu puisses dormir. Mais avant… Tu as parlé, Harry. Beaucoup.

Harry se figea. _Parlé ?_ Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, _parlé ?_ Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit son dos et sa nuque.

-…Parlé ?

Il se serait presque donné des claques en entendant sa petite voix. Il n'avait pas cinq ans, merde !

-Tu… Tu nous as expliqué, Harry, ce que tu vivais. Tu nous as parlé de… de la _voix._

Harry cessa de respirer.

 _Vraiment, Harry ? Oh, mon cher garçon… N'écoutes-tu donc jamais ce que je te dis ?_

Un soupir résonna dans son crâne. _Il_ semblait affligé, mais pas en colère. Harry restait néanmoins sur ses gardes. _Il_ était imprévisible.

 _Oh, ne te méprends pas, Harry. Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis_ fou de rage _. Mais j'étais là quand tu parlais. Tu étais sous l'influence des tranquillisants. Aussi vais-je me montrer clément pour cette fois…_

-Oh, pourquoi, Harry ?

Lily lui lança un regard suppliant.

-Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru, mon chéri… Si seulement… Alors tout aurait été différent !

Harry sentit son estomac tomber en chute libre en voyant le visage de sa mère déformé par la culpabilité et la souffrance. Elle n'était en rien responsable. Tout était sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas écouté…

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Maman, chuchota-t-il en se saisissant de sa main. Je me suis rétracté. Et puis, ça paraissait dur à avaler !

Harry se força à rire. Mais un autre rire amusé résonna dans sa tête, ce qui coupa net ses efforts.

-C'est ma faute, reprit-il. Et la _sienne._

Harry ne manqua rien de la tension qui tomba sur la pièce, ni du regard alarmé qu'échangèrent ses parents.

-Harry, amorça Lily, tendue. Harry, mon chéri, je sais que ça va être dur. Mais tu vas te soigner, d'accord ? Tu iras bien mieux.

Harry fixa le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de sa mère. De quoi parlait-elle donc ?

-Tu veux que j'aille voir un médecin ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça allait bien pouvoir changer ? _Il_ était là depuis des années ! Ce n'était pas un vulgaire médecin qui allait pouvoir le chasser en un tournemain !

-Pas exactement, articula lentement Lily.

-Le Pr Dumbledore est passé tantôt, coupa fermement James.

Harry tourna un visage stupéfait vers son père. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Le Pr Dumbledore ? répéta-t-il, interdit. Qui est-ce ?

Lily jeta un regard menaçant vers son mari, mais ce dernier ne lui prêta pas attention. Harry ne prendrait pas mieux la chose si on y mettait les formes. Il connaissait assez son fils pour savoir qu'il leur en voudrait sans doute encore plus si on enrobait la nouvelle de miel. Autant y aller franco.

-Le Pr Dumbledore est le directeur de l'Institut psychiatrique de Poudlard.

Les traits de Harry se modifièrent lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la signification de ces paroles. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un « o », ses joues, déjà pâles, blanchirent un peu plus.

-Un Institut psychiatrique ? répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Il entendit un grand rire sarcastique.

 _Ah, mon cher Harry…_

-Nous pensons… Nous pensons que ce serait bien si tu te faisais soigner là-bas, expliqua prudemment Lily.

Harry sentit son visage perdre toute trace de couleur et son ventre se contracter douloureusement. Une sueur froide recouvrit tout son corps.

-Je ne suis pas fou, dit-il en tremblant.

 _Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu, mon cher petit ? A l'instant où tu leur dis que je suis là, ils t'enferment dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ah, Harry, que tu es naïf… Tu aurais dû m'écouter…_

Harry s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention à ses propos, mais il ne pouvait que constater qu' _il_ avait raison. Combien de fois lui avait- _il_ dit qu'ils l'enfermeraient, s'il parlait de _lui_ ?

-Non, Harry… Mais tu ne vas pas bien, tu ne peux pas le nier… A Poudlard, ils sauront bien s'occuper de toi, t'offrir les soins adaptés… Le Pr Dumbledore est tout à fait charmant, et tu seras au calme… Poudlard est un hôpital très réputé…

Harry écouta sa mère déblatérer ces inepties tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Qu'en savait-elle ?

 _Elle cherche à se débarrasser de toi, Harry…_

Non, non c'était faux… Elle voulait seulement l'aider, son père aussi… Ils l'aimaient, ils venaient de le dire…

-Vous viendrez me voir ? Je pourrai rentrer à la maison ?

Ses parents eurent l'air embarrassés.

-Fiston… Poudlard se trouve en Ecosse… Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra venir de façon régulière, avoua James en posant une main sur son épaule.

 _Je te l'avais dit, Harry ! Ils ne t'aiment pas, ils ont peur de toi ! Regarde comme ils se débarrassent de toi !_

-Vous m'abandonnez ?

Harry posait cette question d'une voix sourde.

Sa mère parut horrifiée.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, Harry ! Mais ce sera compliqué de venir… Mais… Mais tu verras, c'est magnifique, l'Ecosse ! Le Pr Dumbledore m'a dit que vous faisiez souvent des balades, ça te fera du bien de respirer un peu d'air pur… Et puis il y a les montagnes…

 _Ils te laissent tomber, Harry. Ils ne reviendront jamais te chercher, et tu pourriras dans cet hôpital sans avoir pu vivre ta vie… Tu devrais te venger, Harry…_

« Tais-toi ! »

Harry sentait son cœur battre à toute allure.

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

Lily interrompit son monologue et jeta un regard embarrassé à James. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de faire semblant de se réjouir de son départ.

-Harry, commença James. C'est pour ton bien. On s'occupera bien de toi, là-bas…

-Non. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester ici.

Harry était ferme. Hors de question qu'il aille s'exiler au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Et Ron et Hermione ? Même si ceux-ci ignoraient tout de _lui,_ il était incapable de les quitter. Quand ils étaient ensemble, _il_ le laissait tranquille.

-Harry. Tu iras mieux, là-bas. C'est dangereux pour toi, si tu restes ici…

 _Ils mentent. Ils ne veulent pas de toi. Tu leur fais peur. Blesse-les, Harry._

« Tais-toi, je te dis ! »

-Je ne suis pas fou, répéta Harry d'une voix sourde.

-Bien sûr que non, chéri…

 _Regarde leurs regards effrayés, leur air inquiet. Ils ont si peur de toi, Harry, ils seraient prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de toi. Ils ne reviendront jamais te chercher et tu pourriras seul avec tous les malades. Ils te croient fou, Harry, fou !_

-TAIS-TOI !

Lily sursauta, choquée. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, Harry ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Mais elle crut défaillir en réalisant que Harry ne le regardait pas, bien que ses yeux semblaient plongés dans les siens. Il ne la voyait pas, ses yeux verts étaient dans le vague.

Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il parlait. Il parlait à quelqu'un qu'ils ne voyaient pas, qu'ils n'entendaient pas.

A cette foutue voix.

 _Ils vont t'abandonner, Harry. Ils ne t'aimeront jamais comme_ moi _je t'aime. Ils ne te protégeront jamais comme_ je _le fais. Et pourtant, tu continues de les écouter eux plutôt que moi._

-TAIS-TOI ! FERME-LA ! TU NE M'AIMES PAS ! TU ME HAIS, TU FAIS DE MA VIE UN ENFER ! JE TE HAIS ! hurla Harry en frappant du poing sur le matelas. JE TE HAIS ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Lily se leva, prête à entourer les épaules tremblantes de son fils de ses bras, mais se fit retenir. Elle tourna son visage vers James qui l'empêchait de s'approcher de Harry, alors qu'il avait tellement besoin d'aide. Son époux secoua négativement la tête, le regard fixé sur son fils.

Harry était furieux. Non, enragé, même. Comment osait-il ?

-JE TE HAIS, TOM !

 _C'est faux._

-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! VA-T-EN !

 _Oh, Harry_ , ronronna la voix. _Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne t'en sortirais pas si je m'en allais. Tu es incapable de garder les pieds sur terre._

Harry serra les draps dans ses poings, réprimant sa furieuse envie de les mordre à pleines dents. Il était essoufflé d'avoir tant crié.

- _Menteur !_ Tu me fais du _mal !_

 _Je te protège._

-Tu me _protèges ?!_ Et de quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme, presqu'en riant. C'est toi le seul danger pour moi !

Tom eut un petit rire.

 _Oh, ce que tu peux être hypocrite, Harry. Les quelques fois où je suis parti, c'est toi qui, inconsciemment, m'a rappelé. Tu es perdu sans moi._

L'adolescent en eu le souffle coupé.

-Menteur !

Mais… et s'il ne l'était pas ? Et si Tom racontait la vérité ?

 _Je suis la seule variable stable de ton existence, Harry. Je suis le seul pilier qui est resté quand ta vie a commencé à changer, que tu as commencé à grandir. Tu es incapable de t'en sortir sans moi. Tu as besoin de moi._

Harry en resta sans voix. Ce sale… !

-Tu m'as fait tuer quelqu'un ! Un innocent !

Tom rit à nouveau. C'était insupportable. Harry essuya un filet de sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front. Il se sentait fébrile.

 _Un innocent, vraiment ?_

Harry se figea.

Que voulait-il dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il n'avait jamais vu Tom, mais il arborait sans aucun doute un petit sourire suffisant.

 _Une bonne chose que je puisse t'empêcher de t'en rappeler, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?_

Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

Harry se mit à trembler.

-Montre-moi !

 _Non._

-Espèce de sale… !

Une vive douleur fusa dans son épaule gauche. En abaissant le regard, il aperçut une seringue plantée dans celle-ci. Avant qu'il n'ait pu tendre une main pour l'arracher, elle avait disparu et Harry avait la tête qui tournait.

On le poussa sur les épaules pour qu'il s'allonge. Harry s'écroula comme une masse sur le lit, incapable de résister d'une quelconque façon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ânonna Harry.

Une forme floue apparut au-dessus de lui. Une infirmière, supposa-t-il en voyant qu'elle était habillée en blanc.

-Un simple tranquillisant, Mr Potter, lui dit une voix, quelque part. Vous allez dormir quelques heures.

Une tache couleur flamme vint dans sa champ de vision, une main fraîche et apaisante passa sur son front.

-M'man, marmonna-t-il en tentant de lever un bras.

Celle-ci retomba lourdement sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd.

-Veux pas aller à P'dlard, arriva-t-il encore à dire avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Une voix féminine lui parvint, mais il fut incapable de distinguer le moindre mot. Une autre voix, beaucoup plus claire, s'exprima :

 _Bonne nuit, petit ange. On se revoit à Poudlard._

Alors ?

N'hésitez pas à poster une **review** pour me donner votre avis ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, il arrivera dans **deux semaines** sans faute !

Kiss Kiss !


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

Voici le troisième chapitre de Voices in my Head ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'aimerais adresser un tout grand **merci** à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une **review !** Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Alors, **réponse à Loo2** qui m'a posé plusieurs questions : Salut ! Merci de ta review, tout d'abord, je l'ai lue avec attention. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu entendais par « références » (oups)… Personne de mon entourage n'est atteint d'une maladie mentale, si c'est ta question ! Je me renseigne sur des sites et regarde des documentaires pour essayer d'être le plus fidèle à la réalité possible, mais je peux aussi « arranger » la maladie pour mon histoire… Quant à la présence de magie, comme je l'avais répondu à AlleChronos… je n'en suis pas encore sûre à cent pour cent. Il est possible qu'il y en ait, mais pas du tout comme dans le fabuleux monde de JK Rowling ! Ce sera plus discret, sans doute. Quant à la présence d'un animal, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé, mais c'est une excellente idée ! ça m'a donné quelques idées intéressantes ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Harry grimaça en observant les nuages par la vitre de la voiture. Le ciel était gris et inquiétant. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber, peut-être même un orage se préparait-il. Comment ne pas voir ça comme un mauvais présage ?

Harry serra les poings sur ses genoux. Deux jours à peine qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, et le voilà déjà en chemin pour Poudlard ! Ses parents avaient fait vite, il n'y avait pas à dire ! Tom avait sans doute raison, après tout.

A cette pensée, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire ironique dans le vide, s'attirant sans le remarquer un regard inquiet de sa mère. Si Tom l'avait entendu… !

« Pas de commentaire, Tom ? » railla-t-il. Seul le silence lui répondit. Depuis son réveil après leur longue discussion, Tom brillait par son absence.

Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là ! De toute manière, il finissait toujours par revenir, souvent au moment le plus inopportun. Fidèle à lui-même, somme toute : un vrai chieur.

Le sourire de Harry s'évanouit tandis qu'il contemplait le paysage. Il ne pouvait mentir, l'Ecosse était véritablement magnifique. Depuis qu'ils roulaient, soit un peu plus de trois heures, ils n'avaient vu que des montagnes, des forêts, et même quelques ruines de château. Un trop-plein de verdure, pour Harry le citadin, habitué aux trottoirs gris de Londres.

Pour peu, il se serait presque réjouit de pouvoir rester dans un tel paysage. Seulement, Poudlard était véritablement isolé de tout. A l'exception d'un petit village nommé Pré-au-Lard situé à une petite dizaine de kilomètres du centre, la plus proche grande ville se situait à plus d'une heure de route en voiture, et il n'y avait pas de train. Un unique bus desservait le village une fois par semaine.

Aucun moyen de s'échapper discrètement.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début du trajet, Harry poussa un gros soupir. Si, au départ, ils étaient surtout destinés à attendrir ses parents, ils servaient désormais à les énerver. Cela marchait plutôt bien, remarqua Harry avec délectation quand il vit les mains de son père se resserrer autour du volant et le froncement de sourcil de sa mère s'accentuer un peu plus. Cependant, aucun des deux ne fit un commentaire.

« Comme s'ils le pouvaient » songea amèrement Harry. C'était une bien maigre punition comparé à ce qu'ils lui faisaient, à lui !

« Ou bien c'est justifié ».

Encore une fois, Harry sentit un violent sentiment de culpabilité le submerger en songeant à l'homme que… qu'il avait…

C'était son état d'esprit depuis deux jours. Il éprouvait de la fureur envers ses parents pour l'abandonner, avant de sombrer dans la culpabilité en songeant à ce qu'il avait fait, il concluait qu'effectivement, il serait mieux à Poudlard… avant d'en vouloir à ses parents à nouveau.

Harry sortit son gsm de sa poche et le tritura nerveusement. On était vendredi, il aurait dû être en cours. Ses parents avaient informé son école de son « problème » et qu'il allait être scolarisé ailleurs. Ses professeurs avaient déjà dû informer les élèves.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de Tom à Ron ou à Hermione, pas plus qu'il ne les avait informés de son séjour à l'hôpital ou de son départ précipité, malgré leurs messages fréquents. Comment allaient-ils réagir en apprenant que leur meilleur ami était interné en institut psychiatrique ? Ils allaient penser qu'il était totalement fou ! Comme ses parents…

Or, Harry en était persuadé : il allait bien. Le problème, c'était Tom, pas lui. C'était de Tom, dont il fallait se débarrasser. Seulement, vu que Tom logeait dans sa tête…

-On est bientôt arrivé, lâcha Lily, tout à trac, en jetant un regard anxieux à son fils depuis le siège avant.

Harry ne quitta pas le paysage somptueux du regard, mais il sentit une fine couche de sueur recouvrir sa nuque. Il vivait ses derniers instants de liberté. Qu'allait-il faire dans cet asile de fous ?

Et puis, s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même… Harry avait également peur de ne pas s'intégrer. Depuis qu'il avait atteint l'adolescence, il avait de plus en plus de mal à sociabiliser. Les seules personnes avec qui il était resté proche étaient évidemment Ron et Hermione, mais il les connaissait depuis la maternelle…

A nouveau, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Comme ils allaient lui manquer ! Hermione et son petit air sérieux, son habitude de lever la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un concours de vitesse en classe, et puis sa douceur et sa gentillesse… Et Ron ! Son côté un peu maladroit et fonceur, sa préoccupation de ses amis, sa désinvolture concernant les cours, et toute la famille Weasley ! Les prunelles vertes de l'adolescent devinrent brillantes.

Cela coïncidença avec les premières gouttes de pluies qui tombèrent du ciel alors qu'ils pénétraient dans Pré-au-Lard. Harry, occupé à sécher ses yeux, ne fit guère attention au village, pourtant pittoresque. Rapidement, il se trouvèrent à nouveau dans une lande déserte. A cause de la pluie qui tombait maintenant dru, on n'y voyait pas à plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

Une grillage ouvragé apparut soudain devant eux. La voiture s'arrêta devant, indécise.

-…Doit-on l'ouvrir nous-même ? s'interrogea Lily, prête à détacher sa ceinture.

James hésita, les mains sur le volant. Le portail semblait fermé à clé, si l'on en croyait le gros cadenas métallique qu'il apercevait.

Harry quant à lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour les grillages qui continuaient loin sur la lande. Cette grille était donc la seule sortie ? Sans compter qu'elles mesuraient au moins trois mètres de hauteur… Tout cela ressemblait un peu trop à une prison à son goût.

Une lueur orangée apparut derrière le grillage, à travers le mur de pluie et le brouillard qui s'installait peu à peu. Les occupants de la petite voiture l'observèrent ouvrir la grille et s'approcher d'eux avec une légère inquiétude.

La lueur se révéla être une lanterne, au bout de laquelle se trouvait un homme objectivement laid. Minuscule, des cheveux gris longs pendant lamentablement sur ses épaules, il jeta un regard tout sauf amical à la famille. James ouvrit la vitre de la voiture.

-Vous êtes les Potter ? grinça l'homme d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est bien ça, confirma-t-il. Et vous êtes Mr… ?

-Rusard, l'informa ce dernier. Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'Institut, et également le surveillant. Je veille à ce que les élèves se comportent bien en-dehors des heures de cours et le soir.

Tout en parlant, il dardait un regard venimeux sur Harry, qui se racrapota sur son siège.

-Le Pr Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau, lâcha finalement le concierge. Je suis venu vous ouvrir la grille.

-Merci, souffla Lily avec un sourire légèrement forcé. Vous voulez que l'on vous ramène avec nous… ? Avec toute cette pluie…

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en imaginant cet affreux bonhomme s'asseoir juste à côté de lui et jeta un regard d'avertissement à sa mère.

-C'est bien aimable à vous, Madame, dit Rusard qui ne semblait pas trouver cette proposition si aimable que ça, mais je préfère marcher.

-Ah ? Bien… En tout cas, merci pour la grille !

James fit un petit signe de tête au concierge avant de démarrer. Aussitôt, un gros feulement se fit entendre et le père de la famille Potter enfonça la pédale de frein. La voiture pilla net.

-Ma chatte ! rugit Rusard. Vous avez failli écraser ma chatte !

-Pardon ? demanda James, les yeux ronds.

Une chatte grise, décharnée et les poils trempés, apparut tranquillement et sauta dans les bras tendus de Rusard. Celui-ci jeta un regard flamboyant aux occupants de la voiture tandis qu'il caressait l'immonde bête.

-Veuillez m'excuser, marmotta James Potter de mauvaise grâce, je n'avais pas vu votre… animal.

-Elle s'appelle Miss Teigne, grinça le concierge. Et sachez, jeune Mr Potter, que si quiconque tente de lui faire quoique ce soit de mal, il aura une punition dont il se souviendra toute sa vie.

Harry, bien forcé, acquiesça.

-Je ne manquerai pas de m'en souvenir, marmonna-t-il en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Enfin, la voiture redémarra et s'enfonça dans le parc de Poudlard sous les regards mauvais de Miss Teigne et de son maître.

A cause de la pluie, Poudlard était encore invisible. Du moins, c'est ce que supposa Harry car les bâtiments ne devaient pas être bien loin de la grille, n'est-ce pas ? Mais après avoir roulé pendant un peu plus de dix minutes, l'adolescent dut bien admettre que le parc semblait plus qu'immense. Les grilles n'étaient pas visibles, à son plus grand plaisir.

L'ombre de Poudlard apparut peu à peu, à travers le rideau de pluie. Harry colla son nez à la vitre, impressionné. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les détails pour deviner que le bâtiment ne ressemblait en rien à un hôpital, mais bien à un château. Et quel château !

Le brouillard lui donnait un air fantomatique et lugubre. Harry aurait sans doute été ravi de le visiter avec des amis, mais devoir y vivre durant une durée indéterminée l'enchantait beaucoup moins. Pour peu, on l'aurait dit hanté.

La voiture se gara sur le petit parking. Ses occupants restèrent immobiles, trop occupés à tenter de distinguer le château.

-Et bien… souffla Lily, sincèrement impressionnée.

C'est dans un endroit comme celui-ci qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire ses études : un lieu magnifique, chargé d'histoire et de mystères… Et le parc ! Il devait faire des centaines d'hectares, au bas mot ! Elle espérait que le cadre réellement magnifique distrairait Harry de la déprime qui s'abattrait sans doute sur lui quand ils seraient partis, elle et James.

Celui-ci défit sa ceinture.

-Je suppose qu'il faut y aller, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la voiture sans grand enthousiasme.

Bon gré mal gré, le reste de la famille suivit son exemple. Sous la pluie battante, la famille Potter se dépêcha de sortir les valises du fils du coffre avant de se précipiter au sec. Un petit homme habillé d'un costume en queue-de-pie se tenait dans le hall et leur offrit un sourire.

-Bienvenue, Mrs et Mme Potter ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix couinante. Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de rendre le salut : Je m'appelle Mr Dobby, c'est moi qui gère l'accueil ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le Pr Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau !

Et après leur avoir assuré qu'ils pouvaient laisser leurs affaires dans le hall, Dobby s'engagea dans les couloirs de l'Institut, les Potter sur les talons.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil craintifs autour de lui, mais ils ne croisèrent pas un seul élève. Pourtant, il entendait bien des murmures et des rires. A croire que les couloirs se vidaient quand ils arrivaient.

Ses parents, quant à eux, jetaient des regards admiratifs aux tableaux et aux meubles présents dans les couloirs. Ils étaient visiblement agréablement surpris. Harry grinça des dents. Une excuse pour se sentir moins coupable : on l'abandonne dans un hôpital, mais celui-ci est magnifique, alors tout va bien ! A ses yeux, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une prison dorée.

Le bureau directorial se trouvait dans une tourelle. Après avoir escaladé un étroit escalier en colimaçon, ils arrivèrent devant une impressionnante porte en bois vernis. Dobby frappa joyeusement trois coups à la porte. Un « Entrez » se fit entendre, et les Potter suivirent le petit homme à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Ah, James, Lily, vous voilà ! Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Le Pr Dumbledore se leva de son bureau et vint à leur rencontre.

-Pr, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit poliment James tandis que le directeur lui serrait amicalement la main.

-Plaisir partagé, James. Dobby, je vous remercie d'avoir conduit nos invités jusqu'ici.

Le gérant de l'accueil s'inclina bien bas avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Harry, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager le directeur avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas du tout songé à l'apparence physique qu'il allait avoir, mais c'était sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça !

Le Pr Dumbledore possédait des cheveux et une longue barbe blanche qui descendait presque jusqu'au sol. Il portait également une longue robe grise, ce que ses parents semblaient trouver tout à fait normal. Mais, ce qui était le plus marquant, selon lui, étaient ses yeux bleu vif camouflés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, où brillait une lueur de malice.

-Et tu dois être Harry, dit le directeur en lui souriant. Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'Institut psychiatrique de Poudlard.

Encore un peu sonné, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et de grimacer un sourire. Lily lui fit des gros yeux dans le dos du directeur, alors Harry parvint à bégayer :

-Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, Mr le directeur.

-Oh, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Pr ! J'ai toujours trouvé ça moins sévère, en quelque sorte, plus agréable à entendre, plus… magique !

Harry réitéra son hochement de tête, mais son sourire se fit moins tendu, plus naturel. Le directeur avait l'air plutôt sympathique, et cette lueur qu'il avait dans le regard lui plaisait.

-Et si nous nous asseyons ? proposa le Pr Dumbledore.

Il s'installa derrière son bureau tandis que la famille Potter prenait place sur des sièges en cuir rouge.

-Alors, Harry, commença Dumbledore en croisant tranquillement ses mains sur le bureau, comment as-tu pris le fait que tu viennes t'installer ici ?

En un claquement de doigt, toute la sympathie que Harry commençait à ressentir pour le vieil homme disparut, ainsi que son ébauche de sourire. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il croisa les bras et jeta un regard noir au directeur. Ce dernier lui sourit, pas le moins du monde atteint.

-Pas très bien, si j'en crois ton regard.

-Harry n'était pas très… enthousiaste de venir ici, intervint Lily en jetant un regard inquiet à son fils.  
Il ne s'était jamais montré si impoli envers qui que ce soit.

-Ce qui est totalement compréhensible, acquiesça Dumbledore. Harry, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Harry haussa les sourcils. Le prenait-il pour un imbécile ?

-Parce que vous pensez que je suis fou, lâcha-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Il grimaça en voyant la mâchoire de son père se contracter et les yeux de sa mère devenir brillant. Ils avaient eu cette conversation des centaines de fois, depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, et ses parents ne cessaient de répéter qu'il n'était pas fou. Cependant, Harry était persuadé que c'était la principale raison de son internation. Et puis, un hôpital psychiatrique, c'était bien là qu'on mettait les fous, non ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois fou, déclara calmement Dumbledore.

Cette fois, Harry laissa échapper un rire moqueur, s'attirant les foudres de son père.

-Ne sois pas impoli, menaça James en jetant un regard furieux à son fils. Celui-ci le lui rendit avec les intérêts.

-Quoi ? cracha-t-il. Vous avez beau dire, je sais très bien qu'au fond, c'est ce que vous pensez !

Dumbledore n'intervint pas. Il savait que ce passage, aussi pénible soit-il, était nécessaire.

James Potter se leva brusquement de sa chaise, enragé. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

-Bon Dieu, Harry ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour ta mère et moi ?! Comment crois-tu qu'on a réagi, quand tu nous a annoncé que non seulement tu avais sciemment poussé quelqu'un du haut d'un pont, mais qu'en plus c'est une _voix_ qui t'a dit de le faire !

Harry se rétracta sur son fauteuil. Bon sang, il avait conscience de ce que son père lui disait, mais… mais il n'en trouvait pas ça moins injuste ! Il resta muet tandis que James continuait de décharger ce qu'il contenait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-Tu entends des voix, Harry ! Qui est dans ta tête ! Qui n'est pas réelle ! Comment veux-tu qu'on ne s'inquiète pas ou qu'on ne réagisse pas, ta mère et moi ?

-Nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, Harry, intervint Lily d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser dans cet état sans rien faire pour te soigner…

Harry se hérissa.

-Je ne suis pas malade ! Et je n'entends pas _des_ voix ! Il est réel, je le sais !

James ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, stupéfait, avant de se laisser lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Lily, elle, laissa échapper un halètement.

Bon Dieu ! Harry était donc… _atteint_ à ce point ? Il pensait que… _cette voix_ était réelle ? Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas le remarquer ?

Le Pr Dumbledore se racla doucement la gorge, rappelant ainsi sa présence aux Potter.

-Je crois qu'il serait bon de discuter, annonça-t-il calmement.

Il n'obtint qu'une faible réaction, Harry trop occupés à foudroyer sa parents du regard, ces derniers trop ébahis par la dernière révélation.

-Et, pour réagir à ce que tu as dit, non, je ne pense pas que tu sois fou, lança la vieil homme à l'adresse de l'adolescent qui reporta son attention sur lui. Je pense que tu es atteint d'une maladie mentale, et oui, je sais que ça sonne très péjoratif à tes oreilles, dit-il en voyant le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme., mais il n'y a aucune discrimination dans mes propos, Harry, juste des faits. Tu es ici pour qu'on prenne soin de toi, pas pour qu'on t'enferme comme tu en sembles persuadé.

Harry, légèrement honteux, baissa les yeux sur ses poings serrés.

-Selon les quelques informations dont je dispose, dit Dumbledore en se saisissant d'un mince dossier posé sur son bureau, je crois que tu es atteint de schizophrénie.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, scié. Lui, schizophrène ? Comment cet homme pouvait-il lâcher ça avec autant de désinvolture ? Au vu de l'absence de réaction de ses parents, il devait déjà leur en avoir touché un mot auparavant…

Mais ils avaient tous faux ! Tom était réel, comment aurait-il pu l'entendre, autrement ? Il était impossible qu'il soit… Non, il refusait même d'y penser !

-C'est impossible, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne peux pas être malade. Il est réel ! Je le sais !

Dumbledore reposa le dossier sur la table, comme toujours impressionné par les patients atteints de cette maladie mentale. Il y avait toujours une telle conviction, dans leur voix ! Persuadés de l'existence de leur délire !

-Et si tu me parlais de lui ? demanda soudainement Dumbledore. De celui que tu entends ? Tu ne l'as jamais appelé par son nom.

Harry sursauta, totalement pris au dépourvu, et jeta un regard craintif autour de lui. Parler de Tom ? Aussi librement ? N'était-ce pas prendre le risque de se faire punir par la suite ?

Ayant remarqué son acte, Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

-Crois-tu qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu parles de lui ? demanda-t-il avec bienveillance.

Harry jeta un regard mi- effrayé mi- courroucé au directeur avant de hocher négativement la tête.

-Il me l'a interdit, murmura-t-il. Il… il risque de me punir, si je le fais !

Lily poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. James, quant à lui, était pâle comme la mort.

-Comment peut-il te punir ?

-Il…il me fait mal à la tête, haleta Harry, de la sueur dégoulinant de son front. D'un coup, j'ai horriblement mal à la tête, et je ne peux plus bouger tellement c'est douloureux… S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez plus rien, il risque de nous entendre ! supplia-t-il.

Dumbledore caressa pensivement sa longue barbe en contemplant le fils Potter : terrorisé, tremblant comme une feuille et dégoulinant de sueur. Il était bien loin du jeune homme impulsif qui tenait tête à ses parents quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Pourquoi ne nous entendrait-il pas maintenant ? réagit-il aux derniers mots de Harry. Il n'est plus là ?

-Non, murmura Harry, si bas que le directeur dut se pencher pour l'entendre. Il fait ça, parfois, quand je l'ai déçu, il disparaît pendant quelques jours. Mais il finit toujours par revenir.

Le Pr décida qu'il en avait assez appris pour cette seule journée. Le reste, ce serait le rôle du psychiatre s'occupant du jeune homme de le découvrir.

-Très bien, Harry, déclara posément le directeur en se réinstallant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Les muscles de l'adolescent se détendirent en comprenant que l'interrogatoire était apparemment terminé.

Dumbledore commença à discuter avec ses parents des jours de visite, de quand il pourrait retourner quelques jours chez lui, des activités prévues, des soins qu'il allait recevoir…

Harry laissa son esprit s'évader loin du bureau, de l'Ecosse, préférant retourner à Londres, dans sa chambre, essayant d'éviter de penser au mot « schizophrène », à Poudlard, à Tom…

-Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

Sortant brusquement de sa rêverie, Harry s'aperçut que le directeur s'adressait à lui. Il rougit légèrement devant son sourire amusé.

-Je disais que j'allais maintenant parler des formalités administratives avec tes parents, et que cela risque d'être un peu long. Tu peux te balader dans le château en attendant si tu veux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, peu préparé à être lâché dans la nature aussi vite. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête et se leva maladroitement.

Sa mère lui pressa gentiment la main.

-Fais attention de ne pas te perdre, dit-elle doucement.

-On se retrouve à l'accueil, ajouta James.

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et, après avoir bafouillé un « à tout à l'heure », il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva devant le petit escalier en colimaçon.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, il sentait les battements de son cœur se faire de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus forts. Il espérait à moitié de ne croiser personne jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses parents.

En se retrouvant dans le couloir, il tourna à droite en espérant vaguement que ce soit le bon chemin pour retourner à l'accueil, tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux tableaux décorant les murs. Il changeait de couloir dès qu'il entendait des bruits de discussion, trop lâche pour sociabiliser tout de suite.

Néanmoins, après une dizaine de minutes à marcher au hasard, il dut s'avouer perdu. Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, Harry fit volte-face et rebroussa chemin. S'il ne trouvait pas comment retourner à l'accueil, il préférait attendre devant le bureau du directeur, quitte à avoir l'air stupide.

« Bravo, Harry ! Ils risquent de croire que tu as tenté de t'enfuir, maintenant ! » pensa-t-il en accélérant le pas au détour d'un couloir.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet, encore moins à être projeté sur le sol. Du moins, il l'aurait été si une poigne ferme ne l'avait pas fermement retenu par le biceps.

Etourdi, balbutia une excuse en remettant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez et redressa le visage. Ses mots moururent dans sa bouche.

L'homme qu'il avait bousculé était indéniablement très beau. Sa carrure était impressionnante, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Harry avait été projeté en arrière avec tant de violence. L'homme, lui, n'avait pas même tressailli. Il possédait un visage carré, des pommettes saillantes, des cheveux noir corbeau lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux aussi sombres qu'un puits sans fond.

Yeux qui le fixaient avec intensité, faisant instantanément rougir Harry, peu habitué à être dévisagé ainsi.

-On ne court pas dans les couloirs, lâcha nonchalamment l'homme sans lâcher le bras de l'adolescent.

-Par… Pardon, bégaya Harry, je me suis perdu, je ne sais pas…

A nouveau, il se tut sous le regard qu'il recevait. Une lueur de reconnaissance allumait désormais les yeux de l'homme.

-Tu es le nouveau.

C'était une affirmation. Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

Surpris, Harry fixa ses prunelles vertes dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier semblait très sérieux.

-Peur ? Je n'ai pas peur, rétorqua Harry, piqué au vif.

L'insinuation de ce type lui avait fait oublier sa gêne.

-Vraiment ? Tu en a l'air, pourtant.

Cette fois, Harry fronça les sourcils. Quel était son problème, à ce gars ? Il pouvait avoir l'air stressé, oui, mis pas effrayé !

-Et bien vous vous trompez, déclara-t-il un peu sèchement en dégageant son bras de la poigne de l'autre. Au revoir.

Relevant fièrement le menton, Harry partit dans la direction d'où l'homme venait. Après avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Il aurait juré que l'homme souriait.

* * *

Alors ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu !

À dans deux semaines !

Irene Disldoe


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello hello !**

Here I am pour le quatrième chapitre de Voices in my Head. Comme toujours, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Encore un immense merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une **review !** C'est un de mes petits bonheurs de la journée !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas !

 **ANNONCE :**

Exceptionnellement, je ne pourrai pas poster le chapitre suivant dans deux semaines, comme prévu initialement… Eh oui, je pars les trois prochaines semaines au **Bénin** avec une ONG ! Je suis persuadée que cette expérience va être géniale pour moi et va m'ouvrir à plein d'autres idées dans ma vie… Mais je ne rentre que le 19 juillet, et comme je risque d'être un peu crevée vu le programme que j'aurai là-bas, disons que je posterai le chapitre 5 **le 20 ou le 21 juillet !** Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est déjà terminé et prêt à être posté !

Sur ce, bon début de vacances et bonne lecture !

* * *

-Tu es perdu ?

Surpris, Harry, occupé à contempler un tableau représentant des ogres en train de danser, se retourna brusquement en direction de la voix.

Après son étrange rencontre, il avait continué de chercher la sortie pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de laisser tomber en constatant qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond. Etant donné que les couloirs étaient déserts, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il allait tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fut encore plus étonné en découvrant la propriétaire de la douce voix qui l'avait interpellé. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds très clairs et à l'air rêveur. Mais le plus étrange était la manière dont elle était habillée : sa longue jupe pastel et son chemisier semblaient normaux, mais elle possédait des dizaines de colliers et de bracelets autour de son cou et ses bras, des boucles d'oreille en forme de radis étaient attachés à ses oreilles et d'étranges lunettes roses reposaient sur son front. Ses yeux bleu pâle le dévisageait tranquillement, à l'attente d'une réponse.

-Heu… Oui, un peu, balbutia Harry, étonné par l'aspect excentrique de cette nouvelle rencontre. Je cherchais le parc, mais…

-Suis-moi, le coupa la jeune fille en le dépassant. Si tu restes seul, tu te feras attaquer par les Joncheruines.

Perplexe, Harry lui emboîta néanmoins le pas.

-Un Joncheruine ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une créature qui t'entre dans la tête par les oreilles et qui t'embrouille le cerveau, répondit l'adolescente. Ils sont invisibles, mais tu peux les voir grâce à ces lunettes, dit-elle en indiquant ces dernières de son doigt.

-Oh…

Harry ne dit rien de plus, légèrement mal à l'aise. Alors c'était ça, le genre de pensionnaire qu'accueillait Poudlard ? Des gens qui… inventaient des créatures ? Des Joncheruines, sérieusement ?

Harry sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule élève, et il avait déjà envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il n'était pas comme eux ! Il allait parfaitement bien dans sa tête, comparé à cette fille ! Combien de fois devrait-il répéter que le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais de Tom ?

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda la pensionnaire d'une voix lointaine tandis qu'ils descendaient une longue volée d'escaliers.

-Moi ? Oh, heu… Je m'appelle Harry, se présenta-t-il maladroitement. Harry Potter.

-Moi, c'est Luna Lovegood.

Harry acquiesça, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de quoi parler ensuite. Le reste du trajet se poursuivit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le hall d'entrée. Harry se précipita sur la porte.

Dehors, il avait heureusement cessé de pleuvoir, bien qu'il y ait encore beaucoup de brume. Harry pouvait apercevoir les ombres fantomatiques des montagnes à travers le brouillard. Il sauta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du parking et fit quelques pas vers l'herbe mouillée. Il inspira profondément l'air pur et frais.

Se souvenant de la présence de l'autre fille, il se retourna vers elle. Elle se tenait sur le seuil en l'observant.

-Merci de m'avoir amené ici, la remercia poliment Harry de loin.

Il lui tourna le dos, lui signifiant clairement qu'il avait besoin de quelques instants seul. Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée qu'il se montrait si impoli envers la jeune fille qui l'avait gentiment conduit ici et se promit d'aller s'excuser de son attitude plus tard.

-Tu as tort, tu sais.

Etonné, Harry se retourna vers la frêle jeune fille, qui l'observait tranquillement.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as tort d'être si triste de devoir rester ici, déclara-t-elle d'un ton paisible.

De plus en plus stupéfait par cette étrange personne, Harry lui jeta un regard méfiant.

-Qui te dit que je suis triste d'être ici ?

-Je le vois dans tes yeux. Mais je ne crois pas que tes parents t'abandonnent. T'envoyer ici, c'est sans doute le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire. Tu seras bien ici, j'en suis sûre.

Harry haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

-Toi, tu te sens bien ici ?

Ce fut au tour de Luna d'hausser les épaules.

-Je me sens bien mieux que chez moi. J'aime être ici. Poudlard est un bel endroit, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry fut bien obligé d'admettre que sur ce point-là au moins, elle avait raison. Le paysage, la château… c'était magnifique.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se sentir comme chez lui.

-Je préfèrerais être chez moi, lâcha Harry d'un ton aigre. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Luna le contempla sereinement, comme si elle avait entendu ces paroles un bon nombre de fois.

-Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as forcément des problèmes, que tu l'admettes ou non.

-Et toi ? contre-attaqua Harry, agacé. Si tu es à Poudlard, ça veut dire que tu as aussi des problèmes. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Luna haussa les épaules.

-Je te le dirai plus tard, quand on sera amis.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans le château.

-Je dois y aller, maintenant. Au revoir, Harry Potter !

Elle fit un signe de main et s'en alla, laissant Harry totalement désorienté.

* * *

-Ah, Harry, te voilà.

La voix soulagée de sa mère força Harry à relever les yeux. Il s'était assis sur les marches de pierre humides en contemplant le panorama d'un air mélancolique. Par chance, aucun élève n'était sorti et il n'avait pas eu à parler à qui que ce soit en dehors de Luna.

Il se releva tandis que ses parents se dirigeaient dans sa direction en enfilant leur veste.

-Tu as trouvé la sortie facilement ? questionna James en observant attentivement son fils.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je me suis un peu perdu, avoua-t-il, c'est un fille qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Elle était plutôt gentille.

Il remarqua avec amertume que ses parents avaient l'air totalement surpris qu'il ait communiqué avec quelqu'un. Ils s'étaient totalement habitués à voir leur asocial de fils se renfermer sur lui-même.

Lily surmonta son étonnement.

-C'est bien, déclara-t-elle avec entrain, tu auras au moins un point de repère quand tu feras connaissance avec les autres élèves.

Harry acquiesça sans grand enthousiasme, préférant passer sous silence le fait que si Luna avait l'air vraiment sympathique, elle était également… bizarre.

-De quoi vous avez parlé, avec le Pr Dumbledore ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Oh, on a surtout fait de la paperasse, répondit James en admirant le paysage. Et on a également rencontré ton psychiatre attitré.

-Il a l'air très bien, ajouta Lily. Peut-être un peu froid, au premier abord, mais finalement, il s'est avéré être vraiment charmant. Et il avait l'air très compétant, n'est-ce pas, James ?

Ce dernier approuva.

-Je crois vraiment qu'il va t'aider, Harry. Le Pr Dumbledore avait l'air de dire qu'il sait y faire avec les schi… les jeunes qui sont dans le même cas que toi, se rattrapa-t-il de justesse.

A nouveau, Harry haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. A vrai dire, il s'intéressait bien peu à ce foutu psychiatre. Il allait sans doute lui donner des techniques pour se soigner, comme s'il était fou. Comme si c'était ça qui allait faire disparaître Tom !

-Et comment s'appelle-t-il, ce super-psychiatre ? marmonna Harry en jetant un regard moqueur à ses parents.

Lily jeta un regard sévère à son fils.

-Tom Riddle, dit-elle sèchement, peu heureuse de voir Harry se moquer d'eux.

Le visage de Harry perdit instantanément toutes ses couleurs. Oh, bon Dieu ! De tous les prénoms qui existaient, il fallait que son psychiatre ait le même nom que _Tom !_ Harry ne doutait d'ailleurs pas que ce dernier, s'il l'entendait, devait être en train de se plier de rire de cette honteuse ironie.

Voilà qui n'améliorait pas l'estime qu'il portait à son futur psychiatre.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut Dobby se faire discret dans l'entrée de l'Institut. James Potter joua avec les clés de sa voiture en regardant obstinément le sol tandis que sa femme prit une inspiration tremblante.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il semblait que le temps de se quitter était arrivé. Même s'il savait que ses parents n'allaient pas pouvoir s'éterniser (ils étaient quand même à plus de trois heures de route de Londres !), il ne se sentait pas pour autant prêt à devoir les quitter pour une durée qui allait probablement être longue.

-Harry, mon chéri…, souffla Lily en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils. Il va être temps pour nous d'y aller…

L'adolescent hocha la tête en tentant de faire abstraction de la boule qui se faisait de plus en plus grosse au niveau de sa gorge.

-Vous reviendrez me voir bientôt ? demanda Harry d'une voix suppliante.

-Le plus souvent possible, fiston, promit son père, les yeux étrangement brillant.

Harry, lui, se blindait pour ne pas laisser une seule larme quitter ses yeux tant que ses parents seraient encore là.

Lily n'essayait même pas de se retenir. En hoquetant doucement, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et bégaya :

-Tu vas tellement me manquer, Harry.

James se joignit à l'accolade tandis qu'Harry fermait les yeux avec force, luttant de plus en plus contre les larmes.

-On te téléphonera le plus possible, dit James d'une voix rauque. Et toi aussi, appelle-nous. On veut avoir de tes nouvelles, hein ?

Lily embrassa son fils, ses cheveux, son visage, retardant le plus possible l'instant du départ. James posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Ravalant ses larmes, Lily recula d'un pas et fit mine de recoiffer Harry.

-Allez, mon chéri. Tu vas être très bien ici, tu verras ! Tu vas te faire beaucoup d'amis, et puis ça va te faire du bien d'être à la campagne !

Lily renifla et se força à sourire, alors que son cœur se déchirait devant les yeux apeurés de son fils.

Harry sentait sa détresse augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchaient de la voiture. Dans quelques instants, ses parents seraient partis, et il se retrouverait seul, à la merci de Tom !

-Je t'aime, Harry, murmura Lily en embrassant une dernière fois son fils.

-Moi aussi, fiston.

James le prit maladroitement dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner vers la voiture.

Ils lui firent un dernier signe de main avant de claquer la porte de la Mercedes et de lancer le moteur.

Harry observa la voiture qui s'éloignait sur la route d'asphalte, submergé par l'émotion. Il se sentit reconnaissant envers Dobby de ne pas venir le chercher immédiatement. Il respira profondément par la bouche, mais son envie de pleurer ne s'en atténua pas pour autant.

-Vous voulez rentrer, Mr Potter ? Que je vous montre votre chambre ? couina la voix de Dobby dans son dos.

Clignant précipitamment des yeux, Harry se retourna et grimaça un sourire au gérant de l'accueil.

-Merci, Mr Dobby, mais j'aimerais me promener un peu dans le parc, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Oh non, bien sûr, se récria ce dernier. Faites juste attention de ne pas vous perdre, et soyez dans le hall à huit heures, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça et le remercia à nouveau. Dobby disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, laissant Harry seul dehors.

Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers les arbres qu'il pouvait apercevoir malgré la brume, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol sans faire attention à l'herbe mouillée et put laisser les différentes émotions qui le chamboulaient l'envahir.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et remarqua que ces dernières tremblaient, mais il était incapable de les arrêter, malgré tous ses efforts. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, mais pourtant, aucune d'elle n'arrivait à se frayer un passage jusqu'à ses joues.

Harry inspira plusieurs goulées d'air. Il n'était pas prêt à être laissé seul. Que ce soit pour son bien ou quoi que ce soit, il était certain qu'il ne s'en sortirai pas. Il n'avait pas le moindre repère, ici.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit violemment sursauter. À grands gestes maladroits, Harry sortit difficilement son portable de sa poche, espérant que ce soit ses parents qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, revenaient le chercher et le ramenaient à Londres. Il savait que c'était illusoire.

Le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran fit à la fois battre son cœur plus vite et en même temps, le fit sourire de soulagement. Il décrocha et porta le GSM à son oreille.

-Salut, Sirius, souffla-t-il dans le combiné.

-Comment va mon filleul préféré ?

Malgré lui, Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer. Il pouvait imaginer son parrain sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je suis ton unique filleul, Sirius.

-Ah oui, que je suis bête ! C'est la vieillesse, ça ! Mais sérieusement, Harry, comment ça va ? demanda l'homme d'un ton plus sérieux.

Harry sentit son sourire se faner.

-C'est tenable, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-Tes parents sont déjà partis ?

-Oui.

Harry battit frénétiquement des paupières.

-J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Il entendit Sirius soupirer.

-Hey, bonhomme, ça va aller ! On en a beaucoup discuté, et je connais la réputation de Poudlard. Tu vas être super bien là-bas, j'en suis certain.

-C'est sûr que tu ne vas pas me dire que je vais périr comme un rat, même si tu le penses, marmonna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'ai entendu, sale gamin !

Sirius eut son fameux rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Harry eut lui aussi un rire léger. Heureusement que son parrain était là ! Sirius était toujours celui qui arrivait à lui faire voir les choses sous un meilleur angle.

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, ses parents avaient directement prévenu Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James et également le parrain de Harry. Sirius s'était montré génial : il était venu parler avec Harry, ils étaient même allé au cinéma ensemble juste avant son départ pour l'Ecosse, et Harry ne doutait pas qu'il saurait réconforter ses parents dès leur retour.

-Remus te passe le bonjour, lui indiqua Sirius. Il est encore au boulot, mais il m'a envoyé un message. Tonks te salue également.

-Remercie-les de ma part.

Remus était également un ami proche de ses parents. Harry avait toujours apprécié sa grande douceur et sa discrétion, qui contrastait avec le tempérament explosif de Tonks, sa femme. Harry était le parrain de Teddy, leur fils de trois ans.

-Tu as parlé à Ron et Hermione ? questionna l'adulte.

Le silence d'Harry fut assez éloquent. Ron et Hermione avaient été leur principal sujet de conversation. Le jeune Potter n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ils allaient prendre la nouvelle de son internation, ni de sa prétendue schizophrénie. Et très honnêtement, il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire le premier pas vers eux.

-Tu devrais savoir qu'ils ne vont pas t'abandonner comme ça, lui reprocha Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront plus blessés par ton manque de confiance envers eux que par tout le reste.

-Super réconfort, Patmol, tu devrais être psy, grinça Harry.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Les seules lumières provenaient des fenêtres du château.

-Je vais devoir rentrer, murmura Harry.

Il ne parvint pas à masquer son inquiétude.

-Je passerai bientôt te voir, lui promit Sirius. On ira se balader dans les montagnes.

-D'accord.

-Hey, mini – Cornedrue, tout va bien se passer, ok ?

Harry haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Néanmoins, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir pu parler à son parrain.

-Si tu le dis. Allez, à bientôt, Sirius.

-Salut, mon grand.

Le bip indiqua à Harry que son parrain venait de raccrocher. Avec une grosse boule dans la gorge, Harry range son gsm dans la poche de son jeans avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers Poudlard. Il frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur du vent. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il faisait si froid.

Soudain, Harry entendit distinctement le bruit d'une brindille écrasée. Le jeune fit brusquement volte-face et scruta le petit bois qu'il venait de quitter.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Pas très à son aise, Harry fit un pas en avant en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir entendu une branche se briser.

Le hululement d'une chouette lui ficha la plus grande trouille de sa vie. Harry fit un bond dans les airs avant de poser une main sur son cœur pour vérifier que ce dernier battait toujours, le souffle court.

-Stupide volatile, marmonna-t-il en se détournant.

Comme s'il avait besoin de petites frayeurs comme ça ! Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations.

Il décida que le bruit qu'il avait entendu n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Ou bien un simple rongeur, qui se baladait innocemment. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se stresser pour rien. Il devenait paranoïaque, se dit Harry.

C'est sans doute pour cette dernière raison qu'il ne put se défaire de la sensation qu'on le suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Harry se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale qui trônait sur sa petite table de nuit en bois. Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin, et il était incapable de dormir. Heureusement que c'était le week-end, demain. Il ne devait pas encore se rendre en cours.

Le ventre du jeune homme gargouilla bruyamment et Harry grimaça. La faim le tenaillait, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Quand Dobby l'avait informé qu'il l'amenait au réfectoire, d'où s'échappaient un brouhaha et des éclats de rire bruyants, il avait prétendu ne pas avoir faim et avait délibérément sauté le repas, malgré l'insistance de Dobby pour qu'il prenne au moins un tranche de pain. Peine perdue : Harry n'était définitivement pas prêt à faire face aux autres occupants du château. Mais le lendemain, pas moyen de trouver une défilade : il n'y couperait pas.

L'adolescent jeta un regard à la petite chambre qu'il occupait. Elle était simple : un lit dans le coin de la pièce, une grande armoire en bois ainsi qu'un bureau faisant face à une des deux fenêtres ( sa chambre se trouvait dans un coin du bâtiment, ce qui faisait qu'il avait la chance d'avoir deux fenêtres au lieu d'une, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Dobby ). Il y avait également une petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre et des toilettes. Harry avait été soulagé en apprenant que chaque chambre possédait sa propre douche. Les murs étaient couleur crème, sans vie.

Sa valise traînait toujours au sol, grande ouverte. Il en avait uniquement sorti son pyjama et ses affaires de toilette : le reste était encore bien plié à l'intérieur. Il rangerait ses affaires dans l'armoire le lendemain.

Harry fouillait sous son oreiller afin de vérifier que son GSM s'y trouvait toujours. Dobby lui avait en effet appris que les téléphones portables étaient interdits, et qu'il devrait remettre le sien à Rusard dès le dimanche soir. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien de réjouissant…

Un bruit.

Harry se figea dans son lit. Tendit l'oreille.

Avait-il rêvé ? Après le coup qu'il avait eu dehors…

Rien. Étrange.

Harry referma ses yeux, tentant une fois de plus de s'endormir.

Un bruit.

Les yeux verts d'Harry se découvrirent à nouveau.

Il en était sûr, cette fois. Quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir.

Ça ne pouvait plus être le veilleur de nuit, à cette heure. Dobby lui avait dit qu'il patrouillait jusque minuit, pas plus.

Des élèves ?

Les pas se rapprochaient. Une sueur froide recouvrit son front.

Harry tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il s'était enfermé à clef. Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. C'était probablement juste un professeur ou un élève insomniaque qui faisait un tour avant de retourner dans sa chambre…

Un grincement.

Harry se figea.

La poignée de sa chambre tournait. Lentement.

Quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

La poignée s'abaissa encore de quelques centimètres.

Harry était tétanisé de peur. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu faire le moindre geste.

Cette personne ne voulait visiblement pas le réveiller.

 _Clic_. La poignée s'abaissa totalement.

Harry retint son souffle.

On essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

Fermée à clef.

La poignée revint lentement à sa position initiale, sans le moindre bruit.

Les pas s'éloignèrent.

Et Harry, totalement terrifié, se sentit plus seul que jamais.

* * *

 **Aloors ?**

Les choses commencent un peu à bouger, et des mystères commencent à voir le jour !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une **review** si ce chapitre vous a plu et à je vous dis au 20 ou 21 juillet !


	6. Chapter 5

**Salutations chers lecteurs !**

Me revoici, après avoir passé les 3 semaines les plus merveilleuses de ma vie au **Bénin !** Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet, car je risque d'en parler des heures, mais tout ce que je peux dire… c'était incroyable et je ne rêve que d'y retourner !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ( encore ) !

* * *

Le réveil fut pénible.

Harry grogna en entendant des coups répétitifs frappés à sa porte. Il coinça sa tête sous son oreiller dans l'espoir d'étouffer le bruit agaçant. Peine perdue.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : neuf heures du matin. Il avait à peine dormi cinq heures. Il avait été incapable de fermer l'œil après la tentative d'effraction dans sa chambre, mais l'épuisement avait fini par avoir raison de lui.

Les coups recommencèrent de plus belle.

-J'arrive, grogna Harry d'une voix rauque.

Il se leva avec difficulté et mis ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, avant de se diriger vers la porte en titubant. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, pensant que c'était Dobby qui voulait s'assurer qu'il ait passé une bonne nuit.

Mais de l'autre côté se trouvait non pas Dobby, mais un jeune homme au nez pointu, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui le dévisageait sans vergogne. Harry le contempla bêtement, surpris.

-Heu… je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il en voyant que l'autre adolescent ne faisait pas mine de commencer une conversation.

Ce dernier termina son inspection avant de lui tendre une main en déclarant pompeusement :

-Je suis Draco Malefoy. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, le nouveau.

Un peu dépassé par les évènements, Harry se contenta de lui serrer la main en se demandant si c'était la coutume de frapper comme un forcené à la porte juste dans le but de se présenter.

-Heu… merci. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, déclara-t-il maladroitement.

Le blond lui lâcha la main et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, et inspecta sa chambre d'un œil critique.

-Tu n'as pas encore rangé tes affaires, constata-t-il en voyant la valise ouverte sur le sol.

Harry recula d'un pas, étrangement sur la défensive.

-Je suis arrivé seulement hier soir, se défendit-il. J'avais l'intention de le faire aujourd'hui.

-Mouais. En tout cas, tu ferais bien de t'habiller, lui conseilla le blond en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte. Je vais t'emmener au réfectoire, pour éviter que tu ne te perdes bêtement.

Harry le remercia et ferma la porte, sans savoir s'il trouvait le garçon sympathique ou pas. Il était plutôt étrange.

« Tu dois te rappeler que tu es dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! » se morigéna Harry tandis qu'il choisissait rapidement un T-shirt et un pantalon dans sa valise. « Les gens ici seront forcément étranges ! »

Le jeune homme s'habilla rapidement et passa un rapide coup de peigne dans ses cheveux ( ce qui n'eut pas le moindre effet ) avant de rejoindre Draco dans le couloir. Ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre et les jeunes hommes marchèrent côte à côte dans un silence pesant.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond était venu le voir. Ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et il n'avait même pas l'air particulièrement amical. Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

-Heu… ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? demanda Harry avec hésitation, alors que le silence devenait vraiment lourd.

Malefoy leva un sourcil narquois à son encontre.

-J'ai toqué dix bonnes minutes à ta porte avant que tu ne daignes m'ouvrir. Donc, je crois qu'on peut dire que oui, ça fait longtemps.

-Non ! s'exclama Harry en rougissant sous le ton moqueur de son compère. Non, je voulais dire ici, à Poudlard…

Malefoy haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Un certain temps, répondit-il de manière énigmatique.

Mal à l'aise, Harry ne relança pas la discussion, conscient que le garçon avait totalement esquivé sa question. Du moins, pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité prenne le dessus.

-Pourquoi tu es venu pour m'escorter ? demanda-t-il. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein, loin de là, mais je trouvais ça un peu étrange vu que…

Harry s'embrouilla dans ses explications et sentit ses joues s'embraser de plus belle lorsque le blond leva à nouveau un sourcil moqueur. Comment faisait-il ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être simplement poli, Potter ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. J'ai reçu une bonne éducation, j'accueille le nouveau.

Harry reporta son attention sur le couloir qu'ils parcouraient, perplexe. Bien sûr, c'était poli… mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins étrange.

Ils descendirent plusieurs volées d'escaliers et arrivèrent dans le hall. Les chambres des élèves se trouvaient toutes au troisième étage, ce que Harry trouvait totalement incompréhensible. Parce qu'enfin, pourquoi si haut ? Ils empruntèrent un couloir qui menait jusqu'au fameux réfectoire. En entendant des bruits de conversation, Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

-Prêt à faire ton entrée ? demanda Draco, curieusement sérieux.

Bien qu'il fut plus que certain qu'il ne l'était pas, Harry hocha la tête et entra dans le réfectoire à la suite du blond qui avançait d'un pas conquérant.

Aussitôt, une multitude de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et des chuchotements se firent entendre, parmi lesquels le mot « nouveau » intervint de nombreuses fois.

Harry grimaça, extrêmement mal à l'aise d'être le point de mire général. Il suivit Draco jusqu'au self-service et prit au hasard quelques tartines et de la confiture, trop concentré sur les murmures. Quand il se détourna du présentoir pour faire face aux tables remplies d'élèves, quelqu'un se tenait juste devant lui.

-Bonjour, Harry Potter.

Harry, ont le cœur avait cessé de battre durant un bref instant, poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Salut, Luna, la salua-t-il.

La jeune fille portait toujours ses bijoux excentriques et ses lunettes, mais il était heureux de la voir. Elle avait l'air beaucoup moins froide que Draco, bien que plus bizarre.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle d'un air rêveur.

-Si on veut, répondit Harry en songeant qu'il avait intérêt à parler à quelqu'un de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit. Et toi ?

-Comme d'habitude, dit-elle comme si Harry pouvait savoir comment se déroulait habituellement son sommeil. Je ne me suis pas trop fait embêter par les Joncheruines.

-Ah…

Soudain, Draco apparut à côté de Harry et jeta un regard méprisant à la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Loufoca ? Tu ferais mieux de retourner parler à tes créatures imaginaires, lâcha-t-il moqueusement.

Luna contempla le blond sans sembler être affectée par ses paroles, mais Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? protesta-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, Harry, dit paisiblement la jeune fille. On se revoit bientôt.

Sur ce, Luna quitta le réfectoire d'un pas aérien.

Draco entraîna Harry jusqu'à une table.

-Pourquoi tu l'as appelée comme ça ? demanda Harry. C'est vraiment pas sympa pour elle !

-Oh, je t'en prie, Potter, lâcha Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel tout en le forçant à s'asseoir à une table vide. Cette fille est totalement barge.

-On est dans un hôpital psychiatrique, fit remarquer Harry avec scepticisme. Tu peux me dire qui n'est pas barge, ici ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard perçant et allait répondre, mais fut interrompu par un bruyant éclat de rire. Un jeune homme très séduisant s'assit à côté de Harry.

-Touché, lâcha-t-il.

Il adressa un sourire charmeur à un Harry confus et lui tendit une main.

-Je suis Blaise Zabini, enchanté.

-Enchanté, répéta Harry en rougissant. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Blaise sourit d'un air rayonnant avant de se concentrer sur le contenu de son plateau. Draco, lui, fronçait les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas parce ce qu'on est à Poudlard que tout le monde est taré, lâcha-t-il en étalant une couche de confiture sur sa tartine. _Certains_ le sont clairement plus que d'autres.

Ce disant, il jeta un regard insistant à l'endroit où Luna se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit pour prendre la défense de la blonde, une fille passa devant eux, l'entièreté de son plateau intact. Elle jeta un regard narquois à Draco.

-Et bien sûr, tout le monde sait que ça ne te concerne pas, Malefoy.

-Va te faire mettre, Pansy, répliqua ce dernier sans daigner lui jeter un regard. Et bouffe quelque chose, pour changer.

Harry, lui, ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager avec horreur. L'adolescente était d'une maigreur plus qu'affolante. Ses jambes ressemblaient à des brindilles et ses clavicules ressortaient beaucoup trop pour que cela soit normal.

Pansy adressa un large sourire au blond tout en levant son majeur en guise de réponse, avant d'aller déposer son plateau auquel elle n'avait pas touché et de sortir du réfectoire.

Blaise toucha l'épaule de Harry pour le ramener à la réalité.

-Tu ferais mieux d'éviter de la mater comme ça, la prochaine fois, lui conseilla-t-il gentiment. Elle n'a rien dit parce que tu es le nouveau, mais la prochaine, fois, elle ne te fera pas de cadeau.

-Pardon, s'excusa Harry par automatisme. C'est juste qu'elle est si…

-Si maigre ? l'interrompit Draco en buvant une gorgée de son jus d'orange. Ouais, on peut le dire. Il suffirait d'un courant d'air pour qu'elle s'envole comme une feuille morte, cette andouille d'anorexique.

Harry dévisagea le blond, choqué par ses propos. Ce dernier ne sembla pas y faire attention et se leva pour débarrasser son plateau.

-Je sais que ma présence va vous manquer, mais je dois finir un devoir pour Binns.

Et il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant Harry totalement abasourdi. Blaise lui adressa un sourire compatissant, auquel Harry répondit par une petite grimace. Pour l'instant, Blaise avait l'air d'être la personne la plus normale qu'il ait rencontrée.

-Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il. Draco est juste narcissique, c'est pour ça que ses parents l'ont enfermé ici.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Mais… ce n'est pas une maladie, le narcissisme, si ? hésita-t-il. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, si c'était le cas.

-A un certain point, si. Blaise joua avec ses céréales. Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas connu quand il est arrivé. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, crois-moi. On avait tous envie de le tuer. Il va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête sans savoir quoi répondre à cela et mordit dans sa tartine sans appétit. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit où être malade paraissait totalement normal.

-Tu sais pourquoi il est venu me chercher jusque dans ma chambre, ce matin ? demanda-t-il à Blaise. J'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre…

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Il voulait sans doute prouver à son psychiatre qu'il va tellement bien qu'il va de lui-même vers les autres et qu'il s'y intéresse. Il en a assez d'être ici, mais les médecins pensent qu'il pourrait encore faire des progrès, alors ils le gardent.

-Oh…

Ils continuèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, Blaise contemplant rêveusement le plafond, Harry perdu dans ses pensées. Et, il fallait bien le dire, elles n'étaient pas joyeuses.

-Comment ça va, Théodore ?

Harry sursauta et aperçut un jeune homme brun qui passait devant leur table. Il fit un bref signe de tête en direction de Blaise, avant de lui un regard réfrigérant. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer et il eut la pressante envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

-Je te présente Harry, dit Blaise au grand brun. Il vient d'arriver.

Harry fit un signe de tête maladroit au dénommé Théodore et balbutia un salut auquel le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un infime hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Blaise éclata de rire devant l'air totalement abasourdi d'Harry.

-Désolé, lança-t-il une fois que son hilarité se fut calmée. Théodore est un peu spécial, comme garçon.

-Il est totalement asocial, oui ! s'exclama Harry. Il eut aussitôt peur d'avoir blessé Blaise. Après tout, peut-être que ce Théodore était son ami, aussi bizarre soit-il.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas du tout vexé, à son grand soulagement. Il se contenta de terminer ses céréales avec un grand sourire.

-Le terme exact est schizoïde, précisa-t-il malicieusement.

-Schi… quoi ?

Blaise haussa les épaules et se leva afin de débarrasser son plateau. Harry le suivit avec empressement, peu désireux de se retrouver seul.

-Ca veut dire qu'il éprouve… très peu d'intérêt pour tout ce qui implique un contact humain, quel qu'il soit.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça !

-Tu veux dire qu'il hait les humains ?

Blaise répondit après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Je ne crois pas, finit-il par dire. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas trop les activités impliquant d'autres personnes, mais de là à _haïr_ les gens… Je pense pas qu'il soit un psychopathe.

Pour une étrange raison, Harry ne se sentit pas plus rassuré que ça.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans le hall de Poudlard. Plusieurs élèves y traînaient, et certains lorgnaient Harry de manière peu discrète.

-Mr Potter ! Mr Potter !

Harry se retourna pour voir Dobby se précipiter sur lui à petits pas. Harry lui fit un petit sourire. L'homme était vraiment gentil, et ça rassurait Harry de savoir qu'il veillait un minimum sur lui.

-Mr Dobby ?

-Bonjour, Mr Potter, Mr Zabini ! s'exclama-t-il en adressant un sourire aux deux jeunes hommes. Comment s'est passée votre première nuit à Poudlard, Mr Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'a été, mentit-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas très envie de parler de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit devant Blaise.

-Je venais vous informer que vous avez rendez-vous avec votre psychiatre aujourd'hui, Mr Potter, pour prendre contact. Vos parents vous ont-ils parlé de lui ?

Harry retint avec difficulté une grimace en se rappelant que ce psychiatre qui allait essayer de décortiquer ce qu'il y avait dans son crâne avait eu la bonne idée de se nommer _Tom._

-Ils l'ont mentionné, oui, marmonna-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Si Dobby ne parut pas remarquer son renfrognement, Blaise haussa un sourcil surpris.

Le gérant de l'accueil lui donna l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous et lui rappela de lui remettre son téléphone le lendemain avant de s'éclipser. Blaise proposa à Harry d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, ce que ce dernier accepta avec un plaisir non feint.

Dehors, la brume de la veille avait laissé place à un beau soleil encore matinal, qui teintait le paysage de rose. Cette fois, Harry était réellement bouche bée. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir le paysage distinctement, il pouvait pleinement prendre conscience à quel point le lieu était magnifique : les montagnes verdoyantes qui se dessinaient au loin, l'herbe couverte de rosée… Et le parc ! Harry s'apercevait que l'Institut était situé sur les hauteurs d'une colline et de ce fait, surplombait le parc. Harry pouvait d'ailleurs apercevoir très loin le grillage par lequel il était arrivé, mais qui ne gâchait en rien la beauté du lieu.  
L'adolescent aperçut également un lac dans l'enceinte du parc, ce qui lui sembla légèrement étrange, vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôpital psychiatrique. À la gauche du château se trouvait le petit bois dans lequel il avait fait quelques pas la veille. Du moins, ce qu'il pensait être un petit bois, mais en faisant quelques pas, Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait plus d'une forêt dont il ne voyait même pas le bout.

Soudain, Blaise éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui surpris Harry. Il jeta un regard étonné au métisse.

-Désolé, s'excusa celui-ci. C'est juste que tu faisais une telle tête ! Tes yeux étaient tellement écarquillés que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient sortit de tes orbites !

Et de rire à nouveau.

D'abord étonné, Harry sourit doucement, presque ravi que son camarade se moque gentiment de lui. Il reprit un peu espoir de se faire des amis… normaux, et de pouvoir rire avec eux comme il le faisait avec Ron et Hermione.

-En même temps, comment peux-tu rester insensible à ce paysage ? répliqua Harry en désignant les alentours d'un grand geste du bras. C'est magnifique !

Blaise haussa les épaules en prenant un air volontairement blasé.

-L'habitude, Potter. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, lâcha-t-il d'une voix exagérément traînante. Harry retint un éclat de rire en comprenant qu'il singeait Draco.

-D'ailleurs, reprit Blaise, tu ferais mieux de profiter parce qu'on a rarement un si beau temps, dans le coin ! D'habitude, c'est plutôt pluie, brume et grisaille, comme hier.

-Super, soupira Harry.

Il détestait la pluie.

Les deux jeunes hommes firent quelques pas dans l'herbe mouillée en direction du lac tandis que Blaise expliquait à Harry à quel point le parc était immense.

-Je suis là depuis un bout de temps, et je n'ai jamais atteint les grilles du sud ! s'écria-t-il. Quant à la forêt, elle regorge de coins secrets, il faut juste les trouver. Il y a aussi une petite rivière qui passe dedans et qui relie le lac et la mer… D'ailleurs, la mer n'est qu'à une quarantaine de kilomètres, alors parfois, ils nous emmènent passer la journée à la plage…

Plus le garçon s'emportait dans ses explications et devenait spontané, plus Harry sentait son sourire s'agrandir en sentant que la glace commençait à vraiment se briser entre eux deux, ce qui le remplissait de joie : Blaise avait l'air sympa, amusant et… normal, même s'il se trouvait sans doute ici pour une raison bien précise.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche où les deux garçons papotèrent joyeusement, ils arrivèrent devant le lac. Des petites vaguelettes clapotaient joyeusement contre la rive.

Harry finit sa description de Londres et contempla la surface scintillante de l'eau.

-Ils n'ont pas peur, avec le lac ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire… qu'il y en ait qui tombent dedans ou…

-… qui se jettent dedans ? comprit Blaise. J'en sais rien. Je trouve ça aussi un peu dangereux. Peut-être qu'ils pensent que les suicidaires ne veulent pas aller dans l'eau froide.

Harry eut un petit rire, même si ce n'était pas un sujet avec lequel il se serait permis de plaisanter d'habitude. Surtout depuis qu'il avait provoqué la noyade de quelqu'un.

Blaise s'assit au bord de l'eau et tapota l'herbe à côté de lui pour inviter Harry à faire de même. Ce dernier s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence où Harry ne se lassait pas de contempler le paysage, Blaise se racla la gorge.

-Au fait, pourquoi t'avais l'air si renfrogné quand Dobby t'as parlé de ton psychiatre, tantôt ?

Harry grimaça. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire la _vraie_ raison de sa réticence, car cela impliquait de lui parler de Tom, et c'était absolument inenvisageable.

-Je crois juste que le psychiatre et moi n'allons pas nous entendre, soupira le jeune homme. Il détestait mentir, même si ce qu'il venait d'avancer n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Blaise haussa un sourcils interrogateur.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

-Non ! s'exclama Harry. Non, mais, je ne sais pas… ça me met mal à l'aise, un gars qui va essayer de comprendre ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, alors que je vais parf…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit en rougissant. Il en avait déjà trop dit ! Et il se doutait que Blaise devait avoir déjà entendu des centaines de personnes comme lui, qui assuraient qu'elles étaient normales, alors que tout le monde était persuadé du contraire.

Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa brusque rétractation et se contenta de l'observer attentivement.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Zabini avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il avait failli dire un peu trop bien à son goût.

-Rien.

Réponse qui ne fit qu'agacer Harry encore plus. Énervé, il reporta son attention sur le lac. L'amusement de Blaise était presque palpable.

-Tu boudes ? demanda celui-ci, amusé par la réaction enfantine de son camarade.

-Non, répondit Harry d'un ton tellement grincheux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant le ridicule de la situation. Sourire qui s'agrandit en entendant le rire claire de l'autre garçon.

-Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu, admit-il. Arrête de te moquer !

Blaise réprima son hilarité. Honnêtement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il était à Poudlard, et la présence d' Harry était rafraîchissante. Surtout qu'il avait l'air normal. Un peu timide peut-être, mais bien plus amical que Draco ou Pansy.

-C'est qui, ton psychiatre ? demanda-t-il pour relancer la conversation.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer la nouvelle petite grimace d'Harry à la mention de son psy, mais décida de passer outre.

-Tom Riddle, grogna Harry. Ce _foutu prénom…_

Blaise se redressa, l'air soudain sérieux. Harry haussa un sourcils, méfiant.

-Tom Riddle ? répéta Blaise.

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? s'empressa de demander Harry en se penchant vers l'autre garçon.

Blaise se mordilla pensivement la lèvre.

-Pas vraiment, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. C'est juste qu'il est un peu… étrange.

-Etrange comment ?

Zabini hésita à répondre. Il n'aurait pas dû inquiéter encore plus Harry. Il avait déjà l'air si méfiant à l'égard du psy… Mais les magnifiques yeux verts qui le suppliaient le firent flancher.

-Il est un peu froid, c'est tout. Et puis il a tendance à regarder les gens bizarrement, mais il est très compétent dans son domaine. Ses patients ont tendance à guérir très vite, donc c'est une bonne chose pour toi, mais ils se plaignaient parfois de son manque d'empathie… ou de sympathie.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre. Et dire que sa mère l'avait qualifié de « charmant » ! Comme quoi, les adultes étaient toujours à côté de la plaque.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils exagéraient, dit Blaise pour le réconforter.

Harry lui offrit un maigre sourire, mais son moral était sapé. Il arracha distraitement l'herbe du sol en contemplant les nuages qui s'amoncelaient peu à peu d'un air mélancolique.

 _-Merde !_ s'écria soudain Blaise, faisant sursauter son camarade.

Le métisse sauta sur ses pieds, l'air paniqué.

-J'avais oublié mon rendez-vous avec mon psychiatre ! Il va me tuer !

Blaise tourna les talons et se précipita vers le château sous les yeux éberlués d'Harry. Il cria derrière son épaule :

-Désolé, Harry, on se voit tout à l'heure ! Mais si Riddle est pas sympa, Snape est un _énorme_ bâtard !

Et courut à toute vitesse.

Harry regarda sa course folle, à la fois amusé et désemparé d'être laissé tout seul. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps à tuer avec son propre rendez-vous, et il était bien trop content de s'être fait un premier ami pour tenter le Diable une deuxième fois en allant parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Promenant rêveusement son regard sur la rive opposée du lac, Harry mit plusieurs minutes à s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une habitation. Intrigué, Harry se releva pour mieux l'apercevoir.

Il s'agissait d'une cabane ronde faite de bois et de pierres, qui se fondait si bien dans le paysage qu'il ne l'avait même pas aperçue lorsqu'il était à côté de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir le moindre signe de vie. Harry fut pris de l'envie d'aller voir si cette cabane était abandonnée ou non.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Le lac était grand et aller en face risquait de prendre un certain temps… mais du temps, il en avait à revendre.

Ravi d'avoir un objectif, Harry se mit donc en route pour voir de plus près le petit cottage.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review** , ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Voici le chapitre 6 de Voices in my Head. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un grand **merci** à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une petite **review !** Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas!

* * *

Il devait avoir marché une bonne heure, estimait Harry. Durant cette heure, comme pour confirmer les précédents dires de Blaise, des nuages gris s'étaient amoncelés et avaient fini par camoufler le soleil. Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air de pleuvoir.

Le bas de son pantalon était trempé à cause de l'herbe humide et il s'était fait surprendre par la boue qui se trouvait autour du lac. Il devrait laver ses chaussures en rentrant à Poudlard.

De loin, le château était peut-être plus impressionnant, immense ombre noire qui surplombait la plaine. Pour peu, on l'aurait dit hanté.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à une vingtaine de mètres de la cabane qu'Harry aperçut un panache de fumée sortir de la cheminée. Le jeune homme s'étonna. Était-il possible que quelqu'un vive dans une maison pareille ? Elle était tout à fait charmante, mais ne devait posséder ni chauffage, ni électricité, et le climat en Ecosse n'était pas réputé pour sa tendresse.

Intrigué, Harry s'approcha un peu plus. À côté du cottage se trouvait un immense tas de bois et une hache enfoncée dans un tronc. Impressionné, Harry contempla l'outil avec admiration. À en juger par sa taille, le propriétaire de la maison devait être un véritable colosse! Harry n'était même pas sûr de parvenir à soulever la hache.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas l'immense chien qui fonçait sur lui avant que celui-ci n'aboie, le faisant violemment sursauter. Harry regard l'animal d'un air affolé. Il s'agissait d'un énorme molosse, noir, et bon Dieu, tellement _grand !_ Harry n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les chiens, mais celui-ci ne ferait de lui qu'une bouchée. Le jeune homme recula précipitamment de plusieurs pas, effrayé. La bête continuait d'aboyer et de grogner agressivement.

Peu envieux de se faire dévorer une jambe, Harry se prépara à s'enfuir quand la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et que son propriétaire en sortit.

-Crockdur ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix semblable au tonnerre grondant.

L'homme descendit les quelques marches de pierres et s'approcha à grands pas de l'endroit où Harry se trouvait.

-Crockdur, non ! Couché ! Silence !

Le chien obéit docilement et gémit comme pour demander pardon à son maître. Harry contemplait ce dernier avec ébahissement.

Sa taille était proportionnelle à celle de son chien : immense, mesurant facilement bien plus de deux mètres, et avec la carrure qui allait avec s'il vous plaît ! Harry ne put que se demander comment il faisait pour entrer dans sa cabane. Son visage était dissimulé par une barbe brune en broussaille et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux scarabées noirs.

Le géant saisit le chien par le collier et adressa un regard interrogateur à Harry, qui se sentit encore plus minuscule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Tiens, qui es-tu, toi ? Un petit nouveau ?

Malgré sa voix grondante, il y transparaissait une grande gentillesse. Harry se sentit extrêmement soulagé : il imaginait mieux le mastodonte irascible et grognant plus que parlant. Intimidé, le jeune homme hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le géant lui sourit amicalement.

-Et bien moi, c'est Hagrid. Et tu viens de faire la connaissance de Crockdur, mon chien, dit-il en désignant le molosse toujours couché.

Harry sourit timidement.

-Tu veux venir boire un thé à l'intérieur ? proposa Hagrid. Tu as les joues toutes rouges, vaudrait mieux que tu te réchauffes un peu avant de repartir jusqu'à Poudlard.

Pris au dépourvu mais ravi d'avoir une excuse pour voir l'intérieur du domicile du géant, Harry accepta et suivi Hagrid dans la cabane.

À l'intérieur, c'était le foutoir. Des peaux et de la nourriture pendaient aux poutres, un feu brûlait dans une cheminée, des objets traînaient un peu partout. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce de vie.

Harry s'installa sur une chaise qui semblait taillée pour quelqu'un de deux fois sa taille tandis qu'Hagrid allait s'affairer devant une petite cuisinière pour préparer le thé. Il servit Harry dans une tasse immense en terre cuite.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es arrivé ? demanda le géant d'un ton bourru tout en lui mettant une boîte de biscuits sous le nez.

Harry répondit tout en mordant dans le biscuit aussi dur que de la roche et manqua de se casser une dent. Le géant s'installa en face de lui et lui posa des questions sur sa vie à Londres tout en buvant son thé. Harry se sentit réconforté par cet accueil bon enfant.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'Hagrid eut fini de l'interroger.

-Je suis le garde-chasse et le Gardien des Clefs de Poudlard, répondit-il fièrement tout en gonflant la poitrine.

Crockdur vient poser sa grosse tête sur les genoux de Harry et lui jeta un regard suppliant.

-Le Gardien des Clefs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna le jeune homme, intéressé, tout en grattant distraitement le crâne du chien qui lui bavait joyeusement dessus.

Hagrid lui montra un gros trousseau de clefs qui pendait à une poutre. Il devait y en avoir des centaines.

-Tu vois ça ? Il y a sur ce trousseau toutes les clefs de toutes les portes de Poudlard, déclara le garde-chasse avec importance. Et j'en suis le Gardien.

Harry hocha la tête tout en se demandant pourquoi ce n'était pas le directeur qui gardait ce trousseau.

-Tu as déjà fait des connaissances au château ? demanda Hagrid tout en lui remplissant une nouvelle fois sa tasse de thé.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Draco Malfoy est venu me parler ce matin, dit-il. Et j'ai fait la connaissance de Blaise Zabini.

Hagrid hocha la tête.

-C'est un chouette gamin, Blaise. C'est bien que tu sois ami avec lui. Malfoy, par contre…

Le géant grimaça.

-On ne peut pas dire que je le porte dans mon cœur, celui-là. Toujours à chercher des noises à tout le monde. Enfin, il paraît qu'il s'est un peu calmé…

Hagrid alla poser la théière sur la cuisinière avant de se rasseoir.

-Un chouette gamin aussi, c'est Neville Londubat. Il est un peu timide, mais vraiment chouette.

Harry assura qu'il tâcherait de le rencontrer avant de brusquement se rappeler son rendez-vous. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps devant lui, mais il préféra ne pas traîner en voyant les nuages s'assombrir.

Il salua Hagrid en l'informant qu'il devait rentrer au château avant que la pluie ne tombe.

-Si tu veux, lui lança Hagrid tout en le raccompagnant à la porte ( même si elle n'était qu'à deux mètres ) , le chemin prend moins de temps si tu continues le tour et passes par la forêt. Fais juste attention de ne pas te perdre.

Harry remercia le garde-chasse avant de se mettre en route. Voulant éviter le champ de boue qu'il avait déjà dû traverser, le jeune homme décida de suivre le conseil d'Hagrid et de passer par les bois. Comme ça, s'il se mettait à pleuvoir, il serait à l'abri des arbres.

De loin, la forêt semblait particulièrement immense, bien loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé la veille. Pendant un instant, Harry hésita. Et s'il se perdait ?

Le jeune homme se fustigea lui-même de sa couardise. Il n'avait qu'à longer le lac sous les sapins ! Vraiment, il devait cesser de se comporter en trouillard. Harry se remit donc en route vers les bois. Ils se trouvaient à environ un demi-kilomètre, voire un peu plus.

À l'instant où Harry se trouva sous le couvert des arbres, il fit beaucoup plus sombre, ce qui ne contribua pas à la rassurer. Tentant de ne pas penser à sa petite frayeur de la veille, Harry commença à marcher sur le tapis de feuilles mortes et d'aiguilles de sapins, avec le lac bien en vue.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil curieux à l'intérieur du bois. La forêt était particulièrement dense et touffue, avec de nombreux buissons. Pas un rayon de soleil ne devait parvenir à transpercer la carapace que formaient les feuillages en hauteur.

Le pied de Harry glissa sur une racine humide, et le jeune homme failli s'étaler sur le sol en poussant un petit cri. En maugréant, il se redressa et reprit sa marche ardue. Le sol était trempé et glissant. Soudain, un grondement résonna.

« Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher » songea Harry en contemplant les nuages qui noircissaient à vue d'œil avec inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas être trempé par la pluie qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sous peu. On était bien loin du soleil radieux du matin.

Harry accéléra les pas en écartant des mains les branches qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

Après de longues minutes de marche silencieuse, Harry prit conscience qu'un autre bruit que celui des oiseaux ou des branches qui craquaient devenait de plus en plus bruyant. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à…

Pris d'un énorme doute, Harry se mit à courir en sautant par-dessus les racines et, en jaillissant d'entre deux buissons, se retrouva face à une rivière grondante.

-C'est pas vrai, souffla Harry en contemplant l'eau avec effarement. Il avait bien vu, lorsqu'il allait chez Hagrid, qu'une rivière sortait de la forêt. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle serait aussi large, ni que le courant serait aussi fort ! Quel idiot il faisait !

Harry s'approcha de quelques pas. Impossible de traverser en nageant : il se ferait emporter par le courant, ça ne faisait pas un doute. Et l'eau semblait trop profonde pour qu'il ait pied. Soudain, un jet d'eau jaillit sans prévenir et l'éclaboussa. Harry piailla en reculant précipitamment. Elle était gelée !

Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit. Le bruit de l'eau était si bruyant qu'Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-Réfléchis, Harry, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Faire demi-tour ? Impossible, ça faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il marchait, et refaire tout le tour du lac lui prendrait des heures, et il risquait d'être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec le psychiatre. Cependant, cette rivière paraissait infranchissable. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller se réfugier chez Hagrid le temps de…

« Hagrid ». Harry fronça les sourcils. Le géant ne l'aurait pas envoyé par les bois s'il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas franchir cette rivière ! C'est forcément qu'il y avait un pont. Et pour le trouver…

Harry déglutit en posant son regard émeraude vers l'obscurité du cœur de la forêt. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il s'enfonça dans les bois.

* * *

Des heures qu'il marchait !

Plus exactement, trois bon quart d'heure, mais c'était énorme, pour trouver un simple pont !

Un pont qui ne semblait exister que dans son imagination.

-Allez, où es-tu ? murmura Harry en claquant des dents.

Il était totalement frigorifié. Il faisait terriblement sombre, ses chaussures étaient toujours trempées et une grosse pluie avait finalement commencé à tomber, transperçant le couvert des arbres et le glaçant jusqu'à l'os. Harry était persuadé qu'il allait mourir d'hypothermie.

Il continuait à marcher, cependant. Cela semblait être la seule chose à faire.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux d'un air désespéré. On allait forcément se lancer à sa recherche, non ? Quand son psychiatre verrait qu'il n'arrivait pas, il s'inquiéterait forcément.

« D'ici là, je serai certainement mort » pensa Harry sans savoir s'il plaisantait ou non. Et cette foutue rivière qui n'en finissait pas…

Soudain, Harry le vit. Un arbre mort, qui s'était effondré. Il passait par-dessus la rivière.

Harry se figea. Et si… ?

« C'est dangereux ! » s'écria sa conscience.

« Je dois bien traverser cette rivière ! » se défendit Harry.

« Pas au prix de te noyer ! Et si tu tombes ? »

« J'ai toujours grimpé aux arbres quand j'étais petit, et je ne suis jamais tombé ! »

« Des arbres solides », argua sa conscience.

Harry grimaça. Elle marquait un point, cette idiote. L'arbre n'était pas particulièrement épais et n'avait pas l'air très solide. Il pouvait bien être l'acrobate le plus habile du monde, si l'arbre cédait sous son poids…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était bien plus tard que midi. Son rendez-vous était dans moins d'une heure.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Ignorant les cris de sa conscience, Harry s'approcha du tronc couvert de mousse et posa un pied dessus. Il s'appuya de tout son poids, mais l'arbre ne bougea pas, ce qui le rassura. Un peu.

« Il suffit d'un faux mouvement » songea Harry en montant sur le tronc. « Un faux mouvement, et tu es dans l'eau ».

Il écarta ses bras comme un oiseau pour assurer son équilibre. Le jeune homme était tout sauf rassuré. En prenant un grande inspiration, Harry fit un premier pas. Puis un deuxième.

Sourcils froncés, Harry était particulièrement attentif à l'endroit où il plaçait ses pieds. Parfois, la mousse était tellement glissante qu'il tâtonnait plusieurs instants avant de poser sa chaussure quelque part.

Il était au milieu du tronc, c'est-à-dire juste au-dessus de la rivière grondante qui ne semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : l'avaler. Harry évita de penser au fait qu'il avait toujours été un piètre nageur.

Et soudain, une chouette hulula particulièrement fort.

Harry sursauta.

Son pied ripa sur la mousse.

Harry perdit l'équilibre.

Harry tomba.

 _Harry !_

Et, un réflexe sortant d'il ne savait où, avant d'être totalement engloutit par le courant glacé, Harry agrippa la branche avec ses bras.

-Oh, putain, putain, _putain !_ souffla Harry, les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur.

Il était immergé jusqu'à la taille, et ses jambes ballotaient, emportées par le courant, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin.

Harry grimaça et gémit de douleur à la morsure glaciale de l'eau. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il en était certain.

Il resserra ses bras autour du tronc. Le courant ne faiblissait pas, semblant vouloir l'emporter avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'une brindille.

Alors, et Harry eut l'impression que rien dans sa vie ne lui avait coûté autant d'efforts, il lutta contre le courant, réussit à sortir une jambe de l'eau et à la projeter par-dessus l'arbre.

Harry poussa un cri de victoire.

Sortir la deuxième jambe et l'envoyer rejoindre sa jumelle lui parut tout aussi compliqué, mais il y parvint à force de cris.

Harry était accroché à sa branche dans la position d'un paresseux, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de hisser son corps au-dessus de l'arbre. Ses bras tremblaient d'effort et il était exténué. Alors il avança dans cette position, ce qui était sans doute encore plus dangereux. Des gouttes d'eau lui effleuraient le dos et il suffisait qu'une vague un peu plus forte l'atteigne pour qu'il soit définitivement emporté.

Mais, centimètre après centimètre, Harry parvint sur l'autre rive. Allant chercher dans son ultime énergie, il réussit à se hisser sur le tronc, avant de simplement se laisser tomber dans les feuilles mortes en poussant un cri éreinté, sans se soucier de la pluie qui le trempait un peu plus. Tout son corps tremblait de fatigue et de froid.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il aurait pu s'endormir sur-le-champ, mais il n'était pas sûr de se réveiller un jour s'il le faisait.

Avec difficulté, Harry se remit sur ses jambes en gémissant et esquissa quelques pas devant lui, sans savoir dans quelle direction se rendre. Il avait pensé relonger la rivière jusqu'à revoir le lac pour être certain de ne pas se perdre, mais désormais il en était hors de question. Il ne tiendrait pas les trois quart d'heure de marche, sans compter le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour revenir jusqu'à Poudlard.

Harry réfléchit. La rivière n'avait pas vraiment effectué de courbes, donc Poudlard devait se situer à peu près droit devant lui. Trop fatigué pour plus y réfléchir, Harry commença sa marche, qui était bien plus malaisée qu'avant. Il se prenait toutes les branches et toutes les racines, il n'avait plus la force de les repousser. Le jeune homme marchait les yeux baissés sur les feuilles mortes, complètement lessivé. Il n'avait plus la moindre pensée cohérente et ne pouvait empêcher ses dents de claquer.

Le jeune homme se prit les pieds sur une racine. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas autant de chance qu'auparavant et s'étala au sol. Son menton cogna sur un pierre, lui arrachant un grognement douloureux.

L'adolescent se releva en soupirant et redressa le visage. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur l'oiseau cloué sur une arbre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, haleta de frayeur et recula précipitamment de plusieurs pas.

L'oiseau avait ses ailes étendues, mais tachées de sang, et il avait été décapité. Sa tête reposait sur une pierre devant l'arbre, entourée des intestins d'un petit mulot dont le cadavre avait été méthodiquement écorché. Autour du volatile, des signes étranges avaient été tracés avec un liquide rouge, qui n'était sans doute pas de la peinture.

Harry retint un haut-le-corps. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'œuvre d'un autre animal.

Des bruits de pas.

Harry se figea.

Quelqu'un approchait.

 _Harry !_

Harry sursauta.

 _Vas-t-en tout de suite, Harry !_

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Harry posa son regard sur les cadavres des animaux.

Il allait finir comme eux.

 _Cours, Harry !_

Harry se figea en reconnaissant la voix.

Tom.

 _C'est un ordre !_

Pour une fois, Harry ne fut que trop heureux de lui obéir. Il s'élança sans même regarder la direction dans laquelle il allait. Son seul but était de fuir les pas.

 _Non ! Tourne à gauche, après le vieux chêne !_

Harry s'exécuta, sans même se demander comment Tom pouvait être certain que ce soit la bonne direction.

Harry poussa un hoquet de terreur en entendant, plusieurs mètres derrière lui, les bruits d'une course. Les pas le suivaient !

 _Plus vite, Harry ! Ne le laisse pas te rattraper !_

-J'en… peux… plus ! haleta Harry.

Sa vitesse décroissait progressivement, et même la terreur ne parvenait pas à la faire accélérer. Et cette constatation l'horrifiait.

-Je n'y… arrive… pas… Tom !

Harry cria.

D'habitude, il était endurant. Il faisait régulièrement du jogging dans les parcs de Londres, et il avait une pointe de vitesse impressionnante. Mais là, épuisé, frigorifié, et terrorisé… il n'y arrivait plus.

 _Allez, Harry !_

-Non !

La voix de Tom se faisait pressante, signe qu'il commençait vraiment à être effrayé.

Une fois de plus, Harry trébucha et s'effondra dans la terre. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement, mais ne tenta pas de se relever. Il avait repoussé ses limites, mais cette fois, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

 _Relève-toi, Harry ! Il va te rattraper !_

« Je n'en peux plus, Tom » songea-t-il.

Le type, qui que ce soit, pouvait bien le décapiter ou l'écorcher, il s'en fichait. Il ne serait même pas capable de se défendre.

 _Va te cacher sous le buisson !_

Harry papillonna des paupières et aperçut en effet un épais fourré sous lequel il pouvait se glisser.

 _Harry !_

En poussant une exclamation d'effort, l'adolescent se tira jusque sous le couvert des feuillages. Les branches du buisson possédaient des épines qui lui rentraient douloureusement dans la peau, mais Harry n'émit aucune plainte. Si l'autre l'entendait, il risquait de souffrir bien plus…

Harry se glissa le plus loin possible sous les feuilles, tout en tentant de rester silencieux, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les feuilles de bruisser quand il bougeait…

 _Chut ! Plus un seul bruit !_

Obéissant, Harry se figea. Juste à temps.

Les pieds rentrèrent dans son champ de vision. Leur propriétaire était sans doute un garçon, au vu des chaussures et du bas de pantalon qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

Comme dans un film d'horreur, Harry vit les pieds s'arrêter juste devant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Harry s'immobilisa un peu plus.

Il n'osait plus bouger.

Il n'osait plus respirer.

Il n'osait plus battre des paupières.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son front. Il devait se retenir de hurler.

 _Calme-toi._

Les pas repartirent.

Les pas s'éloignèrent.

Les pas disparurent.

Harry poussa un râle de soulagement en laissant sa tête retomber sur le sol humide. Son cœur battait aussi vite que les battements d'ailes d'un colibri.

Il était vivant. Vivant, vivant, vivant. Tout allait bien.

 _Harry._

Harry soupira. Ou peut-être que non, au final.

* * *

Wou ! Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, des mystères, mais surtout… **le retour de Tom !**

N'hésitez pas à laisser une **review** si ça vous a plu et je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une **review** pour le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait super **plaisir !**

 **Annonce** : je repars ce samedi en vacances pendant deux semaines. Petit problème… il n'y a pas de wifi, héhé ! C'est donc pour ça que je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de samedi ( je viens de me rendre compte qu'on est jeudi et non pas vendredi comme je le pensais. Tant pis. )  
Je ne rentre que le 1er septembre, donc j'essaierai de poster le chapitre suivant **maximum le 3 septembre.  
** Ah oui, et j'annonce dès maintenant que j'ai extrêmement du mal à écrire le chapitre suivant… d'habitude, j'ai toujours deux chapitres d'avance sur ma publication, mais je l'ai perdue et là… pfft ! trou noir ! ( D'autant plus que c'est LE chapitre que la plupart d'entre vous attende avec impatience, donc ne me lynchez pas, par pitié ! Je fais mon possible ! ) Bref, je vais le terminer, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais j'en serai moins satisfaite ( sachant que je suis rarement satisfaite de mes chapitres… )

Bref, bonne lecture, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 _Harry !_

Pour la énième fois, Harry ignora sciemment Tom qui n'allait pas tarder à réellement s'énerver. Il continua de marcher droit devant lui, dans ce qu'il supposait être la direction du château, tout en étant attentif aux bruits qu'il entendait. Il ne désirait pas retomber sur le type qui l'avait poursuivi, qui qu'il soit.

 _Harry, bon Dieu !_

Harry sentit un sourire frémir sur ses lèvres. Même s'il risquait d'en subir les conséquences plus tard, entendre Tom fulminer était carrément jouissif.

 _Harry, je te promets que si tu continues de m'ignorer, tu vas le regretter._

L'ébauche de sourire d'Harry disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Tom qui s'énervait, très bien. Tom qui parlait de cette voix _mortellement_ calme…

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » pensa Harry de mauvaise grâce.

Le feuillage au-dessus de lui se faisait de plus en plus clairsemé. Harry reprit espoir. Poudlard ne devait plus être loin !

 _Tu n'arrives jamais à m'ignorer bien longtemps,_ constata Tom d'une voix légèrement amusée.

« Evidemment, tu m'harcèles tout le temps ! Et je sais très bien ce que tu vas me faire, si je ne te réponds pas ! Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, cette fois-ci ! »

 _Combien de fois ai-je déjà entendu cette phrase…_

Harry manqua de suffoquer, tellement il s'étouffait d'indignation. Il stoppa sa marche.

-Tu m'as fait _tuer_ un homme ! s'écria-t-il, furieux. Quelqu'un est mort à cause de toi !

Un petit rire résonna dans son crâne. Harry serra les poings. Ce son était insupportable tant il était exaspérant.

 _Allons, Harry. Tu sais très bien que si j'ai fait ça, c'est que c'était pour ton bien._

Le jeune homme poussa une exclamation étouffée. Il n'en revenait pas.

-Tu as fait de moi un meurtrier pour mon bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire, Tom ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il devait sentir qu'Harry était plus que sérieux. Qu'il était plus déterminé que toutes les fois précédentes.

 _Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais fait faire ça sans une bonne raison._

Harry eut un rire désabusé.

-Tu m'as demandé de blesser mes parents un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu ne voulais pas que je reste avec Ron et Hermione. Tu es tout à fait capable de me faire tuer quelqu'un parce que tu en avais envie. À cause de ça, je suis tout seul mainte…

Soudain, Harry eut un déclic. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tom se tendit.

 _Quoi ?_

-Tu… tu l'as fait _exprès !_ s'exclama Harry.

Sa voix monta d'une octave.

-Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était me séparer de ceux que j'aime juste pour que je sois à toi tout seul !

 _Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi manipulateur que ça, Harry ?_

-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es la _pire_ des enflures !

Furieux, Harry donna un coup de poing dans un tronc d'arbre à sa portée.

-Aïe !

La douleur irradia dans toute sa main jusque dans son poignet. Harry secoua son poing en jurant comme un charretier.

-Je te déteste !

Tom poussa un soupir, ce qui intensifia la colère de l'adolescent. Il détestait quand Tom le prenait pour un enfant à qui il fallait tout expliquer.

 _Réfléchis, Harry. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai voulu t'envoyer dans un centre où l'on va essayer de te débarrasser de moi ?_

Harry grogna. Ça se tenait.

-Alors, pourquoi ? Eclaire-moi ! railla-t-il.

Soudain, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Un souvenir qui datait de leur conversation dans la chambre d'hôpital…

-Tu as dit que tu m'empêchais de m'en souvenir ! s'exclama Harry.

 _C'est vrai._

-Laisse-moi m'en souvenir ! Maintenant !

 _Non._

Harry poussa un cri de rage. Ses mains tremblaient de fureur.

-Je te hais ! Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais !

 _Le message est clair. Moi, je t'aime._

-Espèce de connard ! C'est _ma_ tête, _mon_ esprit et _mes_ souvenirs ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur eux !

 _Eh bien, je le prends._

L'adolescent se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et arracha de l'herbe qu'il envoya autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas juste tranquille ?!

 _Tu n'es pas assez fort, Harry._

Ce dernier se figea. Il connaissait, ce ton. Cette voix tendre que Tom prenait parfois.

-Pas assez fort pour quoi ?

 _Pour que je te rende tes souvenirs. Tu n'es pas prêt._

-Tout le monde se débrouille très bien avec ! Pourquoi pas moi ?

 _Je ne veux que te protéger, Harry. Le monde est mauvais, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Mais pas toi._

-Tais-toi !

Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Tais-toi, tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu passes ton temps à répéter que je ne suis qu'un pauvre taré ! Mais c'est toi, le malade, c'est toi !

Soudain, une douleur aiguë lui vrilla le crâne. En gémissant, Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'herbe en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles, dans l'espoir d'étouffer le bruit. Même si depuis le temps, il savait bien que c'était peine perdue.

 _Il me semble que tu prends beaucoup de libertés pour t'adresser à moi, Harry._

La voix de Tom n'était plus qu'un murmure glacial. Harry sentit une sueur froide recouvrir son dos.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-Arrête…

 _Je peux admettre que tu puisses m'en vouloir, mais ça ne t'autorise pas à me parler comme tu viens de le faire._

La douleur s'intensifia, ainsi que les gémissements du jeune homme.

 _Tu m'appartiens, Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais. D'accord ?_

Harry se tortilla sur le sol. La douleur était insupportable.

Mais elle s'intensifia encore un peu plus.

 _D'accord ?_

-C'est bon ! s'époumona Harry. Je t'appartiens, arrête, maintenant !

La douleur disparut progressivement, laissant Harry haleter sur la terre. Les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux et glissé jusqu'à sa bouche avaient le goût du paradis.

 _Tu ferais mieux de te remettre en route. Tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous._

Après quelques minutes sans réaction, Harry finit par lui obéir. Comme d'habitude.

En marchant, Harry dut se retenir de pleurer amèrement. Lui qui s'était juré que cette fois, Tom n'aurait plus rien à lui dire, c'était bien raté. Il retournait à la case départ, terrorisé par lui.

 _Oh, Harry_ , ronronna Tom. _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime entendre ce genre de pensée_.

Harry murmura quelque chose de pratiquement inaudible.

-Tu es quand même un menteur.

 _Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?_ demanda Tom, amusé.

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

Le silence lui répondit. Harry retint son souffle, guettant une nouvelle douleur dans son crâne, mais rien ne vint.

 _Et en quoi est-ce un mensonge ?_ finit par demander Tom d'un ton très sérieux.

Harry soupira, soulagé. Apparemment, il ne serait pas puni.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, affirma-t-il.

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si persuadé ?_

Harry aurait presque pu en rire, de cette question ! Et si la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvée n'était pas encore toute fraîche dans sa mémoire, il l'aurait probablement fait.

-Tu me punis par d'atroces douleurs dès que je fais ou dis quelque chose qui te déplaît, tu me fais tuer des gens, tu refuses de me laisser savoir pourquoi, je suis exilé au fin fond de l'Ecosse avec des fous à cause de toi…, énuméra-t-il. Je n'appelle pas ça de l'amour.

Le jeune homme faillit lâcher que ses parents, qui eux, l'aimaient, ne lui avaient jamais fait subir de telles horreurs, mais il se retint juste à temps. Tom saisirait aussitôt cette opportunité pour se lancer dans une critique de ses parents et ainsi échapper au reproche.

 _Qui bene amat, bene castigat._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais brillé pour son latin.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il put presque sentir le sourire de Tom.

 _Qui aime bien châtie bien._

-Connard.

* * *

-Ah, Mr Potter ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

Le gérant de l'accueil s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'adolescent.

-Mon Dieu ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes trempé comme une soupe et couvert de boue…

Ce disant, Dobby quitta le siège installé derrière son bureau et s'approcha de Harry à grands pas. Ce dernier tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais il se doutait qu'il n'était guère convaincant. Il était frigorifié et ne rêvait que de prendre une douche bouillante avant d'aller s'enterrer sous sa couette.

-Je me suis fait surprendre par la pluie, expliqua-t-il en claquant des dents.

Voyant le regard du gérant de l'accueil s'attarder sur la boue et les feuilles écrasées sur ses vêtements, il inventa rapidement une explication.

-Je suis tombé en voulant courir pour rentrer plus vite. J'ai stupidement glissé sur l'herbe, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Dobby ne sembla rien trouver à redire.

-Vous allez attraper la mort, s'inquiéta-t-il. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous réchauffer immédiatement…

Tout en parlant, le gérant jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de son bureau. En voyant l'heure, il écarquilla le yeux d'un air effaré.

-Bonté divine ! Vous devriez être à votre rendez-vous depuis au moins plusieurs minutes !

Il s'empara du bras de Harry et se précipita vers l'escalier, entraînant le jeune homme surpris dans son sillage.

-Mais…, tenta Harry tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher ( Dobby courrait étonnamment vite, pour un si petit homme ), je ne pourrais pas aller au moins rapidement me changer… ?

-Certainement pas ! couina Dobby d'une voix terrifiée. Je n'ose imaginer ce que va penser Mr Riddle…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait, au maximum, qu'une dizaine de minutes de retard, rien qui ne mérite tant d'empressement. Pourquoi Dobby paraissait-il si agité ?

Après une course ( qui parut interminable aux yeux de Harry ) à travers le labyrinthe que formaient les couloirs, Dobby s'arrêta brusquement devant une impressionnante porte en bois sur laquelle se trouvait un écriteau où il était inscrit, dans une élégante calligraphie :

 _Tom Riddle – Psychiatre_

Harry sentit une pointe d'appréhension dans son estomac et se força à inspirer un grand coup par le nez. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Qu'importaient les rumeurs. Comme l'avait dit Blaise, il ne s'agissait que de simples rumeurs.

Dobby, l'air plus anxieux que jamais, frappa trois coups rapides à la porte. Un « entrez » leur parvint de l'intérieur. Aussitôt, le gérant de l'accueil ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, en tenant toujours Harry par le bras. Bien obligé, ce dernier le suivit à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par le manque de lumière. En effet, la pièce était étonnamment sombre. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une grande fenêtre, derrière le bureau du psy, mais le ciel d'Ecosse n'était pas particulièrement lumineux. De grands rideaux noirs encadraient la fenêtre, réduisant encore l'apport de luminosité.

Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient au centre du bureau, Harry jetait des regards curieux autour de lui. L'atmosphère, déjà rendue étrange par le manque de lumière, était encore plus bizarre à cause des objets assez… insolites qui se trouvaient un peu partout, disposés sur des étagères ou enfermés dans des vitrines.

Ainsi, Harry eut le loisir de se demander ce qu'un diadème, une main desséchée, une coupe et un médaillon en or ornés respectivement de blaireaux et d'un serpent, ou encore une bague avec un symbole étrange, faisaient dans le bureau d'un psychiatre supposé soigner des adolescents. Sans compter les nombreuses fioles remplies de liquides douteux qui traînaient par-ci par-là.

Tom Riddle était assis dans un large fauteuil qui leur tournait le dos, faisant face à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. De son corps, on n'apercevait que ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon noir.

-Mr Riddle, souffla Dobby en inclinant la tête dans une attitude totalement soumise, sous le regard choqué de Harry. Veuillez me pardonnez pour ce retard. Mr Potter était…

-Je suis sûr que Mr Potter saura m'expliquer lui-même la raison de son retard, Mr Dobby, l'interrompit froidement une voix grave.

Ce dernier se ratatina sur lui-même, et n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche. Harry resta tout aussi muet, bien qu'il n'en revint pas du comportement de Dobby. Sans parler de celui du psychiatre…

-Maintenant que Mr Potter est ici, Dobby, je ne vois plus rien qui vous retienne. Vous pouvez _disposer._

Dobby sursauta légèrement, avant de murmurer une excuse et de sortir précipitamment, en fermant sans un bruit la porte, laissant ainsi Harry seul avec son psychiatre.

Le jeune homme s'était rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise. L'homme paraissait très peu sympathique, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il n'y avait eu aucune pointe de chaleur dans sa voix, lorsqu'il s'était adressé au pauvre Dobby. Bien que lui-même n'ait aucun problème, contrairement à ce que tous pouvaient penser, Harry avait du mal à imaginer qui que ce soit assez à l'aise pour ce confier à cet homme.

-Alors ?

L'adolescent sursauta en entendant la voix grave.

-Alors… ? répéta-t-il, incertain.

-Alors, pour quelle raison êtes-vous en retard à notre rendez-vous ? On vous avait bien mis au courant de notre rendez-vous ?

-Oh ! s'exclama Harry en rougissant. Oui, pardonnez-moi pour mon retard. J'étais parti me promener ce matin, autour du lac, mais… je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et je me suis perdu dans les bois. Je suis désolé.

Pendant un court instant, il n'obtint aucune réponse, à son grand affolement, puis…

-Bien. J'accepte vos excuses, Mr Potter. Veillez à ce que ce retard ne se reproduise plus.

Harry murmura un remerciement, tout en soupirant discrètement de soulagement. Il était certain que Riddle était du genre à distribuer des coups de règle sur les doigts en guise de punition ! Harry nota mentalement de faire attention à ne plus être en retard, à l'avenir. En revanche, il comprenait un peu mieux l'attitude soumise de Dobby. La voix de l'homme dégageait une telle autorité ! Harry attendait impatiemment que l'homme daigne enfin se retourner, qu'il puisse apercevoir le propriétaire d'une telle voix.

-Vous ressemblez à un chaton noyé, lâcha Riddle d'une voix songeuse.

Harry se figea, interloqué. Comment l'homme avait-il pu… ? Puis il aperçut son reflet dans la vitre. Il dut convenir qu'en effet, il avait l'air assez pitoyable, avec ses vêtements détrempés et ses cheveux qui, même mouillés, conservaient leur capacité à rebiquer dans tous les sens.

-J'ignore comment je dois le prendre, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Être qualifié de « chaton » par sa mère, c'était une chose. De « chaton noyé », par contre…

L'homme émit un petit rire qui, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, mit Harry mal à l'aise.

« Ok, Tom, » songea-t-il, « je t'en supplie, n'intervient pas pour le moment. Il me fait flipper alors, s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît,_ laisse-moi tranquille pour ce rendez-vous. »

Harry entendit Tom renifler d'un air méprisant.

 _Très bien. De toute façon, je doute que tu arrives à le convaincre du fait que je n'existe pas si je te distrais à tout bout de champ._

Soulagé, Harry soupira. Malheureusement, le psychiatre l'entendit.

-Allons, lâcha-t-il. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être stressé.

Ce disant, il fit pivoter son siège pour faire face à Harry.

Harry qui sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge en reconnaissant les cheveux de jais, le visage charismatique et les yeux aussi sombres qu'un puits.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire énigmatique.

-Mr Potter, ravi de vous revoir.

Tom _foutu_ Riddle.

Le type bizarre qui l'avait bousculé la veille.

Son psychiatre.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Harry eut très envie de frapper dans quelque chose.

* * *

 **TINDIIIIIIIIN !**

N'hésitez pas à laisser une **review** si chapitre vous a plu ! Déso pour m'arrêter ici, c'était trop tentant !

( Désolée aussi, il est encore plus court que d'habitude...)

On se voit le 3 septembre, bisouuuuuuus !


	9. Chapter 8

**_Youhouuuuu !_** Il est là, il est tout prêt, il est tout chaud !

Chers lecteurs, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que, au final, je suis **super satisfaite** de ce chapitre ! Enfin, j'ai galéré à écrire le début, puis… l'inspiration m'est subitement revenue, et je l'ai écrit d'une traite entre deux randonnées dans les Alpes !

Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, maintenant c'est la rentrée, mais ne pleurez pas. Ça n'influera en rien la publication de cette histoire !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite **review** si c'est le cas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Stupéfait, Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche. La referma. Pour la rouvrir quelques instants plus tard. Avant de lâcher un :

-Oh.

Le sourire amusé de son interlocuteur s'élargit.

- _Oh,_ en effet, Mr Potter. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous allez tremper la moquette, à goutter comme ça.

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser à la pique moqueuse de l'homme. Sans répondre, il s'approcha rapidement du fauteuil désigné par le psychiatre.

Il s'agissait d'un magnifique siège en cuir rouge, aux manches de bois vernis et à l'allure suprêmement confortable. Une antiquité, à n'en pas douter. Harry, à qui sa mère avait appris à apprécier les meubles d'époque à leur juste valeur, hésita à s'asseoir. Voyant que Riddle, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, haussait un sourcil interrogateur, il se justifia :

-Je risque de tremper votre fauteuil. Il a l'air d'époque, je ne sais pas si…

Harry croisa le regard du psychiatre, qui le fixait de manière intense. Troublé, Harry se perdit dans ses excuses en balbutiant lamentablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se taire, les joues brûlantes. Il baissa les yeux sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

-Vous avez raison, lâcha Riddle en se levant de son propre siège.

Il contourna son bureau à grands pas et s'approcha du jeune homme. Instantanément, Harry sentit tous les muscles de son corps se raidir, mais l'homme le dépassa en lui effleurant légèrement l'épaule.

Perplexe, Harry l'entendit ouvrir une armoire et fouiller dedans, mais il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'expliquait pas ses réactions face au psychiatre. Il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur des contacts physiques, mais jamais il n'avait réagi aussi violemment juste parce qu'une personne… _s'approchait_ de lui ! Il ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, quelque chose de doux lui tomba sur la tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Riddle se mit à frotter énergiquement ses cheveux avec la serviette qu'il lui avait lancée.

Harry faillit protester. Faillit. Mais l'idée de donner l'image d'un petit enfant qui refusait de s'essuyer le révulsait, aussi supporta-t-il le séchage tonique que le psychiatre lui infligeait sans émettre la moindre plainte. Quand il eut fini, l'homme l'emballa dans l'épaisse serviette avec une moue moqueuse.

-Maintenant, vous ressemblez à un hérisson, fit-il remarquer en regardant les cheveux dressés dans tous les sens du jeune homme.

Harry leva ses prunelles émeraude vers le visage du psychiatre. Debout juste à côté de lui, Harry remarqua à nouveau à quel point l'homme était impressionnant de par sa taille et sa carrure. N'ayant lui-même jamais été très grand et bien costaud, Harry se sentit encore plus ridicule, emballé dans sa serviette comme un petit enfant.

Et en même temps, l'adolescent se sentait confus par le geste si… paternel du psychiatre.

-Asseyons-nous, à présent, l'invita Riddle en faisant un geste vers leurs sièges.

Tentant de lutter contre le malaise diffus qu'il ressentait, Harry mis une fesse au bord du fauteuil. Le psychiatre, quant à lui, s'installa confortablement, croisa ses jambes, joignit ses doigts sous son menton et observa Harry avec ce même regard intense qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt.

-Bien, Mr Potter. Je crois que nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela, alors commençons, voulez-vous ?

Bien que le question fut totalement rhétorique, Harry se sentit obligé d'acquiescer, bien qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Riddle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

-Bien. Je suis Tom Riddle, votre psychiatre durant toute la durée de votre séjour ici, comme on vous en a déjà sans doute informé. Je vais, avec votre coopération, tenter de déterminer l'origine de votre trouble, mais plus concrètement, vous aider à vous en débarrasser, ou, dans une moindre mesure, vous aider à vivre avec.

Il s'interrompit pour vérifier que son patient avait bien compris tout ce qu'il avait dit.

-Je suis également votre point de repère ici. Si, à un moment ou à un autre, vous avez une crise, vous vous sentez mal, vous avez des angoisses, des craintes, ou tout simplement vous êtes triste pour une quelconque raison et vous éprouvez le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, sachez que je suis à votre entière disposition.

Riddle se pencha vers Harry.

-J'insiste particulièrement là-dessus, Harry, souffla-t-il, ses prunelles sombres perçant celles du jeune homme muet. Si, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, vous avez un problème, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Compris ?

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête en repensant à cette sensation qu'il avait eu la veille qu'on l'épiait, à la tentative d'effraction qu'il y avait eu dans sa chambre cette nuit, à sa longue et éreintante marche dans la forêt et surtout à son effrayante découverte et à la course-poursuite qui avait suivie.

Des problèmes ? Lui ?

-Bien, reprit le psychiatre en se réadossant à son dossier.

Il se saisit d'un paquet de feuilles qui se trouvait juste devant lui, posé bien en évidence sur son bureau. Son dossier, devina Harry.

L'homme le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de le jeter négligemment.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé, Harry ?

Ce dernier le dévisagea, sans remarquer qu'on était passé du « Mr Potter » à Harry et du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

-Vous…, hésita-t-il. Ce… ce n'est pas noté dans mon dossier ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de repenser aux événements qui l'avaient conduit à Poudlard, encore moins de les relater lui-même.

-Si, répondit Riddle d'une voix égale, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. À quoi cela allait-il pouvoir lui servir ? Il connaissait les événements ! Que ce soit dans un dossier ou de sa bouche ne changerait rien, ce qui s'était produit serait le même !

-Je…

Le reste refusa de sortir. Harry referma sa bouche, son cœur battant à vive allure dans sa cage thoracique. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il en était incapable.

Il vit une lueur de douceur passer dans le regard du psychiatre, ce dernier semblant saisir le problème sans aucun mal.

-Je sais que c'est difficile, Harry. Vraiment, je comprends.

Riddle se pencha vers le jeune homme.

-Mais c'est nécessaire.

Harry fixa le psychiatre.

-J'ai besoin d'avoir ton point de vue sur tout ça. Tu comprends ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir.

-Tu comprends ?

Les yeux sombres le transpercèrent, le poussant à s'incliner.

Lentement, Harry hocha la tête.

-J'ai…,commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre directement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où commencer. Il jeta un regard hésitant au psychiatre.

Ce dernier sembla saisir le problème.

-Et si tu commençais par m'expliquer pourquoi tu te baladais ce fameux soir ? suggéra-t-il.

Harry acquiesça. Oui, ça. C'était…innocent, il n'avait pas à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. À ce moment-là, il n'avait encore rien fait de mal.

-Je venais de finir mes cours, expliqua-t-il. D'habitude, je rentre directement à la maison après l'école, sauf quand je traîne un peu avec Ron et Hermione, mais là, je ne sais pas… j'avais un peu mal au crâne et je me sentais nauséeux, alors j'ai décidé de marcher un peu.

Le stylo avec lequel le psychiatre jouait s'était immobilisé.

-Ron et Hermione ?

-Mes deux meilleurs amis, précisa Harry.

Le stylo se remit à voltiger habilement entre les longs doigts du médecin.

-Continue, je te prie.

Harry s'exécuta. Il parla du long tour qu'il avait fait dans Londres, de l'atroce mal de crâne qui l'avait fait souffrir durant tout ce laps de temps, du trouble qui l'avait agité.

-Et la voix ? demanda soudainement le psychiatre.

Harry sursauta violemment en entendant ces mots, sous l'œil attentif du médecin. Le jeune homme essaya de se reprendre.

-Qu… Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sans parvenir à masquer totalement la panique dans sa voix.

-Est-ce qu'elle te parlait, pendant que tu marchais ?

Harry tenta de camoufler son affolement en entendant Tom grogner. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il parler de lui à Riddle ? Faire comme s'il n'existait pas ? Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fureur de Tom lorsqu'il avait osé parler de lui au policier. C'était d'ailleurs en partie à cause de ça qu'il se retrouvait coincé à Poudlard.

-Je ne…, hésita-t-il.

Riddle esquissa un bref sourire.

-Je crois qu'il est encore un peu trop tôt pour aborder ce sujet, lâcha-t-il en avisant le trouble de l'adolescent en face de lui. Mais nous devrons forcément en parler à un moment, Harry.

Celui-ci hocha la tête tout en sentant un profond soulagement l'envahir.

 _Comme s'il allait pouvoir…_

« Tu as dit que tu te tairais, Tom », supplia Harry. « C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans que tu interviennes en plus. »

Un soupir exaspéré retentit.

« Merci. »

-Donc, reprit Riddle en jetant un coup d'œil aux feuilles disposées devant lui. Tu marchais sans but particulier, jusqu'à arriver sur ce fameux pont où tu as croisé l'homme.

Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement.

-C'est ça.

-Que peux-tu me dire à propos de lui ? demanda le psychiatre en posant ses yeux sombres sur le jeune homme.

Durant un bref instant, Harry perdit le fil de son histoire, un fois de plus embrouillé par l'intensité du regard de Riddle. Ce dernier cligna une fois des yeux, le libérant de son pouvoir hypnotique. Gêné et plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Harry fronça les sourcils en tentant de reprendre son récit.

-Tu étais sur le pont, l'aida Riddle sans tenter de masquer son amusement.

Rougissant furieusement, Harry serra les poings en entendant le ton ostensiblement moqueur de l'homme.

-Oui, j'étais sur le pont, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. L'homme venait vers moi. Je crois, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Aussitôt, Riddle se pencha vers son patient en prenant un air intrigué.

-« Tu crois » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « tu crois » ?

À nouveau, l'adolescent sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il se concentra. Il tenta de forcer ses souvenirs à se remettre en place, à clarifier le flou inexplicable qui les entourait, mais rien à faire : c'était comme si quelque chose – ou _quelqu'un_ – empêchait le mécanisme de se mettre en route. Et c'était terrifiant.

Mais surtout, Harry ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression qu'entre le moment supposé où il croisait l'homme et l'instant où il le poussait, il y avait un gros trou noir. Et la clé du _pourquoi_ il avait poussé l'homme était là, perdue dans les limbes de sa mémoires auxquelles il n'avait pas accès.

« Laisse-moi mes souvenirs, Tom. »

 _Tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas parler._

Harry fronça les sourcils devant sa mauvaise volonté évidente.

« S'il te plaît. »

 _Non, Harry. Je fais ça pour ton bien, crois-moi._

« Sale menteur. »

Harry était furieux, à nouveau. Tom le prenait vraiment pour un enfant !

Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Cette fois, il avait le moyen de répliquer.

-Je ne me souviens pas bien, murmura-t-il. À cause de… de _lui._

Riddle se redressa complètement sur son fauteuil. Harry tremblait.

Le cri de rage pur qui résonna le fit tressaillir.

Mais, bien qu'il soit absolument terrifié, qu'il attende la punition qui viendrait forcément avec horreur, il sentait une joie vicieuse s'infiltrer dans sa poitrine. La joie de faire comprendre à Tom que ses actes, dorénavant, ne seraient plus sans conséquences. Que, désormais, il avait un moyen de défense.

Il pouvait _parler_ de lui à quelqu'un. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Qu'on parle de Tom, jusqu'à trouver un moyen de le faire disparaître.

Oh, bien sûr, Tom ne disparaîtrait jamais, Harry n'était pas dupe. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif de le faire _chier_ …

 _Très bien, Harry_ , persiffla Tom d'une voix mauvaise. _Bravo, tu penses avoir trouvé un moyen de faire pression sur moi. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est_ toi, _le fou_. _C'est toi, qu'ils garderont enfermé ici._

« De toute façon, même si j'avais affirmé que tu n'existais pas, ils ne m'auraient pas cru » répliqua Harry. « Je vais être obligé de parler de toi, même si t'en as pas envie. »

 _Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis, Harry._

« Tout dépendra de toi » lâcha Harry, le cœur battant.

Chaque fois qu'il avait osé répondre à Tom, qu'il avait essayé de se rebeller, de ne pas se laisser faire, ça s'était invariablement très mal fini pour lui. Chaque fois, il se soumettait à nouveau.

Mais pas cette fois.

- _Lui_ , murmura Riddle d'une voix rauque, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Pendant un instant, il avait presque oublié la présence du psychiatre.

- _Lui,_ c'est la voix, je présume ? demanda lentement Riddle, sans lâcher le jeune homme du regard.

Sans un mot, Harry acquiesça.

Tom poussa un nouveau grognement de rage.

-Depuis combien de temps l'entends-tu, cette voix ?

Malgré lui, malgré le fait qu'il haïsse Tom, Harry se sentit légèrement insulté.

-Ce n'est pas juste _une voix._ Il est réel.

Riddle haussa un sourcil.

- _Il_ ? C'est donc un homme ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il sentait qu'il glissait sur un terrain dangereux.

-Et… a-t-il un nom ? demanda Riddle.

Il pouvait ne pas répondre.

 _Tu peux ne pas répondre, Harry._

-Il s'appelle Tom, lâcha le jeune homme.

Hurlements. Menaces.

Harry sut qu'il allait le payer au prix fort.

Tom Riddle, lui, se contenta de hausser un nouveau sourcil. Harry rougit sous son regard scrutateur.

-Bien, articula-t-il lentement.

Après tout, Tom était un prénom courant.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Harry lui jeta un regard confus.

-Depuis combien de temps ? répéta le psychiatre.

-Oh.

Harry se tut. Réfléchit. Pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il le dit au médecin.

-Vraiment ? murmura ce dernier. Réfléchis, Harry. A-t-il toujours été là ? Depuis que tu es petit, tu entends _Tom_ te parler ?

Harry se concentra. Non, Tom n'avait pas toujours été là. Il se souvenait d'une époque lointaine, où il était ouvert, extraverti, où il pouvait rire aux éclats, parler de tout et n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui sans se faire punir, où il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller constamment ses pensées. Mais il ne se souvenait pas d'un jour où Tom était apparu.

-Je crois…, murmura-t-il. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, il a effectivement été toujours présent, mais… qu'il s'est imposé petit à petit. Au début, il était discret, puis, quand je suis devenu un peu plus vieux, il a fini par prendre beaucoup de place.

Riddle inscrivit quelque chose sur son dossier, avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Harry, dit-il doucement.

Harry se tendit, s'apprêtant mentalement à entendre une théorie foireuse pour expliquer sa soi-disant folie.

-Pour toi, Tom est réel, au même titre que moi, ou que tes parents, par exemple. C'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Mais est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu ? Comme tu me vois, en cet instant ?

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris.

-Non, répondit-il, sur la défensive. Et alors ?

Riddle lui sourit.

-Alors, je ne comprends pas. Tu m'entends te parler, et c'est normal, je suis juste à côté de toi. Mais quand Tom te parle, il n'y a personne aux environs. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Ça ne change rien, lâcha Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça change, que je ne le voie pas ?

-Ça change que Tom n'est pas un être comme toi et moi, qu'il n'existe que dans ta tête et que tu n'as jamais mis de visage sur sa voix. D'une certaine manière, c'est rassurant, lâcha-t-il en gribouillant quelques mots sur une page vierge de son dossier. Ton délire n'est pas assez développé, ce qui veut logiquement dire qu'il sera plus facile à détruire.

Harry l'écouta parler, bouche bée. Comment… Comment cet homme _osait-il_ ? Comment osait-il le traiter de fou ainsi, comment _pouvait-il_ qualifier Tom de délire ? L'adolescent sentit son cœur se serrer de colère.

-Ça ne change strictement rien ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement, furieux. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le vois pas qu'il n'est pas _réel !_ Le… le… le vent est invisible, et pourtant il existe ! La musique est invisible, mais elle existe aussi ! Tom existe aussi, il est loin d'être un délire ! Je n'entends pas juste une voix, _bordel ! Je ne suis pas fou !_

-Je ne l'ai jamais prétendu, répliqua Riddle, le visage impassible.

Il n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction de surprise, de gêne ou même de colère face à l'éclat de son patient. Face à son visage si parfait qui semblait ne rien ressentir, Harry eut l'impression de se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche et toute sa colère repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il se relaissa tomber dans son fauteuil, avec l'impression d'être aussi épuisé que s'il avait couru un marathon.

-C'est une phrase que j'entends malheureusement trop souvent, et je dois le répéter bien trop régulièrement à mon goût : non, tu n'es pas fou, tu as raison.

La voix de Riddle claqua, sèche et froide, dans la pièce sombre. Harry eut la même impression que s'il s'était fait réprimander par sa mère après avoir dit un gros mot.

-Le Pr Dumbledore a dit que j'étais schizophrène, lâcha-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Le Pr Dumbledore devrait éviter de prononcer des diagnostics hâtifs, répliqua Riddle.

Harry leva un regard surpris vers lui, étonné d'entendre un membre du personnel critiquer le directeur devant un élève.

-Vous ne pensez pas que je sois schizophrène ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Riddle rassembla toutes les feuilles de son dossier, les rassembla en un tas bien net avant de les ranger dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-Je pense que schizophrène est un bien grand mot. Vous avez des troubles mentaux, c'est indéniable, mais je ne vais pas me lancer dans des suppositions après une séance ensemble.

Harry resta silencieux, bien qu'il ressentit une pointe de soulagement dans sa poitrine. C'était bien plus facile de croire Riddle, qui lui affirmait qu'il n'était pas fou _ni_ schizophrène, plus que Dumbledore qui lui disait lui aussi qu'il n'était pas fou… mais bel et bien schizophrène.

Bref. Tout ça lui paraissait très compliqué et, soudainement, il se sentit totalement vidé. Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son siège, exténué.

Cela n'échappa évidemment pas à l'œil vif du médecin.

-Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il en se levant.

Harry leva un regard surpris vers lui. Leur séance avait duré à peine une demi-heure.

-Il s'agissait surtout d'une prise de contact, précisa Riddle tandis qu'il contournait son bureau. Nous avons déjà abordé plus de choses que je ne l'attendais.

Pas mécontent finalement de voir son supplice prendre fin, Harry bondit sur ses jambes, légèrement revigoré à l'idée de pouvoir _enfin_ se débarrasser de ses vêtements encore bien mouillés et de pouvoir se glisser sous une douche bouillante.

Rejoignant le psychiatre qui lui avait ouvert la porte, il força même un léger sourire poli à prendre place sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne journée, Mr Riddle, le salua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Ce dernier en profita pour lui donner le jour et l'heure de leur prochaine séance qui, à la plus grande joie de Harry, ne serait pas avant une semaine entière, « sauf en cas de problème ». Une semaine entière de tranquillité !

 _Si j'étais toi, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite._

Le sourire de l'adolescent s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en entendant le ton de Tom. Ce ton qu'il connaissait malheureusement trop bien.

Il était prometteur d'atroces souffrances.

La lueur alerte qui apparut dans les yeux sombres du psychiatre lui prouva que son changement d'humeur brusque n'était pas passé inaperçu.

-Harry ?

La voix du psychiatre contenait une note d'avertissement, comme s'il prévenait Harry qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui mentir.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un filet de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe. Il pouvait déjà entendre le début du sifflement caractéristique.

-Rien, souffla-t-il, les yeux rivés au sol. Tout va bien.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on saisissait son menton et qu'on redressait son visage. Il se retrouva soudain plongé dans les prunelles insondables de son vis-à-vis.

-N'essaie pas de me prendre pour un imbécile, murmura l'adulte. Tu t'apercevras bien vite que tu ne gagneras pas à ce petit jeu.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement et il fut brusquement conscient de la proximité de leurs visages. Stupidement, il se sentit rougir.

Pendant un instant, il en oublia même Tom.

Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pousse un grondement menaçant.

-Il… il n'y a rien, je vous assure, bégaya Harry. Rien du tout.

Il sentit ses joues s'embraser de plus belle. Il avait toujours été un bon menteur et n'avait pas son pareil pour inventer des craques. Mais, face à cet homme intimidant, il sentait toute son imagination s'évaporer.

Curieusement, il se sentait presque… coupable de mentir à cette paire d'yeux-là.

Riddle le contempla un bref instant et Harry crut qu'il allait lui hurler dessus.

Mais le visage du psychiatre se fendit d'un sourire amusé. Il relâcha le menton de Harry.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il sans se départir de son sourire sardonique.

Harry regarda le médecin retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau, perdu. Riddle le laissait s'en tirer comme ça ?

-N'oublie pas de refermer la porte derrière toi, lui lança le psy, toujours souriant. À bientôt, Harry.

Harry balbutia un salut quasiment inaudible, avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte le plus doucement possible. Dès que sa main quitta la poignée, il se précipita à toutes jambes vers sa chambre, conscient du sifflement qui devenait de plus en plus intense – et de plus en plus douloureux.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il eut à peine le temps de verrouiller le loquet avant de se plier en deux sous la douleur qui vrillait son crâne.

Tom ne lui dit rien. C'était inutile. Néanmoins, dans sa douleur Harry sentit une pointe de soulagement. Peut-être que Tom le laisserait en paix pendant quelques jours, comme il le faisait souvent après ses punitions.

La douleur augmenta.

À grande peine, Harry se traîna jusque dans sa salle de bain où il se débarrassa tant bien que mal de ses vêtements avant de ramper jusque dans sa douche, où il activa le jet d'eau bouillante.

Il se recroquevilla, nu, grelottant et à peine conscient des larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la tempête passe. Comme d'habitude.

* * *

Assis derrière son bureau, Tom Riddle contemplait la pluie qui tombait dehors, l'air pensif. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son regard revint sur la photo qui accompagnait le dossier de son nouveau patient.

Il n'était pas comme les autres.

Harry Potter était différent.

* * *

 **Alors, alors ?**

Laissez-moi des commentaires, faites-moi part de vos impressions, please ! J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez, pour me donner une idée de l'évolution de leur relation !

Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et à dans deux semaines !


	10. Chapter 9

**Yo tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée, que vous retrouvez le rythme du travail, etc, etc…

Bon, pour une fois, je n'ai pas d'annonce particulière à faire, si ce n'est **review please** et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à la Queen Rowling !

* * *

-Potter !

On frappa des coups bruyants à sa porte.

Harry releva sa tête hirsute de son lit où il tentait de se reposer, depuis la fin de sa punition.

Il avait peur de reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix…

Sortant difficilement de sous sa couette, Harry tituba jusqu'à sa porte qu'il déverrouilla avant de l'ouvrir.

Derrière cette dernière, tout en sourires narquois et en haussements de sourcils moqueurs, se tenait Malefoy. Sans grande surprise.

-C'est une manie, de t'enfermer à clé dans ta chambre, Potter ? interrogea ce dernier en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la chambranle de la porte. Un peu paranoïaque sur les bords, ou bien ?

-Ou peut-être que j'ai envie d'éviter de me faire déranger par des gens dans ton genre, répliqua Harry, grincheux.

Pendant un instant, Malefoy parut hautement surpris, puis il sourit d'un air appréciateur.

-Pas mal ! lâcha-t-il. Moi qui croyait que tu étais une petite chiffe molle timide qui osait à peine murmurer son prénom !

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il avait ainsi la confirmation qu'il avait effectivement été pitoyable le matin. Il préféra ne pas s'appesantir dessus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un million de truc bizarres depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et puis le blond n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à prendre des gants.

-Sympa, marmonna-t-il avant de se détourner du jeune homme pour retourner se coucher.

Malefoy le suivit sans la moindre gêne en jetant un regard critique autour de lui.

-C'est bien rangé, finit-il par remarquer, une fois son inspection finie. T'es du genre maniaque ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme tu as sans dû le remarquer, je suis arrivé _hier._ Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'étaler mes affaires. Je viens à peine de les ranger.

Harry rangea machinalement son portable, qui traînait sur sa table de nuit, dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il l'avait contemplé un long moment, en se demandant s'il devait envoyer un message à ses parents pour les supplier de le retirer de cet endroit.

Voyant que le blond ne faisait – une fois de plus – pas mine de lancer une conversation, Harry lui demanda, sans chercher à dissimuler son irritation :

-Il y a une raison particulière à ta visite ?

Draco daigna reporter son attention sur lui plutôt que sur l'absence de bazar.

-C'est le souper. Je suis venu te chercher.

Harry se leva et lui fit signe qu'il le suivait. Il préférait s'en aller avant que le blond ne fasse un nouveau commentaire sur sa chambre.

En partant, il prit grand soin de refermer la porte à clé derrière lui, sous le regard attentif de son camarade. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne fit pas de remarque.

-Tu as l'intention de me chapeauter encore combien de temps ? demanda Harry. Je connais le chemin du réfectoire, maintenant, tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de m'accompagner à chaque repas !

-Jusqu'à ce que cette andouille de McGonagall soit convaincue qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde, qu'elle comprenne que je m'intéresse aux autres et qu'elle me laisse quitter ce trou, lâcha Malefoy sans le moindre complexe.

Harry haussa les sourcils, absolument stupéfait de la non-gêne de son camarade à lui annoncer qu'il se servait de lui.

-Cool, fit-il finalement.

Honnêtement, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent en silence, quand soudain, Draco lança :

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas de voleurs, ici.

-Hein ? s'exclama Harry en jetant un regard surpris à son camarade qui le regardait, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Il n'y a jamais eu de vols à Poudlard. T'es pas obligé de fermer la porte à clé dès que tu quittes ta chambre. Tu risques juste de t'enfermer dehors comme un con.

-Oh, dit Harry. Ok. Merci.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé qu'on pourrait à l'éventualité des vols. À celle d'une visite de la personne de cette nuit, en revanche…

-À moins que tu ne craignes autre chose, évidemment… lâcha le blond en regardant le plafond d'un air désintéressé.

Harry lui jeta un regard de côté, un sourire moqueur fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

-Très subtil, murmura-t-il, l'air narquois.

Abandonnant tout faux-semblant, Malefoy le força à s'arrêter.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu crains ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose. T'es parano à l'extrême ? C'est pour ça que t'es ici ?

-Si j'étais parano, je ne t'aurais même pas ouvert la porte, rétorqua Harry.

-Alors quoi ?

Harry hésita. Pouvait-il se confier au blond ? Si tôt ? Il n'avait aucune idée de s'il pouvait lui faire confiance…

D'un autre côté… c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il arrivait à parler aussi librement avec quelqu'un, si peu de temps après leur rencontre… peut-être était-ce un bon présage ?

-Ok, se décida-t-il finalement. Cette nuit, quelqu'un a essayé de rentrer dans ma chambre. J'ai vu la poignée s'abaisser, mais heureusement j'avais fermé à clé. Mais j'ai eu une énorme trouille, et je n'ai pas envie que mon visiteur nocturne profite de mon absence pour rentrer.

Malefoy le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, il prenait ce qu'il disait au sérieux.

-Vers quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Vers quelle heure il a essayé de rentrer dans ta chambre ? s'impatienta le blond.

Harry réfléchit.

-Vers deux heures du matin, à peu près.

-Oh, marmonna Malefoy pour lui-même. Alors ça ne peut pas être l'un d'entre nous.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Je te demande pardon ? _Quoi ?_ Comment ça, « nous » ?

Malefoy se retourna vers lui, avec des airs de conspirateur.

-Hé ouais Potter, _nous_. Avec des gens… on fait des jeux.

Malgré lui, Harry sentit sa curiosité être titillée, et sa colonne vertébrale être parcourue du genre de frissons qu'on a lorsqu'on comprend qu'on va être mis au courant d'un secret.

-Quel genre de jeux ? demanda-t-il en baissant instinctivement la voix.

-Du genre, les jeux qu'on fait en pleine nuit, dans les bois… Avec les gens courageux de cette école.

Faire des jeux, la _nuit_ , dans les _bois,_ avec des adolescents internés dans un internat _psychiatrique._ Tout, de A à Z, paraissait être une _extrême_ mauvaise idée. Surtout avec ce que Harry avait vu dans la forêt plus tôt dans la journée.

Pourtant, il se sentit très tenté d'y participer.

-Quel rapport avec mon histoire ? demanda-t-il.

-Je me disais que c'était peut-être l'un d'entre nous qui, trop crevé, se serait trompé de chambre. Mais on a fini nos trucs bien avant deux heures, donc ce n'est pas possible.

Ç'aurait été la meilleure explication, et la plus rassurante.

-Tu peux m'intégrer dans le groupe ? demanda Harry avant de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir deux fois.

Sinon, sa conscience allait forcément lui gueuler que c'était la chose à ne pas faire. Mais Harry avait envie de se faire des amis. Et participer à un truc interdit avec d'autres pensionnaires paraissait être un très bon moyen.

Malefoy le dévisagea, l'air surpris.

-Tu dois comprendre, Potter, qu'on en rentre pas simplement comme ça dans le projet, lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement. Je devrais te faire passer des épreuves _atroces_ , qui te feront _trembler,_ et…

-Et tu me dois bien ça, dit Harry en faisant jouer ses sourcils. Après tout, nous sommes les _meilleurs amis du monde._

Malefoy le fixa, bouche bée. Harry lui était apparu comme une vraie chiffe molle, rougissante et bégayante. Et là, ce bigleux… lui faisait presque du chantage, avec ce petit air innocent ?

-Je crois que je vais bien t'aimer, Potter, lâcha Draco en souriant à Harry.

* * *

Malefoy le conduisit à la même table que ce matin, où étaient installés Blaise, la dénommée Pansy, et plusieurs autres personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas. Blaise sourit à Harry quand les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre avec leur plateaux.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Draco le présenta au reste de la petite troupe : de part et d'autre de Blaise se trouvaient deux véritables colosses répondant respectivement aux noms de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. La jolie blonde à côté de Pansy s'appelait Daphné Greengrass. Elle sourit gentiment à Harry lorsque Draco la lui présenta. Suivaient ensuite Marcus Flint et, au plus grand étonnement de Harry, Théodore Nott, qui n'adressait la parole à personne et gardait le visage penché vers son plateau.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le réfectoire et aperçut Luna en train de manger, seule à une table. Une bouffée de culpabilité envahit le jeune homme qui se promit d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles juste après le repas. Après tout, la jeune fille avait été gentille avec lui. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser…

-Et, Malefoy, murmura-t-il, tu ne connais pas un Neville Londubat, par hasard ?

Au regard que lui lança le blond, Harry comprit que Draco connaissait effectivement Neville Londubat… mais sans doute pas en bien.

-Neville Londubat ? (Au ton qu'il adopta, Harry sut qu'il avait vu juste ). Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresserais à Neville Londubat ?

-C'est le garde-chasse, Hagrid, qui m'a parlé de lui, expliqua Harry, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

Draco eut un petit rire narquois.

-T'as le chic pour sympathiser avec les meilleures personnes de ce trou, Potter ? D'abord Loufoca, ensuite Londubat…

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça.

-Et visiblement, je t'ai écouté, répliqua le blond en lui souriant insolemment.

Harry soupira, découragé.

-Alors, c'est qui ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Le blond pointa du doigt un jeune homme à l'allure timide et au visage lunaire, assis entre deux autres garçons qui semblaient se chamailler.

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de l'approcher, lui conseilla néanmoins Malefoy. Il est totalement taré.

Cette fois, Harry se retourna vivement vers le blond, exaspéré par ses insinuations. D'abord Luna, et maintenant Neville ! Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné.

-On est dans un hôpital psychiatrique, je te rappelle ! chuchota furieusement Harry pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Qui n'est pas taré, ici ?

-Certains le sont moins que d'autres ! rétorqua vivement Draco en jetant un regard éloquent au jeune Londubat. En plus, il a de sacrés antécédents !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco eut l'air si profondément satisfait que Harry regretta instantanément d'avoir posé cette question.

-Ses parents sont internés à Sainte – Mangouste, lâcha Draco avec le même ton que s'il lui avait annoncé que Neville était un extraterrestre.

Malgré lui, Harry retint son souffle. Sainte – Mangouste était un hôpital psychiatrique de Londres, réputé pour accueillir les cas … « compliqués ». Harry sentit une pointe d'inquiétude remuer dans son estomac. Avec des parents pareils, il n'osait imaginer comment était le fils… Mais Hagrid lui avait assuré qu'il était gentil, et le sourire de Draco était tellement insupportable…

-Et alors ? répliqua-t-il avec une fausse désinvolture. La folie n'est pas génétique, que je sache !

Le sourire narquois ne disparut pas du visage du blond pour autant.

-Comme tu voudras, dit-il, mais ne viens pas te plaindre plus tard !

Harry faillit lui demander pourquoi il viendrait se plaindre, mais s'en abstint au dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas donner à Malefoy de nouvelles raisons de l'effrayer.

Cependant, il vit le jeune Londubat se lever en même temps que ses deux compagnons de table et quitter la cafétaria. Lui-même n'avait pas fini son plateau, et n'ayant rien mangé à midi, il ne pouvait se permettre de sauter ce repas-ci sans risquer de mourir de faim pendant la nuit. À contrecœur, il laissa donc Neville Londubat partir sans chercher à le suivre, sous le regard satisfait du blond. Harry remua sa purée au goût fade du bout de sa fourchette sans enthousiasme. Le reste de son repas, un morceau de poulet sec et des carottes trop cuites, n'était guère plus excitant et il mangea sans appétit.

Il échangea quelques paroles avec Blaise, qui lui demanda comment c'était passé son rendez-vous avec Riddle. Harry éluda. À vrai dire, il était incapable de déterminer s'il avait trouvé Riddle horrible ou pas. Il n'inspirait pas la sympathie mais… il l'intriguait, c'était certain. Et… non, Harry ne devait pas penser à ces puits sombres qu'étaient ses yeux, ou à la manière dont il le troublait ! Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'à cause de lui, Tom l'avait puni plus douloureusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais. Tom détestait Riddle, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour s'en apercevoir.

Soudain, à la sortie de la cafétaria, Harry aperçut une chevelure blond clair. Sautant sur ses pieds, son plateau en mains, il salua rapidement Blaise et Draco, surpris de le voir partir aussi rapidement. Il jeta les restes de son repas insipide dans la poubelle réservée à cet effet ( sous le regard réprobateur d'une des femmes qui faisaient le service ) avant de se débarrasser de son plateau et de partir à la suite de Luna.

Cette dernière était dans le hall et avait visiblement l'attention d'aller dehors.

-Luna… Hé, Luna ! l'appela Harry en accélérant.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et l'observa s'approcher de ses grands yeux pâles.

-Salut, souffla l'adolescent en s'arrêtant à son niveau. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, Harry, je te remercie.

Elle lui adressa un sourire doux et Harry ressentit une légère pointe de culpabilité.

-Tu sais… je voulais m'excuser, pour la façon dont Draco t'as traitée ce matin. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce ne me fait rien, répondit Luna et, effectivement, ça n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter le moins du monde. Je sais que beaucoup de gens m'appellent comme ça.

-Quoi ? s'écria Harry, indigné.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que dans un asile, les gens trouvent encore le moyen d'avoir une tête de turc ! Se rendaient-ils compte à quel point c'était ridicule ?

-C'est n'importe quoi, s'insurgea Harry avec colère. Tu vaux dix fois mieux que chacun d'entre eux !

Luna écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur, et Harry sentit son cœur se fissurer légèrement. C'était donc à ce point exceptionnel, que quelqu'un prenne son parti ? Le jeune homme remarqua alors les yeux légèrement plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire de sa comparse. Malgré lui, il se mit à paniquer. Oh non ! Qu'allait-il faire, si elle se mettait à pleurer en plein milieu du couloir ? Il avait toujours été une vraie tarte, lorsqu'il s'agissait de consoler quelqu'un, encore plus si c'était une fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire dehors ? demanda-t-il précipitamment afin de dissiper la légère gêne.

-J'allais dessiner, répondit la jeune fille.

En effet, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait un cahier sous le bras et un crayon finement taillé dans la main.

-Oh, dit-il. Je vais te laisser, alors. J'espère qu'on se reparlera bientôt.

Luna lui fit son sourire si étrange.

-Moi aussi. À bientôt, Harry.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bâtiment d'un pas tranquille et la porte se referma si doucement derrière elle que Harry se demanda si cette discussion plus que brève avait vraiment eu lieu. Vraiment, celle fille était étrange.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry fit un bond dans les airs lorsqu'il entendit une petite musique résonner dans le hall. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour reconnaître la sonnerie de son gsm.

Le sortant précipitamment de la poche arrière de son jeans, Harry se figea en apercevant le nom qui s'affichait sur le petit écran. Devait-il décrocher… ?

Il se décida en un instant. Harry se précipita dehors à la suite de Luna, mais cette dernière avait déjà disparu. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir mais le ciel restait sombre et menaçant. Une brume inquiétante rendait le paysage indistinct.

Harry décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il le sentait pulser douloureusement entre ses côtes.

-Harry ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'entendre cette voix, pourtant si familière, lui ferait autant de mal. Paradoxalement, il se sentait également soulagé. Enfin quelque chose de connu.

-Harry ? répéta la voix dans le combiné, et Harry pouvait percevoir sans mal l'inquiétude qui y transparaissait. Tu es là ?

Le jeune homme exhala profondément, son souffle se transformant en une fine buée.

-Hermione.

À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit son amie pousser un cri mêlant surprise et soulagement.

-Harry ! Tu es là ! Ron ! Il a répondu !

Des bruits de pas retentirent et soudain, la voix de son meilleur ami se fit entendre :

-Harry ? T'es là, mon vieux ?

-Oui. Oui, je suis là.

Il se sentait mal, si mal qu'il craignait que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui.

-Oh, Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix inquiète, comment vas-tu ?

Cette question semblait tellement banale ! Harry ne sut que répondre car, non, il ne pouvait prétendre qu'il allait bien. Aussi préféra-t-il demander :

-Vous savez, hein ? L'école vous l'a dit ?

Un petit silence suivit sa question. Harry imagina sans mal Ron et Hermione, à Londres, échanger un regard soucieux.

-Oui, répondit enfin Hermione. Enfin, ils n'ont pas _tout_ dit, évidemment, mais juste l'essentiel. Que tu avais quelques petits… problèmes de santé et que du coup, tu avais été envoyé à Poudlard.

-Oh.

-Mais on a été voir tes parents ce matin, poursuivit-elle précipitamment, et ils nous ont expliqué… tout.

-Oh, répéta Harry.

Alors, ils savaient bel et bien, désormais. À propos de Tom, de sa prétendue folie, du fait qu'il avait tué quelqu'un… de tout. Et Harry préférait mourir plutôt que d'entendre ses meilleurs amis lui tourner le dos.

-Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à nos messages ? intervint la voix de Ron. On s'est inquiété, vieux.

-Je savais pas quoi vous dire, souffla Harry dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il eut l'impression d'entendre une grondement au loin, mais n'en était pas sûr. Ç'aurait aussi bien pu être le vent.

Soudain, Harry se mit à pleurer.

-Oh, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, et Harry se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait aussi.

-Je… je suis désolé, hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je suis tellement désolé !

-Harry, lâcha Ron d'une voix émue ( Harry comprit qu'il contenait ses larmes du mieux qu'il le pouvait ). Ça ne change rien, tu sais. Tu restes notre meilleur pote.

À travers ses larmes, Harry faillit éclater de rire.

-Tu te fiches du fait que je sois devenu _un putain de meurtrier ?_

Sa voix avait monté de plusieurs octaves tant cette constatation était terrifiante.

 _Harry James Potter, seize ans, meurtrier._

-Tu resteras toujours notre ami, Harry, renifla Hermione. En plus, ce n'était pas vraiment… tu sais… pas ta faute, quoi.

Harry ne pleurait plus. Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

-C'est moi qui l'ai poussé.

-C'est Tom qui t'y a forcé, affirma Hermione, et Harry eut une exclamation de stupeur.

C'était si incroyable d'entendre quelqu'un parler de Tom avec autant de… désinvolture ! Pire, comme si quelqu'un réalisait _enfin_ que Tom était réel !

-Tu… tu… comment tu le connais ? interrogea presque timidement Harry.

-Ce sont tes parents qui nous ont parlé de lui.

Vraiment ? Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais mentionné Tom par son prénom devant eux. Encore que… peut-être avait-il dit son nom sous l'influence des tranquillisants qu'on lui avait administrés, à l'hôpital.

-Vous… vous parliez sérieusement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Vous vous fichez de… de ce que j'ai fait ?

Le « de ce que je suis » était clairement perceptible, mais ses amis n'y réagirent pas.

-Rien du tout, affirma Ron fermement. On t'aime tel que tu es, peu importe qu'une… que _quelqu'un_ te fasse chier. Et sache que ton Tom, on l'emmerde !

Harry eut un rire tremblant, tant de soulagement que de malaise.

« Faites que Tom, où qu'il soit, n'entende jamais ce que Ron vient de dire ! » supplia-t-il. Nul doute que sinon, il allait encore s'en prendre plein la figure.

-On t'aime, Harry, dit la voix claire de Hermione dans le combiné. On va essayer de venir te rende visite bientôt, on s'est déjà renseigné sur le trajet…

-C'est vraiment le trou du cul du monde, ton école ! s'exclama spontanément Ron.

Le rire de Harry se fit plus sincère tandis que Hermione houspillait le rouquin qui se défendait. Il était si soulagé qu'il aurait pu en chanter : ses amis ne l'abandonnaient pas, ses amis allaient venir le voir ! La brume qu'il avait jugée inquiétante lui parut soudain pleine de charme et l'humidité ambiante n'était plus si désagréable !

Le trio discuta presque comme si tout était normal, riant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Hermione s'exclame :

-J'ai été voir des photos de Poudlard hier soir, Harry. Ça a l'air magnifique, comme endroit !

Le jeune homme eut l'impression que son cœur se transformait en plomb et tombait au fond de son estomac.

-C'est beau, c'est vrai, admit-il, mais bon…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry hésita. Devait-il raconter à ses amis toutes les étrangetés qui lui étaient déjà arrivées, au risque de les inquiéter ? Il s'était déjà confié à Malefoy… mais il le connaissait à peine, et il ne lui avait même pas parlé de ce qui le préoccupait le plus : ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt, et de son mystérieux psychiatre…

-Bah, c'est vrai que certains pensionnaires ont l'air un peu _bizarres_ … mais bon dans un hôpital psychiatrique, je m'y attendais ! Et puis, j'en ai rencontré des sympas, aussi, dit-il en pensant à Blaise. Mais il s'est passé aussi des trucs plutôt… étranges.

-Étranges ? ( Harry imagina sans mal Hermione se pencher sur son téléphone, avec son sourcil froncé, comme toujours lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait résoudre ). Que veux-tu dire par « étranges » ?

Harry baissa légèrement la voix.

-Et bien, ce matin, j'ai vu…

-…un élève qui a son téléphone greffé à l'oreille depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût et qui va donc me le remettre le plus rapidement possible.

Harry sursauta violemment en entendant la voix grave, aux inflexions légèrement moqueuses. Le jeune homme pivota d'un bloc et se retrouva face aux yeux impénétrables, au sourire en coin et à la main tendue de Tom Riddle.

-Monsieur, couina Harry de sa voix la moins virile.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sombre sourire.

-Ton téléphone, Harry.

-Harry ? demanda curieusement Hermione.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas à son amie.

-J'ai le droit d'avoir mon téléphone le week-end, fit-il remarquer au psychiatre, le cœur battant.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, surpris d'entendre son patient discuter. Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Je crains surtout pour votre forfait, dit-il, et Harry nota sans difficulté le passage au vouvoiement. Vous les rappellerez demain si vous le souhaitez.

Il agita un simple doigt.

Lentement, Harry porta son portable à son oreille et informa ses amis du changement de programme, sans quitter son psychiatre des yeux. Hermione lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avant de raccrocher.

Harry remis son téléphone à l'adulte en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher sa peau. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le château.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Riddle marche à ses côtés. Rougissant, il détourna la tête vers la forêt.

-Tu te fais des amis ? interrogea le psychiatre.

Harry pouvait sentir son regard brûler sa nuque.

-Oui, répondit-il du bout des lèvres. Sentant que l'adulte ne se contenterait pas de cette unique réponse, il ajouta : j'ai fait connaissance avec Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.

-Et avec Luna Lovegood, d'après ce que j'ai vu.

Harry redressa son visage vers celui de Riddle, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que le médecin les avait observés ? Sans savoir pourquoi, ça le dérangea bien plus que si ç'a avait été Dobby.

Un étrange sourire ornait le visage parfait de Riddle. Harry, quant à lui, se sentit mal à l'aise, incertain quant à la signification de ce sourire. Peut-être que l'homme trouvait aussi que Luna était dingue.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte. Riddle l'ouvrit et posa sa main sur la nuque de Harry pour le faire passer devant lui. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme à ce contact.

La main resta jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le milieu du hall où, enfin, Riddle rompit le contact. Inconsciemment, Harry se détendit.

-Vous pourrez récupérer votre téléphone demain soir au bureau de Dobby, l'informa Riddle.

Sans le regarder, Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : s'éloigner du psychiatre le plus rapidement possible.

Soudain, un doigt se posa sous son menton et força délicatement son visage à se redresser. Les yeux de Riddle sondèrent son visage, avant qu'un doux sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, Harry, dit-il doucement.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant Harry seul dans le hall, plus perdu que jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une montagne de reviews ! Sinon, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	11. Chapter 10

Heello tout le monde !

Je serai absente de vendredi soir à dimanche soir dans un endroit sans wifi, c'est donc pourquoi je poste le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review, et désolée de ne pas toujours y répondre, mais sachez que ça me fait ultra-plaisir !

Réponse à Shana : Hey ! Merci pour tes deux reviews qui m'ont fait super-plaisir ! Ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît autant, haha ! En ce qui concerne les rencontres Tom Riddle/Harry, je vais essayer de faire évoluer leur relation lentement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de précipiter leur histoire, surtout que je vois mal Harry faire confiance à Tom du jour au lendemain, surtout vu le comportement de ce dernier ! Il est donc fort probable qu'il y ait des chapitres où Tom sera absent, désolée !  
Et oui, tous ces mystères, héhé… N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes théories, c'est chouette de voir à quoi tu penses !  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

* * *

Harry rêvait. Il était au-dessus d'une praire, avec Ron et Hermione et ils… volaient ? Oui, ils volaient, installés sur des balais ! Lui et Ron riaient aux éclats et fonçaient à travers les nuages, mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air très à son aise.

Soudain, Draco apparaissait en leur lançant son fameux sourire narquois. Lui aussi était sur un balai mais, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry avait la certitude que le sien était plus performant que les leurs.

-On fait une course, Potter ?

Ils s'élancèrent dans une sorte de brouillard. Harry allait vite… Plus vite que Malefoy… Il le dépassa…Il allait trop vite ! Son balai vibrait entre ses doigts et il était incapable de l'arrêter ! Il allait s'écraser sur la montagne jaillie de nulle part !

Harry tenta de stopper sa course, mais son balai faisait des soubresauts et protestait en faisant d'étranges bruits. _Clonk, clonk…_

Harry se mit à craindre que son balai ne se démembre sous ses doigts… Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts… _Clonk, clonk !_

 _Clonk, clonk, clonk !_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté. Il prit une profonde inspiration en avisant sa chambre plongée dans le noir, son réveil digital indiquant qu'il était un peu plus tard que minuit, et la poignée de sa chambre qui était secouée comme un prunier.

Harry rejeta brusquement sa couverture au loin et bondit hors de son lit. Il se précipita vers la porte et frappa dessus du plat de sa main. Les secouements s'interrompirent aussitôt.

-Allez-vous en ! cria-t-il au travers de la cloison. Foutez-moi la paix, qui que vous soyez ! Connard !

Il n'y eut aucun bruit. Puis, Harry entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Pendant un court instant, il fut tenté d'ouvrir discrètement la porte pour tenter d'apercevoir la silhouette de son harceleur, mais abandonna rapidement l'idée. C'était peut-être l'occasion que ce dernier attendait.

En soupirant, le jeune homme retourna vers son lit et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus.

-Tu sers vraiment à rien, Draco, marmonna-t-il en retombant déjà dans le soleil.

Le garçon avait en effet proposé d'installer son gsm dans un coin discret du couloir afin de filmer le visage de son visiteur nocturne. Quand Harry avait objecté que les téléphones étaient gardés par Dobby, le blond avait effectué un geste désinvolte de la main en lui disant de ne pas se préoccuper de ça. Et en effet, le soir même, il brandissait victorieusement son portable devant le nez de Harry.

Seulement voilà, cette andouille de blondinet n'avait pas pensé que son gsm ne possédant aucune vision nocturne, il leur serait impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit sur la vidéo.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils s'acharnaient. Quatre jours que chaque nuit, Harry se réveillait en sursaut en entendant la poignée de sa porte tourner.

Quatre jours également que Tom ne lui avait plus parlé. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Il en était même plutôt heureux, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner comme ça.

Mais c'était la première fois que Harry s'adressait directement à son harceleur. Allait-ce changer quelque chose ?

En soupirant, Harry se rendormit pour de bon. Il avait cours le lendemain et comme il avait eu le loisir de le découvrir, les cours ici n'étaient pas plus faciles parce qu'il se trouvaient dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Bien au contraire.

* * *

-Allez, on regarde !

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien ! râla Harry. Et tu le sais !

Draco fit la sourde oreille en lançant la vidéo qu'il passa en accéléré, scrutant attentivement le noir total qu'elle diffusait. Harry ne se donnait même plus cette peine.

Le blond poussa un grognement à la fin de son visionnage, confirmant à Harry le manque de résultats.

-Je te l'avais dit, ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer à l'adresse de son camarade.

Ce dernier lui adressa un magnifique majeur en guise de réponse.

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? demanda Blaise en apparaissant entre deux rangées de bouquins.

-Nan, répondit le petit brun sans lever les yeux de son devoir de chimie.

Qu'elle n'avait été sa surprise en découvrant que, pendant qu'il téléphonait à Ron et Hermione le samedi, Draco n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de parler de son harceleur à Blaise ! Draco s'était justifié en disant que Blaise ne pouvait que les aider et puis, c'était son meilleur ami, mais Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Mais finalement, Blaise s'était révélé être une oreille bien plus attentive que Draco et s'était inquiété de son état mental, chose à laquelle le blond n'avait même pas pensée !

Hermione, quant à elle, lui avait vivement conseillé d'en parler à un adulte lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé au téléphone, le dimanche soir. C'était évidemment la chose la plus logique à faire mais, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry pressentait que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée. De ce fait, il avait préféré suivre son instinct plutôt que les avertissements de son amie -comme d'habitude.

Mais s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un moyen de démasquer l'intrus, ils allaient être forcé d'en parler à quelqu'un. La tranquillité d'esprit de Harry ainsi que son sommeil s'en ressentaient. Et Dieu sait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça !

Le tout premier cours qu'il avait suivi, le lundi matin, avait été chimie, une matière qu'il était loin d'affectionner. Il avait été surpris lorsque leur professeur lui avait indiqué s'appeler Snape et qu'il avait reconnu en lui le psychiatre de Blaise ( « l'énorme bâtard », s'il se souvenait des termes exacts ). Et là, il avait halluciné.

Snape l'avait interrogé sur des sujets qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde et, devant l'ébahissement de son élève, s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Il avait passé le reste du cours à lui tourner autour comme un rapace, à l'affut de la moindre de ses erreurs, n'hésitant pas à l'humilier publiquement s'il en faisait une.

Harry en était venu à haïr en moins de cinquante minutes les cheveux graisseux et le nez crochu de son professeur. Et, durant les cours qui suivirent, Snape n'avait pas réduit ses moqueries, à un tel point que Harry avait fini par se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de personnel là-dessous. Un tel mépris n'était pas normal ! Mais Blaise avait admis que Snape n'avait jamais été aussi virulent envers l'un de ses élèves.

Si les professeurs qu'il avait rencontré ensuite ( McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Bibine… ) s'étaient montrés bienveillants envers lui, Harry avait déchanté en voyant la quantité de matières qu'ils avaient à voir. Il s'était même demandé s'il ne s'était pas trompé et s'il n'était pas dans une école de jeunes surdoués, ou dans une université. Ses premières soirées après les cours avaient été exclusivement consacrées à l'étude.

Après trois jours de ce régime, Harry avait demandé à Blaise et Draco ce que c'était que ce délire.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça, au début, lui assura Blaise. Ils carburent au diesel, comme s'ils faisaient une course entre eux puis au bout d'un mois, ils se calment d'eux-mêmes.

-T'as de la chance, Potter, t'es arrivé alors qu'on est début octobre. Tu n'auras qu'une semaine ou deux à ce rythme alors que ça fait déjà un mois que nous, on doit survivre ! fit remarquer Draco.

Bref. Pour l'instant, Harry suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait en espérant qu'aucun des élèves n'était interné pour des troubles de l'attention. Sinon, il assisterait à ses funérailles avec une réelle tristesse.

-Connard de Snape, murmura-t-il en raturant une de ses réponses de son devoir de chimie sous le regard goguenard de Draco.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu ne serais pas autant sur les nerfs si on avait pas cours d'anglais avec un certain Riddle demain, murmura-t-il innocemment en jouant avec son stylo.

Il ignora sciemment le regard réprobateur que lui lança Blaise, trop concentré par les éclairs qui jaillissaient des yeux émeraude. Nul doute que si un regard pouvait tuer, Draco serait en train d'agoniser au sol.

-Ferme-là tout de suite ou je vais dire à McGo que tu m'harcèles toutes les nuits, je te préviens ! le menaça furieusement Harry. On verra qui sera sur les nerfs !

Il ignora le cri indigné du blond quand soudain, Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, jaillit d'entre deux rayons comme une furie.

-Si vous ne voulez pas être chassés de ma bibliothèque, je vous conseille vivement de vous taire immédiatement !

Les trois jeunes hommes marmonnèrent une excuse et Mme Pince fit volte-face en maugréant contre les jeunes qui étaient incapables de se tenir convenablement.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Potter, murmura Draco en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

-J'attends de voir, le narcissique, railla Harry.

Comme il s'y attendait ( et à sa plus grande satisfaction ), Draco se redressa brusquement et quitta la bibliothèque en trombe, sans prêter attention à l'exclamation outrée de Mme Pince.

-C'était un coup bas, commenta Blaise sans même redressa la tête de son propre devoir.

-Il l'avait cherché, rétorqua Harry.

Il avait en effet découvert que dès que quelqu'un ne faisait que mentionner la maladie de Draco lorsque ce dernier était présent, le blond, au mieux, ne parlait plus et fusillait tout le monde du regard, au pire, allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et aboyait sur quiconque tentait de venir lui parler.

Le beau métisse redressa son visage pour poser un regard très sérieux sur le petit brun.

-Tu ferais mieux d'éviter ce genre de commentaires, la prochaine fois. Tu ne serais pas content non plus si on te taquinait sur ta maladie, peu importe ce que c'est.

Harry perdit son sourire et imagina comment il réagirait si quelqu'un se mettait à plaisanter de cette manière sur Tom. Comme Draco, sans le moindre doute, et peut-être même ajouterait-il un coup de poing ou deux.

-Ok, soupira-t-il. J'irai m'excuser plus tard.

Blaise lui fit un petit sourire et Harry se sentit soulagé en voyant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça. Le jeune homme à le peau noire replongea sur son devoir.

Harry le contempla un instant, hésitant. À vrai dire, depuis le peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Blaise n'avait pas l'air de souffrir d'une quelconque maladie. Il parlait normalement, ne semblait pas avoir le moindre symptôme étrange. Il ne présentait aucun signe évident, comme Draco, qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à parler de lui, ou Théo, qui ne parlait à personne du tout, ou encore Goyle, qui s'interrompait parfois au milieu d'une phrase et contemplait le vide d'un air absent.

Harry brûlait de lui demander les raisons de sa présence à Poudlard, même si c'était terriblement indélicat.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry battit des paupières et se rendit compte qu'il dévisageait Blaise depuis une bonne minute, sous le regard curieux de ce dernier.

-Oh, excuse-moi ! s'écria Harry en sentant ses joues s'embraser. J'étais, hum… perdu dans mes pensées.

Il rougit un peu plus en voyant un sourire amusé étirer les lèvres du métisse.

-Visiblement, tu avais quelque chose à me demander.

Harry se sentit encore plus embarrassé. Était-il donc si transparent ?

-En fait…, hésita-t-il, je me demandais…

Il vira au cramoisi devant le regard doré qui le dévisageait d'un air perplexe.

-Heu…

Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait demander.

-Oui ? le relança Blaise.

Il devait se reprendre !

-EnfaitjemedemandaiscommenttuavaisfiniàPoudlard, lâcha Harry d'une traite, sans reprendre sans souffle.

Blaise cligna des yeux, mais son regard s'éclaira, signe que, aussi improbable soit-il, il avait compris ce que Harry avait dit.

-Et c'est pour ça, tous ces bégaiements ? s'amusa-t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux, gêné. À présent, il se sentait totalement ridicule.

-Je savais pas si t'allais réagir comme Draco, marmonna-t-il.

Blaise secoua la tête d'un air amusé et referma le livre de chimie ouvert devant lui.

-Je suis bipolaire, annonça-t-il avec détachement.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il lui annonçait sa maladie.

-Oh, souffla-t-il.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

-Mais…

-Je suis pratiquement… guéri, si je puis dire, le coupa Blaise.

-C'est possible, de guérir la bipolarité ? s'étonna Harry.

De ce qu'il en savait, être bipolaire signifiait avoir des périodes de dépression, suivies de périodes « normales », avant des périodes de joies excessives. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ouaip, répondit Blaise en souriant face à son étonnement. Je suis un traitement qui m'aide à régulariser mes humeurs depuis presque deux ans. Normalement, je devrais pouvoir bientôt l'arrêter et reprendre une vie normale.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, songeur. Il avait du mal à croire que Blaise allait avoir la possibilité de reprendre une vie tout à fait banale, sans avoir à prendre de traitement ou quoi que ce soit contre sa maladie et qu'il allait juste pouvoir tourner la page « Poudlard », et l'oublier. Comme s'il n'avait jamais traîné avec des fous.

Inconcevable.

Ce qui poussa Harry à se demander comment _lui_ réagirait s'ils parvenaient vraiment à le débarrasser de Tom. À peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que le jeune homme se fustigea. Bien sûr que non, ils n'allaient pas le débarrasser de Tom ! Ils n'étaient même pas capable de voir que Tom était _réel_ , alors comment pourraient-ils le faire partir ?

Les paroles de Riddle revinrent alors dans l'esprit de Harry. _Mais est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu ? Comme tu me vois maintenant ?_

Harry secoua furieusement son visage. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait, qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu ? Il l'entendait, et c'était bien suffisant pour prouver son existence ! Pourquoi personne n'était capable de comprendre ça ?

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait, sans Tom ?

Harry se figea.

Que venait-il de penser ?

À quoi avait-il _osé_ songer ?

Un vieux souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il était dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il venait de se réveiller, ses parents lui annonçaient qu'il allait à Poudlard. Et Tom…

 _Je suis la seule variable stable de ton existence, Harry. Je suis le seul pilier qui est resté quand ta vie a commencé à changer…_

Il avait raison, réalisa l'adolescent. Tom était une constante de sa vie, il avait toujours été là.

Toujours ? Vraiment ?

Non. Quand il était un enfant, Tom n'était pas là, il en était sûr. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un moment précis où il serait arrivé.

Alors quoi ?

Ou plutôt, comment ?

Comment Tom aurait-il pu s'immiscer dans sa vie sans qu'il en ait conscience ?

-Et toi ?

Harry sursauta violemment et regarda Blaise, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait totalement oublié sa présence.

Blaise lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

-Pardon, je t'ai tiré hors de tes pensées.

-Ce… C'est rien, balbutia Harry, un peu gêné de son comportement qui n'était pas très poli. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Je te demandais pourquoi toi, tu étais ici ?

Harry s'immobilisa totalement.

C'était une question tout à fait légitime. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait demandé à Blaise, et ce dernier lui avait répondu sans complexe.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Blaise lui sourit en se relevant, ses livres dans les bras.

-Oublie, t'inquiète.

Harry rougit.

-Je… je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Mais je…

-Il n'y a pas de problème, assura Blaise. Vraiment.

Pour une raison inconnue, Harry eut soudain très envie de pleurer. Il sentit avec horreur ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Hey, souffla Blaise en se penchant vers lui. C'est pas grave. Je sais ce que c'est. C'est pas facile de le dire, encore moins la première fois.

-Par… pardon, bégaya Harry en clignant furieusement des paupières. Je suis ridicule, c'est vraiment…

-Pas du tout, le coupa Blaise en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux de son comparse. C'est trop tôt, c'est tout. Il m'a fallu des mois pour parvenir à dire ce que j'avais. Et c'est plus facile, maintenant que je suis presque guéri.

Il se redressa en souriant sincèrement à Harry.

-Te fais pas de bile, surtout. On se rejoint au souper ?

Harry hocha un peu trop vigoureusement la tête. Le métisse prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. En passant devant Harry, il passa une main taquine dans ses cheveux et les décoiffa un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, sous l'œil surpris de Harry.

Blaise disparut, laissant derrière lui un adolescent légèrement perplexe.

* * *

Harry finit par sortir de la bibliothèque à son tour, après avoir fini son devoir de chimie pour l'infâme professeur Snape, une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Il avait encore une grosse heure à tuer avant que le souper soit servi. En temps normal, il l'aurait passée avec Draco, mais Harry estima que la blessure qu'il avait infligée à son orgueil était encore trop fraîche pour qu'il prenne ce risque. Quant à Luna, Dieu seul sait où elle pouvait encore s'être cachée.

Légèrement désœuvré, Harry se résolut à retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait amené plusieurs romans avec lui, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas très envie de lire.

L'idée d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec Neville Londubat l'effleura, mais il laissa rapidement tomber. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où le garçon pouvait être et ne se sentait pas assez motivé pour partir à sa recherche.

Comme d'habitude, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts. Harry s'était rendu compte que, malgré le nombre relativement élevé d'élèves, le château était beaucoup trop grand pour que ses couloirs soient tous occupés. Et puis, le mauvais temps constant dégageait une impression lugubre, qui faisait que personne n'avait très envie de partir explorer le château.

C'est pour cette raison que Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

C'était un adolescent qui avait l'air d'avoir plus ou moins son âge et qui se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers la bibliothèque. Harry se souvint de l'avoir vu au réfectoire. Il l'avait reconnu grâce à ses cheveux blond paille.

Quand il l'aperçut, l'autre garçon se figea et écarquilla d'immenses yeux. Étonné, Harry s'arrêta lui aussi.

L'autre le dévisageait ouvertement, une expression totalement ébahie sur le visage. Puis, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.

Mal à l'aise, Harry faillit faire demi-tour. Mais l'autre reprit sa marche d'un pas tranquille, alors il l'imita.

Harry sentit un léger bourdonnement dans son crâne, dont il ignorait l'origine. L'autre garçon le fixait toujours. Ils allaient bientôt se croiser.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Harry distinguait nettement les traits de son vis-à-vis. Il éprouva une curieuse sensation et eut l'impression que quelque chose cognait dans son crâne.

Ils se croisèrent. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le blond esquissa un sourire effrayant. Harry se figea.

L'autre continua tranquillement sa route. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné au coin du couloir. Et même là, il continua à fixer l'endroit où il avait disparu.

Le bourdonnement avait diminué en intensité. Mais le jeune avait l'impression que son cerveau était… brouillé. Comme si quelque chose interférait.

Encore un autre truc de bizarre.

-Mais c'est quoi ce _bordel ?_ murmura Harry en passant une main frustrée dans ses mèches noires.

-Langage, le réprimanda une voix grave.

Harry tressaillit et pivota sur ses talons. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir Tom Riddle. L'homme avait manifestement la capacité de se déplacer sans émettre le moindre bruit, car c'était déjà la seconde fois qu'il surprenait le jeune homme.

Le psychiatre offrit son fameux sourire énigmatique à Harry.

-Bonsoir, Mr Potter.

-Bonsoir, le salua Harry en retour, avec raideur.

L'homme se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui, et Harry pris conscience de leur énorme différence de taille. Lui-même n'avait jamais été bien grand, avec son mètre soixante-cinq. Mais son regard arrivait plus bas que l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, ce dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience lors de leur précédentes rencontres. Riddle devait mesurer près de deux mètres. Harry devait se tordre la nuque s'il voulait le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi diable étiez-vous donc immobile en plein milieu d'un couloir, en train de contempler un mur avec autant d'application ? questionna Riddle en haussant un sourcil.

Harry haussa les épaules, conscient que son attitude aurait parue étrange aux yeux de n'importe qui.

-J'étais dans la lune, dit-il. Je retournais dans ma chambre.

-Très bien, je vais vous accompagner. Ça me permettra d'avoir une petite conversation avec vous.

Harry hocha anxieusement la tête tout en se demandant s'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher. Semblant se rendre compte de son appréhension, Riddle lui offrit un fin sourire.

-Pas d'inquiétude, Mr Potter, je veux simplement m'assurer que votre insertion se passe bien.

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, pas aussi rassuré qu'il le devrait. Les deux hommes se mirent en route. Harry garda ses lèvres scellées, sans aucune intention de commencer la conversation. Il serrait nerveusement ses livres contre lui.

-J'ai hâte de vous voir à mon cours d'anglais, demain, lâcha soudain l'adulte. J'espère que vous aimez l'anglais ?

Harry déglutit.

-Oui, assura-t-il sincèrement. L'anglais est l'une de mes matières préférées.

À peine eut-il fini se phrase qu'il eut envie de se mettre une claque. Il ressemblait à un petit fayot de première ! Hors, il adorait réellement l'anglais. Mais Riddle n'avait définitivement pas besoin de le savoir.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, commenta-t-il. J'espère que vos trois premiers jours de cours se sont bien passés ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je m'en sors. Le niveau ici est… plus haut que ce à quoi je m'attendais, avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

-C'est vrai que, malgré les apparences, Poudlard est loin d'être une école facile, approuva le psychiatre. Mais vous avez l'air de bien vous en tirer pour le moment. Vous n'avez jamais eu de problème scolaire jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

-Alors, gageons que tout ira bien par la suite, dit Riddle d'une voix basse.

Ils descendirent une volée d'escaliers en silence. Harry aperçut la porte de sa chambre avec soulagement. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec son psychiatre.

-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, annonça l'adulte lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire, Harry ? Pas de problèmes ?

En une fraction de seconde, Harry songea à tous les problèmes qu'il avait déjà – son harceleur nocturne, l'horrible découverte de la forêt, Tom, Riddle qui constituait un problème en soi, et tout récemment, ce garçon qui l'avait dévisagé d'un air plus qu'inquiétant, sans parler de l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie juste après – et dit :

-Non Monsieur, il n'y a rien.

Riddle lui sourit d'un air amusé comme si – et Harry ressentit une légère pointe d'inquiétude – il savait que l'adolescent en face de lui mentait honteusement et lâcha :

-Tant mieux.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry et s'en alla.

Lorsque Harry referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, il en avait encore des frissons. Cette main dans les cheveux était différente de celle de Blaise. Presque… caressante. Mais pas désagréable.

Mais pourquoi Riddle l'avait touché comme ça ?

Et, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, il entendit un petit rire.

 _Ah, Harry, tu es tellement naïf._

* * *

Shana : ça, c'était juste pour toi ! Tom Riddle ne devait pas être présent initialement mais je me suis dit… allez… Pourquoi pas ? En espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu !

En espérant qu'il vous a plu à tous, d'ailleurs ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si c'est le cas et je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	12. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Voices in my Head, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une review, vous êtes les meilleurs !

Réponse à Shana : Hey ! Alors ça ! Je ne n'avais encore jamais reçu une review aussi, longue, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle m'a fait plaisir ! C'est super que tu aimes autant cette histoire, et que tu imagines autant de théories ( même s'il y en a qui sont trèèèès loin de la réalité, je t'avoue ! ) Je crois que tu attaches beaucoup plus d'importance au rêve de Harry que tu en devrais ! On m'avait demandé, au début de cette histoire, si il y allait avoir de la magie. À l'époque, j'avais répondu que je n'en était pas encore certaine, mais à présent, je peux affirmer qu'il n'y en aura pas. Ou, s'il y en a, ça n'aura rien à voir avec l'univers fantastique de JK Rowling, désolée… Par contre, ta deuxième théorie ressemble fortement à une histoire qui existe déjà et qui est dans mes Favorites, **Ironie** **du** **sort** , de SexySpectrum. C'est une histoire absolument géniale, qui m'a fait chialer de rire et qui est en cours ! J'ai déjà échangé avec l'auteur qui est hyper sympa, aussi je te recommande fortement son histoire !  
Sinon… dans tout ce que tu as dit, il y a un truc qui est vrai. Un seul. Ça peut être n'importe où dans ta review alors… cherche bien !

 _Mais non, Harry ! Ce n'est pas Charlotte Brontë qui a écrit « Les Hauts de Hurlevent », enfin ! Tu le sais très bien !_

Harry se retint de marteler la table avec son crâne. Outre le fait que cela n'aurait pas le moindre effet, il se voyait mal expliquer à Riddle ce genre de comportement.

Tom foutu Riddle qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux de leur coller une interro « test » afin « d'évaluer leurs connaissances générales. »

Enfoiré !

« Je ne serais pas si distrait si tu cessais de jacasser une minute ! » riposta férocement Harry à l'adresse de Tom. « Tu veux bien te taire une minute, que je puisse me concentrer ? »

Avec satisfaction, le jeune homme constata que sa demande était – pour une fois – respectée. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de faire sa réapparition, Tom était aussi bavard qu'une vieille commère. À croire qu'il regrettait de voir que Harry ne s'en sortait pas si mal, lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Oh, bien entendu, il avait évité de reparler de sa punition ! Il préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il savait que Harry avait retenu la leçon. Dès que le jeune homme repensait à la douleur qu'il avait subie, il en avait des frissons.

Bien sûr, les connaissances de Tom s'étaient souvent révélées très efficaces, lors de certaines interros, mais bon, la plupart du temps… C'était handicapant.

-Mr Goyle, si je vois votre regard s'aventurer encore _une fois_ vers la copie de votre voisin, je vous colle un zéro.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix de Riddle, Harry sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine. De l'endroit où il était assis, il put voir la nuque de Grégory se raidir instantanément. À côté de lui, Blaise lui lança un regard méfiant.

Harry regarda le visage de son voisin à la dérobée. Il avait été s'excuser auprès de Draco le matin même, et après que ce dernier eut reniflé et lâché un « Mouais… » peu convaincu, il s'était comporté exactement comme d'habitude – c'est-à-dire de manière insupportable – et le petit brun en avait déduit qu'il était pardonné. Du moins, il supposait… Malefoy était parfois si difficile à déchiffrer, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

-Un problème, Mr Potter ?

Harry sursauta en s'entendant être interpellé et rougit d'être ainsi prit sur le fait. Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers lui, mais la plupart restèrent le nez collé à leur feuille. Quelques rangées devant lui, Harry aperçut Blaise lui offrir un discret sourire de compassion.

-Non, Monsieur, il n'y a rien, murmura-t-il en rougissant de plus belle devant le regard amusé de l'homme.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours se retrouver à rougir devant lui ?

Riddle le regarda d'un air narquois avant de lui faire signe de continuer son interrogation. Harry ne se fit pas prier, mais ne manqua pas d'entendre le reniflement amusé de Draco.

Voulaient-ils tous le pousser à bout ?

 _Cesse de te déconcentrer._

« _Putain !_ »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se précipita hors de la classe avec soulagement. Une fois que Tom l'eut définitivement laissé tranquille, il avait pu répondre tranquillement aux questions et était presque sûr d'avoir réussi l'interro. Cependant, il n'avait pu se défaire de l'impression que Tom Riddle l'avait fixé durant toute l'heure de cours. Ce qui, bien entendu, était absolument absurde.

En courant pour rejoindre la salle où se déroulait son prochain cours, Harry ne fit pas attention et percuta de plein fouet une personne qui marchait en sens inverse.

-Ouille !

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent à terre, leurs affaires éparpillées partout autour d'eux. Harry tâtonna le sol afin de retrouver ses lunettes qui avaient valdinguées dans sa chute.

-Aïe… Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-il en se mettant à quatre pattes pour les rechercher.

-Ce n'est rien, dit une voix timide en face de lui. Je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais.

Harry pesta à voix basse. Il était vraiment myope comme une taupe ! Même le pauvre garçon qu'il avait percuté, qui ne se trouvait pourtant pas à plus de deux mètres, restait une forme indistincte !

Avec un cri de victoire, il mit enfin la main sur ses lunettes et les replaça rapidement sur son nez. Aussitôt, le visage lunaire du jeune homme en face de lui apparut nettement. Harry le reconnut aussitôt.

-Hey ! Mais tu es Neville Londubat ! s'exclama-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Ce dernier sembla incroyablement surpris que le nouveau le connaisse. Il cessa un instant de rassembler ses feuilles de cours.

-Oui, murmura-t-il d'une voix effroyablement timide. Comment tu me connais ?

Harry entreprit lui aussi de ramasser ses affaires.

-J'ai rencontré Hagrid, le garde-chasse. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de toi, expliqua-t-il en faisant un tas sommaires avec ses cahiers. Tu le connais bien ?

-Oh, souffla Neville d'une voix si basse que Harry dut se pencher pour être sûr de l'entendre. Oui, je vais l'aider, parfois. À s'occuper des plantes, tout ça.

-Cool ! En tous cas, moi, c'est Harry, se présenta celui-ci en tendant une main à son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant avant de la serrer en retour. Harry lui offrit un sourire sincère en espérant le dérider un peu. Mais les grands yeux du garçon le contemplaient d'un air presque terrifié. Harry préféra se dire que c'était à cause de sa timidité, et non pas à cause de lui.

-Et, heu… Tu te plais bien, à Poudlard ? demanda Harry en tentant courageusement de maintenir la conversation, avant de se mordre la langue.

« Se plaire à Poudlard », quelle andouille ! Il n'aurait pas pu trouver n'importe quelle autre question à poser ? On ne demandait pas à quelqu'un s'il se _plaisait_ dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! Harry maudit sa stupidité.

-Oh, ça va… marmonna Neville en baissant les yeux d'un air gêné. Je m'entends bien avec Seamus et Dean, alors c'est mieux.

-Seamus et Dean, ce sont les deux garçons avec qui tu manges ? demanda Harry avec un enthousiasme légèrement forcé.

Neville hocha la tête et les deux jeunes hommes restèrent face à face, à se fixer sans rien dire.

Harry allait trouver un moyen de s'éclipser quand, à sa grande surprise, Neville lui demanda :

-Tu… tu es ami avec Luna ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Neville connaissait-il la jeune fille ? Ces derniers jours, il s'était débrouillé pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, et il pouvait désormais affirmer qu'elle était son amie. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi gentille et, une fois qu'on s'était habitué à ses petites excentricités, elle était même drôle.

-Oui, répondit-il. Elle est très gentille, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Tu la connais ?

-Un peu, marmonna Neville. Je traîne parfois avec elle, de temps en temps. Je l'aime bien, moi aussi.

Harry s'étonna. Il ne les avait jamais vu s'adresser la parole depuis qu'il était ici, et Luna ne lui avait jamais parlé du jeune homme.

-Je suis content que vous soyez amis, déclara-t-il. Luna m'a l'air parfois un peu… seule.

Neville hocha la tête et soudain, à la stupéfaction de Harry, son visage s'anima soudain. Son interlocuteur semblait s'agiter alors qu'un instant auparavant, il était totalement amorphe.

-C'est parce que tout le monde pense qu'elle est folle, qu'elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air furieux. Ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'elle vaut bien plus qu'eux tous ! Ils se moquent tous d'elle parce qu'elle est parfois un peu… un peu différente !

Le garçon rond de l'adolescent était devenu rouge sous l'effet de la colère. Harry resta muet, sans savoir quoi dire, quand deux voix fortes retentirent dans son dos, le faisant violemment sursauter.

-Hé, Neville ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les deux garçons avec qui Neville passait la majeure partie de son temps – Dean et Seamus – jaillirent à ses côtés. Semblant s'apercevoir de sa présence, les deux adolescents le dévisagèrent un peu bizarrement.

-Salut, les salua Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il leur fit un vague signe de la main en grimaçant un sourire.

-Salut, lui répondit l'un des deux, un peu fraîchement.

Il avait un visage tout rose et des cheveux blonds en épis. L'autre lui sourit d'un air un peu plus amical.

-Yo ! s'exclama-t-il. Je m'appelle Dean Thomas, ravi de te rencontrer !

Il lui tendit une main et Harry la serra vigoureusement, revigoré par cet accueil un peu plus chaleureux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tous les deux ? demanda le dénommé Seamus en jetant un regard bougon à Neville qui rougit légèrement.

Harry fronça le nez. Il avait l'impression que Seamus reprochait au jeune homme de lui avoir parlé, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Je faisais la connaissance de Neville, répliqua Harry avant que ce dernier ait eu le temps de répondre. Hagrid m'avait dit du bien de lui.

-Tu connais Hagrid ? s'étonna Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Harry leur narra brièvement sa rencontre avec le garde-chasse.

Soudain, il s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il était très en retard à son cours suivant. Il poussa une exclamation horrifiée et s'excusa auprès de ses camarades.

-Tu as qui ? lui demanda Dean en le voyant chercher frénétiquement sa prochaine classe sur son horaire.

-Heu… Math, avec McGonagall.

Harry se prépara mentalement à subir les reproches cinglants de leur très stricte professeur.

-Moi aussi, déclara Dean avec un grand sourire. Viens, on y va.

Et, saluant les deux autres jeunes hommes, ils se précipitèrent à travers les couloirs.

-Dis…, souffla Harry pendant leur course, c'est moi, où… Seamus ne m'aime pas ?

À sa grande surprise, Dean éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il ne _t'aime pas,_ nuança-t-il. C'est Draco Malefoy, qu'il déteste, et comme tu es ami avec lui, il se méfie un peu de toi.

Harry grogna et remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir connu Draco au pire de son narcissisme. À voir comme il était maintenant, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça devait être avant ! Et dire que Blaise avait prétendu que c'était bien mieux !

-Merci, Draco, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

En plus d'être hyper susceptible, il lui attirait des ennuis auprès des autres pensionnaires juste parce qu'ils étaient amis !

-Honnêtement, je me demande aussi comment tu fais pour le supporter, déclara gaiement l'adolescent. Je ne peux pas le blairer ! Il est tellement imbu de lui-même, c'est insupportable !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-On s'y fait. Et puis, il est quand même gentil, quand on le connait un peu, dit Harry en repensant à l'investissement que Draco avait mis dans la quête de son harceleur.

Oui, ça n'avait eu aucun intérêt pour l'instant, mais l'intention était là.

Voyant que Dean levait un sourcil sceptique dans sa direction, il ne put réprimer son sourire.

-« Gentil » et « Draco Malefoy » ne peuvent décidemment pas aller dans la même phrase ! s'insurgea Dean d'un air théâtral.

-Je t'assure, le défendit Harry. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez même vous entendre, si vous essayiez de vous connaître un peu.

Dean fit semblant d'être pris d'atroces haut-le-cœur, et cette fois-ci, Harry éclata franchement de rire.

Son nouvel ami lui fit signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ils approchaient de leur salle de classe. Dean frappa trois coups et, après avoir entendu une sèche invitation provenant de l'intérieur, il entra avec désinvolture, Harry sur ses talons.

Le professeur McGonagall les attendit, les yeux flamboyants. C'était une femme d'un certain âge avec un tailleur à motifs écossais très strict, des lunettes carrées et un chignon serré qui ne faisait que renforcer son aspect sévère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la classe avant de reporter son attention sur les deux fautifs.

-Où étiez-vous passé ? Le cours a commencé depuis plus de cinq minutes, leur lança-t-elle sèchement.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures, les joues rouges de confusion et de gêne. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à présenter ses excuses, Dean le devança :

-Pardonnez-nous, Pr McGonagall, mais Harry est nouveau et il s'est un peu perdu dans les couloirs. Je l'ai aidé à retrouver son chemin, mentit-il sans la moindre gêne.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, alors Harry hocha rapidement la tête pour approuver Dean dans ses propos.

-Bien, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. À vos places, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'empressèrent de lui obéir et s'installèrent côte à côte sur un banc libre, tout en échangeant un regard complice, avant de se plonger dans leurs exercices de math.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Harry réalisa que ça faisait un petit moment que Tom n'avait pas réagi. Pas si longtemps en soi ( à peine plus d'une vingtaine de minutes ) mais le connaissant, ça relevait de l'exploit ! Surtout alors qu'il venait de se faire des nouvelles connaissances.

« Hé, Tom ? T'es là ? »

 _Où veux-tu que je sois, stupide gamin ?_

Harry soupira discrètement, presque soulagé.

« Je me disais juste que tu étais bien silencieux, pour une fois. »

 _On vient de passer plus de trois jours sans se parler, et tu t'inquiètes pour cinq minutes de silence ?_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est différent, et tu le sais très bien. Tu avais décidé de ne plus me parler, comme tu le fais après m'avoir puni ( Harry ne put réprimer un frisson ). Mais dès que tu es là, tu es une vraie pipelette, d'habitude. Alors ? »

 _Depuis quand je te dois des explications, dis-moi ?_

Harry claqua de la langue, agacé. Pourtant, Tom agissait différemment de d'habitude. Il avait cessé de lui parler depuis… depuis qu'il avait rencontré Neville, en fait. Et puis Dean et Seamus. Et puis, il y avait une sorte d'aigreur dans sa voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue. On dirait presque que…

« T'es jaloux ? »

Silence. Silence _éloquent._

« J'y crois pas ! » s'indigna Harry. « T'es _jaloux !_ T'es jaloux parce que je me fais des amis ! Mais t'as _aucune_ gêne ! »

 _Fais attention, Harry._

« Mais bien sûr ! » poursuivit Harry sans lui prêter attention. « _Tu_ as le droit de me faire envoyer dans un asile de fous, _tu_ as le droit de me pourrir la vie quand tu veux, de me punir de manière atroce, _tu_ as le droit de me priver de mes souvenirs, mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler à des gens ?! »

 _Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de parler à des gens._

« Mais tu es d'une mauvaise foi ! » s'écria Harry, atterré.

 _Je t'aime, Harry, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être possessif._

« C'est cela, oui. » Harry secoua la tête, perplexe, comme à chaque fois que Tom faisait cette déclaration absurde. « Possessif au point de vouloir m'empêcher d'avoir des amis. »

 _Possessif au point de vouloir t'enfermer dans une chambre, avec moi pour seule compagnie,_ rectifia Tom d'un ton suggestif.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir. Mais… il devenait totalement malade ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de balancer des trucs comme ça ? Le jeune remercia le ciel que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse l'entendre.

« Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas » répliqua-t-il, faute de trouver une réponse plus cinglante.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bientôt, cet état de fait va changer, mon cher Harry._

Et quelque chose dans le ton sérieux de sa voix convainquit Harry qu'au contraire, il devait s'inquiéter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-En arrivant dans la cafétaria, Harry babillait joyeusement avec Dean. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avait la plupart de leurs cours en commun et avaient eu l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Harry trouvait le garçon vraiment drôle et sympathique, et pour la première fois, Harry ne s'était pas demandé _pourquoi_ Dean était ici. Du moins pas avant un bon moment.

Et Harry se sentait bien. Il avait presque l'impression que tout était normal. Qu'il n'était pas dans un asile de fou, qu'il n'était pas éloigné de sa famille, qu'il n'était pas loin de Ron et d'Hermione, de Londres, qu'il n'y avait pas Tom, son harceleur, Riddle…

Et ça lui faisait un bien fou, de penser un peu à autre chose.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se saisit distraitement d'un plateau et le remplit généreusement, contrairement à son habitude. En allant chercher ses couverts, il rejoignit Blaise, qui ne manqua rien de sa bonne humeur.

-Tu as l'air bien joyeux, remarqua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Harry lui sourit largement en retour.

-C'est vrai, approuva-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son nouvel ami, qui était parti s'installer aux côtés de Neville et de Seamus.

Blaise suivi son regard et son sourire s'amincit légèrement.

-C'est grâce à ton nouveau copain que tu es si éblouissant de gaieté ?

La question avait été posée sur un ton amical, pourtant Harry eut l'impression d'y déceler un soupçon de fraîcheur. L'adolescent se rendit alors compte que sa réaction n'était vraiment pas sympa pour lui, ou pour Draco. Il n'avait jamais manifesté autant de joie de les avoir pour amis, et Harry se reprocha son indélicatesse. Il sentit qu'il se mettait à rougir.

-Heu…, balbutia-t-il. Enfin, oui, mais…

-Hé, ce n'est pas un reproche, lui dit Blaise en lui souriant doucement. Loin de là. Je suis content que tu te fasses des amis aussi facilement.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassé.

-Oui, mais juste… c'était pas super-sympa de ma part… enfin, je tiens autant à toi et à Draco qu'à lui, ou qu'à Luna, tu vois…

 _Harry, champion de la communication,_ le railla Tom.

« Ta gueule. »

Blaise lui lança un sourire un peu gêné, et Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre. Quelle tarte il pouvait être ! Il venait pratiquement de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ! Il y avait de quoi être embarrassé !

-Heu, hé bien… merci, Harry, lâcha le métisse, l'air légèrement troublé.

Harry hocha la tête et proposa à son ami d'aller s'asseoir, histoire de dissiper cet instant gênant.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne assurance vie, lui lança Blaise tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers leur table.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Blaise le regardait, goguenard.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.

Blaise haussa les épaules, faussement désinvolte.

-Oh, je dis ça juste parce que _certaines personnes_ risquent de penser que tu as fricoté avec l'ennemi. Enfin… une certaine personne, pour être exact.

Harry jura et, lorsqu'il reporta ses yeux verts vers la table, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y découvrir un Draco visiblement pincé, ses prunelles grises semblables à une nuit de tempête.

-Génial, marmonna Harry.

À ses côtés, Blaise ricana et s'installa à sa gauche, histoire de lui montrer son soutien. Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Dean Thomas ? l'attaqua Draco avant même qu'une de ses fesses n'ait eu le temps d'effleurer la chaise.

Harry souffla, impressionné par la rapidité de l'attaque. Il avait estimé avoir au moins le temps d'attraper sa fourchette. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir Blaise, secoué par un rire silencieux.

Harry choisit de jouer au plus bête.

-Dean ? Le garçon qui était dans ma classe ?

Les yeux de son camarades lui lancèrent des éclairs.

-Oui, ce gars-là. Après Loufo… ( regard menaçant de Harry ) Luna Lovegood, Londubat, c'est Dean Thomas. On ne peut pas dire que tu choisisses les meilleurs, commenta le blond.

-C'est sûr, murmura Harry en coupant sa chipolata avec entrain. Je devrais pouvoir trouver mieux qu'une blondasse peroxydée.

Blaise, qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de son verre d'eau, s'étrangla brusquement en entendant le murmure de son voisin et recracha sur Gregory Goyle, qui avait la malchance de se trouver en face de lui.

Le colosse poussa un hurlement de dégoût et se mit à crier sur Zabini, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenter de reprendre sa respiration tout en étant secoué de rires. Harry cacha l'immense sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres derrière sa main.

Draco, pas dupe pour deux sous, leur lança un regard affligé.

-Bref, reprit-il une fois que la quinte de toux de Blaise fut passée, je veux que demain soir, à 22 heures, tu sois prêt dans ta chambre, Potter.

Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Draco lui fit un sourire de loup.

-Parce qu'on joue.

Harry sentit son estomac fourmiller d'excitation. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Cependant, voyant que personne autour de lui ne réagissait – et il était sûr que chaque personne présente à cette table était impliquée dans ce fameux jeu – il fit mine de prendre un air blasé.

-Ok, dit-il en piochant dans son assiette.

-Prend un pull chaud, lui recommanda Draco. Les nuits sont fraîches, en Ecosse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Tu es sérieux, Harry ?_

-Oh, ça va ! râla Harry en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il était en pyjama et avait fini ses devoirs. Il était censé être tranquille pour le reste de sa soirée, mais non. Parce que Tom avait la bonne idée de lui passer un savon.

 _Honnêtement, je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide. Quelqu'un s'amuse à t'harceler chaque nuit, tu sais qu'il y a un fou qui aime bien mutiler des animaux dans la forêt, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas aller, de nuit, dans la forêt. Bravo._

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on va aller dans la forêt ? marmonna Harry en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

 _Pourquoi devrais-tu prendre un pull, sinon ?_

-Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on va aller dans la forêt, rétorqua Harry. Peut-être qu'on va juste aller autour du lac.

 _C'est encore pire._

-Oh, tu n'es jamais content, de toute façon ! aboya l'adolescent. Laisse-moi dormir, maintenant. Je suis fatigué.

D'un geste plus fort que nécessaire, Harry éteignit sa lampe de chevet et ferma les yeux, tout en sachant que si Tom avait décidé de lui tenir la grappe, ça n'allait servir à rien.

 _Bonne nuit, mon ange._

-C'est ça, marmonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Tom était vraiment bizarre.

Avant de s'endormir, Harry repensa à son harceleur et se demanda s'il allait encore venir cette nuit. Puis il pensa à Draco, à Luna, à Neville, à Dean, à Blaise…

Son estomac fit un curieux bond.

À Riddle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, Harry ne se réveilla pas quand la poignée de sa porte s'enclencha.

Ni quand on introduisit une clé dans la serrure.

Ni quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review !**

À dans deux semaines !


	13. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde !

Here is the new chapter ! J'espère qu'il vous plairaaa !

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des review, ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry enfila un gros pull en laine vert. C'était Molly, la mère de Ron, qui lui en avait tricoté un, à Noël dernier. Cette marque d'affection l'avait énormément touché. Et le pull avait l'avantage d'être affreusement chaud.

Parfait pour les nuits en Ecosse.

 _Harry._

Le jeune fit fronça les sourcils et fit la sourde oreille. Il savait pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

 _Harry, tu ne peux définitivement pas être sérieux._

Et voilà que ça recommençait !

« Bien sûr que si, je le suis ! » rétorqua-t-il férocement. « Il est hors de question que je passe à côté de l'occasion de me faire des vrais amis, encore moins à cause de toi ! »

 _C'est la chose la moins, mais vraiment la_ moins _intelligente à faire ! Tu auras d'autres moyens de consolider tes liens d'amitié – bien que je n'en vois absolument pas l'intérêt – avec ces_ gens _sans te mettre en danger !_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'y a aucun danger, marmonna-t-il tout en laçant ses baskets. Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ?

 _Oh, rien,_ répondit ironiquement Tom, _seulement que ton harceleur ne soit au courant de ta virée nocturne et décide de te faire Dieu sait quoi, ou encore que le fou qui t'a poursuivi dans la forêt ne refasse surface. Trois fois rien !_

-Oh, tu es toujours obligé d'imaginer le pire ! aboya Harry. Ils ont déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois, et il n'est jamais rien arrivé ! Laisse-loi tranquille, maintenant ! J'en ai assez de toi !

Au grand agacement du jeune homme, il entendit Tom ricaner.

 _Comme tu le voudras, Harry. Mais ne viens pas pleurer au moment où tu auras besoin de moi._

Puis, au grand soulagement de l'adolescent, il le laissa.

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi, répliqua-t-il néanmoins.

Énervé, Harry s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Tom avait le don de le rendre fou ! Toujours à jouer les rabat-joie, quand il n'était pas un horrible tyran ou un bourreau !

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en songeant que son acte de rébellion ne resterait sans doute pas impuni. Le souvenir de ce que Tom lui avait fait subir après qu'il ait osé parler de lui à Riddle n'était que trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Cette situation devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire partir Tom. Définitivement.

L'adolescent se força à repousser ses sombres pensées. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale posée sur sa table de nuit. Dans une dizaine de minutes, il serait vingt-deux heures. Soit l'horaire imposée par Draco.

Fébrilement, Harry se redressa et se mit à faire les cent pas, le cœur battant plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le blond avait l'intention de lui faire faire. Et cet donnée inconnue rendait tout plus… excitant.

Harry n'avait jamais fait des choses interdites. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de sage, et toutes ses infractions avaient été des bagatelles sans importances.

Pourtant, quand on frappa trois coups discrets à la porte de sa chambre, le cœur du jeune homme eu un soubresaut d'impatience.

Il était prêt.

Silencieusement, Harry ouvrit la porte. Derrière celle-ci, Draco lui offrit un sourire dangereux, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Tu es prêt, Potter ? chuchota-t-il.

Dans le silence écrasant du couloir, son murmure parut exagérément amplifié.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Prends ta lampe de poche et suis-moi.

Obéissant, Harry agrippa la lampe de poche qu'il fourra dans la poche arrière de son jeans, ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé avant de suivre le blond.

Ils descendirent les étages qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée à pas de loup, soucieux de ne pas se faire surprendre par les professeurs, ou pire, par Rusard.

Harry sentait l'excitation faire vibrer son ventre d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, et il n'avait pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête.

Enfin, les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent le hall d'entrée. Draco ouvrit la lourde porte de bois, en ne faisant miraculeusement aucun bruit, et ils se faufilèrent dehors. Harry frissonna en ressentant la morsure glacée de la nuit.

Malefoy l'entraîna en direction de la forêt, où plusieurs silhouettes se détachaient. Harry entendait des chuchotements plus ou moins discrets ainsi que des petits cris d'excitations, rapidement suivis par des « chuts ».

-Nous y sommes, annonça Draco lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste de la troupe.

Harry tenta de distinguer les visages de ses compagnons à la lumière des quelques lampes de poche allumées. Sans surprise, le groupe était composé des personnes avec qui il mangeait : Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle se donnaient des petits coups de coude en ricanant, Théodore Nott ( à l'étonnement de Harry ) avait l'air un peu plus animé que d'habitude, Pansy et Daphné se tenaient côtes à côtes en jetant des regards diaboliques aux garçons, et Blaise contemplait tout ce beau monde avec son habituel sourire amusé. Harry remarqua alors un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Harry, je te présente Marcus Flint, lui lança Draco. Marcus, Harry.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard avant de saluer d'un bref hochement de tête.

Le léger bruit de fond cessa, tout le monde tourna son regard vers Malefoy. Harry comprit que leur jeu allait commencer.

Tout le monde se mit en cercle.

-Mes amis, commença Draco, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouveau membre dans notre groupe. Il est arrivé à Poudlard, comme chacun d'entre nous, par les aléas du destin. Il a prouvé sa ruse en me soumettant à un odieux chantage, et je l'estime aujourd'hui digne de devenir membre de notre groupe. Harry, avance-toi.

Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à une cérémonie aussi solennelle – et qui se demandait bien à quel odieux chantage il avait pu soumettre le blond – fit un pas maladroit au milieu du cercle. Bien qu'il connaisse pratiquement tout le monde, il se sentait aussi gêné que lors de son premier jour à Poudlard.

-Jures-tu de ne jamais trahir aucun membre de ton clan ? reprit Draco en posant un regard flamboyant sur lui. Jures-tu fidélité, loyauté et fraternité envers chacune des personnes présentes ici ?

Harry sentit sa stupéfaction augmenter un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais été question d'une cérémonie d'introduction.

-Oui, souffla-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Draco se pencha vers lui.

-Acceptes-tu d'entrer dans ta nouvelle famille, le clan _Serpentard ?_

-Oui, répéta Harry, de plus en plus interloqué.

Draco se redressa, l'air plus détendu.

-Harry Potter, tu fais désormais partie des Serpentard. Sache t'en montrer digne.

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire intrigué aux lèvres. Autour de lui, tout le monde se mit à chuchoter avec animation. Harry vint se poster à côté de Blaise. Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire, auquel Harry répondit.

-Le clan Serpentard ? interrogea-t-il cependant, un sourcil levé.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-C'est le nom de notre petit groupe. C'est Draco qui a trouvé le nom, et on a trouvé que ça sonnait bien, alors on l'a gardé.

-Pourquoi un serpent ? chuchota Harry.

Blaise lui fit un sourire de loup.

-Parce qu'on est rusé, comme les serpents. Et menaçants. Et silencieux. Tu vois le genre ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Oui, on voit que c'est Draco qui a trouvé le nom.

Blaise étouffa son rire quand Draco reprit la parole.

-Vous êtes prêts à jouer ?

Aussitôt, tout le monde poussa des sifflements d'enthousiasme, excepté Harry, qui ne savait toujours pas en quoi consistait leur fameux jeu et qui, maintenant qu'il y était, se sentait un peu moins fier que lorsqu'il fanfaronnait devant Tom.

Heureusement, Draco se tourna vers lui pour lui expliquer :

-Les règles du jeu sont simples, Harry. Nous tirons à la courte paille pour décider de qui seront les deux chasseurs. Les deux heureux élus comptent jusqu'à cent cinquante pendant que les autres vont se cacher. Ensuite… la traque commence.

Harry sentit sa tension diminuer considérablement. C'était tout ? Il s'agissait donc d'un simple cache-cache ?

Son soulagement dut s'inscrire sur son visage, car Malefoy eut un sourire carnassier.

-Bien évidemment, les cachés n'ont pas le droit de rester ensemble, ou d'utiliser leur lampe de poche. Ce privilège revient aux chasseurs. Et ils ont également l'obligation d'aller se cacher dans…

Draco ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant montrer d'un grand geste de bras la forêt dans laquelle il faisait si noir qu'on y voyait pas à plus de deux pas devant soi. Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, mais il garda une mine stoïque. Pas question de laisser voir une pointe d'appréhension !

-Et si les chasseurs ne retrouvent pas quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il néanmoins. On ne pourra même pas crier pour prévenir le dernier !

-Si, à vingt-trois heures, on ne t'a pas encore retrouvé, alors tu retournes au château et tu rentres dans ta chambre, lui expliqua Blaise. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde. Rusard fait une ronde à vingt-trois heures trente, alors il ne faut pas traîner !

La jeune homme hocha la tête, quand Draco sortit de sa poche neuf morceaux de pailles, dont deux étaient plus courts que les autres. Le blond les mélangea avant de les rassembler dans sa main, de manière à ce qu'on ne distingue plus les petits des autres. Il tendit son poing vers Harry avec un sourire narquois.

-À toi l'honneur, Potter.

Sans prendre la peine de tergiverser, Harry se saisit d'un geste vif d'un bout de paille et s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il était long. Il avait le pressentiment qu'être chasseur devait être plus effrayant que… le rôle de proie. Il ne s'imaginait pas chercher dans la forêt, tout en sachant qu'un type allait forcément jaillir à un moment ou à un autre dans le seul but de lui flanquer la frousse.

Le tirage au sort continua. Ce furent Blaise et Théodore qui tirèrent les petits bouts de paille, faisant d'eux les chasseurs.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Draco en rangeant son petit matériel dans sa poche, sans prêter attention aux grognements des deux chasseurs. Allez compter plus loin, et que tout le monde se prépare.

En râlant, les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent tandis que le reste de la petite troupe se dirigeait vers les sous-bois. Soudain, Harry entendit son prénom être murmuré. Il jeta un regard interrogateur derrière lui et aperçut Pansy et Daphné, en plein conciliabule. Visiblement, les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il les avaient entendues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il, s'amusant de les voir sursauter violemment.

-Quoi ? demanda Daphné, les joues rouges.

-Je t'ai entendu dire mon nom. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard, mal à l'aise.

-En fait, on se disait qu'on pensait que c'était toi qu'on avait effrayé, vendredi passé, expliqua la blonde jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Pendant un instant, Harry les dévisagea, interdit. Avant de se rappeler que, après son appel avec Sirius le jour de son arrivée, il avait entendu un bois craquer, et qu'il avait eu la désagréable sensation d'être observé.

-C'était vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

Pansy lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-On étaient parties chercher de meilleures cachettes pour le jeu, et quand on est revenues, on a vu tu nous as entendues. Comme il faisait sombre, on ne voyait pas ton visage, et on avait peur que ce soit un prof qui nous demande ce qu'on faisait dans les bois. Du coup, on s'est cachées.

-Mais en te regardant maintenant, on se disait que tu ressemblais vachement au gars, conclut Daphné. Désolées, du coup.

Harry voulut leur assurer que ce n'était rien, mais Draco leur fit signe de se taire. Ils étaient désormais dans les sous-bois et se tenaient tous en position, prêts à démarrer.

Harry jeta un regard aux ténèbres devant lui, pas très rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver seul là-dedans. Encore moins après ce qu'il y avait vu. Mais, paradoxalement, il ressentait une profonde excitation qu'il ne laisserait tomber pour rien au monde.

-On a peur, Potter ? le provoqua Draco.

Harry lui lança un sourire goguenard.

-Tu aimerais bien.

Pansy leur fit un mouvement pour leur signifier de se taire, tandis que Crabbe appelait les deux chassèrent à voix basse pour leur demander le signal. Blaise mit ses mains en portevoix.

-À vos marques…

Harry écarta les jambes, prêts à s'élancer.

-Au fait, Harry, chuchota Draco.

L'adolescent tourna un regard vert énervé vers son camarade, agacé d'être déconcentré.

-Si jamais tu te retrouves devant des rochers avec dedans, une sorte de grotte, ne rentre pas dedans, lui ordonna le blond très sérieusement.

Harry cligna des yeux et voulut demander des explications.

-Prêts…

Il détourna le regard. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard.

Il serra les poings. Le temps se figea.

-Partez !

Et il s'élança à toute vitesse dans l'obscurité la plus totale, courant, volant au-dessus des racines et des pierres. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Draco, quelques mètres derrière lui, qui lui adressa un immense sourire, le plus sincère que Harry lui ait jamais vu.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait disparu. Aucun des autres n'était visible.

Il était seul.

Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. L'adrénaline qu'il ressentait faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre, bouillonner ses veines et le faisait courir rapidement, toujours plus rapidement.

Cent cinquante, ce n'était vraiment pas beaucoup, réalisa-t-il. Il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible des chasseurs avant que le compte à rebours ne soit terminé. Ensuite, il aurait tout le temps de trouver une cachette.

Quand Harry s'arrêta de courir, le silence lui parut plus qu'assourdissant. Les cent cinquante secondes devaient déjà être finies. C'est donc en courant à une allure plus raisonnable et plus discrète que Harry repartit. Il prit la direction opposée au château.

* * *

Sur une échelle de un à dix, combien y avait-il de chances qu'il tombe précisément sur cette situation, se demanda Harry.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était arrivé là, mais, après avoir couru pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure, s'être retrouvé devant la rivière – à qui il avait jeté un regard noir – être passé devant l'arbre qui lui avait servi de pont, être tombé sur un vrai pont _une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin_ ( « allez vous faire foutre », pensa Harry ), l'avoir traversé et puis avoir déambulé au hasard, il était tombé sur un gros rocher.

Dans lequel une cavité était visible.

Dans laquelle un grondement sourd se faisait entendre.

Draco lui avait bien spécifié de ne pas y entrer.

Hors, Harry en mourrait littéralement d'envie.

Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'il écoute les conseils de son ami ?

Aucune, décida Harry en s'approchant de l'entrée. C'était beaucoup trop tentant, et surtout, beaucoup trop intriguant.

L'entrée n'était pas bien grande, une interstice juste assez large pour que quelqu'un de corpulence moyenne puisse s'y faufiler. Harry avec sa petite taille et son corps plutôt frêle, n'eut aucun mal à y entrer.

À peine Harry eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur de la cavité que le grondement sourd qu'il avait entendu de l'extérieur se fit soudain assourdissant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Harry était bien incapable de le dire, car il faisait noir comme dans un four. Le jeune homme eut beau plier les yeux, il ne put rien distinguer de ce qui était à plus d'un mètre de lui. Cependant, le bruit semblait résonner, ce qui signifiait que la grotte était sans doute bien plus spacieuse qu'il ne l'imaginait.

De plus en plus curieux, Harry se saisit à l'aveuglette de sa lampe de poche, la pointa devant lui et l'alluma.

Des dizaines de chauves-souris jaillirent alors de l'obscurité et se précipitèrent sur lui. Harry poussa un cri de frayeur avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol afin d'éviter d'être blesser par les créatures volantes qui se précipitaient à l'extérieur de la cavité.

-Stupides bestioles, haleta Harry, plus effrayé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

En pestant, il redirigea la lampe de poche qu'il avait lâchée par réflexe vers ce qu'il supposait être le fond de la grotte. Et là, il poussa un cri de stupeur. Car il ne voyait pas le fond. Devant lui se trouvait le vide.

Harry cligna des yeux, pensant qu'il devenait fou. Ce n'était pas possible. Puis il se rendit compte que le sol s'arrêtait abruptement à peu près cinq mètres devant lui et plongeaient en formant un ravin.

Harry se releva prudemment, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il y ait une grotte de cette taille dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il s'approcha doucement du bord, curieux de voir à quelle profondeur allait le ravin.

-Putain, marmonna-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Le grondement venait d'en bas, il en était certain, mais il était incapable de voir ce dont il s'agissait. Une sorte de brume s'élevait du fond du ravin, le rendant invisible. La lampe de poche n'éclairait presque rien, mais Harry se doutait que la crevasse devait faire une cinquantaine de mètres de profondeur, au bas mot.

L'adolescent tendit un bras devant lui. Il parvenait à distinguer les minuscules particules d'eau qui constituaient la nuée et, en posant une main sur un des murs de la grotte, s'aperçut qu'il suintait l'humidité.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien rendre toute cette grotte si trempée ? » se demanda le jeune homme en essuyant sa main humide sur son jean.

En dirigeant sa lampe un peu partout dans l'espoir voir quelque chose de concret, Harry aperçut, quelques mètres à sa droite, le long d'un des murs de la grotte, un minuscule chemin escarpé qui semblait descendre dans les profondeurs de l'abîme.

Harry secoua la tête et décida de sortir rapidement de cette grotte. S'il tombait, qui le retrouverait ? Personne ne savait qu'il était ici. Le jeune homme revint donc sur ses pas et se faufila par l'interstice vers l'extérieur.

Un vent frais ébouriffa ses cheveux et Harry sentit ses muscles tendus se détendre immédiatement. L'adolescent n'avait pas eu conscience d'être contracté.

Perturbé, Harry éteignit sa lampe de poche et fit quelques pas au hasard. Il n'arrivait à se défaire de cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie dans la cavité, et puis cette étrange ambiance qu'il y avait, une sorte de danger planant…

Le jeune homme s'aperçut que ses vêtements étaient crus. L'air là-dedans était tellement humide que même ses cheveux étaient un peu mouillés !

Harry porta une main à sa tête en grimaçant. Une migraine pointait visiblement le bout de son nez, il avait l'impression que l'on défonçait son crâne à coups de marteaux. Sans parler de ce bourdonnement plus qu'handicapant…

Soudain, Harry sentit un poids s'abattre sur son dos. Le jeune homme sentit son souffle se couper et il s'écrasa au sol, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Ses mains furent tirées en arrière, l'empêchant de se débattre, tandis que quelqu'un s'installait à cheval sur son dos.

Une immense vague de panique s'abattit sur Harry, dont les yeux se voilèrent de terreur. Il gigota dans l'espoir de déloger son agresseur et ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais une main se posa sur celle-ci, l'empêchant efficacement d'émettre le moindre son. Harry tourna la tête pour éviter d'avaler de la terre et tenter d'apercevoir son agresseur, mais celui-ci se décala légèrement de manière à ce que son visage demeure invisible. Il s'assit sur les mains de Harry afin de le maintenir immobile.

Harry, incapable de se défendre et les bras douloureusement tirés en arrière, sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux, le cœur battant à un rythme affolé. Qui était son agresseur et que lui voulait-il ? Ce n'était certainement pas Blaise ou Draco ou quiconque d'autre, ils ne lui auraient certainement pas fait ça !

Soudain, Harry eut une illumination. Son harceleur ! C'était son harceleur qui avait appris qu'il sortait et qui l'avait suivi dans l'unique but de… de lui faire quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ce qui était certain, ce que rien de bon ne pouvait lui arriver ! Oh, il aurait dû écouter Tom et rester tranquillement dans sa chambre !

Harry eut une bouffée de colère. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire sans se débattre ! Le jeune homme se mit à ruer furieusement, s'attirant des grognements de la part de son agresseur.

 _Non, Harry ! Il va s'énerver, tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable ! Ne bouge pas !_

Harry sentit, malgré lui, une bouffée de soulagement le gagner en entendant la voix de Tom. Il ne l'abandonnait pas.

Obéissant, il cessa aussitôt tout mouvement. Pas assez rapidement, cependant, pour son agresseur , qui lui assena un violent coup de coude dans le crâne, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

 _Reste calme, Harry. Il peut être violent, ne bouge plus,_ lui murmura Tom.

Harry se statufia, le cœur battant frénétiquement. Son assaillant se pencha vers lui.

-Tu ferais mieux de rester calme, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable, lui murmura une voix glaçante dans le creux de l'oreille.

Harry sentit un frisson de terreur lui parcourir toute l'échine. C'était une voix de jeune homme, sans aucun doute. Une voix inconnue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Son assaillant eut un petit rire qui lui glaça le sang.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_ répéta-t-il en prenant une voix aiguë ridicule. À ton avis, mon cher petit Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je te veux ?

Harry ferma les yeux, sans répondre. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

Le souffle de l'autre se précipita. Il se pencha un peu plus sur Harry, son torse se collant sur son dos.

-Je vais me venger, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle excité qui donna la chair de poule à Harry. Je vais me venger de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies en pleurant d'arrêter. Mais pas tout de suite.

Il sembla réfléchir, passa une main songeuse sur la nuque de Harry qui sentit ses cheveux se dresser.

-Ce serait gâcher le plaisir, déclara-t-il. Je vais te laisser craindre, te torturer l'esprit, te rendre fou de terreur. Et au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins…

Il lécha l'oreille de Harry qui eut un frisson de dégout.

-…Couic !

Et soudain, le poids sur son dos disparut, Harry entendit des bruits de feuillages qu'on écarte et de pas précipités et quand il se retourna, il n'y avait plus personne.

Harry cligna des yeux, ahuri.

 _Harry ! Tu vas bien ?_

-Ça va, souffla-t-il, le cœur battant, ça va…

Mais il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, rapidement suivie par un torrent d'autres. Il se pencha en avant et éclata en sanglots terrorisés.

 _Harry, ne t'inquiète pas… Tout va bien aller… Relève-toi, maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre… Oh mon Harry…_

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait éclaté de rire en entendant le ton si inquiet de Tom, mais sur le moment, il n'y prêta même pas attention. Il voulut l'écouter et se mettre debout, mais ses jambes flageolantes refusèrent de le soutenir et il s'effondra au sol.

 _Quelqu'un arrive,_ s'alarma soudain Tom.

-Harry ! Harry, tu vas bien ?

Blaise jaillit des feuillages et, les yeux écarquillés, se précipita vers lui.

-Harry ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry, le corps secoué de sanglots, se jeta dans les bras de Blaise, qui l'accueillit sans résistance, l'air désemparé.

-Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry, incapable de répondre, se contenta dans un premier temps de trembler dans ses bras, la respiration saccadée.

-Il y avait…, hoqueta-t-il, un gars… il… il… menacé…

Blaise prit le visage fin du jeune homme entre ses doigts et le força à prendre une respiration plus calme. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il réitéra sa précédente question.

-Il… Un type m'a agressé, expliqua Harry sans parvenir à cesser de trembler, il… il m'est tombé dessus et… et je n'arrivais pas à me débattre, et il… a dit qu'il allait se venger…

-Se venger ? l'interrompit Blaise d'un air étonné. Mais de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en fondant à nouveau en larmes. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait me tuer !

Blaise le reprit à nouveau dans ses bras. Harry s'y blottit, sans avoir la force d'en éprouver de la honte.

-Par… Pardon, bégaya-t-il, une fois que ses larmes se furent un peu calmées. J'ai eu… J'ai eu si peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui assura Blaise en lui frottant le dos dans un geste réconfortant. Mais, ton agresseur ? Tu as pu voir qui c'était ?

-Non, renifla Harry. Et je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix. Mais je crois… ça devait sans doute être la même personne que mon harceleur, tu ne crois pas ? S'il nous a vu sortir…

-C'est possible, dit lentement Blaise, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Mais tous les garçons dorment tous dans le même couloir. Si quelqu'un était déjà sorti en même temps que nous, on l'aurait sûrement remarqué, ou au moins, on l'aurait entendu rentrer après nous !

-Tu veux dire… tu crois que ça aurait pu être l'un d'entre nous ? questionna Harry, effrayé par cette éventualité.

Blaise haussa les épaules, l'air grave.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Harry. J'aurais reconnu sa voix ! Et puis, ça ne peut pas être Daphné ou Pansy, ni toi ou Draco, je vous aurais reconnu…

-Mais ça pourrait être l'un des autres, objecta Blaise, mais Harry sembla ne pas l'entendre :

-Crabbe et Goyle sont trop grands et gros pour correspondre à mon agresseur, Théodore est, au contraire, beaucoup trop petit et frêle, et…

Harry s'interrompit.

Blaise arriva à la même conclusion que lui :

-Marcus.

Harry grimaça. Marcus Flint était le seul dont il n'avait jamais entendu la voix, il était légèrement plus grand que lui, plus musclé… Il correspondait parfaitement à la description sommaire de son agresseur.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Je ne le connaissais même pas avant aujourd'hui !

-Je ne sais pas… Mais Marcus a parfois des… hallucinations puissantes. C'est pour ça qu'il est ici, lâcha Blaise d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait pu avoir une hallucination et que je me trouvais juste au mauvais endroit ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

Blaise hésita.

-Je ne sais pas… Il a un traitement plutôt lourd… Et il prend ses médocs chaque fois qu'on fait nos jeux, pour éviter d'avoir une crise en plein dans les bois… mais s'il a oublié…

Harry resta silencieux.

Pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait à lui ? Ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir Tom, d'être à Poudlard, séparé de sa famille et de ses amis ? Il fallait en plus qu'un taré lui court après ?

Un vent froid le fit frissonner.

-On ferait mieux d'y retourner, chuchota Blaise. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

Harry hocha machinalement la tête et se saisit de la main que Blaise lui tendait. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers le château, Harry lui demanda timidement :

-Dis, tu… tu vas en parler aux autres ?

Blaise se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire doux.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ce serait mieux si on en parlait à Draco demain, non ?

Harry acquiesça. Oui, Draco était tellement impliqué dans ces histoires qu'il était inimaginable de le tenir à l'écart. Et puis, il aurait peut-être une bonne idée ?

Lorsque le reste du groupe fut en vue, devant la forêt, Harry lâcha automatiquement la main de Blaise et s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire mais lui coula un regard qui, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, lui fit baisser les yeux avec honte.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Draco en les voyant arriver. Vous étiez où ? On est ici depuis un bon quart d'heure !

Le blond s'approcha d'eux à grands pas et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'attitude guindée de ses deux camarades.

Blaise prit un visage détendu et lança de son habituel ton joyeux :

-Harry s'était bien mieux caché que vous tous ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à le retrouver !

Le métisse s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le reste de la petite troupe qui l'accueillit joyeusement, ou en râlant d'avoir perdu. Draco lança un regard soupçonneux à Harry qui baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Potter ? murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry se força à sourire, mais ne réussit qu'à produire une horrible grimace.

-Je t'expliquerai demain, souffla-t-il en priant pour que Malefoy se contente de cette promesse pour le moment. Heureusement, la blond lui fit un discret signe de tête, avant de l'entraîner vers le reste du groupe qui le félicita pour sa première victoire. Harry se força à avoir l'air aussi joyeux que ses camarades, mais il ne put empêcher son sourire de trembler lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Marcus, qui ne semblait pas partager l'allégresse générale.

Les Serpentard décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Discrètement, ils rentrèrent au château et se séparèrent dans le couloir. Blaise raccompagna Harry jusqu'à sa chambre, sans prononcer une parole, mettant Harry un peu plus mal à l'aise.

-Merci, murmura Harry, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre.

Blaise hocha la tête, sans le regarder, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner. Harry le regarda regagner sa chambre, le cœur lourd, sans comprendre pourquoi. Avec un soupir, il chercha les clés de sa chambre dans la poche de son pantalon tout en portant la main à la poignée de sa porte…

Qui était ouverte.

Elle s'entrouvrit dans un grincement.

Harry sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir fermée à clé juste avant d'être parti.

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers la chambre de Blaise et y frappa de petits coups précipités. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

-Harry ? s'étonna Blaise, qui avait déjà enlevé son pull et son T-shirt et ne portait plus qu'un simple caleçon.

-La porte de ma chambre est ouverte, expliqua Harry d'une voix paniquée. Je l'avais fermée à clé en partant mais maintenant…

Sans avoir besoin de plus d'explications, Blaise lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Harry y pénétra rapidement et souffla de soulagement en entendant Blaise verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Le regard émeraude du jeune homme se posa sur le joyeux désordre qui régnait dans la pièce et le trouva réconfortant. Blaise se coucha sur son lit et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre. L'adolescent s'exécuta.

-Merci, souffla-t-il avec gratitude une fois qu'ils furent tous deux sous la couette. Merci beaucoup, pour tout.

Il leva ses yeux vers ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il ne s'expliquait pas la gêne qu'il y avait eu entre eux quelques instants auparavant, mais une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle persiste.

Fort heureusement, il ne lut rien d'autre que de la douceur et de l'inquiétude dans le regard chocolat.

-Ce n'est rien du tout, répondit-il. Dors, maintenant.

Et Harry s'endormit, bien plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

* * *

Tindinnn !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si c'est le cas !

À dans deux semaines !


	14. Chapter 13

Coucou !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le treizième chapitre de Voices in my Head.

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des review, vous êtes géniaux !

Un peu moins d'action dans ce chapitre, mais Harry commence un peu à s'ouvrir aux autres.

Note : je serai sans doute en pleines révisions pour mes examens ces trois prochaines semaines, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire pour terminer le chapitre suivant. Je vais faire mon possible, mais si le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas dans deux semaines exactement, pas d'inquiétude ! Il arrivera, quoiqu'il arrive !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

-Vous vous _foutez de ma gueule ?_

Blaise se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Harry foudroyait Draco du regard. Ce dernier les contemplait, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais avec un truc aussi grave ? s'agaça Harry.

-Je vérifiais, c'est tout ! se défendit le blond en levant les mains en signe de paix. C'est juste… ça paraît dingue.

Harry acquiesça, démoralisé. En effet, avec le recul, son histoire lui paraissait totalement inimaginable.

-Et dire que mes parents pensaient que m'envoyer ici allait m'aider, soupira-t-il. Au moins, à Londres, je n'avais pas un putain de psychopathe aux trousses !

Il croisa le regard de Blaise et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sentit ses joues prendre une jolie teinte coquelicot. Blaise lui adressa un sourire discret et légèrement gêné. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, ils formaient un joyeux entrelacs de bras et de jambes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient attendus à se retrouver dans cette position, ce qui avait entraîné un instant à la fois gênant et à mourir de rire, où ils avaient dû essayer de se dépêtrer l'un de l'autre ( « Attends… et si tu bouges ton bras ? » « Celui-là ? » « Non, aïe ! L'autre ! » « Ah, pardon ! Attends… non, c'est encore pire ! Et si tu bouges ta jambe, là ? » « Si je la remonte, je touche un endroit qui risquerait de nous gêner tous les deux… » )

Au final, ils étaient lamentablement tombés du lit, ce qui avait entraîné un énorme fou rire de la part des deux jeunes hommes. Cependant, Blaise avait moins rit en apercevant l'énorme hématome qui trônait sur le front de Harry. Ce dernier avait grimacé en apercevant son reflet dans un miroir, mais s'était dit que ce n'était pas si atroce que ça. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent prendre leur petit-déjeuner et que Draco s'exclame : « Putain ! T'as trouvé où ta deuxième tête ? »

Un vrai petit ange, ce garçon.

Après avoir mangé, ils avaient entraîné Draco dans un petite alcôve connue de Blaise seul, selon ses dires, pour lui expliquer la situation.

Et maintenant, un silence atterré régnait.

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'un truc pareil puisse arriver dans ce trou perdu, murmura Draco en contemplant la pluie par la fenêtre.

-Ravi d'animer un peu ta vie, ironisa Harry en regardant dans le vide. J'aurais quand même préféré que ce genre de truc ne m'arrive pas.

Blaise fronçait les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées.

-La question maintenant c'est : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard.

-Si on en parle à un adulte, on se fera engueuler parce qu'on était dehors en pleine nuit, fit remarquer le blond.

Blaise le foudroya du regard.

-Bordel, Draco, arrête de penser qu'à ton cul ! C'est un peu plus grave qu'un simple punition, là ! Quelqu'un a menacé Harry !

-Je crois qu'il a raison, murmura Harry.

Blaise lui lança un regard halluciné alors que Draco l'applaudissait.

-On n'a aucune preuve que quelqu'un m'a agressé, expliqua doucement Harry. Qui nous dit qu'ils vont nous croire ?

-Heu, tu veux rire ? Ton front a autant de nuances de bleu qu'un tableau de Monet. C'est pas une preuve, ça ?

-Je pourrais simplement m'être mangé le sol, rétorqua le brun en tentant vainement de mettre quelques mèches de cheveux devant son hématome. Sans preuve tangible, on a aucune chance de leur prouver que ce que je dis est vrai.

-Mais… pourquoi ils ne te croiraient pas ? interrogea Blaise, l'air perplexe. Je veux dire, quand c'est quelque chose d'aussi grave, il n'y a aucune raison…

Harry fit une moue et détourna le regard.

-On ne peut pas dire que j'étais… très enthousiaste à l'idée de venir ici, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais caché mon envie de rentrer chez moi. J'ai peur… j'ai peur qu'on pense que je cherche simplement un prétexte pour me barrer d'ici.

C'était vrai… mais Harry ne disait pas toute la vérité. Ce n'était pas pour cette raison en particulier qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer des adultes dans cette histoire.

-Aucun d'entre nous n'était enthousiaste à l'idée de venir s'enfermer dans ce trou pourri, lâcha Draco en haussant un sourcil. Et, de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont te renvoyer chez toi si on leur parle. Ils vont juste renforcer la sécurité autour de toi, ce qui veut dire : plus de sorties nocturnes. Mais bon, au moins, le taré qui te tourne autour arrêtera ses conneries.

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait être grossier…

-Je ne sais pas, persista-t-il pourtant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent que…

-Mais enfin, Harry ! s'énerva Blaise. C'est ta sécurité qui est en jeu ! On s'en fiche, de ce qu'ils vont penser de toi ! Le plus important, c'est que tu sois en sécurité !

Harry se hérissa sous la réprimande de son ami. Il avait raison, il le savait, mais…

-On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est à ma place ! répliqua-t-il en haussant aussi le ton. C'est pas toi qui va passer pour une immense victime, incapable de se défendre par elle-même ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voie comme quelqu'un de fragile !

Blaise et Draco le dévisageaient, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par sa véhémence. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry énervé à ce point, surtout pour quelque chose qui concernait sa propre sécurité.

-Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, Potter, commença le blond d'une voix sifflante. On va aller voir Dumbledore, que ça te plaise ou non. Si tu crois qu'on a envie de te voir découpé en petits morceaux juste parce que ta fierté mal placée t'a empêché d'aller voir le dirlo, tu te fourres le bras entier dans l'œil !

-C'est quoi le problème, Harry ? demanda Blaise d'une voix où l'énervement était clairement perceptible. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Dumbledore ne va pas remettre ta parole en cause s'il s'agit de ta sécurité. Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il t'aide ? Où est le problème ?

Harry se mordit la langue, de plus en plus furieux. Dire qu'il pensait que Draco était de son côté ! Voilà que même ce crétin de blondinet commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui, et à s'allier avec Blaise pour le convaincre ! Ils allaient le forcer à… à avouer !

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent pour un fou ! s'écria-t-il, le visage rouge de colère.

En voyant le visage de ses camarades passer instantanément à la surprise, Harry voulut se mettre des claques. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Sans attendre un instant de plus, il pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

-Attends, Harry !

Le petit brun sentit qu'une poigne ferme lui saisissait le bras et le forçait à se retourner. Sans pouvoir résister, il fit face à un Blaise mi-furieux mi-confus, Draco sur les talons.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu as peur qu'il te prenne pour un fou ?

Harry baissa la tête, refusant de croiser le regard chocolat de son ami.

-T'accouches, Potter ? intervint la voix traînante du blond.

Harry releva vivement le visage et foudroya ce dernier du regard.

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici, non ? Parce que je suis fou et que je délire ! Tout ce qui m'arrive n'est qu'un putain de délire, le fruit de mon imagination ! cracha-t-il.

Ses deux camarades semblèrent tomber des nues. Furieux, Harry dégagea brusquement son bras.

-Je ne veux pas… je refuse qu'on pense que c'est un délire, vous m'entendez ! C'était réel ! Comme Tom ! Ils étaient tous les deux réels !

Harry se mit à trembler malgré lui. Pourquoi personne ne le croyait ? Et où était Tom ? Il avait disparu depuis hier soir !

Et soudain, Harry eut une pensée terrifiante : et s'il était vraiment fou ? Et s'il avait imaginé Tom, son harceleur, son agresseur ? Et s'il avait tout inventé ? Il émit un halètement horrifié.

-Harry ?

Harry cligna des yeux et redressa son visage pour contempler celui, inquiet, de Blaise. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était accroupi et se balançait d'avant en arrière, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Blaise était penché sur lui et Draco semblait à deux doigts d'aller chercher de l'aide.

Blaise porta sa main vers le visage du petit brun et, du bout des doigts, essuya les larmes que Harry n'avait pas eu conscience de verser. Sans réfléchir, il se blottit dans les bras du métisse qui l'accueillit sans rechigner.

-Blaise, souffla-t-il. Tu crois que j'ai tout inventé ?

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Tom, l'harceleur, mon agression… Tu crois que c'est moi qui ait tout imaginé ?

Blaise se sentit stupidement touché par la petite voix de son ami. Harry ressemblait à un tout petit garçon qui venait de faire un cauchemar, et qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-Non, Harry, je ne crois pas. C'est parce que j'ai entendu des bruits de branches qu'on écarte et des pas que je suis arrivé là où tu étais. Mais tu étais au sol, il y avait forcément quelqu'un avec toi. Tu n'es pas fou.

-J'ai si peur, se mit-il à pleurer. Si peur…

Blaise s'écarta légèrement de Harry afin de prendre fermement son visage entre ses mains. Les yeux plongés dans les prunelles émeraude de son ami, il affirma :

-Harry, il y avait quelqu'un. Et la porte de ta chambre hier soir était bien ouverte. Tu n'as pas déliré, okay ?

Harry leva des yeux larmoyants mais remplis d'espoir vers le métisse.

-Vraiment ? souffla-t-il.

-Vraiment, assura Blaise en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu l'as vu comme moi.

Harry acquiesça, légèrement rassuré. Oui, la porte de sa chambre était ouverte, c'était indéniable. D'ailleurs…

-Marcus ne peut pas être mon harceleur, réalisa le petit brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond, rassuré de voir que Harry avait retrouvé son calme, se rapprocha en haussant un sourcil sceptique avant de demander une explication.

-Il était avec nous dehors, expliqua Harry. Il y a peu de chances qu'il soit retourné au château juste pour fouiller ma chambre. Et puis, cela voudrait dire, qu'il en aurait une clé. Où est-ce qu'il aurait pu se la procurer ?

-Ça se tient, approuva le blond.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas ton agresseur, objecta Blaise en se tapotant la tempe. Juste qu'il n'est pas ton harceleur. Mais on ne sait pas si ces deux personnes n'en sont en fait qu'une.

-On n'est pas plus avancés qu'avant, se lamenta Harry, désespéré. On n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui ça pourrait être, et pourquoi, et si ce sont deux personnes ou une seule…

Les trois adolescents se turent un long moment, plongés dans une profonde réflexion.

-Au fait, Potter, c'est qui ce « Tom » dont tu as parlé tantôt ?

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. Oh, bon sang… Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Son visage perdit toute trace de couleur tandis qu'une fine sueur recouvrait sa nuque.

Il releva les yeux vers ses deux camarades, qui le contemplaient avec curiosité. En voyant son air affolé, Blaise sembla comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

-Je ne crois pas…, dit-il à l'intention de Draco, avant de se faire couper par Harry.

-C'est à cause de lui que je suis ici, dit-il à mi-voix.

Parce que, Harry en avait assez, de la terreur que lui imposait Tom à longueur de journée. Le meilleur moyen de se libérer, c'était de commencer par cesser de le craindre à ce point. Et surtout parce que, en voyant ces deux gars qu'il ne connaissait pas une semaine auparavant se démener à ce point pour l'aider, le soutenir et trouver une solution, Harry avait ressenti quelque chose de… bizarre, une émotion forte, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie pour quiconque d'autre que Ron et Hermione.

L'amitié, sans doute.

Et en voyant l'air inquiet du blond et du métisse, Harry réalisa qu'effectivement, ces deux-là étaient bel et bien devenus des amis.

Alors, il leur expliqua tout. À propos de Tom, de ce qu'il lui faisait, de ce qu'il lui avait fait faire, de pourquoi il était ici. Et contre toute attente, Harry se sentit soulagé, comme libéré d'un poids qui l'écrasait depuis un long moment.

Tom ne réagit à aucun moment. Cependant, Harry sentit qu'il était là, et qu'il écoutait attentivement chacune de ses paroles. Mais il ne dit rien. Ni pendant qu'il parlait. Ni une fois qu'il eut fini.

Quand Harry se tut, il avait les yeux à nouveau humides, le cœur douloureusement serré à l'idée que ses deux amis le laissent tomber, maintenant qu'ils savaient qui il était réellement. Il se tordit les mains d'angoisse, sans oser regarder la réaction de ses camarades.

-Wow, dit simplement Blaise.

Harry les contempla enfin. Blaise avait l'air estomaqué, mais tentait visiblement de se reprendre rapidement, par égard pour lui. Draco avait un air… inspiré, ce qui inquiéta plus Harry que n'importe quelle autre réaction, parce qu'après une semaine, il savait que lorsque Draco prenait cet air, c'était généralement suivi par une connerie monumentale. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle.

-La classe, lâcha-t-il.

Le métisse poussa un profond soupir dépité, tandis que Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-Je n'avais jamais osé en parler à quelqu'un spontanément, avoua Harry en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus. C'est à peine si j'osais prononcer son nom, avant.

-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même, professa le blond d'un air docte.

Harry et Blaise se tournèrent vers lui, l'air stupéfaits.

-D'où tu sors ça ? interrogea Blaise, ébahi.

-J'en sais fichtrement rien, lâcha Draco qui avait l'air profondément choqué.

Le métisse secoua la tête, fataliste, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

-Je suis content que tu nous en ai parlé, Harry, confia-t-il doucement. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

-Mais… c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? Vous savez que j'entends une voix qui, selon mon psychiatre, ne serait pas réelle, et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ?

Blaise haussa les épaules. Draco, lui, se pencha vers lui avec un air de conspirateur.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'être pote avec un meurtrier, souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Le goût du danger, tout ça…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry éclata d'un rire sincère et libérateur, rapidement suivi par ses deux camarades.

Et ce fut tout.

Par la suite, Blaise et Draco n'évoqueraient plus jamais Tom devant Harry, à moins que les circonstances les y poussent. Ils ne mirent pas Harry de côté, et leurs liens d'amitiés furent même considérablement renforcés.

-En tout cas, déclara Blaise, en attendant d'avoir trouvé une solution, il est hors de question que Harry retourne dans sa chambre. Pas seul, en tout cas.

Ils convinrent ainsi que Harry dormirait chez Blaise, ou que ce dernier viendrait chez lui. Draco, après leur avoir annoncé qu'il était impossible pour lui de prendre Harry dans sa chambre, dut avouer que Pansy venait régulièrement le rejoindre la nuit.

Au temps pour la règle du « pas de relation sexuelle dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ».

Et, alors qu'ils taquinaient Draco à n'en plus finir, Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Et Riddle apparut.

Instantanément, Harry se sentit rougir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cette manie de s'enflammer dès qu'il apercevait l'homme.

Ce dernier passa devant eux en les saluant brièvement, avant de s'adresser à Harry :

-Mr Potter, je ne doute pas que vous vous souvenez de notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire de cet après-midi ?

Harry vira à l'écrevisse et, sous le regard amusé de l'adulte, balbutia que non, évidemment, ça ne lui était pas du tout sorti de l'esprit. Pas du tout. Évidemment.

-Parfait, commenta simplement le psychiatre avant de s'éloigner, ses dossiers sous le bras.

-Il est vraiment intimidant, commenta Blaise en regardant l'homme s'éloigner.

-Tu l'as dit, bouffi, répondit Harry, le moral dans les chaussettes.

Il avait totalement oublié ce stupide rendez-vous, et il était loin d'être impatient de se retrouver dans ce bureau sombre, aux objets étranges et sous le regard scrutateur de Riddle.

Malheureusement, les heures défilèrent à toute vitesse et en un éclair, il était deux heures de l'après-midi et Harry se tenait debout devant la porte du bureau de Riddle, sans pouvoir se résoudre à signaler sa présence.

Finalement, il finit, à contrecœur, par toquer trois brefs coups. Un « Entrez » se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la pièce et, après avoir respiré un bon coup, Harry y pénétra.

La pièce n'avait pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. La même obscurité, les mêmes objets incongrus et surtout, le même psychiatre assis dans son fauteuil qui le dévisageait avec le même regard de braise.

-Rebonjour, le salua Harry pour tenter de masquer son malaise.

-Rebonjour, Harry. Je t'en prie, viens t'asseoir.

Obéissant, le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce spacieuse avant de se laisser tomber sans élégance aucune dans le confortable fauteuil qui lui était dédié, sous le regard réprobateur du psychiatre.

-Alors, Harry, entama ce dernier après avoir rangé les dossiers sur lesquels il était en train de travailler, comment s'est passé cette première semaine à Poudlard ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Plutôt bien, confia-t-il.

Ce n'était pas totalement, se dit-il, si on omettait bien sûr les parties harcèlement et agression.

-Tu es devenu bon ami avec Mrs Malefoy et Zabini, comme j'ai pu le constater, commenta l'adulte en entrecroisant ses longs doigts. À vrai dire, je n'aurais pas cru qu'une personne comme toi puisse être attirée par quelqu'un comme Draco Malefoy.

« Moi non plus », songea l'adolescent, tout en se gardant bien de le dire. Riddle n'avait sans doute pas besoin de savoir que la base de leur amitié reposait sur un chantage. Aussi se contenta-t-il de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Je traîne aussi avec Luna Lovegood, et j'ai fais la connaissance de Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas, avec qui je m'entends bien, informa-t-il.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre, déclara l'homme. Cependant, Harry, certains de tes professeurs m'ont annoncé que, bien que tu sois un élève calme et sérieux, tu avais visiblement quelques petits problèmes avec tout ce qui concernait les contacts physiques.

Harry grimaça. Il se doutait que ça venait du Pr McGonagall, qui avait remarqué son frisson lorsque Goyle l'avait touché en passant à côté de lui. Oui, il l'avouait, il n'était pas très friand de tout ce qui concernait un quelconque contact avec une autre personne ( encore que cette semaine, il s'était bien rattrapé en sautant dans les bras de Blaise à la moindre occasion. D'accord, il exagérait. ). À part avec ses parents et Hermione ( pas Ron, qui était aussi mal à l'aise que lui ), il avait toujours fui les étreintes comme la peste.

Riddle leva ses yeux sombres vers l'adolescent.

-Est-ce que ça vient de quelque chose ? Un évènement passé, peut-être ?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Harry. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours évité les contacts physiques.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda le psychiatre en haussant un sourcil.

Une fois de plus, Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça me met mal à l'aise, c'est tout.

Riddle acquiesça avant de griffonner quelque chose sur une feuille.

-Bien, annonça-t-il. Ton dossier m'indique que tu n'as jamais été très à l'aise en société, et c'est une chose à laquelle j'aimerais remédier. Et je pense que la première étape, c'est de faire en sorte que tu sois plus tranquille avec les contacts physiques relativement anodins.

Riddle releva ses yeux sur Harry.

-C'est pour cette raison que, lors de nos séances, je veux que l'on se tienne la main.

Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

-Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama-t-il.

L'adulte lui lança un regard impénétrable.

-Absolument pas. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire à chacun de nos rendez-vous, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez un peu moins coincé.

Harry balbutia d'indignation devant l'insulte qu'il recevait, mais surtout, il était absolument _hors de question_ qu'il tienne la main de… de _Tom Riddle !_

L'homme lui tendit la main par-dessus son bureau. Harry regarda cette dernière comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature particulièrement repoussante.

-Harry, insista l'homme.

L'adolescent prit une expression butée et croisa les bras. Non. Aucune chance qu'il tienne la main de…

-Harry, répéta l'homme, avec cette fois une note d'avertissement dans la voix qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

Harry n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait un Riddle en colère, mais il n'était certainement pas assez fou pour le provoquer. Il comprit qu'il n'y couperait pas.

Avec un grognement, l'adolescent tendit le bras et, un peu rudement, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux, longs et épais, du psychiatre.

-Je te remercie, commenta celui-ci.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et verrouilla son regard sur le paysage qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre tout en s'admonestant de penser à autre chose que leurs mains jointes, que le pouce de Riddle qui reposait doucement sur sa paume. Il avait l'impression que les différents endroits où leur peau se touchaient piquetaient de manière agréable… Bon sang ! Pourquoi pensait-il à de tels détails ?!

Sans prêter attention aux paroles du psychiatre, Harry se força à détailler toutes les nuances de gris qui parcouraient le ciel, quand un mouvement sur le fauteuil de Riddle attira son attention.

Dans un premier temps, Harry ne distingua pas ce que c'était, à cause de l'obscurité. Puis, après avoir plissé les yeux, il le vit : un énorme serpent qui montait lentement le long du fauteuil de psychiatre.

-Oh, putain, souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Plaît-il ? s'enquit poliment Riddle.

-Il… il y a un _immense_ serpent sur votre fauteuil ! s'écria Harry, au bord de la panique.

Il était prêt à se lever et à fuir à toutes jambes, loin de cette monstruosité, lorsque Riddle, à son ébahissement le plus total, éclata d'un rire grave.

Harry contempla l'homme, abasourdi. Le voir rire, le visage souriant vraiment, les pommettes relevées, lui fit presque oublier le reptile.

Le rire de Riddle s'éteignit, mais ses yeux conservaient une lueur d'amusement qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien de moqueur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, lâcha-t-il. Tu viens simplement de faire la connaissance de Nagini, mon serpent.

Harry écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux.

-Vous… vous avez un serpent de compagnie ? répéta-t-il, incertain.

Les yeux de l'homme retrouvèrent leur habituelle lueur narquoise, signe qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et Harry se demanda lequel d'entre eux était le plus fou.

-Exact. Un commentaire ? interrogea le psychiatre avec un sourire.

-Hé bien… c'est inhabituel, répondit Harry, que seule la main du psychiatre empêchait de se lever pour partir.

-Beaucoup de choses sont inhabituelles, à Poudlard, Harry. Tu l'auras sans doute remarqué.

« Plutôt, oui, merci. »

* * *

Ouais… Désolée pour la coupure de ce chapitre, mais si je le coupe plus tard, il devenait beaucoup trop long.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review** si c'est le cas, et à bientôt !


	15. Chapter 14

Hey hey hey !

 **J'y suis arrivée !** Yes, le chapitre 14 est arrivé à la date prévue ! Par contre… cette fois, je ne peux vraiment pas affirmer qu'il en sera de même pour le suivant ! Mes examens commencent dans un peu moins de deux semaines, donc on verra !

De toute façon, que ce soit avec une ou deux semaines de retard, **il arrivera** , quoiqu'il arrive !

Du coup, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review, etc…

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry était persuadé que le psychiatre sentait à quel point ses mains étaient moites, mais il avait la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaires. De toute manière, pourquoi était-il aussi stressé ? Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être aussi anxieux, juste parce qu'il tenait la main de quelqu'un.

Oui, mais ce quelqu'un était Tom Riddle. Et le fait que ce soit son psychiatre qui ait initié ce mouvement l'angoissait d'autant plus.

Sans oublier le serpent qui dardait sa langue fourchue vers lui à intervalles réguliers.

-Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune Potter reporta son attention sur Riddle. Ce dernier haussait élégamment un sourcil.

-Oui, oui, assura le jeune homme en souriant faiblement. Bien sûr.

Le psychiatre le regarda d'un air sceptique avant de reprendre son discours là où il l'avait interrompu, permettant à Harry de replonger dans ses pensées.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi conscient de ses mains. Il sentait parfaitement le pouce de l'homme qui reposait nonchalamment sur sa paume, provoquant une décharge électrique à chaque fois qu'il bougeait en effleurant sa peau.

 _Bon sang,_ il transpirait tellement, ça le dégoûtait lui-même, l'homme devait regretter son initia…

-Harry, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir _l'impression_ que tu ne m'écoutes absolument pas.

Et comme cette phrase fut accompagnée par un léger serrement de main, l'adolescent reporta pleinement son attention vers l'adulte qui le contemplait d'un air sévère. Harry eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé.

-Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il, l'air coupable. Je suis distrait par le… heu, Nagini.

Il ne mentait qu'à moitié. Le reptile aux écailles vert brillant aurait pu paraître magnifique, mais aux yeux de Harry, il était tout simplement repoussant. Et puis surtout, comment était-il possible qu'on autorise un psychiatre d'un _hôpital psychiatrique_ à avoir un serpent ?!

Le psychiatre parut se dérider et esquissa même un léger sourire.

-Elle ne te fera rien, assura-t-il. D'ailleurs…

À la plus grande horreur du jeune homme, Riddle tandis sa main libre vers le dossier de son fauteuil et le serpent glissa paresseusement le long de son bras. Quand il mit son bras devant Harry, ce dernier crut réellement qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'on m'aurait autorisé à la prendre avec moi si Nagini était dangereuse ? interrogea l'adulte.

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Si ça se trouve, vous lui donnez les cas difficiles de Poudlard, rétorqua Harry d'une voix faible. Un pensionnaire récalcitrant, et hop ! le goûter du serpent…

Riddle éclata d'un rire sincère, et cette vision plongea à nouveau l'adolescent dans l'ébahissement, avant de lui arracher un petit sourire. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était un beau spectacle…

-Caresse-la, insista Riddle une fois que son rire se fut calmé. De cette manière, tu comprendras qu'elle ne te fera rien, et tu arrêteras de t'inquiéter.

Le « et d'interrompre notre séance inutilement » était très clairement sous-entendu, mais Harry ne réagit pas, trop occupé à chercher un moyen de contourner la demande de l'homme.

-Je suis obligé ? demanda-t-il.

Il reçut un haussement de sourcil en guise de réponse.

En poussant un soupire de martyre, Harry souleva sa main libre et, après dix longues secondes d'hésitation, la posa doucement sur Nagini.

La jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser une petite exclamation de surprise. Il avait beau savoir que la peau des serpents était froide, c'était déroutant de toucher ces écailles qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être humides. Avec curiosité, Harry passa sa main tout le long du corps du reptile qui ferma les yeux, comme s'il se délectait de la caresse. Finalement, Harry retira ses doigts.

-C'était si horrible ? demanda Riddle avec un sourire narquois.

-Atroce, répondit Harry du tac-au-tac.

-Parfait, lâcha l'adulte en redirigeant son bras vers le dossier de son fauteuil. À nouveau, Nagini s'enroula autour du dossier et referma ses yeux globuleux.

-Maintenant, Harry, revenons à toi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, peu enchanté.

-Comment te sens-tu, à Poudlard ? demanda le psychiatre en reposant son regard intense si caractéristique sur Harry. De manière générale, je veux dire.

Harry prit une seconde de réflexion.

-Ça va, finit-il par répondre. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'étais assez impressionné par le château, et pas vraiment rassuré par ces grands couloirs, mais je crois que je m'y suis habitué, maintenant. Et puis, avec Draco et Blaise, je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'au début.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il allait squatter la chambre de ce dernier, mais Riddle n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant de ce détail.

-Et avec les autres pensionnaires ? Pas d'accrochages ?

-Non, tout va bien, affirma Harry.

« Sauf un qui veut me faire la peau, mais on y travaille ».

-Parfait, répéta Riddle. Et comment ça se passe avec Tom ?

 _Bam !_ Comme à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait Tom avec une telle légèreté, Harry tressaillit, se raidit, attendit avec anxiété mais… rien.

Pas de réaction.

Harry se détendit légèrement.

-Et bien… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Le psychiatre fronça les sourcils et l'enjoignit à continuer.

-Il… il ne me parle presque plus, avoua Harry. Moins souvent, je veux dire. Avant, à Londres, il me parlait tout le temps, je n'avais aucun répit, mais depuis qu'on est à Poudlard… il y a de longues périodes où il ne dit plus rien, mais pourtant je sais qu'il est là. Je veux dire, après m'avoir puni, j'ai l'habitude qu'il ne me parle plus, mais là, il n'y a aucune raison valable…

-« Puni » ? répéta Riddle en plantant son regard aussi sombre que la nuit dans celui, vert brillant, de son patient. Que veux-tu dire par « puni » ?

Harry rougit puis pâlit en comprenant l'horrible gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Il entendit le grondement mauvais de Tom, mais ce dernier n'eut rien d'autre comme réaction.

-Je… Rien, je ne veux…

-Harry, l'interrompit le psychiatre en se penchant vers lui, serrant sa main si fort que ç'en devenait presque douloureux. Il te punit ?

Harry cessa de respirer. Le visage de Riddle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux sombres le transperçaient. Il sentit ses joues chauffer tandis que ses vaines excuses se bloquaient dans sa gorge.

-Je… Oui, avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix, parfois… Mais…

Riddle ne s'écarta pas d'un poil, dévisageant toujours l'adolescent avec intensité.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il. Comment fait-il, Harry ?

Le jeune homme se sentait minuscule. Il était incapable de lui mentir.

-Je… je ne sais pas _exactement_ comment il fait, mais… c'est un sifflement, dans mon crâne, un sifflement horriblement douloureux, c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a plus parlé après samedi passé, mais…

-Il t'as puni samedi passé ? Pourquoi ?

-Je… Parce que je vous avais parlé de lui, abdiqua Harry. Ça ne lui a pas plu, et après ça, il m'a puni, mais… vous me faites mal ! s'exclama enfin le jeune homme, des larmes de douleur perlant à ses yeux.

Riddle lui avait serré la main de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il posait ses questions. Le psychiatre baissa des yeux étonnés vers leurs mains enlacées et, lentement, desserra ses doigts de ceux du jeune homme. La main de Harry était rouge et palpitante. Le garçon grimaça.

-Excuse-moi, prononça l'adulte à voix basse tout en se saisissant délicatement du membre endolori. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Avec une douceur surprenante qui contrastait avec la force dont il avait usé, il massa la main de Harry qui rougit. Il trouvait ce geste terriblement intime. Beaucoup trop intime.

D'un geste un peu brutal, il dégagea sa main et la planqua sous le bureau, sous le regard attentif de Riddle qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme, il n'essaya pas de reprendre son autre main.

-Donc, reprit le psychiatre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, tu me disais que Tom ne te parlait presque plus depuis que tu étais à Poudlard. Sais-tu quelle en serait la raison ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour réussir à dompter le trouble qui était monté en lui, et à répondre d'une voix qu'il espérait normale :

-Heu… je ne sais pas vraiment…

Avant de repenser à l'une de leurs conversations, quelques jours plus tôt, lors de sa rencontre avec Neville et Dean.

-En fait… je crois qu'il est jaloux, avoua-t-il. Parce j'ai réussi à me faire des amis assez facilement, comparé à d'habitude, et qu'ils m'aident à… à me libérer de son emprise, je crois.

Riddle hocha la tête en prenant un air satisfait.

-Donc, tu dirais qu'il y a du progrès depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard ?

Harry prit une seconde de réflexion.

-Heu… oui, je crois, hasarda-t-il.

À vrai dire, il n'en était pas certain. Il était probable que Tom fasse un retour en force au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Plus que probable, même.

-Quand tu me dis que tes amis t'aident à te libérer de l'emprise de Tom… ça veut dire que tu leur as parlé de lui ? questionna l'homme en posant son regard intense sur l'adolescent.

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de lui dire la vérité. Cela consistait en un progrès en soi, et Riddle serait sans doute satisfait de l'apprendre. Mais, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, quelque chose le retint. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont Riddle le regardait : un peu trop attentive, trop intense, et… une lueur d'autre chose, que Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Ou peut-être était-ce ce besoin inexpliqué qu'il éprouvait de lui dire la vérité. Une sensation qu'il avait un peu trop souvent avec Tom... Toujours est-il que le jeune homme changea d'avis.

-…Non. Je crois qu'il est trop tôt, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne figure. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

Riddle acquiesça.

-Je comprends.

Harry crut qu'il allait lui conseiller de leur en parler un jour.

Il ne le fit pas.

Il passa encore plusieurs minutes à lui poser des questions sur ce dont lui parlait Tom, à quelle fréquence, et toutes une autre batterie de sujets auxquels Harry répondit de manière aussi évasive que possible. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi ça allait pouvoir aider le psy, et il considérait que c'était du domaine privé.

 _Enfin,_ Riddle mit fin au supplice.

-Et bien, je pense que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Harry ne chercha pas à masquer son soupir de soulagement. Il se leva à son tour, jeta un regard mauvais au serpent qui le regardait paresseusement, avant de rejoindre Riddle qui lui avait ouvert la porte de son bureau. Ce dernier se pencha brusquement vers lui, surprenant le jeune homme qui n'osa plus esquisser le moindre mouvement.

-Nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine, Harry, souffla-t-il sa bouche à quelques centimètres seulement des lèvres de l'adolescent.

Harry eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur dont il ignorait l'origine. Il se content d'acquiescer d'un bref hochement de tête, la gorge soudainement trop sèche pour prononcer le moindre mot.

-Au fait, Harry…

L'adulte était beaucoup trop proche. Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des yeux ébènes de son interlocuteur. Il était comme envoûté.

-Oui ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque en voyant qu'il ne faisait pas mine de continuer.

L'homme leva son bras et, du bout des doigts, effleura le front du jeune homme.

Harry crut que son cœur allait le lâcher.

-Je me demandais d'où provenait ce charmant hématome qui orne ton front.

Pendant un instant, Harry fut incapable de donner un sens aux mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fallut que Riddle répète doucement son nom pour qu'il remette un pied dans la conscience.

-Oh, ça, dit-il d'une voix morne. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, hier. Rien de grave.

La main de Riddle dévia sur sa petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair et la retraça lentement, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps du jeune homme. Puis, il retira sa main et la replaça le long de son corps.

En effleurant celle de Harry au passage.

-À bientôt, Harry, dit-il doucement.

Et sans qu'il comprenne comment, Harry se retrouva dans le couloir, à marcher vers sa chambre.

Il croisa quelques personnes, dont Dean qui le salua joyeusement, ainsi que le garçon aux cheveux blond paille qui le regarda aussi bizarrement que la dernière fois. Harry porta une main à sa tête, sentant un début de mal de tête.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit, sans même penser à son harceleur qui pouvait y rentrer quand il le souhaitait. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Il était troublé par Tom Riddle.

Et il ne savait pas du tout si c'était une bonne chose.

* * *

-Bonjour, Mr Dobby, salua poliment Harry en s'approchant de l'accueil où se trouvait le minuscule homme.

Ce dernier sursauta avant de remonter ses grands yeux globuleux vers le jeune homme et de sourire.

-Mr Potter ! couina-t-il. Comment s'est déroulée votre première semaine parmi nous ?

-Très bien, je vous remercie.

-Je suppose que vous voulez récupérer votre téléphone portable ? devina Dobby en souriant d'un air entendu.

Harry lui fit un sourire un peu gêné en retour.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

-Mais non, pas du tout ! s'exclama le gérant en disparaissant sous son bureau.

Harry l'entendit fouiller en murmurant pour lui-même durant quelques secondes, avant de brandir son téléphone d'un air victorieux et de le tendre au jeune homme.

-N'oubliez pas de me le rapporter quand vous aurez fini, lui rappela-t-il.

Harry lui assura qu'il s'en souviendrait avant de sortir sur le parking de Poudlard. Il fit un petit signe à Blaise et à Draco qui remontaient dans leur chambre. Le métisse lui fit signe qu'il l'attendrait.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry eut un petit sourire en apercevant de nombreux jeunes, leur téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il avança dans la prairie, un peu à l'écart, avant d'allumer son propre portable.

Il fut surpris en voyant la quantité de messages qu'il avait reçu. Étonné, il les regarda tous, un à un.

La plupart venaient de Ron et d'Hermione qui lui envoyaient leur soutien, lui partageaient des nouvelles, lui assuraient qu'il leur manquait, de son parrain, de Remus, Tonks, ses parents, mais Harry fut surpris en voyant également de nombreux messages de soutien venant de la part de certains de ses anciens camarades d'écoles, desquels il n'était pourtant pas très proches.

« Hey Harry, c'est Ernie ! J'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé, et je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. J'espère que tu vas vite aller mieux et que tu reviendras vite ! »

« Coucou Harry, c'est Susan Bones. La prof nous a dit ce qui t'arrivais… Houa, je t'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'espère que tu te sentiras rapidement mieux et que tu nous rejoindras à Londres ! »

« Yo, Potter, c'est Cormac McLaggen. J'ai appris ce qui t'arrivais et je suis vraiment déso… »

Et il y en avait presque une dizaine ainsi ! Harry éprouva une bouffée de reconnaissance et d'affection envers tous ces gens.

Ensuite, il écouta tous ses messages vocaux. Il en avait un de Sirius, un de ses parents qui s'inquiétaient de savoir comment il allait, deux de Ron et d'Hermione, et un de Remus et Tonks, ainsi que leur fils Teddy qui, de sa voix de petit garçon, lui demandait quand il revenait.

À la fin, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait tellement soulagé de voir qu'on pensait à lui, et c'était si réconfortant d'entendre de voix connues…

Finalement, Harry prit une profonde inspiration puis composa le numéro de sa mère. Après quelques instants, elle décrocha.

-Harry ? C'est toi, mon chéri ?

Le jeune homme fut tellement soulagé et à la fois tellement ému d'entendre la voix de sa tendre mère qu'il faillit fondre en larmes. Il réussit néanmoins à se contenir et battit frénétiquement des paupières.

-Salut, Maman, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit sa mère pousser un petit cri.

-Harry ! Oh, mon chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué ! James ! Harry est au téléphone !

Harry entendit la voix de son père hurler un « J'arrive ! » tonitruant puis, un instant plus tard, c'est la voix de James Potter qui résonnait :

-Harry ! Comment tu vas, mon grand ?

-Salut, Papa, sourit Harry. Vous allez bien ?

Ses parents se mirent alors, comme à leur sale habitude, à se mettre à parler en même temps, chacun voulant lui expliquer leurs activités, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir réconforté.

-Et toi, mon chéri ? questionna doucement Lily Potter quand le brouhaha fut fini. Comment s'est passé cette première semaine ?

Harry pouvait presque imaginer ses parents échanger des regards anxieux en attendant sa réponse, et il se demanda comment ils réagiraient s'il leur disait que c'était horrible, ou s'il leur parlait de son harceleur qui voulait le tuer. S'il s'agissait bien de la même personne.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Ça va. Mieux que je le pensais, avoua-t-il.

Il put presque entendre le cri de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça nous soulage, ton père et moi…

-Tu t'es fait des amis ? prit le relai James.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Je m'entends très bien avec deux gars, je reste avec eux. Et puis j'ai fait connaissance avec une fille qui s'appelle Luna. Elle est un peu étrange au premier abord, mais vraiment très gentille…

La conversation continua et Harry eut l'impression que tout était… normal. Ses parents le questionnaient sur sa vie à Poudlard, ses amis, ses professeurs – James éclata de rire lorsque Harry désigna son professeur de chimie comme un « bâtard graisseux » tandis que Lily le houspillait – et eux-mêmes lui affirmait que tout allait bien à Londres, qu'ils passeraient bientôt le voir, qu'il leur manquait énormément… si bien que lorsqu'il raccrocha, Harry ne se sentait pas du tout triste. Et ce fut la même chose lorsqu'il appela Sirius -qui mangeait chez Remus – et Ron et Hermione. Cependant, la conversation différa légèrement avec ces derniers, lorsque Harry leur parla de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille.

-Et vous n'allez en parler à personne ? s'indigna Hermione à l'autre bout du fil. Mais Harry, vous êtes totalement inconscients !

-Non. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à en parler à qui que ce soit, vous non plus ! menaça Harry.

-Mais Harry, mon vieux, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt inquiétant, intervint Ron. On parle quand même d'un type qui veut te faire la peau, là !

-Je persiste à dire qu'il faut que vous en parliez à quelqu'un, insista Hermione d'une voix obstinée que Harry connaissait un peu trop bien. Si jamais il t'arrive quoique ce soit…

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, coupa Harry. Je ne sortirai plus la nuit, et je dormirai dans la chambre de Blaise. Et il y a peu de chance qu'on s'en prenne à moi de jour. Je serai sur mes gardes, Hermione.

-Mais… pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas à ton psychiatre ? proposa la jeune femme. Il pourrait t'aider, lui, renforcer la sécurité ou je ne sais quoi…

-Non, coupa Harry, plus sèchement qu'il le voulait.

Il sentait une petite boule se former dans le creux de son ventre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait ressenti cet après-midi, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le savoir. Mieux valait tout simplement éviter de penser à l'adulte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta de les rassurer le jeune homme pour compenser la sécheresse de sa réponse. Je vous promets que je serai prudent. Et, si vraiment la situation devient critique, alors j'irai en parler à Dumbledore.

-Mais…, commença Hermione, avant de se faire interrompre par le rouquin :

-Ok, si tu le dis, mon vieux. Mais fais vraiment attention.

Harry imaginait parfaitement Hermione lancer un regard courroucé à Ron. Cependant, et à son plus grand soulagement, elle abandonna le sujet.

-En tout cas, reprit-elle d'une voix égale, Ron et moi avons l'intention de passer te voir le plus rapidement possible.

Harry sentit un immense sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

-Ce serait génial.

-Enfin, il faudra quand même attendre au moins deux semaines, temporisa Ron. Les profs sont devenus totalement fous, Harry ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur prend, il nous enterre sous le travail…

-Oh, moi je trouve que ça va…

Après avoir encore papoté plusieurs minutes, Harry raccrocha. En retournant vers le château, il aperçut Luna, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, un téléphone collé à l'oreille. La jeune fille venait de raccrocher quand elle aperçut Harry, qui lui fit un signe de main amical et s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

Comme à son habitude, les bras de la demoiselle étaient entièrement recouverts de bracelets en tous genres, et elle portait une robe à l'aspect vaporeux lui arrivant jusqu'aux pieds qui aurait été ridicule sur n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle. Mais comme c'était Luna, ça lui allait plutôt bien.

-Salut, Luna, la salua Harry tout en lui offrant un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, Harry, répondit la blondinette de sa voix rêveuse. Tes parents et tes amis vont bien ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ayant déjà renoncé depuis un certain temps à comprendre d'où lui venait cette prescience.

-Et toi ? interrogea-t-il. Tu téléphonais à qui ?

-À mon père, répondit la jeune fille. Il est tout seul, depuis que je suis ici. Il tient un journal local, _Le Chicaneur._ Ça lui prend pas mal de temps…

Harry se demanda où était passée sa maman, mais ne posa pas la question : ç'aurait été indélicat, et la jeune fille paraissait déjà assez fragile comme ça.

Après avoir rendus leur téléphones respectifs à l'accueil, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, Luna annonçant qu'elle devait passer à la bibliothèque avant d'aller se coucher. Harry la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Elle avait toujours l'air si seule… Il avait beau la voir de temps en temps avec Neville, il paraissait être la seule personne à l'apprécier.

Le jeune homme se mit en route vers la chambre de Blaise.

-Ah, Harry, déclara l'adolescent quand celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce. J'allais prendre ma douche.

-Je vais aller prendre la mienne dans ma chambre pendant ce temps, dit Harry en regardant le métisse qui était déjà torse nu. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Blaise acquiesça. Il y avait encore du monde dans les couloirs, donc peu de chances que le harceleur tente quoique ce soit.

Harry se rendit dans sa chambre et se saisit de ses affaires de bain avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et pénétra dans la douche, où il régla la température de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque bouillante.

Le jeune homme sentit tous ses muscles se détendre et soupira d'aise.

Puis

un flash de douleur

atroce.

Harry poussa un cri et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux en laissant l'eau couler.

 _Alors, Harry ? Il me semble que tu as été bien bavard, ces derniers jours, mmmh ?_

Harry sentit son cœur battre de manière erratique. Il avait rarement entendu Tom être aussi furieux.

Et

il

avait

mal.

mal.

mal.

 _Je t'autorise à dormir avec ce Blaise, puisqu'il est question de sa sécurité,_ poursuivit Tom sans se préoccuper des hurlements de Harry. _Mais sache que si tu oses encore parler de moi à qui que ce soit, ce que tu subis maintenant te paraîtra n'être qu'une douce caresse en comparaison de ce que je te ferai subir._

-Arrête ! hurla Harry en pleurs. Je t'en supplie, arrête ça !

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, mon joli. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, tu sais. Mais je dois m'assurer que le message est passé, tu comprends ?_

Et puis tout ne fut plus que

douleur

insoutenable

atroce

-Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Et le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, le corps tremblant, la douleur refluant peu à peu. Il avait perdu conscience.

-Oui, s'écria-t-il en relevant laborieusement un bras et en coupant l'arrivée d'eau. J'arrive, Blaise !

Cinq minutes plus tard, il sortait de sa salle de bain et pénétrait dans sa chambre, où Blaise l'attendait, assis sur son lit. Ce dernier lui lança un regard légèrement soupçonneux.

-Tu vas bien ?

Harry se doutait que toute la terreur qu'il ressentait devait être clairement visible sur son visage. Il tenta tant bien que mal de prendre un air tranquille.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement en suivant Blaise jusque dans sa chambre.

Il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses bras de trembler. Blaise ne lui demanda rien.

Et quand, au milieu de la nuit, Harry éclata en sanglots de terreur, il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

* * *

Tadam…

Voilà… Laissez-moi une review si ça vous a plu… Vos encouragements et/ou appréciations, c'est vraiment ce qui me booste le plus !

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à dans… à bientôt


	16. Chapter 15

Une semaine de retard, ça passe.

 **Hey !** Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vos examens/révisions se passent bien ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Voices in my Head ! Par contre, étant donné que : 1 : je n'ai pas fini mes examens 2 : dès que je les ai finis, je pars quelques jours en vacances avec des potes 3 : c'est bientôt les fêtes, je ne peux pas promettre que le prochain chapitre sera là dans deux semaines. Au plus tard, la première semaine de janvier.

Sinon, **merci beaucoup** pour toutes vos review du dernier chapitre ! J'ai l'impression qu'il vous a plu, ça me fait plaisir !

Pour celui-ci, huhuhu… Je pense qu'il va vous plaire aussi… je ne vous en dis pas plus, à vous de voir !

Shana : yo ! à mon tour, merci beaucoup pour cette avalanche de compliments, ça me fait littéralement défaillir de bonheur !  
En ce qui concerne les répliques de film… pour être honnête, je n'en ai mis que deux consciemment, s'il y en a d'autres, c'était indépendant de ma volonté ! Par contre, concernant tes superbes théories, je peux enfin te donner une vraie réponse **: non, il n'y aura pas de magie dans cette fic, ni aucun rapport avec le monde de JK. Rowling. C'est définitivement un UA, je peux désormais l'affirmer.** Et en ce qui concerne l'agresseur et Pansy… nan, sorry. Y a aucun rapport, désolée !  
J'espère que cette histoire continue à te plaire !

* * *

-Tu te rends compte que ça fait déjà presque un mois et demi que tu es ici ? demanda Blaise en chuchotant.

Harry redressa vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque et ils travaillaient sur un devoir de math particulièrement difficile. Enfin, Blaise et Draco faisaient leur devoir. Harry, lui, faisait une punition pour Snape.

-Tu as raison, réalisa Harry, stupéfait.

En effet, cela faisait à présent plus de six semaines que Harry était à Poudlard. Il ne se perdait plus dans les couloirs, il allait parfois rendre visite à Hagrid avec Neville et Luna, il rigolait avec Blaise et Draco, il appelait sa famille et ses amis le week-end… Bref, il avait désormais sa petite routine. Et, si la première semaine fut horriblement mouvementée et inquiétante, les suivantes furent…

Normales.

Il ne s'était plus fait menacer, il n'était plus sorti dans les bois la nuit, il n'avait plus constaté aucune effraction dans sa chambre, de telle manière que, désormais, il dormait parfois avec Blaise, parfois seul. Harry s'était donc tranquillisé et, tout en restant sur ses gardes ( principalement grâce aux recommandations de Hermione ), il avait fini par se dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'une simple mauvaise blague.

Ses parents avaient promis de passer le week-end prochain, et Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas encore pu se libérer de leur quantité de travail, promettaient chaque semaine qu'ils viendraient bientôt.

Quant à Tom… il demeurait discret.

Oh, il intervenait parfois, bien sûr ! Des avertissements quand la conversation s'approchait un peu trop de lui à son goût, des commentaires narquois, des discussions où ils finissaient invariablement par s'engueuler…

Mais quelque chose avait changé. Depuis ce soir où Tom avait puni Harry. Car, quoique ce dernier ait fait, jamais, jamais il n'avait été puni avec autant de violence et autant de douleur.

Et Harry, plus prudent que jamais, n'avait plus parlé de lui à personne. Ni à Blaise, ni à Draco, qui, de toute manière, n'auraient pas eu l'indélicatesse d'aborder le sujet.

Et surtout pas à Riddle.

Leurs dernières séances avaient été remarquablement peu productives. Harry esquivait, contournait chaque question du psychiatre, ou refusait parfois simplement de répondre et se murait dans un silence buté.

Le tout en lui tenant la main.

Le jeune homme savait que le psychiatre devait avoir compris la raison de son tout nouveau silence. Riddle était loin d'être stupide. Mais, malgré toutes les questions qu'il pouvait poser, parfois subtilement, parfois de manière beaucoup plus directe, Harry ne trouvait pas que c'était le pire.

Le pire, c'étaient les regards qu'il lui lançait.

Harry connaissait désormais les yeux de l'homme par cœur. Il ne savait plus dénombrer le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient dévisagés, où Harry le fixait avec dans les yeux une lueur de défi tandis que l'homme, lui, lui jetait un regard impénétrable. Et Harry, invariablement, finissait par rougir.

Et cette étrange sensation qu'il ressentait au creux de l'estomac grossissait à chaque séance, même si Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que cela voulait dire.

Maintenant, il n'arrivait presque plus à regarder l'adulte dans les yeux.

Le second gros point noir de Poudlard, c'était Snape.

Snape qui, visiblement, le haïssait de tout son être et Harry, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison, le lui rendait bien.

Il avait déjà eu trois punitions à cause de cet _enfoiré de bâtard graisseux, mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour…_

-Harry, aurais-tu l'obligeance de la fermer ? demanda poliment Draco sans prendre la peine de relever la tête de sa feuille. Il y en a ici qui aimeraient travailler sans t'entendre proférer des insanités.

Harry jeta un regard énervé au blond tandis que Blaise ricanait.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête, aide-moi ! s'écria-t-il, à bout de nerfs. Je n'en peux plus !

Pour _une_ malheureuse et insignifiante tache d'encre sur un de ses devoirs, il devait copier deux cents fois :

 _Je ne dois pas rendre des devoirs tachés à mon professeur de chimie._

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de le faire toi-même, conseilla Blaise en fronçant les sourcils en contemplant son calcul. Il verra rapidement si ce n'est pas ton écriture…

-Peut-être que non, pria Harry, au désespoir.

-Là, tu m'insultes, Potter, dit Draco en lui jetant un regard outré. Tu oses prétendre qu'il ne ferait pas la différence entre ma superbe écriture et tes pattes de mouche ?

Harry haussa les épaules, mais dut reconnaitre que, pour une fois, le blond n'avait pas tort. Draco écrivait avec une élégante calligraphie, Snape verrait tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son écriture.

-Tu vas donc me laisser écrire tout seul, conclut Harry.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis puni, Potter, fit remarquer le blond en terminant son devoir.

-Mais pour _une_ tache d'encre ! Et encore, elle était plus petite qu'un acarien, ça ne peut même pas être considéré comme tel ! Il veut juste…

-Mr Potter ?

Harry interrompit sa diatribe en voyant Mme Pince arriver en lui jetant un regard mauvais accompagnée de Dobby qui lui adressa un large sourire.

-Oui ?

-Vous avez de la visite en bas, couina le gérant de l'accueil. Vos visiteurs vous attendent sur le parking.

Harry échangea un regard surpris avec Blaise et Draco, puis se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il croisa Neville qu'il salua d'un geste amical, et le garçon aux cheveux blond paille qui lui adressa son fameux étrange sourire auquel Harry commençait à s'habituer.

Harry se demandait qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite. Ses parents ne devaient pourtant venir que la semaine prochaine… Peut-être que Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de lui faire une surprise ?

Le jeune homme arriva dans le hall et se précipita presque sur la lourde porte en bois et l'ouvrit rapidement. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur les quatre personnes sur le parking.

Les cheveux roux flamboyants de sa mère attirèrent son regard en premier. Puis il vit son père, puis Sirius et Remus.

Harry sentit un sourire incontrôlable étirer ses lèvres d'une oreille à l'autre et, comme un heureux présage, le soleil transperça les nuages et éclaira le parc.

En le voyant, les adultes se mirent à faire de grands gestes et Harry se précipita vers eux. Ils sauta les marches qui menaient à l'entrée et courut d'abord dans les bras tendus de sa mère. Il inspira profondément l'odeur rassurante de ses cheveux.

-Maman, murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour, mon chéri, souffla sa mère en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Harry se détacha légèrement d'elle pour lui adresser un large sourire, avant de se faire prendre dans l'étreinte de fer de son père qui riait, tandis que Sirius poussait des cris de joie.

-Comment tu vas, mini – Cornedrue ? demanda-t-il affectueusement en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien, répondit Harry. Je suis tellement content de vous voir, s'exclama-t-il en adressant un sourire étincelant à Remus et de finir dans ses bras.

-On voulait te faire une surprise, expliqua ce dernier de sa voix douce et tranquille. Tonks et Teddy n'ont pas pu se libérer, mais ils t'envoient plein de bisous.

En relevant le visage pour contempler sa famille, Harry aperçut, à l'une des fenêtres du château, Blaise et Draco, qui lui faisaient des grands signes de la main et des grands sourires. Draco mima un cœur avec ses mains avant de faire mine de s'évanouir. Harry dissimula son sourire derrière sa main.

-En tout cas, on peut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel endroit, siffla Sirius en contemplant le château, impressionné. Pas mal, comme bicoque !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire avec son père tandis que Lily poussait un soupir dépité. Remus, lui, adressa un regard amusé à son ami d'enfance.

-Tu as droit à un magnifique panorama, Harry, constata Remus en désignant d'un ample mouvement de bras les montagnes verdoyantes au loin et le lac qui scintillait doucement sous le soleil.

-Oui, admit celui-ci, mais vous feriez bien d'en profiter ! Depuis que je suis ici, c'est peut-être la quatrième fois que je peux apercevoir les montagnes ! D'habitude, c'est plutôt grisaille, brume et pluie !

Les adultes prirent encore quelques minutes pour admirer le paysage, mais rapidement, Sirius se mit à trépigner d'impatience sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

-Bon, mini – Cornedrue, tu nous fais visiter ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'opportunité de rentrer dans une telle bâtisse !

Le reste des adultes acquiescèrent et, suivant Harry, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Avec une joie non-dissimulée, Harry leur fit visiter l'entièreté du château. Ils commencèrent par le rez-de-chaussée et le réfectoire, puis montèrent dans les étages. Sirius et Remus, qui n'étaient jamais venus, s'extasièrent devant les magnifiques tableaux et meubles anciens devant lesquels ils passaient.

-Cet endroit est un vrai musée, s'émerveilla Lily tandis qu'elle observait avec attention un tableau représentant des ogres dansant.

-Oui, c'est plutôt étonnant qu'ils osent exposer de telles merveilles dans un endroit rempli de jeunes, approuva James. À leur place, je serai inquiet…

Alors que Harry allait les entraîner à sa suite, il aperçut le professeur Snape qui, le nez plongé dans ses feuilles, marchait droit vers eux. L'adolescent se renfrogna et fut tenté de faire demi-tour, quand…

-Snivellus ? interrogea Sirius d'une voix ébahie.

À ce mot, Snape redressa le visage aussi soudainement que si on l'avait foudroyé. Son regard s'écarquilla en tombant sur le petit groupe qui lui faisait face.

-Snape ? demanda James d'une voix aussi stupéfaite que celle de son ami.

Le regard de Harry allait de son professeur à sa famille, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Ses parents connaissaient son atroce professeur de chimie ?

-Severus ? intervint alors Lily en faisant un pas en avant.

Soudain ( et à la plus grande horreur de Harry ) elle poussa un cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui, raide comme un balai et ses feuilles dans une main, lui rendit son étreinte bien qu'en beaucoup plus guindée.

Harry les dévisageait, éberlué, et remarqua que son père et son parrain faisaient exactement la même tête que lui. Seul Remus, bien qu'étonné, semblait se contrôler.

Lily recula d'un pas pour contempler Snape, rayonnante.

-Mon Dieu, Severus, comment vas-tu ? Cela fait tellement d'années que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles !

Harry remarqua que le regard sombre de Snape glissa de sa mère à son père et, au regard qu'ils échangèrent, Harry comprit qu'ils se détestaient cordialement.

-Je vais bien, affirma-t-il de sa voix grinçante. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Lily.

James grinça des dents sans tenter de le masquer. Lily lui lança un regard à la fois réprobateur et menaçant que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Bien sûr, tu te souviens de James, Sirius et Remus ? demanda-t-elle en les forçant à se rapprocher.

Harry ne savait pas déterminer si le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux était drôle ou effrayant. Snape, son père et Sirius s'observaient en chien de faïence, chacun semblant attendre la moindre erreur de l'autre.

-Snape, finit par lâcher James du bout des lèvres en guise de salut.

-Potter, répondit l'enseignant d'un ton polaire. Black.

Sirius, que Harry n'avait jamais vu de mauvaise humeur, répondit par un hochement de tête tout ce qu'il y avait de plus raide.

-Bonjour, Severus, intervint Remus en faisant un pas en avant.

Snape sembla se détendre un tout petit peu et salua Lupin d'un ton légèrement moins froid que ses deux compères. Après quelques minutes de discussion ( qui mit tout le monde excepté Lily mal à l'aise ), la rousse fit promettre à Snape de la rappeler sous peu et le professeur finit par s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

-Snivellus ? s'écria Sirius à l'instant où les bruits de pas de Snape avaient disparu. Snivellus Snape ?!

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Sirius ! s'écria Lily en jetant un regard menaçant à son ami.

-Bon Dieu, c'est lui ton fameux prof de chimie, Harry ! comprit James en écarquillant les yeux.

-Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Sirius en frappant de la main dans son poing. Mince, si je l'avais compris plus tôt…

-Tu n'aurais rien fait du tout, l'interrompit sèchement Lily. Vous n'êtes plus des ados, enfin !

-Mais… vous vous connaissez ? demanda Harry, bien que la réponse fut évidente.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Bien sûr ! s'écria James. Sni… Severus Snape, reprit-il sous le regard noir de sa femme. C'était notre pire ennemi quand on était ados !

-Oh, taisez-vous un peu !

-Et c'était également le meilleur ami de ta mère, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de son filleul tandis qu'ils observaient James et Lily se disputer. Remus n'avait pas grand-chose contre lui, heureusement…

L'inexplicable haine de Snape à son égard était donc… expliquée.

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, le petit groupe reprit sa visite du château. Ils passèrent par la chambre de Harry, où sa mère s'étonna du rangement du lieu. Harry se garda bien de lui dire qu'il n'y passait qu'une nuit sur deux, puis ils croisèrent Luna, que Sirius sembla trouver fort amusante.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le parc, Harry entendit dans son dos :

-Tiens, Harry, ce ne serait pas ton psychiatre ?

Harry sentit son estomac se geler. Lentement, il fit demi-tour et aperçut effectivement Riddle qui venait de sortir de son bureau. En entendant des voix, il se retourna vers eux et, reconnaissant les parents de son patient, se dirigea vers eux.

-Mr Riddle, le salua Lily avec un sourire tout en lui serrant la main. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

-Moi de même, Mme Potter, lui assura le médecin tout en lui offrant un sourire.

Lily rougit légèrement, ce qui fit grincer des dents l'adolescent.

Riddle salua ensuite le reste du groupe en leur serrant la main, mais son regard venait régulièrement se poser sur Harry, qui gardait le sien obstinément fixé sur le bout de ses chaussures.

-Et comment ça se passe, avec Harry ? demanda Lily en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Harry était toujours resté très vague sur ses séances avec son psychiatre, et elle en avait conclu qu'il ne l'aimait pas trop, ce qui l'avait beaucoup inquiétée. Pour sa part, bien qu'elle ait trouvé le médecin un peu froid au premier abord, elle avait fini par le trouver tout à fait charmant, et très rassurant.

Harry sentit une petite pointe d'angoisse lui comprimer l'estomac. Et si Riddle révélait à ses parents son mutisme des dernières semaines ? Le jeune homme redressa son visage et croisa le regard de l'adulte, qui esquissa un micro-sourire.

-On progresse, affirma-t-il, et Harry poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

Les adultes échangèrent quelques paroles, et Harry remarqua que Sirius et Remus semblaient apprécier Riddle autant que ses parents. Ce qui, sans savoir pourquoi, l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

-D'ailleurs, Harry, dit Riddle, faisant sursauter son patient, nous devons reporter notre séance de cet après-midi.

-Oh, pardonnez-nous, s'excusa James. Nous n'y avons pas pensé en venant le samedi.

-Ce n'est rien.

Riddle adressa un sourire à son père. Harry, pour l'avoir déjà vu avoir un _vrai_ sourire, put affirmer que celui-ci était totalement artificiel.

-Dix-neuf heures ce soir dans mon bureau, Harry ? demanda Riddle en posant son regard sombre sur le jeune homme.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.

-Parfait. Messieurs, Madame, au revoir, salua le psychiatre avant de s'éloigner le long du couloir.

* * *

-C'est vraiment un homme charmant, déclara Lily lorsqu'ils furent revenus sur le parking.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, sa mère était sous le charme du magnétisme de Riddle.

-C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air très bien, approuva Remus. Ça se passe bien avec lui, Harry ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Ça va.

Pour couper court à la conversation, il leur proposa de faire un petit tour aux alentours du lac. Ensuite, ils allèrent faire un tour derrière le château, où Harry ne s'était encore jamais rendu, et il s'aperçut que le parc était encore plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le terrain devait faire presque mille hectares.

Ils papotèrent. Ils rigolèrent. Ils croisèrent Draco et Blaise, qui les saluèrent d'un air gêné. Puis il fut temps de repartir.

-Il fait déjà sombre, ronchonna Sirius tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

-C'est bientôt l'hiver, note, fit remarquer l'adolescent.

-On se parle au téléphone, mon chéri, dit sa mère en embrassant son fils.

-Ron et Hermione m'ont assuré qu'ils allaient bientôt venir te voir, l'informa James tout en étreignant son fils unique. À bientôt, fiston.

-Allez, Harry, dit Sirius, tandis que lui et Remus l'étreignaient fermement.

-Dis bonjour à Tonks et Teddy de ma part, demanda Harry à l'adresse de ce dernier.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, lui assura-t-il.

Les adultes montèrent dans la voiture et s'installèrent. Le moteur vrombit et, alors que la voiture s'éloignait dans l'obscurité, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent et Sirius cri :

-Salut, mon grand ! On se revoit bientôt !

-À bientôt, mon chéri ! Et n'oublie pas ton rendez-vous chez Mr Riddle !

Harry, qui agitait la main avec un sentiment de joie et d'allégresse, sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il observa les phares de la voiture se faire de plus en plus petit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la grille et disparaissent complètement.

Le jeune homme rentra dans le château et, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge géante qui trônait au-dessus du bureau de Dobby, s'aperçut qu'il était sept heures moins dix. Sans le moindre enthousiasme, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son psychiatre. Autant se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus rapidement possible.

Il frappa trois coups rapides sur l'épaisse porte en chêne. Lorsqu'une invitation se fit entendre, il ouvrit et remarqua avec surprise qu'aucune lampe de la pièce n'était allumée, mais que la seule source de lumière provenait d'un feu allumé dans la cheminée, dans un coin de la pièce. La lueur des flammes créait des ombres dans le visage taillé au couteau de Riddle, le rendant encore plus inquiétant

-Bonsoir, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

L'atmosphère du bureau était encore plus étrange que d'habitude.

-Bonsoir, Harry. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, remarqua l'adulte avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

L'adolescent se sentit rougir, sans savoir si c'était de gêne ou de colère. Préférant ne pas répondre, il s'avança sans un mot et s'installa sur son fauteuil en croisant les bras dans un geste agacé. Le psychiatre lui adressa un sourire sombre.

-Ta main, Harry.

Il tendit la sienne, attendant que l'adolescent fasse de même.

Harry avait bien essayé d'y couper ces dernières semaines, mais il avait fini par comprendre que cela ne servait à rien, et qu'il n'aurait pas Riddle à l'usure. Avec réticence, il se saisit de la main calleuse de l'adulte.

-Bien, dit simplement Riddle, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité posés sur le jeune homme.

Harry, toujours aussi gêné par l'intensité de ce regard, détourna le sien, et remarqua alors Nagini qui se prélassait devant les flammes.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes parents venaient aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Riddle d'un ton neutre.

L'adolescent reporta son attention sur le psychiatre, tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Je ne le savais pas, se justifia-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque. Ils ne devaient venir que la semaine prochaine, mais ils ont voulu me faire une surprise.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Qui étaient ces deux hommes qui les accompagnaient, au fait ? interrogea le psychiatre. Ils ne m'ont pas dit quelle était leur relation avec toi.

Harry avait envie de lui hurler que ça ne le regardait pas, que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

-C'étaient Sirius et Remus. Mon père et eux étaient inséparables quand ils avaient mon âge. Sirius est mon parrain.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

-Et tu t'entends bien avec eux ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry eut l'impression que Riddle espérait une réponse négative.

-Très, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel lui et le psychiatre se dévisagèrent fixement.

-Harry, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune homme sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler.

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? rétorqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

Riddle lui offrit un sourire sombre.

-Non, je ne crois pas. À vrai dire, nous n'avons plus _vraiment_ parlé depuis notre séance d'il y a plus d'un mois. Celle où tu m'as avoué que Tom te punissait.

Harry sentit une légère pointe de panique lui titiller l'estomac, mais il essaya de conserver un ton calme. Tom était aux aguets, il le sentait.

-Ah bon ? Alors, que faisons-nous depuis un mois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où la colère perçait malgré tout.

-Je parle, répliqua le psychiatre, je pose des questions auxquelles tu ne réponds pas et que tu esquives soi-disant subtilement. Tu ne me dis plus rien sur ce qui t'arrive.

-Peut-être que je n'en ai juste pas envie, répondit hargneusement Harry.

Il était furieux que Riddle mette le sujet sur le tapis. S'il l'avait pu, il ne serait plus venu à ces séances du tout.

-Je crois plutôt que tu as peur, lâcha l'adulte. Je crois que ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Tom la dernière fois ne lui a pas plus et qu'il t'a interdit de m'en dire plus, je me trompe ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir et maintint ses lèvres closes.

-Harry, tu dois comprendre que dans ces conditions, je ne peux pas t'aider…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre, aide, coupa Harry. Je n'en ai ni besoin, ni envie.

-Que tu n'en ai pas envie, c'était assez visible, dit le psychiatre d'un air narquois, mais contrairement à toi, je pense que tu en as besoin.

-Si vous voulez m'aider, alors laissez-moi tranquille ! s'écria Harry.

Il était absolument furieux, à présent, et il ne désirait rien d'autre que de s'en aller loin de ce médecin de malheur. Il le foudroyait du regard et, bon sang, _si seulement il ne lui tenait pas la main._

-Certainement pas, rétorqua l'adulte, sa voix toujours aussi calme. Je ne veux que t'aider, Harry, mais il faut que tu me laisses…

-Je ne dois rien du tout ! Et j'ai l'impression que je vous laisse faire déjà un peu trop ! s'écria le jeune homme en brandissant leurs mains entrelacées, les joues rouges de rage. Et vous ne voulez certainement pas m'aider ! En quoi me forcer à faire des choses que je ne veux pas faire va m'aider, hein ?

-Comme quoi ? interrogea calmement Riddle.

-Comme… comme _ça !_ s'exclama Harry. Comme me faire vous tenir la main alors que je n'en ai pas envie, comme me faire parler de Tom alors que je n'en ai pas envie, et… et quand vous me regardez…

Harry se mit à bafouiller, les joues rouge écrevisse, tandis que le psychiatre haussait un sourcil.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de te regarder ? demanda l'adulte, d'un air circonspect.

Dans un premier temps, Harry eut très envie de lui répondre « non », mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air puéril.

-Pas comme vous le faites, répondit-il à la place, les dents serrées.

-Comment ?

-Je n'en sais rien, se remit à crier le jeune homme. Dès que vous me croisez, vous me regardez comme si j'étais un… un bout de viande, ou je ne sais quoi !

Harry ferma sa bouche, le rouge aux joues. À cause de l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas distinguer précisément quel genre de regard l'homme lui lançait.

-Techniquement parlant, tu _es_ un bout de viande, Harry, fit remarquer le psychiatre avec une pointe d'humour.

Harry grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Cela dit, je te trouve assez ingrat, déclara l'adulte en plissant légèrement ses yeux sombres.

Harry releva ses prunelles émeraude vers lui, les sourcils méchamment froncés.

-Parce que je suis supposé vous êtes reconnaissant de quelque chose ? cracha-t-il.

-Oui, répliqua le psychiatre. Tu m'as semblé plutôt soulagé tantôt, quand je n'ai pas révélé à tes parents ton comportement de ces dernières semaines.

Harry, une fois de plus, sentit ses joues se colorer, mais refusa de se sentir embarrassé.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait, si vous en aviez tant envie ?

-Oh, je me disais que c'était une carte à garder dans ma poche, répondit l'adulte avec un sombre sourire. Devrais-je appeler tes parents immédiatement pour leur dire comment tu te comportes ?

Harry sentit l'indignation se peindre sur son visage. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il _osait_ lui faire du chantage ?!

-Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde bâtard ! s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement, manquant de renverser son fauteuil.

L'agitation tira Nagini de son sommeil, qui leva sa tête vers eux en sifflant paresseusement.

Harry tira sur sa main afin de forcer l'homme de le lâcher. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré sa liberté de mouvements, il fit volte-face et avança à grands pas vers la porte.

-Harry, appela le psychiatre de son fauteuil.

L'adolescent fit la sourde oreille et, parvenu devant la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée.

-Harry, répéta Riddle d'un ton plus menaçant et surtout, beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant.

Harry se retourna et sursauta violemment en s'apercevant que l'homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il était tellement silencieux qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever.

Surpris, le jeune homme recula d'un pas et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte pour sortir du bureau, quand l'adulte mit sa propre main sur celle de Harry afin de l'empêcher d'activer la poignée. Harry s'étrangla, suffoquant d'indignation.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent dans les blancs des yeux. Harry prit vraiment conscience de à quel point Riddle était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Il devait se tordre le cou pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Laissez-moi partir, ordonna Harry.

-Non, répliqua Riddle.

-Vous… ! s'écria Harry.

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se pressa alors sur sa bouche, le faisant ravaler son exclamation dans sa gorge. Harry écarquilla les yeux, la sensation qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac dès qu'il était dans la même pièce que Riddle explosa, et il ferma les yeux. Il lui sembla entendre un lointain cri de rage dans un coin de son crâne, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, et il ouvrit la bouche afin d'y laisser un accès plus facile. Une langue vint alors toucher la sienne, et c'était si inattendu, si chaud et, bon sang, si _bon,_ Harry poussa un gémissement incontrôlable alors que son corps était poussé contre la porte, et qu'il se pressait contre un torse dur et musclé et que des bras forts le serraient presque douloureusement. C'était délicieux.

En réponse, un grognement lui parvint et Harry sentit quelque chose de dur se presser contre sa jambe. Il eut l'impression que tout son corps bouillonnait, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux et il vit le magnifique visage de… Tom… Riddle.

Harry prit alors conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pire, de ce qu' _ils_ étaient en train de faire.

Il écarquilla les yeux et, fixant Riddle, parvint à reculer d'un minuscule pas, se pressant un peu plus contre la porte.

Le psychiatre dut sentir le brusque changement d'atmosphère, car il baissa les yeux vers son patient et, apercevant l'air horrifié de celui-ci, le relâcha et recula lui aussi d'un pas.

-Je…, balbutia Harry, vous… nous…

Riddle se contenta de l'observer d'un air impénétrable, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux sombres brillaient, que ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées, et que ses cheveux attachés en catogan, habituellement si lisses, étaient totalement décoiffés, et Harry _savait_ que c'était parce qu'il avait fourragé dedans.

L'adolescent chercha à tâtons la poignée de porte et, une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée, l'enclencha avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce et de s'enfuir en courant dans les couloirs. Cette fois-ci, Riddle n'essaya pas de le retenir.

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour. L'atrocité de la situation lui sautait en plein visage.

Il se précipita dans sa salle de bain et poussa un halètement horrifié en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir. De la même manière que Riddle, ses yeux étaient brillants, ses lèvres gonflées et ses joues couvertes de rougeurs traîtresses.

Il se déshabilla à toute vitesse, rentra brusquement dans la douche, et activa l'eau glacée.

 _Tom Riddle_ l'avait embrassé. Son psychiatre l'avait embrassé.

Et il avait répondu. Et il avait aimé ça.

Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas apercevoir le bas de son corps.

Et il avait été excité par ça.

* * *

 **Muhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhhhhh** … Allez, **par pitié** , ne me faites pas languir ! Laissez-moi vos impressions, par pitié !

Par contre, c'est moi qui vais vous faire languir. Allez, je vous dis à bientôt, le prochain chapitre sera là, je le répète, la première semaine de janvier au plus tard ! D'ici là, bons examens, joyeux Noël, bonne année et bonne santé, et profitez bien de vos vacances, ceux qui en ont !

 **Bisous !**


	17. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde !

 **Bonne année 2019 !** J'espère qu'elle sera pleine de bonnes choses !

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des **reviews**! C'est vraiment génial !

Voici enfin le chapitre 16 ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ( Et excusez-moi pour le délai : je pensais sincèrement pouvoir avoir fini le chapitre la semaine dernière, mais je me suis fait arracher les dents de sagesse : je pensais que ça me laisserait le temps d'écrire, mais j'étais plus occupée à geindre de douleur, pour être honnête ! )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il eut l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau-compresseur déchaîné. Voire même un immeuble.

Pour être honnête, il avait plutôt l'impression de s'être pris une montagne en pleine gueule.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Avec étonnement, il s'aperçut qu'il était totalement nu sous sa couette, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Mais que s'était-il donc passé la veille pour qu'il se sente si étrange ?

Puis il se souvint.

 _Bam !_ Une deuxième montagne en pleine face.

-Oh, bon sang, haleta Harry, les yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure que les images de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il se souvenait des yeux de Riddle, de la bouche de Riddle, de la langue de Riddle, du torse ferme de Riddle…

-Oh, non, ce n'est pas possible ! gémit le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il essaya de ne plus y penser instantanément, mais le flot d'images persistait : ses mains dans les cheveux de Riddle, son corps bouillonnant pressé contre celui de l'adulte, ses gémissements…

Oh, mon _Dieu !_ Il avait gémi, comme… comme…

 _Comme une vulgaire pucelle, tu peux le dire, Harry._

L'interpellé poussa un léger cri de surprise en entendant la voix mi-figue mi-raisin de Tom.

-Tom ! s'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 _À toi de me le dire, tu ne crois pas ?_

Tom n'avait pas l'air content du tout, mais n'avait pas l'air non plus sur le point de lui infliger une punition. Harry se laissa glisser au pied de son lit en poussant un gémissement de désespoir.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Quand il… quand il m'a…

Harry sentit ses joues virer au cramoisi. Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire.

 _Quand il t'a embrassé et que tu t'es empressé de lui répondre et de te presser contre lui, tu veux dire ?_ demanda sèchement Tom.

Harry ne se formalisa même pas des reproches qui lui étaient adressés. Horrifié, il songea à ce qu'il avait fait.

-Oh _bon sang !_ s'écria-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Il… il n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'il avait fait ! Lui… lui qui détestait cordialement les contacts physiques de Riddle ! Il lui avait même reproché de le forcer à lui tenir la main moins de cinq minutes avant le… l'événement.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? gémit Harry, honteux.

 _La vraie question est : pourquoi a-t-_ il _fait ça ?_

Harry redressa brusquement son visage, stupéfait. C'était vrai ! I n'avait même pas pensé au fait que… et bien, que c'était _Riddle_ qui l'avait embrassé en premier.

Mais pourquoi l'homme avait-il fait ça ? Il était inimaginable qu'il soit ne fût-ce qu'un tant soit peu attiré par lui. Impossible ! Il n'était qu'un vulgaire ado enfermé dans un Institut psychiatrique, il ne dépassait même pas le mètre septante, et il était loin d'être aussi musclé que lui ! Certes, ses abdos se dessinaient bien, mais Riddle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Quant à son visage, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. La seule chose qui se remarquait chez lui, c'étaient ses beaux yeux verts hérités de sa mère, et cette ridicule cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front qu'il s'était faite en tombant sur des cailloux pointus, un jour où ils se promenaient à la montagne quand il était petit.

 _La question du pourquoi importe peu, Harry_ , le rappela à l'ordre Tom, la voix plus froide que jamais. _L'important est : il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça._

Tom avait raison. Riddle devait avoir la petite trentaine, quand il n'avait que seize ans. Était-ce du détournement de mineur ? Mais, dans la mesure où il était sexuellement majeur, est-ce que ça pouvait être considéré comme…

 _Harry !_ s'énerva Tom. _Cesse de te déconcentrer. Il faut que tu ailles le dénoncer immédiatement !_

Le dénoncer ? Alors qu'il… Harry se remit à rougir en repensant à ses réactions. Il ne pouvait clairement pas aller dénoncer son psychiatre alors que lui-même avait répondu à son baiser de manière plutôt enthousiaste !

 _Oh que si, tu peux,_ lâcha Tom d'une voix polaire. _Et tu vas aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui en parler immédiatement._

Étonnement, Harry sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Il en avait assez que Tom essaie de le commander après des jours entiers de silence radio !

-Non, je ne vais pas aller voir Dumbledore, répliqua-t-il tout aussi froidement. D'ailleurs, toute cette histoire ne te concerne pas ! Laisse-moi gérer ça !

 _Oh, pardonne-moi,_ répondit Tom d'un ton menaçant _, je n'avais pas l'impression que tu gérais la situation quand tu gémissais contre lui !_

Harry rougit brusquement et, poussant un cri de rage, il lança son oreiller contre le mur d'en face en s'écriant :

-Fous-moi la paix ! Vas-t-en !

Et, étonnement, Tom lui obéit. Après avoir émis un grognement mauvais, Harry sentit qu'il s'en allait.

Rageusement, le jeune homme se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'habilla avec de grands gestes saccadés. Ensuite, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit.

Comment tout ceci avait-il pu se produire ? Pourquoi diable Tom Riddle l'avait-il embrassé ?

Et surtout, comment avait-il pu y répondre ?

Harry poussa un grognement mécontent en posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Il refusait de croire qu'il… qu'il avait pu apprécier ce baiser ! Pourtant, son… « état » de la veille ne laissait aucune place au doute : son corps, lui, avait réagi plutôt positivement !

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que cette étrange sensation qu'il ressentait dès qu'il voyait Riddle était… du désir ? Harry n'en avait jamais éprouvé pour qui que ce soit, il ne savait donc pas le reconnaître. Et Tom lui avait toujours interdit de se toucher, quand son corps avait commencé à changer, à l'adolescence. Serait-il donc possible que… ?

Mais la question ne se posait même pas. Il n'était pas gay ! Il n'avait absolument rien contre les homosexuels, bien sûr, Sirius lui-même était… et bien, selon ses propres dires, « il prenait ce qui venait », et depuis que Harry était petit, il avait vu défiler tous les compagnons de son parrain, hommes comme femmes ! Mais lui-même n'en était pas un, c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune pensée de ce genre pour un homme !

« Pas plus que pour les femmes, lui rappela sa conscience, grâce aux bons soins de Tom ».

Harry fronça les sourcils. Tom… une fois de plus, tout revenait à lui. Alors que certains de ses camarades de son âge, à Londres, se vantaient de passer des nuits « torrides » avec leur copine, lui ne s'était jamais masturbé ! Tom avait fait de lui l'adolescent de seize ans le moins expérimenté au monde !

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement sur son lit, qui émit un grincement de protestation. Voilà ! C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait réagi de cette manière lorsque Riddle l'avait embrassé : son inexpérience ! Tous ces regards que l'adulte lui lançait, ces effleurements… Son corps avait tout simplement réagi, voilà tout ! Comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre !

Cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il se sentait attiré par Riddle, se dit Harry tout en se relevant, rassuré.

Ou du moins, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Mais sa conscience, elle, n'était pas dupe.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Riddle, lui, l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi un homme aussi beau et charismatique que lui embrasserait-il un banal adolescent ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

En cet instant, Harry avait plus que tout besoin de conseils. Mais à qui demander ?

Ses parents, ainsi que Sirius ou Remus, étaient inenvisageables : ils iraient aussitôt étriper Riddle. Draco aurait pu être une bonne solution – après tout, il passait ses nuits avec Pansy, et Harry doutait qu'ils se contentent de dormir – s'il n'y avait pas le risque qu'il aille demander des comptes lui-même à Riddle. Hé, il avait beau faire le malin, on ne touchait pas à ses amis sans en payer le prix !  
Il ne pouvait pas appeler Ron ou Hermione : il refusait de leur en parler et de les inquiéter inutilement : ils se faisaient déjà assez de souci pour lui comme ça.  
Blaise aurait pu être de bon conseil, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avouer au métisse qu'il avait embrassé Riddle.

« N'hésite pas à venir me parler si tu as le moindre problème », lui avait dit Riddle lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Et bien là, il en avait un, de problème, et un gros, et ça le concernait directement !

Sauf qu'il était inimaginable qu'il aille voir Riddle de son propre gré. Il avait bel et bien l'intention d'éviter l'adulte autant que possible et de boycotter leurs futures séances. Quant aux cours, il avait jusqu'à jeudi pour trouver un moyen d'y échapper. Il était prêt à se casser une jambe ou à tomber malade, s'il le fallait. Il était sûr que Luna pourrait expliquer son mal soudain grâce aux Joncheruines ou…

Tiens, Luna. Pourquoi ne pas en parler à elle ?

Harry considéra l'idée un bref instant. Luna était non seulement incroyablement gentille et attentive, mais elle avait également une étrange capacité à deviner les choses avant qu'il ne les lui dise. Et le jeune homme était sûr qu'elle ne le jugerait pas lorsqu'il lui expliquerait ce qu'il s'était produit.

Sa décision prise, le jeune homme se redressa et se précipita hors de sa chambre, à la recherche de son amie.

Il déboula dans le réfectoire comme un boulet de canon, s'attirant le regard étonné de ses occupants et réprobateurs des femmes qui servaient le petit-déjeuner. D'un regard, il constata que la blondinette n'était pas là. Sans prêter attention aux multiples paires d'yeux qui le suivaient, Harry se dirigea à grands pas vers la table où Blaise et Draco étaient assis, en compagnie de leur petite bande habituelle.

-Salut, salua vaguement Harry, légèrement essoufflé, sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Euh… vous n'auriez pas vu Luna ? demanda-t-il à Blaise et Draco en baissant la voix et en se penchant vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Draco en le dévisageant fixement.

-J'ai, heu… besoin de parler à Luna tout de suite, expliqua vaguement Harry.

-Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Blaise. C'est à propos de tes parents ?

-Hein ? S'exclama Harry, avant de se rappeler qu'en effet, ses parents étaient venus le visiter la veille. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était produit ensuite, il l'avait presque oublié.

-Non, se reprit le jeune homme. Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de voir Luna maintenant. Je vous expliquerai… plus tard.

« Ou jamais. »

-…Si tu le dis, déclara Blaise, l'air peu convaincu. Je l'ai vue sortir dehors il y a une dizaine de minutes.

-Merci, dit Harry avant de se précipiter dehors à son tour.

Dans le hall, il croisa le garçon aux cheveux au blond paille mais pour une fois, Harry ne lui prêta guère attention et continua sa course.

À l'extérieur, le temps était redevenu ce qu'il était habituellement : gris et humide. Harry lança un regard circulaire autour de lui, avant d'apercevoir la blondinette, une centaine de mètres plus loin, assise sur un rocher près du lac, à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres.

Harry se mit à courir dans sa direction, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise lorsqu'il se retrouva à son tour sous les arbres. Il n'avait aucun bon souvenir dans cette forêt.

-Bonjour, Harry, le salua la jeune fille de sa voix rêveuse alors qu'il était à cinq mètres d'elle.

-Salut, Luna, souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Comme à son habitude, Luna était habillée d'une longue jupe aux couleurs douces, et ses bras étaient recouverts de dizaines et de dizaines de bracelets. Sur ses genoux se trouvait un petit cahier dont Harry savait qu'il était rempli de nombreux dessins. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber assis à côté d'elle sur les feuilles mortes humides. Il laissa le silence s'installer.

-Tu es troublé, Harry, constata alors la jeune fille sans s'arrêter de dessiner.

Harry ne s'étonna même pas.

-Oui, avoua-t-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier… quelque chose de vraiment bizarre.

-Avec ta famille ? questionna Luna de sa voix douce.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle…

-Alors, c'est avec Riddle.

Cette fois surpris, Harry releva ses yeux verts vers les saphirs délavés de son amie. Mais, une fois de plus, il ne lui demanda pas comment elle le savait. Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-elle en faisant courir son crayon sur son cahier.

Harry commença alors le récit de leur séance de la veille. Il parla de leur conversation, de leur confrontation, de son énervement face à Riddle qui restait désespérément calme, de sa tentative de fuite avortée par l'adulte, puis…

-Il m'a embrassé.

Luna redressa son visage, l'air légèrement surprise.

-Il a fait ça ?

Le rouge aux joues, Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Et tu as aimé ? demanda la jeune fille en le contemplant attentivement.

Harry sentit sa gêne augmenter d'un cran.

-Sur… sur le coup, oui, avoua-t-il, les joues cramoisies. J'ai… j'ai même répondu à son baiser. Mais maintenant…

-Maintenant, tu t'en veux, conclut la jeune fille en refermant son cahier.

Harry acquiesça.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu le pousser à faire ça. Ni ce qui a pu me pousser à… à apprécier.

Il secoua la tête, toutes ces interrogations se bousculant dans son crâne.

-Pour te dire la vérité, Harry, je m'en doutais.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement vers la blondinette qui avait croisé les jambes sur son rocher, l'air paisible.

-C'est la manière dont tu parles de lui, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air mi-stupéfait mi-furieux de son ami. J'ai toujours trouvé que derrière toute cette colère, il y avait… une attirance, que tu ne voulais pas avouer. Tu n'en sans doute même pas conscience.

-Mais…balbutia Harry, je ne suis même pas attiré par les hommes ! Je ne suis pas gay !

-Peut-être que si, tu l'es, contra calmement Luna. Ce serait si dur à accepter, pour toi ?

Harry prit quelques instants de réflexion.

-Je ne sais pas… sans doute pas, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est quand même bizarre de me dire… Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question !

-Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, déclara prudemment la jeune fille.

-Je sais, mais… Je ne sais pas.

Harry secoua la tête. Lui, qui ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur quoique ce soit ayant un rapport avec sa sexualité, était peut-être homosexuel !

-Réfléchis, lui ordonna la blondinette. Il n'y a rien, à part ton évidente attirance pour Riddle, qui aurait pu t'indiquer que tu préférais les hommes ?

-Non, il n'y a…

Harry s'interrompit soudainement en repensant aux sentiments troublés et au comportement ambiguë qu'il avait avec… Il se sentit rougir.

-Il… il y a peut-être bien des antécédents, marmonna le jeune homme en posant son regard sur le lac.

Luna se contenta de sourire légèrement, ses grands yeux pâles posés sur son ami.

-Cela dit, ça n'explique en rien le comportement de Riddle, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Même s'il est attiré par toi, il n'a pas le droit d'embrasser son patient. Surtout si celui-ci est mineur, et qu'il n'est pas consentant, ce qui, à la base, est le cas.

-Mais j'ai répondu…

-Peut-être, mais il t'a quand même embrassé sans ton consentement, expliqua patiemment la petite blonde. Tu n'avais jamais prévu qu'il t'embrasse et tu ne lui a jamais indiqué clairement que tu le souhaitais. Au contraire, tu étais en train de lui crier dessus. Et tu as quand même fini par te dégager du baiser quand tu as réalisé ce qu'il se passait.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Oui, c'était vrai. Quand son cerveau avait ( enfin ) compris que Riddle l'embrassait, son premier réflexe avait été de se soustraire au baiser, puis de s'enfuir loin de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il à la blondinette.

À vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais cru que Luna serait d'aussi bon conseil. Malheureusement, celle dernière haussa les épaules.

-C'est à toi de prendre cette décision, fit-elle remarquer. À toi de choisir si tu le dénonces… ou non.

Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Le problème était bien là, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Abattu, il ramena ses genoux contre lui et contempla le paysage.

Un silence confortable s'installa, seulement troublé par le clapotis de l'eau et le bruissement des feuilles.

-Et Tom, finit par demander Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

Harry posa ses prunelles vertes sur son amie, intrigué.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il lentement, puisque je me suis enfui de son bureau.

-Je ne parlais pas de ce Tom-là, répliqua paisiblement la jeune fille. Je voulais dire _ton_ Tom.

Harry ne put qu'écarquiller ses yeux avec stupéfaction. S'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il n'avait _jamais_ parlé de Tom à Luna.

-Mais… comment tu sais, pour Tom ? balbutia Harry, trop ébahi pour s'inquiéter d'une quelconque colère de ce dernier. Il savait que Luna avait un étrange pouvoir de prédiction, mais ça, c'était impossible !

-Tu parles avec lui, parfois, quand je suis avec toi. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant l'air horrifié de l'adolescent. Tu ne fais que marmonner, mais j'en ai entendu suffisamment pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait…

Harry demeura muet, bouche bée. Tom devait certainement être dans le même état que lui : s'il s'était aperçu que Luna était au courant de son existence, il l'aurait prévenu ! Et puis, c'était en partie de sa faute aussi : s'il arrêtait de lui parler quand il y avait des gens autour de lui, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de ce genre d'événements !

-Ça ne change rien, tu sais, finit par déclarer la jeune fille alors que le silence se prolongeait.

Harry aurait pu en rester là : mais sa conscience lui rappelait que si ses parents avaient découvert l'existence de Tom, c'était parce qu'il avait poussé un pauvre homme du haut d'un pont. Aussi, malgré la peur qu'elle ne l'abandonne, Harry choisit de lui raconter cet événement.

Le fait de l'avoir déjà avoué à Draco et Blaise ne rendit pas la chose plus aisée, loin de là. Quand il eut fini de parler, un silence inconfortable pour Harry s'installa. Avec hésitation, il releva ses yeux vers Luna. Cette dernière ne semblait ni horrifiée, ni stupéfaite, mais songeuse.

-Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Harry. Tom réussit je ne sais comment à bloquer mes souvenirs, mais j'ai des flashs. Je sais que je l'ai poussé.

La jeune fille fronça légèrement ses sourcils clairs. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion, son visage figé dans une expression qui lui faisait penser à Hermione.

-Il t'a dit pourquoi il ne voulait pas que tu t'en souviennes ? demanda-t-elle.

-Selon lui, « je ne suis pas prêt », répondit le jeune homme en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Mais je ne sais pas ce que signifie être prêt, selon ses critères…

Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Il se demandait s'il saurait un jour ce qu'il s'était réellement passé sur ce pont, et les circonstances des événements. Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait vraiment envie.

Voyant que Luna rouvrait la bouche pour lui poser une autre question, il décida de la devancer :

-Ton père vient bientôt te rendre visite ? interrogea-t-il.

Il avait rencontré le père de Luna quelques semaines plus tôt. Xenophilius Lovegood avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que sa fille, le même air rêveur et c'était visiblement de lui qu'elle tenait son excentricité. Harry avait ainsi pu assister avec un sourire perplexe à une discussion très sérieuse sur les Nargoles et les Joncheruines, créatures auxquelles il avait fini par s'accoutumer grâce à Luna.

Il avait pu se rendre compte que Mr. Lovegood était très protecteur envers sa fille, et il était venu rendre visite à Luna déjà trois fois depuis qu'Harry était à Poudlard. « Il n'habite pas très loin d'ici », l'avait informé la jeune fille alors que Harry s'étonnait qu'il puisse venir aussi souvent. « Notre maison ne se trouve qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres. »

-Bientôt, répondit la jeune file en s'animant aussitôt. Il m'a dit qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une corne de Ronflak cornu ! Il va l'amener la prochaine fois qu'il viendra…

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un Ronflak cornu, mais il fit mine de s'intéresser à cette étrange créature qui, d'après les explications de Luna, devait être une sorte de gros rhinocéros.

Tout en parlant, Luna agitait ses bras afin de décrire la bête à Harry, faisant s'agiter tous ses bracelets. Soudain, Harry aperçut quelque chose sur le bras de la jeune fille.

-Luna, s'alarma-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu as sur ton bras ?

La jeune fille s'interrompit aussitôt et sourit doucement.

-Puisque je suis au courant pour Tom, je suppose que c'est plus juste si tu es au courant toi aussi.

Doucement, elle tendit son bras devant elle et enleva tous les bracelets qui le recouvraient. Harry put alors observer de près ses avant-bras recouverts d'horribles cicatrices rouges et boursouflées. Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Tu…, hésita-t-il, tu as essayé de… ?

Luna haussa les épaules.

-J'ai essayé de me tuer après la mort de Maman, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Harry tressaillit légèrement en entendant son ton égal. Il avait bien pensé à ça, en voyant l'absence de la mère de Luna, autant en visite que lors des histoires de cette dernière. Il sentit son estomac se tordre en imaginant comment il réagirait si _sa_ maman mourrait. Il n'imaginait même pas la douleur que la jeune fille avait dû ressentir.

-C'était pendant une de ses expériences, continua la jeune fille. Elle adorait mélanger plein de produits, même si elle savait que c'était dangereux. Puis un jour, l'une de ses potions a explosé.

Harry resta silencieux. Il avait l'impression que quoiqu'il dise, cela sonnerait creux. Son père lui disait souvent : « Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, alors autant te taire. »

-Elle me manque tellement, murmura alors la jeune fille, et Harry s'aperçut que ses yeux pâles débordaient de larmes.

Alors, il se redressa lentement et prit son amie dans ses bras, où elle se laissa complétement aller. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer.

* * *

-Mr Potter ! Mr Potter !

Harry se retourna en direction de l'appel et s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Dobby. Le petit homme courrait vers lui aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

Harry avait quitté Luna dans le hall, où après s'être calmée, elle avait été retrouver Neville. Harry avait quant à lui salué chaleureusement le jeune homme mais avait préféré retourner dans sa chambre, où il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il tombe sur Riddle.

-Oui, Mr Dobby ? demanda-t-il alors que le gérant de l'accueil essoufflé arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Un appel pour vous depuis le téléphone de l'accueil. C'est urgent ! déclara l'adulte.

Intrigué, Harry se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de Dobby où ce dernier le laissa seul, par discrétion. Ce ne pouvait pas être ses parents, ni Ron ou Hermione ou quiconque de son entourage proche : ils l'auraient appelé sur son portable.

Le jeune homme porta le combiné à son oreille.

-Allô ?

-Mr Potter ?

La voix était grave, calme et apaisante. Harry était certain de l'avoir déjà entendue auparavant, mais il était incapable de se souvenir quand.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-il, de plus en plus perplexe.

-Inspecteur Kingsley Shacklebot à l'appareil.

Harry eut l'impression que son estomac gelait instantanément.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Son regard se posa nerveusement sur la vitre qui donnait sur le hall. Il n'y avait personne, même si de toute façon personne n'aurait pu l'entendre de là où il était.

-Je vous téléphone – avec l'accord de vos parents, bien sûr – pour vous faire part d'un événement légèrement… troublant, l'informa le policier de sa voix calme et grave.

Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite.

-Oui ? répéta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Et bien, le corps de l'homme que vous avez poussé dans la Tamise n'a pas été retrouvé. L'eau étant à basse crue lors des événements, nous n'aurions dû avoir aucun mal, or…

Harry sentit ses oreilles se mettre à bourdonner. Aucun corps ?

-Co… comment est-ce possible ?

-L'autre problème est qu'aucune disparition n'a été déclarée, ce qui aurait normalement dû être le cas et aurait pu nous permettre d'identifier la victime…

Harry perdit le fil de la conversation, la respiration haletante, totalement paniqué. Il essayait tant bien que mal de penser le moins possible à ces événements et voilà que tout lui revenait en pleine figure !

-Mr Potter ? Vous m'entendez ?

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? bégaya Harry.

-L'homme que vous avez poussé est peut-être toujours vivant, Mr Potter. Et s'il sait qui vous êtes, peut-être qu'il va tenter de vous retrouver.

* * *

Tadaaam !

J'adore faire des vieux cliffhangers !

N'hésitez pas à ma laisser une review si ce chapitre vous a plu, et à dans deux semaines !


	18. Chapter 17

Hellooo !

Hey, vous avez vu la manifestation pour le climat à Bruxelles ? On était 35.000 jeunes ! C'est pas incroyable ?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait hyper plaisir !

Normalement, ce chapitre devrait vous plaire. Normalement. J'espère.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le silence planait dans la chambre de Harry. Blaise, couché à même le sol, contemplait le plafond, les sourcils froncés, tandis que Draco se mordillait le bout du pouce d'un air concentré. Harry, lui, assis en tailleur sur son lit, fixait ses mains nouées.

-Donc… il n'est pas mort ? finit par demander Draco.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Apparemment pas. Et, selon l'inspecteur, il pourrait vouloir me retrouver.

Draco souffla longuement.

-Et je suppose qu'il n'est pas très content que tu l'aies poussé du haut d'un pont ?

Harry grimaça.

-Sans doute pas, non.

-En d'autres termes, résuma le blond avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il veuille t'offrir des cookies ?

-La ferme, Draco.

Blaise se retourna sur le ventre, son front formant des petits plis soucieux.

-Tu crois qu'il sait que tu es à Poudlard ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, dubitatif.

-Je ne pense pas… Comment le saurait-il ? Seuls mes proches et mes amis sont au courant, et l'affaire n'a pas été ébruitée. Il n'a aucun moyen de le savoir…

La voix de l'adolescent s'évanouit. Il se sentait totalement mitigé.

D'un côté, il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait été plus en sécurité nulle part ailleurs qu'à Poudlard : l'endroit était entouré de haut grillage impossibles à grimper, et la seule entrée était équipée de caméras de surveillance : si un intru avait réussi à pénétrer dans le domaine, il aurait aussitôt été repéré.

D'un autre côté… Poudlard était si grand, avec ses innombrables couloirs et recoins secrets, il y avait tellement d'endroits où se cacher…Sans compter l'immense parc et la forêt…

Harry eut un déclic.

-La forêt…, murmura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Blaise en dirigeant un regard interrogateur vers lui.

-La forêt, répéta Harry d'une voix fébrile, les lèvres sèches. Le soir du jeu où j'ai été agressé !

Le jeune homme, sans remarquer la confusion de ses propos, se demanda avec stupéfaction _comment_ avait-il pu oublier cet événement ?

Les sourcils de Blaise se haussèrent peu à peu tandis qu'il faisait les liens.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait être lui ? interrogea-t-il lentement.

-Oui, ça ne peut être que ça ! s'exclama Harry en sentant l'excitation le gagner. Il m'a agressé et m'a dit qu'il allait se venger ! Sur le coup, je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais maintenant ça paraît logique !

-Il veut se venger du fait que tu as essayé de le tuer, commenta le blond d'un ton plat en contemplant ses ongles d'un air désintéressé.

-Exactement ! Tout colle ! dit Harry sans prendre la peine de réagir aux propos du blond – vu le nombre de sous-entendus que ce dernier avait fait à ce sujet ces dernières semaines, ça valait mieux pour ses nerfs de tout simplement l'ignorer.

Inexplicablement, l'adolescent sentit le soulagement le gagner, bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à sourire. Mais tout de même, ils progressaient enfin ! Ils pensaient qu'il était la cible d'un fou, mais Harry se sentait presque rassuré de voir qu'il y avait une raison valable derrière tout ça : s'il savait ce qu'on lui reprochait, il pourrait essayer de s'expliquer – un taré l'avait forcé à le pousser avant de lui _effacer la mémoire_ ( peu de chances qu'on le croie, après réflexion ).

-Mais attends, intervint Blaise en sortant Harry de ses pensées, ça voudrait dire qu'il était déjà là le tout premier soir où tu es arrivé puisqu'il a déjà commencé à t'harceler à ce moment-là ? Comment aurait-il pu venir aussi vite ici ?

Harry sentit son sourire se faner. En effet, il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect-là des choses. À moins que…

-Ça, réfléchit-il à voix haute, c'est si on part du principe que l'harceleur et l'agresseur sont une seule et même personne.

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Tu veux dire…

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et si, depuis le début, c'étaient bel et bien deux personnes différentes ? Alors le type que j'ai poussé serait bien mon agresseur, tandis que mon harceleur…

-On ne s'en sort plus, avec toutes ses appellations, râla Draco en levant les bras au ciel. On n'a qu'à appeler ton agresseur Barry et ton harceleur…

Il prit un instant de réflexion.

-Bob.

Blaise lui jeta un regard stupéfait, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Je dis ça pour aider. Libre à vous de refuser.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Bref, reprit-il, si le type que j'ai poussé est bien Larry-

-Barry.

-On s'en fiche ! s'écria Harry, exaspéré. Bref, si _Barry_ et le type que j'ai poussé ne sont qu'une seule personne, ça voudrait dire que Bob aurait des raisons totalement différentes de m'harceler… même si ces derniers temps, il se fait plus discret.

-Grâce à Blaise la Menace, murmura Draco – un peu trop fort, toutefois.

Blaise lui assena une tape derrière le crâne. Le blond prit un air offusqué et s'éloigna ostensiblement du métisse en reniflant.

-Bref, reprit Blaise en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué les regards méprisants que lui lançait Draco, ça veut dire qu'en plus de Bob, dont on n'a toujours aucune idée de l'identité, Barry se cache quelque part dans Poudlard depuis plusieurs semaines, en attendant son heure.

Harry grimaça. Présenté comme ça, les choses étaient loin d'être réjouissantes.

-Il faut que tu évites de te promener seul dans les couloirs, Potter, recommanda sérieusement Draco en dévisageant le petit brun. Ce taré attend certainement la plus petite occasion pour te sauter dessus et t'égorger.

-Oui, il va falloir redoubler de prudence, convint Harry.

Il regretta d'avoir à attendre une semaine pour téléphoner à Ron et Hermione et les informer de leurs avancées dans tous ces mystères. Harry avait du mal à croire que ce n'était que la veille que ses parents étaient venus lui rendre visite : il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité de ça.

-Hey, vous avez vu l'heure ? s'exclama Blaise. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher avant que Rusard ne nous voie.

Draco acquiesça tout en se redressant et s'étirant avec grâce. Le métisse bondit sur ses pieds.

-Tu dors avec moi, Harry ? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde tandis qu'il remettait son sweet-shirt.

Ce dernier allait lui répondre quand il fut interrompu par le ricanement de Draco.

-On dirait un petit couple, lança-t-il d'un air narquois avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Harry sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer.

-Non, pas ce soir, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard, subitement mal à l'aise. Je dois encore préparer mes affaires pour demain.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux, répondit-il en rejoignant Draco devant la porte. Vaux mieux qu'on soit en forme pour les cours, demain.

 _Les cours…_ à l'entente de ces mots, Harry sentit une boule d'angoisse violente lui comprimer la gorge. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que le lendemain, il tombe sur Riddle dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il assiste à son cours d'anglais, jeudi. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'y échapper.

Il sauta au pied de son lit, s'approcha d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre et l'ouvrit en grand. Une bouffée d'air glacial s'engouffra dans la pièce et le fit frissonner tandis que des gouttes de pluies lui tombaient sur le visage.

-Hé, t'es pas bien ? protesta Draco alors que lui et Blaise s'apprêtaient à sortir discrètement de la chambre. Tu veux tomber malade, ou quoi ?

-Oui.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

* * *

Le lendemain, il reniflait bruyamment et avait l'impression que son front était vaguement chaud, mais pas assez pour justifier qu'il aille à l'infirmerie.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce que racontait Snape lors du cours de chimie. Ce dernier ne lui faisait aucune remarque désobligeante, contrairement à d'habitude. Il l'ignorait totalement, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry, qui avait l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient de manière insupportable.

Par chance, il ne croisa pas Riddle.

Le mardi, après avoir passé plusieurs longues minutes la veille devant la fenêtre ouverte, il avait l'impression que son état était déjà un peu plus satisfaisant – de son point de vue. Il avait des frissons, le nez qui coulait et avait de plus en plus difficile à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit.

Blaise et Draco ne comprenaient absolument pas son comportement.

-Tu es tout pâle, remarqua Draco alors qu'ils se rendaient au réfectoire pour le repas de midi.

-Pas encore assez, répondit Harry du tac-au-tac.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande pièce, il bouscula légèrement une personne qui en sortait.

-Pardon, s'excusa Harry d'un ton contrit avant de remarquer que celui qu'il avait bousculé était ce garçon aux cheveux blond paille qui le regardait toujours étrangement.

Comme à son habitude, ce dernier lui adressa son fameux sourire énigmatique avant de se détourner et de partir sans prononcer un mot.

-Tu le connais ? s'étonna Blaise tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route vers le self-service.

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

-Pas du tout, répondit-il. Il me fixe bizarrement dès qu'on se croise, mais je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole. Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Barty Croupton Jr, annonça Draco avant que Blaise ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Harry, qui était en train de se servir un potage à la courgette, sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

-Barty Croupton ? répéta-t-il, stupéfait. Comme le _juge_ Barty Croupton ?

-Lui-même, approuva Draco en jetant un regard dégoûté aux mets proposés.

Les trois jeunes hommes allèrent s'installer à une table. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le juge Barty Croupton était quelqu'un de très connu au Royaume-Uni. Quelques années auparavant, il avait jugé tout un groupe de criminels particulièrement violents. Il était reconnu comme étant quelqu'un de particulièrement carré, et très à cheval sur le règlement ou la loi. Le père de Harry l'avait un jour rencontré, et l'avait décrit comme quelqu'un de « légèrement désagréable ».

-Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il avait un fils, commenta Harry en reniflant.

-Sans blague, répliqua Draco. Ça doit être la honte pour lui d'avoir un fils interné à Poudlard. à mon avis, il a tout fait pour éviter que ça se sache.

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans relever le visage de son vol-au-vent. Harry, lui, réfléchissait.

Il avait pitié pour le pauvre Barty Jr. Avoir un père tel que le sien ne devait pas être facile du tout. Soudain, le jeune homme eut une idée. Et si… et si la raison pour laquelle Barty Jr se comportait si étrangement avec lui était leur situation légèrement semblable ? Après tout, James Potter était un policier assez apprécié et connu dans son milieu, qui avait déjà dû s'occuper d'affaires importantes. Peut-être que Barty pensait qu'ils vivaient la même situation, un père ayant honte de son fils interné à Poudlard ? Harry se promit d'aller parler au garçon la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait.

« Enfin, quand j'irais un peu mieux »songea-t-il alors que son nez se remettait à couler.

Il ne tomba pas non plus sur Riddle le mardi. Cependant, le mercredi, alors qu'il avait réussi à l'éviter toute la journée, il le vit au bout d'un couloir désert alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque, après les cours. Harry eut juste le temps de se précipiter dans une autre allée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais il craignait que l'adulte ne l'ait vu.

Il ne pouvait pas assister à son cours, le lendemain. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'évite.

Des mesures radicales étaient de mise.

Harry informa Blaise qu'il dormirait dans sa chambre cette nuit-là. Ensuite, il pénétra dans celle-ci d'un pas décidé, s'enferma à double tour, se mit torse et pieds nus, alla se poster devant sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Et il resta là, à se prendre des bourrasques de vent et de pluie pendant une heure. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Quand il se décida enfin à refermer sa fenêtre, il était minuit et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Frigorifié, il alla se réfugier sous sa couette pour essayer de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, il avait l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir.

Du fin fond de son sommeil embrumé, Harry entendit vaguement que des coups étaient donnés à sa porte.

-Harry ? Tu vas être en retard, lève-toi !

Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement. Il tremblait, son corps était couvert de sueur, et sa tête semblait être remplie de marteaux-piqueurs. En titubant, Harry se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

Blaise se tenait derrière celle-ci et eut l'air surpris en le voyant.

-Harry, tu… tu as une incroyablement sale gueule, constata-t-il.

-Merci, on dirait Draco, répondit Harry d'une voix gutturale.

Il passa une main sur son front luisant pour en essuyer la sueur.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est… Non, vraiment. Tu es blanc comme un linge, on dirait un cadavre.

-Charmant, répliqua Harry d'une voix faible.

Tous ses membres tremblaient et il claquait des dents. Il avait bien réussi à tomber malade, aucun doute là-dessus.

-J'ai l'impression que j'vais crever, marmonna le petit brun en fermant les yeux.

Soudain, il fut pris d'un vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Blaise le rattrapa de justesse et le soutint pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Va te recoucher, lui recommanda-t-il en le conduisant vers son lit. Je vais prévenir Mme Pomfresh.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas sans protester. Après tout, c'était bien son objectif de base- échapper aux cours, et il se sentait beaucoup trop mal pour faire quoique ce soit. À peine entendit-il Blaise quitter la chambre qu'il retomba dans un sommeil comateux.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Le lit aux draps blancs dans lequel il se trouvait lui était inconnu. Jetant un vague coup d'œil autour de lui, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans une grande pièce remplie de lits alignés les uns à côtés des autres.

-Ah, Mr Potter, vous êtes réveillés, constata alors une voix pressée à sa gauche.

Tournant la tête en provenance de la voix, Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard.

-Comment j'ai atterri ici ? marmonna Harry en fermant les yeux, le front couvert de sueur.

L'infirmière posa une main fraîche sur son front avant de lui enfoncer par surprise un thermomètre dans la bouche.

-Mr Zabini est venu me prévenir que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, mais quand je suis venue voir votre état, vous étiez déjà endormi. Heureusement que Mr Riddle passait justement dans le couloir, sinon j'aurais été bien incapable de vous emmener ici, commenta la petite femme.

Harry se sentit pâlir alors que Mme Pomfresh lui enlevait le thermomètre de la bouche.

-C'est … C'est Mr Riddle qui m'a porté jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

L'infirmière hocha la tête d'un air impatient.

-Heureusement qu'il est fort, il n'a même pas eu besoin d'aide. Bon, tu as trente-neuf de fièvre. À mon avis, tu nous fais une vilaine grippe. Au repos, mon garçon !

D'un geste ferme, l'infirmière remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton du jeune homme.

-Vous allez rester ici pendant au moins deux jours, ordonna-t-elle d'un air sévère. Interdiction de quitter l'infirmerie, c'est bien compris ? Vous avez besoin de repos.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et Mme Pomfresh s'éloigna vers son petit bureau en lui indiquant de l'appeler s'il avait le moindre problème.

Harry se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il se sentait nauséeux, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa grippe.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Riddle l'ait transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! Rien que l'imaginer lui, inconscient dans les bras de l'homme le rendait malade. Dire qu'il avait mis au point ce stratagème pour lui échapper, et il tombait finalement dans ses bras !

« Au moins, je dormais », songea-t-il. « Ç'aurait été mille fois pire si en plus j'avais dû affronter son regard ».

Tout en s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans son lit, le jeune homme sentit à nouveau ses paupières se faire lourdes et un instant plus tard, il retombait dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Harry rouvrit brusquement les paupières. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception d'une lampe de chevet posée sur le bureau à côté de son lit qui diffusait une faible lumière dans la pièce.

Harry se redressa fiévreusement, désorienté. Il avait vaguement le souvenir que Mme Pomfresh l'avait réveillé pour le faire manger dans le courant de la soirée, mais tout semblait enveloppé d'un voile de brume.

Sa tête lui tournant horriblement et tremblant de froid, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il était couvert de sueur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible.

-Harry, murmura alors une voix à côté de lui.

Un hurlement se bloquant dans sa gorge, Harry fit brusquement volte-face, prêt à appeler à l'aide.

Riddle se trouvait debout juste à côté de son lit.

L'adolescent laissa malgré lui échapper un couinement, sans savoir s'il s'agissait de soulagement ou d'horreur. Une main posée sur son cœur affolé, il se reposa lentement sur son oreiller, les yeux encore écarquillés par la frayeur qu'il avait eue.

-Pardonne-moi, souffla l'homme en s'installant sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête. Il avait du mal à avoir une pensée cohérente à cause de la fièvre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, le cœur battant encore la chamade.

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais, murmura le psychiatre, ses yeux noirs brillant dans l'obscurité. Tu étais pâle comme la mort, ce matin.

Faisant tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'adulte, Harry se saisit de ses lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet et les posa sur son nez. Il faisait nuit, et en jetant un coup d'œil au petit bureau de Mme Pomfresh, le jeune homme s'aperçut que les rideaux étaient tirés. L'infirmière devait déjà dormir.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Harry.

Harry ferma fort les yeux, comme si le fait de ne pas voir Riddle pouvait le faire disparaître.

-Ça ne pourrait pas attendre ? souffla-t-il. Une fois que je ne serai plus malade ?

Rouvrant à moitié les paupières, le petit brun put apercevoir le sourire en coin de Riddle.

-Je ne crois pas, non, répondit celui-ci d'une voix posée. D'ici à ce que tu ailles mieux, tu auras trouvé un autre moyen de m'éviter.

Harry ne répondit pas et n'eut même pas la force de rougir. Il referma les paupières pour ne pas avoir à contempler la beauté insolente de l'homme.

Au comble du désespoir, il appela Tom.

« S'il te plaît, Tom. Trouve un moyen de le faire partir, je t'en supplie ».

Mais il ne lui fournit aucune réponse. Harry se doutait que c'était sa façon de se venger de l'avoir rembarré la dernière fois, mais il aurait pensé que Tom préférerait l'aider à éloigner Riddle.

-Regarde-moi, Harry.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, murmura le jeune homme en guise de réponse. Je n'ai plus jamais envie de vous regarder.

-Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé samedi dernier, insista l'homme.

Sa voix s'était légèrement rapprochée et Harry devina qu'il s'était penché vers lui.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Absolument rien.

-Ah non ? répliqua l'adulte. C'est parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé que tu m'évites ?

Cette fois, Harry sentit ses joues prendre des couleurs.

-Regarde-moi, Harry, murmura Riddle.

-C'est de votre faute, chuchota le jeune homme d'un ton féroce, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Tout est de votre faute.

-Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ?

-C'est vous qui… ( Il n'arrivait même pas à le prononcer. ) C'est vous qui m'avez…

-Embrassé ?

Malgré lui, Harry eut des flashs de l'événement et cette fois, ses joues virèrent au cramoisi. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça, encore moins avec Riddle.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, souffla-t-il d'un ton légèrement désespéré.

-Non, certainement pas, répliqua l'homme d'un ton sans appel.

-Si… si vous me laissez tranquille, je n'en parlerais pas à Dumbledore, déclara alors Harry, le cœur battant.

Le cour silence qui s'ensuivit fut insupportable. Puis, il entendit un léger rire.

-Pardonne-moi, Harry, souffla alors la voix de Riddle à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, mais je pense que si tu avais l'intention d'en parler à Dumbledore, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

Harry ne répondit, car il savait que Riddle avait raison. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention d'en parler à un adulte, il avait bien trop honte pour ça.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demanda-t-il alors malgré lui.

Il fut bien content d'avoir conservé ses yeux fermés, car il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais osé poser cette question s'il avait le visage du psychiatre en face de lui.

-Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, tu veux dire ?

Harry se sentit rougir.

-Oui, balbutia-t-il.

Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il était persuadé que Riddle pouvait l'entendre.

-Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? demanda alors l'homme.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant le ronronnement de l'homme. Il avait beau n'avoir aucune expérience, il était certain de ne pas se tromper en affirmant que la voix de Riddle était devenue séductrice.

Et bordel, ça marchait plutôt bien.

-Non, répondit l'adolescent avec des inflexions légèrement rauques. Pas la moindre.

Riddle se rapprocha encore de quelques centimètres. Il était désormais si proche du visage de Harry que ce dernier pouvait sentir la chaleur du visage de l'homme.

-Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu es séduisant, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser quand je te voix passer dans le couloir, avec ton air à la fois timide et farouche. Tu n'as pas conscience de ta beauté, de ta capacité à séduire.

Malgré lui, Harry laissa échapper un halètement. Il se sentait de plus en plus bouillant, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa fièvre. Les mots de l'adulte lui tournaient dans la tête, mais il était incapable de leur donner un sens.

Lui, séduisant ? Riddle devait être devenu fou.

-Vous… vous mentez, souffla Harry, et il se maudit en entendant son ton beaucoup trop bas.

-Vraiment ? murmura l'adulte.

Son souffle s'échouait sur le visage du jeune homme perdu. Ce dernier hocha néanmoins la tête.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, affirma-t-il doucement.

-Oh que non, _Harry._ Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi attirant que toi. Je n'ai jamais autant _désiré_ quelqu'un que toi. Si tu avais la moindre petite idée de tout ce que je rêve de te faire, tu t'enfuirais en courant…

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres du visage de Harry.

-… à moins que tu veuilles rester et expérimenter ?

C'en était trop. Harry ouvrit brusquement ses paupières. Au-dessus de lui, Riddle, quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage indécemment beau, et son regard le fixant intensément…

Harry n'avait aucune chance de résister. Mais surtout, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Les lèvres de Riddle s'écrasèrent avec force sur les siennes, son corps se fondit sur celui de l'adolescent, et Harry ne put que gémir de plaisir en sentant ce torse si ferme contre le sien et cette langue si chaude dans sa bouche.

Riddle entoura son corps de ses bras forts pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui, et Harry se laissa faire avec plaisir. Le jeune homme défit avec des gestes maladroits le catogan de l'homme avant de fourrager dans ses cheveux. Il avait si _chaud,_ il avait peur de s'évanouir…

Les bruits humides de leurs bouches qui s'éloignaient puis se réunissaient sonnait comme une magnifique mélodie à ses oreilles. À sa grande honte, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper des petits halètements dans la bouche du psychiatre. Ce dernier semblait apprécier ces sons car Harry avait l'impression qu'il s'appliquait à le faire gémir un peu plus à chaque instant.

-Oh… !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'arqua légèrement. Riddle venait de provoquer une friction entre leurs deux bassins et, bon sang, c'était incroyable, Harry n'allait jamais… Il avait si chaud… C'était si bon…

Riddle s'éloigna alors un peu de lui. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Harry le contempla en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu plus beau spectacle que l'homme, ses cheveux totalement décoiffés grâce à ses bons soins, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux brillant d'une lueur sauvage.

Visiblement, l'homme se disait la même chose à son sujet car il laissait promener son regard sur son corps d'un air appréciateur. S'il avait été en mesure de faire quoique ce soit, Harry aurait rougi.

-Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, murmura Riddle en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Je t'ai déjà privé de trop de sommeil, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il sentait que tout son corps tremblait.

Riddle posa un léger baiser sage sur ses lèvres, murmura un « Bonne nuit » avant de s'en aller silencieusement.

Harry se recoucha correctement dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus blâmer l'adulte. Il n'avait aucune idée d'en quoi il venait de s'engager, mais étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

 _Harry, tu…_

« Je t'emmerde, Tom », songea Harry avec un sourire.

« Je t'emmerde. »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me partager votre avis, et à dans deux semaines !


	19. Chapter 18

Hey !

Oui, me revoici, après trois semaines d'absence. C'est justement l'un des points dont je voulais vous parler.

Alors, je vais changer mes… heu… horaires ? Bref, au lieu de poster toutes les deux semaines, je vais **désormais poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les trois semaines**. Ça me permettra de vous écrire des chapitres un peu plus long, et surtout, ce sera moins compliqué pour moi ( parce qu'il suffit que je sois malade ou quoi pour ne pas pouvoir écrire et être en retard… vous voulez tout savoir ? J'ai eu la mononucléose, puis un abcès à la bouche, c'était vraiment pas cool.)

Le second point, c'est… cette histoire a **atteint les 10.000 vues !** C'est un truc de malade, et je voulais vraiment tous vous remercier pour ce nombre incroyable que je n'aurais jamais cru atteindre !

Bref, merci pour tout, surtout ceux qui laissent des reviews, et bonne lecture !

* * *

-Alors, tu te sens mieux ? demanda Blaise en s'installant confortablement sur le lit de son ami.

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis déjà hier matin, affirma-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, mais _quelqu'un_ refusait de me laisser sortir.

Mme Pomfresh arriva alors à grands pas, un thermomètre à la main, tout en jetant un regard noir à son patient.

-Que je sache, c'est moi l'infirmière, Mr Potter, pas vous, cingla-t-elle en lui enfonçant le thermomètre dans la bouche.

Dans son dos, Blaise riait sous cape et Draco faisait une grimace éloquente. Quand l'objet eut émis un petit « bip ! », Harry le rendit à l'infirmière avec un sourire exagéré. Cette dernière poussa un petit soupir de dépit, amusée malgré elle.

-Bien, 36,9, c'est parfait. Vous pouvez partir, Mr Potter, déclara placidement Mme Pomfresh sans prêter attention au jeune homme qui brandissait ses bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Cependant, je veux que vous soyez prudent et que vous vous couvriez correctement si vous sortez ! Entendu ?

-Promis, Mme Pomfresh ! s'écria Harry en posant énergiquement les pieds au sol, prêt à partir. Au revoir !

Et, entraînant ses amis avec lui, il quitta l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. On était samedi matin et, une fois n'était pas coutume, le soleil perçait timidement l'habituelle couche de nuage qui recouvrait perpétuellement ce petit coin d'Ecosse.

En se réveillant le vendredi matin, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux et soudain, l'idée de rester inactif dans un lit pendant une journée lui avait paru insupportable. Il avait essayé de partir, mais il avait découvert que derrière l'aspect doux de l'infirmière se cachait en fait une véritable furie. Après l'avoir menacé des pires représailles s'il s'avisait de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil hors de son lit, Mme Pomfresh l'avait gardé à l'infirmerie toute la journée et toute la nuit malgré les protestations du jeune homme qui affirmait qu'il allait bien et qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

-Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur, pour quelqu'un qui sort de deux jours de convalescence, remarqua Draco en avisant le sourire niais de Harry.

-Dont un totalement injustifié. Mais c'est une belle journée, pour une fois qu'on a un peu de soleil ! s'exclama Harry en désignant le parc ensoleillé visible par une fenêtre. Reste une journée dans un lit à ne rien faire, et on verra comment tu te sentiras.

-Ouais, quelque chose me dit que tu souriras moins tantôt, quand tu sortiras de ton rendez-vous avec Riddle ! railla le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour une fois, Harry ne s'insurgea pas ou ne se mit pas à se plaindre de son psychiatre. Ses joues se mirent traîtreusement à rougir et il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Fort heureusement, Draco ne remarqua rien du tout à son étrange comportement. Cependant, Harry remarqua le regard perplexe de Blaise qui s'était posé sur lui et, sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit un sentiment de profonde culpabilité lui étreindre le cœur.

Coincé à l'infirmerie, il avait eu le temps de repenser aux événements de la veille. Cette fois-ci, pas moyen d'accuser Riddle de l'avoir piégé. Il avait clairement apprécié ce qui s'était produit et ne pouvait plus prétendre ignorer l'adulte. Pas qu'il en ait l'envie.

Étonnamment, Tom était resté silencieux. Et Harry avait le sentiment que cette fois, il n'allait pas le coincer au tournant et le punir une fois qu'il serait seul : c'est comme si plus il se rapprochait de Riddle, moins Tom avait d'influence sur lui. Étrange… et légèrement inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qui répulsait Tom à ce point à propos de Riddle pour qu'il laisse Harry tranquille ?

Et… Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise car, malgré tout ce que Riddle lui avait dit, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être attiré par lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de différent ?

Évidemment, Harry n'avait même pas envisagé de raconter ce qui s'était produit à Draco et Blaise : il en mourrait de honte. Mais dès qu'il songeait au métisse, il ressentait ce fameux sentiment de culpabilité…

Harry secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses idées noires au loin et par la même occasion, l'idée de son prochain rendez-vous avec le psychiatre : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ça allait se passer.

-On va dehors ? proposa le petit brun avec un sourire à l'adresse de ses deux compagnons.

-Harry ! s'exclama alors une voix essoufflée dans leur dos.

Le trio se retourna et aperçut Neville qui courant dans leur direction, son visage lunaire rouge et transpirant.

-Salut, Neville ! Comment tu vas ? demanda Harry en souriant au garçon haletant une fois que celui-ci fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à reprendre son souffle. Harry vit très bien Draco lever les yeux au ciel, mais néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire : Harry l'avait déjà assez sermonné comme ça.

-Je vais bien, finit par répondre Neville, le visage rouge. J'ai appris que tu avais été malade ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Rien de grave, le rassura Harry. Je suis déjà parfaitement remis.

-Ah ! Tant mieux, sourit le garçon au visage lunaire. Hagrid me demandait de tes nouvelles – je suis allé le voir avec Luna hier soir…

Harry sourit. Le garde-chasse possédait un cœur en or.

-J'irai bientôt le voir, assura le petit brun.

-Bon, on y va ? s'impatienta Draco à côté d'eux en jetant un regard mauvais à Neville.

Harry leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel devant le comportement exécrable de son ami.

-Au fait, je venais de la part de Dobby, déclara soudain Neville. Tu as de la visite.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. De la visite ? Encore ?

-Mais dis donc, on ne sait plus se passer de toi ! railla Draco dans son dos.

Harry remercia Neville avant de se diriger en direction du hall d'entrée, l'esprit en ébullition, Blaise et Draco sur les talons. Ça ne pouvait pas être ses parents ou Sirius et Remus, puisqu'ils étaient venus la semaine passée. Alors ça ne pouvait être que…

Harry ouvrit en grand la porte en bois et descendit rapidement le petites marches qui menaient au parking. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne réagit pas quand une montagne de boucles brunes se jeta dans ses bras en poussant un petit cri tandis qu'un grand rouquin à la silhouette dégingandée s'approchait de lui avec un immense sourire.

-Harry !

Le jeune homme sentit alors un grand sourire fendre son visage en deux.

-Ron ! Hermione !

La petite brune le lâcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Ron assénait une grande tape dans le dos de son ami.

-Comment ça va, mon vieux ?

-Ron ! Ne le frappe pas ! protesta la jeune fille.

Mais Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux en entraînant ses deux amis dans une brève étreinte.

-Je suis tellement content de vous voir !

-Et nous donc ! On ne t'a plus vu depuis presque deux mois !

-Avant toute chose…

Ron claqua alors une grosse bise sur la joue de Harry, qui contempla son ami avec étonnement, tandis que Hermione éclatait de rire.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, marmonna Ron en levant les mains en l'air. C'est de la part de ma mère. D'ailleurs, j'ai plein de trucs de sa part à te donner…

-Tu nous as tellement manqué, Harry ! le coupa Hermione, ses boucles mangeant son visage, les yeux brillants. On aurait aimé venir plus tôt, mais…

-Oui, d'ailleurs, comment vous êtes venus ? interrogea Harry, curieux de ne voir aucune voiture garée sur le parking.

-Ben tiens ! En train, puis en bus ! s'exclama Ron. C'est vraiment le bout du monde, ton truc ! On a mis _des heures_ pour arriver jusqu'ici !

-On a démarré très tôt ce matin, expliqua la jeune fille à son ami, et Harry remarqua qu'en effet, de larges cernes s'étendaient sous leurs yeux. On a pris le train jusqu'à Edimbourg, puis de là on a pris plusieurs bus pour arriver jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, et enfin jusqu'ici.

-On est tombé sur un type vraiment horrible pour nous ouvrir la grille, avec son chat…

-C'est Rusard, expliqua Harry avec un éclat de rire. C'est le concierge et oui, tu peux dire qu'il est horrible ! Son plus grand plaisir dans la vie est de punir les élèves.

Harry se rendit alors compte que Draco et Blaise se trouvaient toujours derrière lui, légèrement mal à l'aise. Se reprochant son impolitesse, Harry se tourna vers eux.

-Je vous présente mes amis, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy.

Avec un sourire, Blaise serra chaleureusement la main de Ron et claqua la bise à Hermione, tandis que Draco se contentait d'un simple signe de tête – plutôt raide. Heureusement, Harry avait déjà parler de son… cas à ses amis, et ces derniers ne firent aucun commentaire, se contenant de le saluer en retour.

-Cet endroit est magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers le lac éclairé par le soleil. Dommage qu'on doive repartir ce soir, j'aurais bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps pour visiter !

-Tu as envie de rester plus longtemps dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? demanda Draco d'un ton cassant.

Hermione parut momentanément prise de cour, mais elle se reprit rapidement et ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés. Harry, qui savait que le répliques d'Hermione pouvaient être terribles, préféra intervenir.

-Ne commence pas, Draco, avertit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à ce dernier.

Le blond haussa les épaules, l'air renfrogné, tandis que Blaise poussait un soupir de dépit. Vraiment, Draco n'était pas sortable…

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, lança le métisse à Hermione pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Si tu voyais l'intérieur du château ! C'est rempli d'œuvres d'art, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elles me regardent quand je passe devant elles…

Hermione se détendit et lança un sourire de remerciement à Blaise, qui lui sourit en retour. Harry aperçut Ron qui ne paraissait pas très heureux de cet échange – il avait toujours eu le béguin pour Hermione – mais, cette fois-ci, Harry n'était pas très content non plus…

-Bon ! s'exclama la petit brun d'un ton un peu brusque, je vous fais visiter ? Par quoi vous voulez commencer ?

Ron et Hermione le questionnèrent sur la petite cabane qu'ils apercevaient de l'autre côté du lac et, après leur avoir expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Hagrid, Harry leur proposa de marcher jusque là-bas. Pour une fois qu'il faisait beau, autant en profiter un maximum !

-Oh, non, râla Draco après que Ron et Hermione eurent accepté avec enthousiasme. Tu veux vraiment marcher jusque là-bas ?

-Il commence, murmura Blaise, s'attirant un sourire amusé de Harry.

-Bien sûr ! répliqua ce dernier à l'adresse du blond. Pour une fois qu'il y a du soleil, ce serait bête de s'enfermer à l'intérieur !

-Je suis certain que les bords du lac sont plein de boue, en plus ! persista Draco en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

Harry aperçut Ron qui fronçait les sourcils et comprit qu'il commençait à être sérieusement agacé par l'attitude du blond, ce que Harry ne pouvait que comprendre.

-De toute façon, intervint Blaise, Draco et moi avons un devoir à faire, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Il vaut mieux qu'on s'y mette maintenant.

Harry faillit éclater de rire en voyant l'air offusqué du blond, qui jeta un regard noir au métisse avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard sans un mot. Le petit brun jeta un regard de profonde reconnaissance à Blaise, qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice en retour avant de suivre Draco.

Harry se retourna vers Ron – qui ne cherchait pas à cacher son soulagement – et Hermione… qui l'examinait attentivement.

Harry haussa un sourcil confus, mais avant qu'il ait pu demander à la jeune fille ce qu'elle avait en tête, Ron se mit à pousser des exclamations.

-Dis donc, il est sacrément désagréable, ce Draco Malfoy ! s'écria-t-il avec sa spontanéité habituelle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-Il est… un peu spécial, rectifia-t-il néanmoins. J'avoue qu'il est déroutant au début, mais une fois qu'on s'y habitue…

-Parce qu'on s'y habitue ? demanda le rouquin en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Plus ou moins.

-En revanche, Blaise a l'air plutôt sympathique, intervint Hermione en faisant un pas vers le lac.

Comprenant l'invitation implicite, les deux garçons suivirent son exemple et le trio se mit en route vers la cabane de Hagrid.

-Oui, il est vraiment sympa, confirma Harry tout en marchant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, sans lui.

-C'était vraiment si dur, avec les autres ? interrogea la jeune femme avec compassion.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Honnêtement, je ne savais pas du tout comment me comporter. C'était très perturbant, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tout le monde était fou, je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser… Et puis, Draco est venu me voir – totalement pour se servir de moi, à la base – mais grâce à lui… j'ai rencontré Blaise.

-Waw, on dirait presque que tu parles de ton âme sœur, se moqua Ron avant de pester lorsqu'il marcha dans une flaque de boue.

Harry se sentit devenir cramoisi.

-N'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-il, peut-être un peu trop vivement. Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'était le seul qui avait l'air _normal !_ Bien sûr que je me suis rapidement rapproché de lui !

Le petit brun s'aperçut alors que Ron et Hermione le contemplaient avec étonnement.

-Hé, cool, mec, j'insinuais rien du tout, s'excusa le rouquin en levant les bras en l'air en signe de _mea culpa._

-Ouais… excuse-moi, Ron, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, marmonna Harry en détournant le regard.

Ron le contemplait avec incompréhension et Hermione, au contraire, … avait l'air de comprendre un peu trop bien.

-Et sinon, heu… tu vas mieux ? Enfin, je veux dire, par rapport à… _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ , demanda Ron avec maladresse.

Hermione soupira.

-Ron, ce serait plus rapide si tu le nommais directement, tu ne crois pas ?

-Hein ? demanda Harry, sans comprendre.

-Par rapport à Tom, Harry, c'est ça que Ron voulait dire, expliqua Hermione avec patience.

-Oh ! Hem… ça va mieux, affirma Harry honnêtement. Il est de moins en moins souvent là, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais bon, je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là ! s'exclama-t-il précipitamment.

-Ah, tant mieux, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille. Et avec ton psychiatre, ça se passe un peu mieux ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard : il était certain que Hermione était capable de lire la vérité rien qu'en regardant ses yeux.

-Ouais, enfin… disons qu'on s'est mis d'accord, et je suppose que ça va améliorer les choses, marmonna-t-il en fixant les montagnes éclairées par le soleil, au loin.

Il manqua ainsi le regard soucieux qu'échangèrent ses amis dans son dos.

Durant l'heure qu'il leur fallut pour atteindre la cabane d'Hagrid, ils abordèrent des sujets plus légers, ce qui convint parfaitement à Harry. Il n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de leur destination, quand soudain Ron poussa une exclamation étouffée.

-Bon Dieu, c'est quoi ce monstre ?!

Crockdur se précipitait vers eux en aboyant joyeusement. Hermione poussa un petit cri quand le chien bondit sur Harry qui, sous son poids, s'effondra au sol.

-Harry ! s'écria Ron en se précipitant vers lui, prêt à repousser la bête, quand il s'aperçut que son ami riait.

-Crockdur ! Tu vas m'étouffer, bouge-toi de là, mon gros ! protesta Harry en souriant.

Le chien obéit de bonne grâce en jappant amicalement avant de tourner autour des deux inconnus.

-Heu… tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien, mon vieux ? demanda le rouquin légèrement inquiet tandis que le molosse le reniflait.

-Rien du tout, sourit Harry. C'est le toutou le plus gentil qu'il existe.

-Houlà… il est tout de même grand, ce chien ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton peu rassuré alors que Crockdur lui léchait le dos de la main.

-À l'image de son maître, assura Harry. On y va ?

-Hé, vous, là ! s'écria alors une voix aussi profonde que le tonnerre. Qu'est-ce que… ah, c'est toi, Harry !

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire quand il vit la tête que faisaient ses amis. En se retournant, il put apercevoir le géant qui s'approchait d'eux à grands pas.

-Bonjour, Hagrid, vous allez bien ? demanda Harry tandis que le géant lui tapotait gentiment la tête – l'enfonçant de presque deux centimètres dans le sol.

-Aussi bien que possible, répondit le géant d'un ton bourru. Tiens, c'est qui, ces deux-là ? Des nouveaux ?

-Non ! Nous, heu… nous sommes des amis de Harry, répondit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle avança d'un pas afin de serrer la main de l'adulte qui, à la place, s'en servit pour l'attirer dans une brève mais puissante étreinte.

-Ah ! C'est donc vous, les fameux Ron et Hermione ? s'exclama-t-il en relâchant la jeune femme éméchée afin de faire subir le même traitement au rouquin.

-Ravi… de… vous rencontrer ! suffoqua Ron.

Le géant le relâcha, au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

-Moi de même ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse et Gardien des Clefs de Poudlard.

-C'est… c'est là que vous vivez ? demanda timidement Hermione en désignant la cabane en bois en en pierre.

À son air sceptique, Harry comprit qu'elle se demandait comment un homme si grand pouvait entrer dans ce cottage à l'aspect minuscule, comme si Hagrid défiait les lois de la physique.

-Oui, avec Crockdur, répondit le géant. Vous voulez venir boire un thé ? Je viens justement d'en faire une théière.

Les jeunes gens acceptèrent et ils pénétrèrent dans la cabane de Hagrid.

Harry s'installa confortablement, depuis longtemps habitué au désordre constant qui régnait dans l'habitation, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air ébahi de ses amis.

Hagrid déposa devant eux trois tasses de thé ainsi qu'une grosse boîte à biscuits. Harry s'abstint d'en prendre un, ayant déjà fait l'expérience de la cuisine de Hagrid.

-Allez, buvez tant qu'il est encore chaud. Et bouge-toi un peu de là, Crockdur, tu es dans mon chemin…

-Au fait, Mr…, commença Hermione, avant de se faire interrompre par l'adulte.

-Pas de « Monsieur » avec moi. Appelle-moi Hagrid, comme tout le monde.

-D'accord, heu… Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement, un « Gardien des Clefs » ?

Comme il l'avait fait avec Harry la première fois qu'il était venu, Hagrid désigna aux adolescents un énorme trousseau de clefs qui pendait à l'une des poutres de la cabane.

-Tu vois ça ? Il y a toutes les clefs de toutes les portes de Poudlard. mon rôle, c'est de les garder en sécurité.

-Et pourquoi c'est pas le directeur qui s'en occupe ? demanda Ron en contemplant les nombreuses clefs d'un air impressionné.

Hagrid gonfla sa poitrine d'un air important.

-Dumbledore est très occupé et il me fait confiance pour cette tâche.

-Neville m'a dit qu'il était passé vous voir avec Luna ? demanda Harry au géant tandis que ce dernier allait s'affairer derrière ses fourneaux.

-Oui, ils sont passé hier, après les cours. Ils ne devraient pas venir si tard, il fait noir quand ils repartent et j'aime pas ça… J'ai toujours peur qu'un élève tombe dans le lac ou se perde dans la forêt…

-Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites, ici ? demanda Hermione d'un air intéressé à l'adulte.

-Oh, je fais des travaux au château s'il y en a besoin, je vais dans les bois, je m'occupe des animaux… il n'y en a pas beaucoup ici, c'est dommage, j'aime bien les grosses bêtes…

-Ah oui ? s'enquit Ron. Vous vous entendriez bien avec mon grand frère Charlie alors, il travaille dans une réserve de loups en Roumanie, mais je crois que s'il le pouvait, il s'occuperait d'ours…

Harry resta silencieux, les animaux lui rappelant la macabre découverte qu'il avait fait dans les bois deux mois plus tôt…

Après avoir papoté pendant une petite heure, les adolescents prirent congé et retournèrent vers le château. Hermione fit part de son envie de visiter l'intérieur de Poudlard. Comme la semaine précédente, Harry fit donc le tour du propriétaire à ses amis. À l'instar de sa mère, Hermione s'extasiait pour à peu près tout ce qu'elle voyait, à l'exaspération de Ron.

Ils retombèrent sur Blaise et Draco – Ron faillit même se disputer avec ce dernier – avait que le métisse n'emmène le blond loin d'eux, puis Harry présenta Neville et Luna à ses amis.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le couloir qui menait vers la bibliothèque – Harry était certain qu'Hermione allait faire un infarctus en voyant la taille de celle-ci – il aperçut Barty Croupton qui en sortait. Contrairement à d'habitude, Harry lui adressa un petit sourire légèrement tordu. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire du blondinet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un mélange de pitié et de compassion pour lui.

Cependant, il ne s'attendit pas à la réaction de son camarade. Croupton écarquilla les yeux de manière démesurée avant d'esquisser un large sourire et de faire un grand pas dans leur direction.

-Comment ça va, Harry ? demanda-t-il avec un regard étrangement fixe.

-Heu… très bien, répondit ce dernier, un peu mal à l'aise et intrigué par le comportement étrange de l'autre.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Harry resta silencieux une courte seconde, de plus en plus perplexe. Ron et Hermione semblèrent s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait.

-Heu…, si, si tu veux, réagit enfin Harry. Voilà Ron et Hermione, mes amis.

Il n'alla pas plus loin, signe évident qu'il ne tenait pas plus que ça à prolonger leur échange.

Par chance, Croupton parut saisir le message.

-Bon et bien, à plus, Harry, le salua-t-il sans se départir de son grand sourire.

-Ouais… c'est ça, répondit faiblement Harry.

Il le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés, tout en se massant le crâne. Il avait un léger mal de tête, subitement, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

-Bizarre, marmonna-t-il avant de faire signe à ses amis de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque.

Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione faillit faire une crise d'apoplexie en découvrant les lieux, mais elle se reprit rapidement et entraîna les deux garçons à sa suite vers une table éloignée de la bibliothécaire.

-Qui était ce garçon, Harry ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur un siège en bois. Tu n'avais pas l'air de l'apprécier des masses…

-En même temps, il avait l'air plutôt flippant, celui-là, commenta Ron en s'asseyant en face de la jeune fille.

Harry prit place à côté du rouquin.

-En fait, je ne lui avais jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je trouvais son comportement plutôt étrange… Il me regarde toujours bizarrement quand je passe, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment réagi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Étrange, en effet, murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Et comment s'appelle-t-il, cet étrange personnage ?

-Barty Croupton Jr.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le coup de la surprise.

-Barty Croupton ? répéta-t-elle. Comme le juge Barty Croupton ? Mais j'ignorais qu'il avait un fils !

Hermione parut agacée. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était d'ignorer quelque chose. Harry haussa les épaules.

-Moi aussi, jusqu'à il y a peu. Draco pense que son père a sans doute dû tout faire pour que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas… Un fils à Poudlard pour un type comme lui, ça doit être la honte…

-C'est vraiment bizarre… marmonna la jeune fille. Et tu sais pourquoi il est ici ?

-Pas la moindre idée.

-Mmmh… je vais me renseigner dès qu'on sera de retour à Londres, et je te dirai ce que j'ai trouvé quand…

Soudain, Mme Pince jaillit d'entre deux rangées de livres, le regard foudroyant.

-Si vous n'êtes pas ici pour lire, DEHORS ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant un bouquin en guise de menace.

Les trois adolescents décampèrent sans demander leur reste.

-Quelle furie, celle-là ! s'exclama Ron une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité dans les couloirs du château.

-Oui, tu peux le dire, souffla Harry en remettant ses lunettes en place. Une vraie folle…

-Langage, Mr Potter.

Harry sursauta violemment et fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Riddle. Ce dernier le contemplait avec un fin sourire, des dossiers sous le bras.

-Bonjour, murmura Harry en se sentant devenir rouge écrevisse.

Il dut se retenir de se mettre à danser d'un pied à l'autre tellement il était gêné – nul doute que Ron et Hermione lui auraient demandé la raison de son étrange comportement. Cependant, il y avait de quoi être mal à l'aise : c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à l'adulte depuis leur… « échange » du jeudi, et il fallait que ce soit en la compagnie de ses amis à qui il n'avait évidemment rien dit du tout. Et à qui il n'allait _jamais_ rien dire du tout, il n'était pas fou.

-Mr Potter, ravi de voir que vous allez mieux, déclara Riddle avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix – et Harry savait très bien à quoi il pensait.

-Oui, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Voyant qu'Hermione dévisageait l'adulte avec insistance, il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix plus claire :

-Je vous présente mes amis, Ron et Hermione. Voici Tom Riddle, mon psychiatre.

Faisant un pas en avant, Hermione fit un pas en avant et serra fermement la main de l'homme avec un sourire poli.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mr Riddle.

-Moi de même, mademoiselle, répondit le psychiatre tout en serrant la main de Ron. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez des amis très proches de Harry.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard surpris. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de Ron et d'Hermione plus d'une ou deux fois, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Riddle devait avoir une mémoire exceptionnelle.

-Oui, répondit Ron et regardant le psychiatre d'un air légèrement mal à l'aise. On est ses meilleurs amis depuis toujours.

Riddle hocha simplement la tête. Hermione, polie comme à son habitude, relança facilement la conversation – alors que Harry n'avait qu'une envie : fuir, le plus loin possible.

-Poudlard est véritablement magnifique, déclara la jeune femme avec un charmant sourire. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de visiter un château aussi beau !

L'adulte lui adressa un sourire qui n'attint pas ses yeux. En observant attentivement son psychiatre, Harry eut l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ses amis.

-En effet, Poudlard est exceptionnel. Il rengorge de mystères et de secrets, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un sera un jour capable de découvrir tous ses passages cachés, bien que de nombreux pensionnaires s'y soient essayé.

Hermione hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, cependant, Harry remarqua une certaine raideur dans sa posture et il comprit que, bien qu'elle le cachait mieux que Ron, elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Mais comment lui en vouloir, songea Harry, devant la beauté insolente de l'homme devant eux ? Sans parler de ces yeux sombres qui sondaient son âme…

-Au fait, Harry, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Pendant ce qui fut la pire seconde de sa vie, Harry crut que Riddle faisait allusion à leur échange du jeudi soir. Son visage perdit toute couleur et il eut l'impression de se vider de toute substance, jusqu'à ce que le psychiatre ne reprenne la parole :

-Il me semble que notre rendez-vous de cet après-midi va une fois de plus devoir être reporté. Tu viendras dans mon bureau ce soir, même heure que la semaine passée.

-Oh ! s'exclama Harry, le soulagement clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Oui, excusez-moi.

Riddle lui décocha un regard malicieux, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris la raison de la gêne du plus jeune. En retour, Harry esquissa son premier sourire sincère, quoique timide, au psychiatre.

-Bien, je vous salue donc, jeunes gens, déclara l'adulte avant de s'éloigner le long du couloir.

Les trois adolescents restèrent immobiles et le regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au bout du couloir. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Ron poussa un long sifflement et inconsciemment, Harry se détendit.

-Et bien, entama Ron avec un rire légèrement tremblant, je comprends ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais qu'il te mettait mal à l'aise, Harry !

-Plutôt, hein ? répondit Harry avec un rire gêné. Enfin, on finit plus ou moins par s'y habituer.

-C'est vrai qu'il est très intimidant, intervint Hermione, l'air songeuse. Il dégage une impression… je n'arrive pas à mettre le mot exact dessus.

-De prestance, de supériorité, de noblesse, d'intelligence… énuméra Ron, faisant éclater Harry de rire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, un peu tout ça à la fois. Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Et si on allait dans ta chambre, Harry ?

Le ton peu naturel avec lequel elle fit cette proposition fit lever un sourcil au jeune homme. Néanmoins, obéissant, il guida ses amis jusque dans la pièce où il dormait. Il se doutait qu'Hermione voulait aborder les sujets importants.

À peine furent-ils dans la chambre du petit brun que la jeune femme claqua la porte derrière eux et alla s'installer sur le lit de Harry sans ménagement.

-Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle du ton ferme et décidé que Harry connaissait bien. Maintenant, dis-nous tout. Il y a du nouveau ?

Harry s'installa sur le sol tandis que Ron, lui, prit place sur la chaise en bois dans le coin de la pièce.

-En fait, oui, déclara Harry sous le regard attentif de ses amis.

Il se mit alors à leur expliquer le coup de fil de Kingsley, une semaine plus tôt, ainsi que les conclusions auxquelles Blaise, Draco et lui étaient arrivées.

À la fin de ses explications, ses deux amis le contemplaient d'un air effaré.

-C'est… c'est totalement dingue, souffla Ron qui paraissait à la fois inquiet et stupéfait par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Je veux dire, c'était déjà super bizarre à la base, mais là, ça prend une tournure encore plus dangereuse…

-Il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent, Harry, déclara Hermione d'un ton grave, le regard soucieux. C'est vraiment grave, ça voudrait dire que non seulement un fou veut se venger de toi, mais en plus une autre personne t'harcèle la nuit pour on ne sait quelle raison…

-Dire que je pensais que ma vie était compliquée avant ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux, songeurs.

-Vous… vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait en parler à un adulte ? risqua Hermione d'une petite voix. Je veux dire… ça devient quand même beaucoup plus dangereux !

Harry se mordilla la lèvre.

-Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ça changerait beaucoup la situation. Bob se fait de plus en plus rare et Barry…

-Hein ?

-Laissez tomber. Une idée de Draco. Enfin bref, mon agresseur n'a plus rien tenté depuis plus d'un mois, et je ne suis presque jamais tout seul. De ce côté-là, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un risque plus important…

-Et ton harceleur ? argumenta Hermione. Ça n'est pas rien, tout de même, il faudrait…

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai plus entendu depuis un bon bout de temps. C'était sans doute un pensionnaire qui me faisait une sale blague, et qui a fini par se lasser en voyant que ça ne marchait plus.

-C'est vraiment génial de la part de Blaise de t'accueillir comme ça, remarqua Ron en se triturant les doigts.

-Oui, mais le plus souvent, c'est moi qui l'accueille dans mon lit, répondit distraitement Harry en se rendant compte une seconde trop tard du double-sens de ses paroles. Aussitôt, il rougit comme une tomate et tenta de se rattraper en balbutiant, mais il ne manqua pas le petit coup d'œil entendu qu'Hermione lui décocha.

Aussi, quand le soir arriva et que ses deux amis durent se résoudre à partir, Harry avait la désagréable impression que son amie avait tiré des conclusions qui ne lui plaisaient pas forcément. Après s'être longuement dit au revoir, à grands renforts d'étreintes et de claques dans le dos, Harry les regarda s'éloigner avec une légère crainte : celle qu'Hermione ait compris quelque chose qu'il ignorait encore.

Le jeune homme soupira et frissonna quand un courant d'air frais le balaya. Il faisait déjà nuit, malgré l'heure peu tardive. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était bientôt sept heures du soir. Tant mieux, il mourrait de faim et avait hâte de retrouver Blaise et Draco.

Puis il se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Riddle.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et je vous dit à dans trois semaines !


	20. Chapter 19

Coucou !

J'espère que vous allez bien, voici le chapitre 19 de _Voices in my Head,_ j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Comme d'habitude, un immense **merci** à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une petite **review** , ça me booste à fond !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se produire dans cette pièce.

Le jeune homme se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Riddle, hésitant à y entrer. Il était conscient que cette fois-ci, son choix serait irréversible.

Harry prit une inspiration légèrement tremblante. Une semaine auparavant, bien qu'il ait répondu au baiser de Riddle, il s'était enfui et l'avait évité pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir ce type de relation avec lui. Seulement, quand Riddle était venu le voir à l'infirmerie, il avait fait plus que répondre…

L'adolescent voyait cette porte comme sa dernière chance de faire demi-tour et de ne pas s'engager dans quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de maîtriser. S'il retournait dans sa chambre maintenant, Riddle comprendrait le message et le laisserait tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement…

Harry déglutit. Seulement voilà, il était très tenté. Il avait bien compris que Riddle l'attirait, et l'inverse semblait être également vrai. Harry n'avait jamais eu la moindre relation de ce type, mais le peu qu'il avait expérimenté lui avait paru très agréable.

Harry dansa sur un pieds. La raison ou l'inconnu ? Qu'était-il censé faire dans une situation pareille ? Il ne pouvait demander conseil à personne…

Enfin, si. Il y avait bien une unique personne, mais Harry était déjà au courant de son point de vue…

« Tom ? » appela-t-il timidement.

 _Tiens, on se rappelle de mon existence ?_ demanda une voix d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'était pas parti.

« Tom, à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

 _Tu n'avais pas tellement l'air de te préoccuper de mon avis pendant que ce cher Tom se collait contre toi._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rougir furieusement. Cependant, il restait interdit durant un bref moment avant de comprendre la signification de la phrase.

« Ne l'appelle pas Tom, ordonna le jeune homme sur un ton de reproche. Lui, c'est Riddle, toi, tu es Tom. »

 _Pourtant, il deviendra bientôt Tom pour toi._

Harry, sans savoir pourquoi, eut l'impression de passer sous un seau d'eau glacée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix blanche.

 _Il va me remplacer, et tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte, Harry. Bientôt, il deviendra le seul et unique Tom qui compte pour toi._

Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade, mais pas de manière agréable.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie, tu me harcèles tout le temps ! »

 _Ah bon ? N'était-ce pas toi qui disait à Ron et Hermione cet après-midi même que je n'étais plus aussi présent qu'avant ? Toutes les pensées que tu me consacrais lui sont désormais dédiées. Je vais disparaître sans que tu comprennes comment._

Harry entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Il était terrifié, sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Eh bien, c'était le but, non ? Te faire sortir de ma tête, c'était la raison même pour laquelle je suis venu ici. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, c'est à cause de toi si on m'a envoyé à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, tu dois toujours me rendre mes souvenirs. »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Tom laissa échapper un ricanement qui fit tressaillir le jeune homme.

 _Oui, on voulait se débarrasser de moi. Quelle étrange tactique Tom a-t-il choisi, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Harry hoqueta tandis que Tom éclatait de rire. Soudain, le jeune homme sentit qu'il s'en allait peu à peu.

« Tom ! Tom ! » appela-t-il d'un ton terrorisé, mais ce dernier s'en alla sans lui répondre. Harry se retrouva plus seul que jamais dans le couloir, le souffle coupé.

Et si Tom avait raison ? Et si Tom… _Riddle_ ne l'avait embrassé que pour essayer d'obtenir un résultat ? Et si ce n'était qu'une expérience, pour lui ?

Harry ravala le sanglot qu'il avait dans la gorge, furieux à la fois contre lui-même et contre Tom. Le salaud avait bien réussi son coup ! Il avait instauré le doute dans son esprit ! Tout ça dans le but de l'effrayer et de le faire revenir sur ses pas, où il retomberait sous son influence dont il avait peu à peu réussi à se défaire !

Harry se redressa, sécha les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler et prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait lui prouver qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins.

C'est pourquoi il s'avança d'un pas et toqua trois coups fermes sur la porte en bois.

Lorsque le « entrez » lui parvint de l'intérieur, Harry entra avec plus d'aplomb qu'il n'en ressentait réellement. Riddle eut d'ailleurs l'air légèrement surpris, une première chez lui.

Sans croiser son regard, Harry referma la porte derrière lui, fit trois grands pas vers le bureau et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

Le psychiatre n'eut pas besoin de l'observer longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

-Rien, affirma le jeune homme en se forçant à regarder l'adulte dans les yeux.

Mauvaise idée. Riddle poussa un petit soupir.

-Harry, tu n'as jamais été très bon pour dissimuler tes émotions. On avancerait plus rapidement si tu me disais tout de suite quel est le problème.

-Mais il n'y a rien du tout ! Pourquoi donc pensez-vous qu'il y a forcément un problème ? s'écria Harry en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton surpris et sincère. Mais, comme l'avait compris Riddle, il n'était pas très bon menteur…

Le psychiatre prit un air exaspéré.

-Harry.

-Monsieur ? répliqua Harry du tac-au-tac.

À les voir, on n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés comme si leur vie en dépendait à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

Le psychiatre soupira et croisa élégamment ses mains sur son bureau.

-Tu veux vraiment que l'on se dispute ? Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu t'es enfui en courant la dernière fois que cela s'est produit…

Harry tressaillit légèrement quand il mentionna si légèrement… _l'événement._ Évidemment, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais il se rattrapa en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'adulte qui ne parut nullement impressionné. Au contraire, celui-ci souriait légèrement, comme à l'entente d'une plaisanterie.

Comprenant que Riddle n'avait pas voulu tenter de le mettre dans l'embarras mais plutôt de détendre l'atmosphère, et ne pouvant résister au sourire qu'il lui adressait tant ce spectacle était rare, Harry soupira et abandonna son air revêche.

Il entendit un bruit de frottement sur le sol. En tournant la tête vers l'endroit d'où il provenait, Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait simplement de Nagini qui, après avoir sifflé dans sa direction comme pour le saluer – l'idée le fit sourire – glissa vers le feu où elle s'installa confortablement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un gros chat.

-Voudrais-tu une tasse de thé ? proposa soudainement le psychiatre.

Un peu étourdi par ce changement de sujet, le jeune homme balbutia un accord et après s'être levé, Riddle disparut par une porte dissimulée derrière une tenture. Harry ne l'avait jamais remarquée, mais il fallait dire qu'avec tous les objets étranges qui trônaient dans la pièce, son attention avait peu de chances d'être retenue par une simple tenture.

Riddle revint assez rapidement, en tenant un plateau avec une théière fumante et deux tasses. Quand Harry lui demanda où menait cette porte, il lui répondit que c'étaient ses appartements.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de surprise. Il ne s'était jamais demandé où l'homme vivait. À vrai dire, il ne l'imaginait pas en train de faire quelque chose d'aussi normal que dormir.

L'adulte servit le thé dans les deux tasses et tendit l'une d'elles à son patient, qui attendit poliment que Riddle boive en premier avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Ils burent dans un silence confortable, et Harry eut envie d'étrangler Riddle lorsque celui-ci le rompit.

-J'attends toujours ta réponse, tu sais.

Harry redressa la tête et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais plus envie de vous répondre maintenant qu'il y a cinq minutes. À moins que vous ayez drogué le thé ?

Le jeune homme prit un air songeur. Après réflexion, Riddle en était parfaitement capable. Harry jeta un regard soupçonneux au breuvage encore fumant et reposa prudemment la tasse sur son plateau.

-Ce ne serait pas très pédagogique, fit remarquer l'adulte avec un sourire.

Il semblait plus enclin à sourire, ces derniers temps.

-Le reste de vos méthodes n'a rien de très « pédagogique » non plus, rétorqua Harry sur un ton bien plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il grimaça mais trop tard, les paroles lui avaient échappées. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le regard du psychiatre se fit plus acéré et Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air renfrogné.

-Qu'entends-tu par « méthodes » ? s'enquit Riddle en conservant un ton neutre et calme.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette question énerva le jeune homme, dont les yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de vous le rappeler ? questionna-t-sèchement.

Une lueur passa dans le regard sombre de l'adulte, et Harry se mordit la langue. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était certain que Riddle avait compris le nœud du problème.

Soudain, le psychiatre reposa sa propre tasse de thé sur le bureau et se pencha vers le jeune homme en le dévisageant avec ce fameux regard intense qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé depuis un certain temps. Incapable de le soutenir sans rougir, Harry préféra baisser obstinément les yeux sur ses genoux.

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

De surprise, Harry redressa son visage. Ses yeux vert forêt rencontrèrent l'onyx pur de son interlocuteur. Comme hypnotisé, Harry fut incapable de détourner le regard et resta emprisonné dans les yeux de Riddle. Ils étaient si noirs qu'il était incapable de distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Et il n'était pas capable non plus de mentir à ces yeux-là.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Il avait parlé d'une voix basse, bien trop basse. Il put voir le regard de Riddle se voiler, et Harry ressentit pleinement le changement d'atmosphère.

-Vraiment ?

Harry eut un frisson. Le ton de Riddle était bas, lui aussi, semblable au ronronnement d'une panthère.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que Riddle se lève et contourne son bureau. Il ne réagit pas assez vite, il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser le geste de se lever pour conserver une distance respectable entre leurs deux corps que déjà Riddle abattait ses bras sur les poignées du fauteuil, emprisonnant Harry entre eux. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et éloigna le plus possible son visage de celui de l'adulte, sachant que sinon, il serait incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes.

Ayant aperçu sa vaine tentative pour battre en retraite, Riddle eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu voulais me fuir, Harry ?

Tout, dans cette personne, était scandaleusement attirant. Sa voix, son corps, son visage, ses yeux… Sur l'échelle de la pyramide alimentaire, Harry le plaçait au sommet. Lui devait se situer quelque part vers le fond. Il n'avait aucune chance de lui résister.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? préféra-t-il demander plutôt que de répondre à sa question.

Harry maudit sa voix haletante et son ton essoufflé. Il devrait être agressif et autoritaire pas aussi… facile à séduire.

Riddle se rapprocha un peu plus, son visage frôla celui du jeune homme. Il semblait s'amuser des réactions de ce dernier.

-Pourquoi étais-tu énervé ? souffla-t-il dans l'oreille du plus jeune.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se voir pour savoir qu'il était cramoisi. Il pouvait sentir ses joues brûler.

Cependant, ses capacités mentales n'étaient pas toutes indisponibles, car il comprit immédiatement le but du psychiatre. En ayant l'impression que ça lui demandait un effort surhumain, Harry secoua négativement la tête.

Riddle poussa un soupir faussement contrit.

-Tu as conscience que tu ferais mieux de me répondre tout de suite ?

Harry le regarda intensément.

-Je ne répondrai que sous la force, déclara-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Il semblait bien plus confiant qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Quand il vit une lueur s'allumer dans le regard de Riddle, il comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Le jeune homme poussa un glapissement peu masculin quand soudain, quelque chose de chaud et d'humide glissa le long de son oreille. Il tenta sérieusement de repousser l'homme et de se dégager, mais les mains jusqu'ici sagement posées sur les poignées enserrèrent soudain ses bras et le forcèrent à demeurer dans le fauteuil.

Harry tenta de se défaire de cette caresse linguale hautement embarrassante, sans y parvenir.

-Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'écria-t-il d'un octave plus aiguë que d'habitude.

La langue cessa de glisser dans son oreille, à son plus grand – et bref – soulagement. Le visage souriant de Riddle apparut devant lui, et Harry eut du mal à se focaliser.

-J'utilise la force, répondit l'adulte avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Cette fois-ci, il préféra s'attaquer au cou du jeune homme, qui ne put s'empêcher de glapir tandis que son corps se tendait comme un arc.

-Non ! Stop !

Il sentit Riddle sourire contre son cou, sans toutefois cesser de lécher, d'embrasser, de mordiller. Harry sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud et à sa grande horreur, il sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie commencer à réagir.

-Réponds-moi, Harry, murmura presque amoureusement le psychiatre tandis qu'il embrassait la clavicule du jeune homme.

-Ja… jamais, répondit celui-ci d'un ton haché.

Tout ça était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable, il ne savait pas se contrôler, et…

Et soudain, son bas-ventre effleura accidentellement la cuisse de Riddle. Harry recula aussitôt, mortifié à l'idée que Riddle se rende compte de son état, quand celui-ci s'écarta légèrement du jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

Il savait.

Harry eut la sensation de mourir. Ses membres devinrent mous et il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'horreur qu'il ressentit quand il vit la main de Riddle se diriger vers son excitation.

- _Non !_ s'écria-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, des pleurs dans la voix. S'il vous plaît !

La main disparut aussitôt et les mains qui l'enserraient le relâchèrent soudain. Harry se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil et éclata en sanglots.

Deux mains saisirent fermement son visage et le forcèrent à faire face à leur propriétaire. À travers ses larmes, Harry aperçut le visage de Riddle qui avait l'air très sérieux, totalement différent de quelques instants plus tôt.

-Harry ! Harry, calme-toi. Tout va bien, d'accord ?

Et soudain, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Riddle. Cela aurait pu être embarrassant si ce n'est que l'atmosphère n'avait rien à voir à ce qu'elle était quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry ne se débattit donc pas et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, toujours en pleurs.

Après un temps indéterminé, Riddle l'écarta légèrement de lui. Harry vit que l'adulte avait l'air interdit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer cette réaction de peur chez le plus jeune.

-Je… je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez là ! s'écria Harry à travers ses larmes. C'est mal !

-Mal ? répéta le psychiatre. En quoi est-ce mal, Harry ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ses larmes se tarissaient peu à peu, mais il tremblait toujours comme une feuille.

Doucement, Riddle lui posa un doigt sous le menton et lui redressa le visage, forçant les émeraudes brillantes à le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est… c'est sale ! C'est dégoûtant, je refuse que…

-Shhhht, le coupa doucement Riddle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Calme-toi. On va discuter calmement.

Riddle se redressa en saisissant Harry par les mains, le forçant à faire de même. À l'étonnement du plus jeune, Riddle se contenta de s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'Harry venait de quitter et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, provoquant son grand embarras.

-Alors, commença Riddle. Premièrement, ça n'a rien de sale de toucher le sexe de quelqu'un, Harry.

Ce dernier s'offusqua.

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est…

-Non, le coupa l'adulte. Ça l'est si on le fait pour de mauvaises intentions, bien sûr, et je ne veux pas dire par là que c'est un acte qu'il faut prendre à la légère. Mais ça n'est pas mal.

-Parce que vous n'aviez pas de mauvaises intentions, peut-être ? ironisa Harry.

-Tu trouves que le fait que je veuille te donner du plaisir est une mauvaise intention ? demanda Riddle en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'homme.

-Oui, s'entêta-t-il. C'est dégoûtant de s'en donner comme ça, il ne faut pas…

-Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda l'adulte. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu le tiennes de tes parents.

Harry rougit une fois de plus et ne répondit pas, ce qui constituait un aveu. Tom, évidemment. Tom lui avait toujours interdit de se toucher lui-même, et il ne lui avait jamais désobéi sur ce point-là.

-Je vois, lâcha Riddle. La première chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, c'est que ça n'a rien de sale ou de mauvais de se masturber, ou de se laisser masturber, ou encore de masturber quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais il eut une moue assez révélatrice sur ce qu'il pensait.

Riddle, une fois de plus, posa une main sur sa joue pour rencontrer les yeux clairs.

-Tu t'es déjà masturbé, Harry ?

Harry piqua un fard et se força à secouer négativement la tête.

-Je ne veux pas, dit-il d'un ton borné. Je trouve ça…

-Ne termine pas cette phrase, l'avertit Riddle, et Harry referma sa bouche. Pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, Harry. Ton corps a des besoins, et tu te sentirais mieux si tu l'aidais à les satisfaire.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Non, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Soudain, Riddle se saisit fermement de son visage.

-Tu as le droit au plaisir, Harry, affirma-t-il. Peu importe ce que Tom t'as affirmé pour t'effrayer ou te dégoûter. Tu as le droit de te faire du bien.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Parler d'un tel sujet avec To… avec Riddle, ça paraissait… irréel. Et terriblement embarrassant.

Riddle le contemplait pensivement et glissait parfois distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeau de Harry, provoquant des frissons chez ce dernier. Néanmoins, c'était plus calme, plus… innocent que tous les échanges qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'alors.

-C'était à cause de lui que tu étais dans cet état en arrivant ? demanda le psychiatre.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre et acquiesça, gêné.

-Dis-moi.

Harry hésita, mais le regard intense que lui lança l'homme le fit rapidement capituler.

-On… discutait. En fait, j'hésitais à rentrer dans votre bureau parce que je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer, avoua l'adolescent.

Il lança un regard penaud au psychiatre qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Continue.

-Je… je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait que je devais faire et il m'a dit… des choses. Il sous-entendait que… que si vous m'aviez embrassé, c'était juste d'un point de vue clinique. Enfin, juste pour voir si ça allait provoquer une réaction à son niveau, vous voyez, pas parce que…

Sentant qu'il s'embrouillait dans ses explications, Harry préféra se taire. L'adulte resta silencieux un bref instant, augmentant le malaise du plus jeune.

-Suis-moi, commanda alors le psychiatre en se levant, forçant Harry à faire de même.

Lui prenant la main, Riddle l'entraîna alors dans ses appartements. Pendant un bref instant, Harry eut un élan de panique avant de se forcer au calme et de se fustiger lui-même. Si Riddle lui avait dit tout ça et l'avait rassuré, ce n'était pas pour le violer l'instant d'après. Néanmoins, Harry fut soulagé lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la pièce où un lit était visible sans s'arrêter.

Harry eut à peine le temps de constater que les appartements du psychiatre étaient étonnement spacieux et bien rangés que ce dernier l'emmena dans la salle de bain, où il y avait un immense miroir. Riddle positionna Harry bien en face.

-Que vois-tu, Harry ? demanda-t-il alors.

Pressentant un piège, Harry lança un regard à la fois méfiant et nerveux à l'homme qui le lui rendit, impassible.

-Je nous vois, vous et moi, répondit-il alors que Riddle lui faisait les gros yeux.

-Concentre-toi sur toi, et sois plus précis, ordonna l'adulte.

En soupirant, Harry s'exécuta et observa attentivement son reflet dans la glace.

Il était ridiculement petit par rapport à l'autre homme, et beaucoup moins musclé. Ses cheveux de jais étaient aussi en bataille que d'habitude et faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Un vrai nid d'oiseau ! De plus, il avait cette ridicule cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, due à une chute quand il était plus jeune. La seule chose qu'il appréciait un peu chez lui, c'était ses yeux : immenses et d'un vert éclatant, parfaitement semblables à ceux de sa mère. Seulement, il était myope comme une taupe et devait porter ces fameuses lunettes rondes.

-Alors ? insista Riddle en pressant légèrement son épaule.

-Je vois un adolescent pâle, maigre et qui ne ressemble à rien ! s'énerva Harry en se dégageant de la poigne de l'homme et en se tournant pour lui faire face. À quoi ça vous avance, de faire ça ?

Riddle lui adressa un étrange sourire et replaça ses mains sur les épaules pour forcer doucement le plus jeune à refaire face au miroir.

-Vois-tu, Harry, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi sur ce point-là.

Harry sentit ses membres se tendre légèrement en entendant le murmure du psychiatre dans son oreille, mais ce dernier lui massa les épaules, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

-Je vois un jeune homme magnifique, continua Riddle en le dévisageant intensément dans la glace. Il a un corps élancé et svelte, et non pas « maigre » comme il aime le penser. Quant à ta peau, je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit « pâle ». Quand tu es près de moi, tu as toujours les joues roses.

Automatiquement, cette remarque provoqua le rougissement de Harry, ce qui fit sourire l'adulte.

-Et ta taille… bon, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas bien grand, admit Riddle avec un fin sourire, mais ça me convient parfaitement. Tu as pile la bonne taille pour que je te puisse te serrer dans mes bras.

Ce disant, l'homme illustra son propos en entourant le corps du plus jeune de ses bras musculeux et le serra contre lui.

-La bonne taille pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir, surtout, fit remarquer Harry, que tous ces compliments à son égard gênaient encore plus que lorsque Riddle l'embrassait.

Ce dernier émit un petit rire contre la gorge du plus jeune, provoquant un frisson chez celui-ci.

-C'est vrai que c'est un avantage non-négligeable, souffla Riddle en lui embrassant doucement le cou. Et bien sûr, tu as ces incroyables yeux verts. Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblables.

Les émeraudes croisèrent les puits sombres. Et, pour la première fois, Harry sourit à Riddle.

-Merci, souffla-t-il avec gratitude, leurs lèvres séparées de quelques centimètres seulement.

-Tu es un très beau jeune homme, n'en doute jamais, lui répondit Riddle sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant de longues minutes, puis Riddle esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Bien sûr, persiffla-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry, tu serais beaucoup mieux si tu daignais passer un coup de peigne dans cette tignasse ne serait-ce _qu'une_ _fois_.

Harry sentit son sourire s'élargir. Riddle se mit alors à le chatouiller, et il éclata véritablement de rire, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

Son rire finit par s'évanouir, et Harry remarqua que Riddle le contemplait un avec un sourire qui avait l'air sincère. L'adulte se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

C'était leur baiser le plus calme, le moins pressant. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas d'excitation ou de désir sous-jacent.

Cependant, Harry ne parvenait pas à se sentir totalement à l'aise. Malgré tout ce que Riddle venait de lui dire, il y avait toujours comme une fêlure. Ce baiser lui laissait une arrière-goût amer.

Riddle s'écarta doucement de lui et, sans paraître remarquer le trouble du plus jeune, le ramena lentement vers son bureau en lui murmurant qu'il était tard et qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer se coucher.

-Bonne nuit, Harry, murmura le psychiatre en le poussant doucement hors de son bureau, une main dans le bas de son dos.

-Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

Harry esquissa un sourire tremblotant à l'adresse de l'adulte avant de s'éloigner le long du couloir. Il ne chercha pas à retrouver Blaise et Draco. Le blond lui en voudrait sans doute et le lui ferait payer le lendemain, mais pour le moment, Harry avait d'autres problèmes en tête.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clef par réflexe, avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit. Il était perturbé à cause du dernier baiser de Riddle, mais pas dans le bon sens.

C'était ridicule, se disait-il, de se sentir aussi mal pour un simple baiser, alors que Riddle l'avait presque masturbé quelques instants avant. Alors, où était le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Ce n'était pas normal, réalisa alors le jeune homme. Malgré tout ce que Riddle pouvait dire, ce n'était pas normal qu'un adulte de la trentaine soit attiré par un adolescent qui avait la moitié de son âge. De plus, l'éthique et la morale aurait voulu que Riddle se retienne et ne laisse rien paraître de son attirance, non ? Harry n'était même pas majeur.

Harry enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cas semblables aux siens. Étant donné qu'il avait seize ans, et qu'il avait donc la majorité sexuelle, il _pourrait_ avoir ce type de relation avec Riddle. En théorie. Si Riddle n'avait pas été son psychiatre. Et s'il en avait envie.

« Voilà », réalisa soudain le jeune homme, « le problème, c'est que j'en suis toujours au même stade que tantôt. »

En effet, il était rentré dans le bureau de Riddle plus par défi envers Tom que par désir. Il s'était engagé sans même savoir s'il en avait vraiment envie, et puis s'était laissé emballé par ses stupides hormones d'adolescent ! Et encore, c'était Riddle qui l'avait collé à son fauteuil avant de lui lécher le cou et l'oreille, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir réagi…

De plus, il ne s'était jamais vraiment confié à son psychiatre. Il lui avait vaguement parlé de Tom une fois ou deux, juste pour ennuyer ce dernier, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé des _vrais_ problèmes qu'il avait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Son agresseur. Son harceleur. Le fait que l'homme qu'il avait poussé du haut du pont soit probablement vivant et en liberté, et en ait potentiellement après lui.

Harry réalisa alors qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Riddle.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review** si c'est le cas, et je vous dit à dans trois semaines! Gros bisous!


	21. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde!**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, comme d'habitude!

Alors, comme vous le savez, les vacances de Pâques commencent la semaine prochaine... vous la sentez arriver, l'excuse? Et bien vous avez raison: je pars une semaine en voyage scolaire, puis j'enchaine avec un voyage avec ma famille. Bref... le prochain chapitre ne sera pas prêt pour dans trois semaines!  
Bon, disons que dans six grosses semaines grand maximum, le prochain chapitre sera publié, mai ce sera peut-être avant!  
Bref, je suis vraiment désolée... Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai concocté un chapitre plus long que les précédents, et plutôt intéressant...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Tu sais que la nuit, tu es supposé dormir ? demanda Draco d'un ton égal tout en étalant de la marmelade sur sa biscotte.

Harry jeta un regard noir à son voisin, sans daigner répondre. Il aurait eu l'air plus impressionnant si ses yeux n'étaient pas entourés d'immenses cernes noires.

-C'est vrai que tu as l'air épuisé, depuis quelques jours, remarqua Blaise d'un air soucieux. Bob est revenu ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête en réprimant un bâillement, sans sourire. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les surnoms stupides que Draco avait choisi pour désigner son harceleur et son agresseur étaient restés. D'habitude, rien que d'entendre le nom « Bob » suffisait à faire éclater Harry de rire tant il trouvait ça ridicule, mais aujourd'hui, il était vraiment trop fatigué.

-J'ai du mal à m'endormir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, expliqua le petit brun d'une voix caverneuse. Je me tourne dans mon lit pendant des heures, et quand j'arrive enfin à trouver le sommeil, c'est déjà l'heure de se réveiller !

Il mentait partiellement. À vrai dire, il savait _exactement_ ce qui le tenait éveillé durant une grande partie de ses nuits. Riddle, encore et toujours Riddle. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui.

Harry grimaça en entendait sa propre pensée. _Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui…_ Ça sonnait comme quelque chose de terriblement romantique alors que ça ne l'était pas le moins du monde. _Il ne cessait de s'inquiéter à cause de lui_ était une formulation plus exacte.

Harry avait pris sa décision. Une bonne décision. Du moins, il le croyait.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Voilà ce qui le hantait, depuis quatre jours. Avait-il pris la bonne décision en choisissant de cesser cette… chose qu'il y avait entre Riddle et lui ?

Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Une relation de ce type entre un adulte et un adolescent, pire, entre un psychiatre et son patient _mineur_ était loin d'être saine. De plus, Harry avait bien assez de problèmes à gérer sans en plus devoir y ajouter une relation interdite dans laquelle il n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

Cependant, inconsciemment, une partie de lui se demandait s'il n'allait pas regretter d'avoir mis un terme à cette relation, de ne pas avoir tester quelque chose de nouveau.

« Imbécile », se morigéna Harry.

S'il devait tester ce… ce genre de choses, il n'aurait qu'à le faire avec quelqu'un de son âge, pas avec une personne qui en avait le double !

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Il se sentait légèrement honteux. Il avait peur que Riddle ne prenne son rejet pour de l'ingratitude, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur dernière séance.

Car, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas encore informé l'adulte de sa décision. Harry l'évitait consciencieusement depuis quatre jours. Pathétique. Sa vie n'était qu'un éternel recommencement.

Quant à Tom, même en étant au courant de sa décision – car il l'était forcément -, il ne s'était pas manifesté.

Harry était désespéré et terrifié de la réaction de Riddle. Ce dernier était imprévisible, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la fois où le psychiatre lui avait serré la main tellement fort qu'il en avait gardé une marque pendant plusieurs jours.

-Oh, Potter !

Harry cligna des yeux et s'aperçut que Draco claquait des doigts devant ses yeux depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes.

-T'étais totalement dans les vapes, commenta Draco en se rasseyant. Faut _vraiment_ que tu dormes la nuit.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander des somnifères à Pomfresh ? demanda Blaise en buvant une gorgée de son thé brûlant.

-Non, sinon elle devra le dire à Riddle, répondit Harry en touillant dans son café noir sans sucre.

Il lui fallait bien ça pour rester éveillé toute une journée.

-Ça se passe toujours aussi mal, avec lui ? demanda le métisse.

Harry haussa les épaules en évitant soigneusement le regard de Blaise.

-Bof, ça va, ça vient…

« Mais ça risque de s'empirer d'ici peu » songea-t-il.

Songeant qu'il n'était pas de très bonne compagnie, Harry se força à sourire.

-En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avec Snape ! taquina-t-il en jetant un regard malicieux à Blaise.

Ce dernier fit une horrible grimace.

-Tu parles ! Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de Riddle est le plus atroce ! Snape est compétent, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exécrable !

-Hé ! s'exclama Draco, peu satisfait d'être mis sur le côté, vous oubliez McGonagall !

-Invalide, répliqua Harry. Elle est peut-être stricte, mais elle est très gentille.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as pas comme psychiatre ! s'indigna le blond. C'est une véritable _sorcière !_

-Oh, c'est sûr que pour pouvoir te gérer, il faut avoir une bonne dose de pouvoirs magiques, répondit Blaise en souriant d'un air goguenard.

Draco répliqua vertement et les trois garçons continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se rendre en cours d'histoire.

-Sinon, demanda Draco comme s'il ne boudait pas une minute auparavant, il n'y rien de neuf au sujet de Bob et Barry ?

Pansy et Daphné, qui marchaient devant eux, se retournèrent et leur jetèrent un regard perplexe, provoquant un sourire amusé chez les trois jeunes hommes. Les deux jeunes filles, en les entendant une fois parler de Bob et Barry, les avaient harcelés pendant plusieurs jours pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais ils n'avaient pas flanché et ne leur avaient rien dit du tout.

-Rien du tout, répondit Harry en se renfrognant.

Après coup, il trouvait ça incroyable – dans le mauvais sens du terme – que personne, hormis l'inspecteur Kingsley, ne lui en ait parlé ! Ses parents ne lui avaient rien dit quand ils étaient venus lui rendre visite, ni durant leurs récents coups de téléphone, et ses professeurs ne lui en avaient jamais parlé, alors qu'il s'agissait quand même de la sécurité d'un de leurs élèves !

Harry exposa son énervement à ses deux amis.

-Ça me rend fou, de n'avoir aucune indication, grogna-t-il.

-Ça fait à peine plus d'une semaine que les flics t'ont appelé, Harry, remarqua Blaise avec justesse. Tu crois qu'ils pourraient avoir des nouvelles infos en si peu de temps ?

-Ils en ont forcément plus que ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! s'exclama celui-ci. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est que le type que j'ai poussé est _probablement_ vivant et _potentiellement_ à ma recherche. Par contre, ils ne savent pas qui il est, où il est, ce qu'il veut réellement…

-Mais, et toi ? demanda Draco. Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Toujours pas, confirma amèrement Harry. _Quelqu'un_ refuse de me laisser mes propres souvenirs…

Les trois jeunes hommes avancèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

-Les professeurs ont forcément été prévenus, déclara soudain Blaise. Et, si la police a plus d'informations sur l'identité de Barry, ils leur ont forcément dit.

-Alors, pourquoi ils ne me disent rien ? demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Soudain, le petit brun trouva insupportable l'idée de rester à ne rien faire tandis que quelqu'un qui lui voulait sans doute du mal était en liberté, peut-être bien plus proche qu'il le pensait.

-Ils ne veulent sans doute pas t'inquiéter, répondit Blaise d'un ton très sérieux. Par contre, je te parie que Dumbledore garde toutes les informations te concernant dans ton dossier, quelque part dans son bureau.

Harry redressa brusquement la tête vers Blaise. Les yeux pailletés d'or de ce dernier étaient allumés d'une lueur que Harry avait appris à reconnaître. Blaise avait une idée, et Harry avait peur de deviner laquelle…

-Et donc ? demanda Draco d'un ton railleur. Tu as l'intention d'aller demander gentiment à Dumbledore de nous dire tout ce qu'il sait ?

-Non, répliqua Blaise. Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention.

-Ton intention, c'est d'aller récupérer ces informations toi-même dans le bureau de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry d'un ton volontairement neutre.

Lentement, la bouche de Blaise s'étira en un sourire en coin.

-C'est _exactement_ ce que j'ai envie de faire. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on n'a pas brisé une ou deux règles, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Draco, dont le regard s'était illuminé à la mention de « briser les règles », acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

-On fait ça quand ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Hermione lui avait pratiquement ordonné de ne rien faire de dangereux ou d'inconsidéré, et de ne pas traîner seul dans les couloirs. Encore qu'il ne serait pas seul… Et il resterait à l'intérieur du château.

Le regard de Blaise se posa sur lui. Sans avoir besoin de se voir dans un miroir, Harry sut qu'il avait la même lueur d'excitation et d'impatience que lui dans le regard. Blaise eut un sourire de loup, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était plus beau quand il avait cet air de canaille.

-Ce soir ?

* * *

Les trois jeunes hommes, l'oreille collé à la porte de la chambre de Harry, écoutaient attentivement, à l'attente du moindre bruit en provenance du couloir. Ils étaient tous trois en pantalon et T-shirt de pyjama. De cette manière, si quelqu'un les apercevait dans la pénombre des couloirs, ils pourraient se précipiter dans leurs chambres respectives et prétendre dormir profondément.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos, sur son réveil digital dont les chiffres lumineux se distinguaient distinctement dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il était presque minuit, mais Blaise, Draco et lui avaient estimé qu'ils avaient plus de chances de se faire prendre s'ils se risquaient à infiltrer le bureau du directeur plus tôt.

-Alors, il arrive quand ? chuchota Draco avec irritation, aussitôt interrompu par les « Shhhht ! » furieux de ses compagnons.

Les trois amis attendaient le passage de Rusard et de Miss Teigne dans le couloir pour sa ronde habituelle. Ensuite, ils devraient être tranquille durant une ou deux heures avant le prochain passage du concierge. Leur petite expédition devait durer beaucoup moins de temps que ça, de toute manière.

Soudain, Blaise se tendit et mit une légère tape sur le dos de Harry, mais ce dernier avait lui aussi entendu les bruits de pas feutrés du chat, rapidement suivis par ceux de Rusard.

En retenant leur souffle, les adolescents regardèrent la lumière de la lampe de poche passer devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, avant de progressivement décroître et disparaître. Les trois jeunes hommes s'entre-regardèrent.

-Allons-y, souffla Harry en se redressant lentement de sa position accroupie.

Le plus silencieusement possible, le petit brun ouvrit la porte en tentant de ne pas la faire grincer, avant de faire signe à ses camarades de sortir. Sur la pointe de leurs pieds nus, les jeunes hommes s'aventurèrent dans le couloir plongé dans une obscurité quasi-totale. La seule lumière provenait de l'éclat que la lune projetait à travers les immenses fenêtres. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas prendre de lampe de poche avec eux : ils auraient été trop facilement repérables, avec Rusard qui rôdait dans les couloirs.

Harry fit tourner silencieusement la clé dans la serrure de la porte de sa chambre. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse ouverte alors que Bob, même s'il ne s'était plus manifesté depuis quelques temps, était toujours dans les parages. Il était conscient des risques qu'il prenait : si jamais ils se faisaient repérer et qu'ils devaient s'enfuir, Harry perdrait du temps à devoir déverrouiller sa porte.

Une fois sa chambre fermée, Harry se retourna vers ses camarades et leur fit un léger signe de tête. Aussitôt, les garçons s'avancèrent furtivement le long du couloir. Le couloir des garçons se situait au troisième étage du château, tandis que le bureau du directeur, lui, se trouvait au septième. Ils avaient donc quatre étages à monter sans se faire repérer.

Poudlard avait l'air bien plus effrayant la nuit, songea Harry avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Les tableaux qui paraissaient magnifiques ou amusants pendant la journée prenaient une allure angoissante et menaçante, et Harry avait la désagréable impression que les occupants des peintures les suivaient du regard quand ils passaient devant eux.

Les jeunes hommes quittèrent enfin le dédale de couloirs avec lequel Harry était devenu familier pour déboucher devant les nombreux escaliers qui montaient et descendaient dans un joyeux désordre. Selon Blaise, cette superposition d'escaliers qui s'entremêlaient et qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête était une merveille architecturale qui était mentionnée dans de nombreux livres. Selon Draco, c'était surtout un immense bordel dans lequel il était impossible de s'y retrouver ( et Harry était assez d'accord avec lui ).

C'était dans les escaliers qu'ils avaient le plus de risques de se faire prendre : d'une part, parce que Rusard pouvait les apercevoir s'il empruntait un autre escalier, d'autre part, parce que s'ils se trompaient d'escalier, ils allaient très certainement se perdre… et donc, finir par tomber sur le concierge, tôt ou tard.

-Soyez sur vos gardes, murmura Blaise tout en montant les premières marches sur la pointe des pieds.

Prudemment, les trois amis gravirent les premiers degrés sans encombre, à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils avaient failli se tromper à un moment, et emprunter l'escalier qui menait à l'observatoire plutôt que celui qui menait au cinquième étage, mais ils s'étaient rattrapés de justesse et avaient réemprunté le bon chemin.

Soudain, alors qu'ils atteignaient péniblement le sixième étage, quand soudain Harry aperçut une lumière du coin de l'œil.

-Couchez-vous ! siffla-t-il à ses camarades tout en se laissant tomber.

Aussitôt, ils s'aplatirent sur les marches. Juste à temps : quelques étages plus bas, Rusard jaillit d'un couloir et braqua sa lampe de poche au-dessus de lui. Si les adolescents ne s'étaient pas couchés, ils auraient repérés.

-Tu as entendu quelque chose, ma douce ? siffla le concierge à l'intention de Miss Teigne.

Harry échangea un regard alarmé avec ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir entendu, quand même, si ?

Le petit brun rampa doucement jusqu'au bord de l'escalier et risqua un regard vers le bas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement : Rusard était en train de descendre vers le deuxième étage. Les jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un moment après qu'il ait disparu.

-C'était juste, remarqua Draco en se redressant lentement.

-Bien joué, Harry, le félicita Blaise.

Harry esquissa un simple hochement de tête et fit signe à ses camarades de poursuivre. Ils gravirent les derniers degrés le plus rapidement possible, peu désireux de tomber une seconde fois sur Rusard.

Enfin, avec soulagement, ils arrivèrent au septième étage. En soupirant, ils s'engagèrent dans le nouveau labyrinthe de couloirs et, après plusieurs longes minutes de marches, arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, une porte étonnamment discrète qui se fondait presque dans la tapisserie. S'il n'y avait pas quelques marches en pierre devant, ils seraient probablement passés devant sans la voir.

Harry s'approcha de la porte et, très doucement, enclencha la poignée. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait quand il rencontra une résistance, puis il se figea, stupéfait par sa propre stupidité.

-C'est fermé à clé, dit-il à mi-voix.

Il se retourna vers ses amis, consterné. Il n'avait même pas songé à cette éventualité. Vu la grimace qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de Blaise, lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé, mais Draco, lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Et alors ? Vous me pensez aussi peu prévoyant que ça ?

Passant devant Harry, le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et en retira une épingle à cheveux.

-« Emprunté » à Pansy, leur indiqua-t-il.

Sous les yeux ébahis des deux adolescents, le blond se pencha et entreprit de crocheter la serrure.

Harry le contempla pendant une bonne minute entière, totalement interdit.

-Tu ne vas quand même me faire croire que tu…

Il fut interrompu par un bruit métallique et Draco qui se redressait avec un air plus que suffisant.

Harry échangea un regard avec Blaise et, d'un commun accord, s'abstinrent de le féliciter, ou ils étaient certains d'en entendre parler pendant des semaines entières.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à crocheter des serrures ? demanda néanmoins Harry en tentant de masquer sa stupéfaction.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-J'ai grandi tout seul dans un énorme manoir rempli de pièces fermées à clé. Il a bien fallu que je me trouve un passe-temps. Alors, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

Ses deux camarades restèrent un instant pantois puis, secouant la tête avec dépit, ouvrirent lentement la porte. Derrière celle-ci se trouvaient les fameux escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au bureau du directeur.

-Mieux vaut que quelqu'un reste ici pour monter la garde au cas où Rusard arriverait, déclara Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pénombre du couloir. Montez tous les deux. Si quelqu'un arrive, je frapperai deux coups sur les marches de pierre.

-Tu crois qu'on t'entendras ? demanda Draco, sceptique.

-À vous d'être attentifs, rétorqua le métisse. Faites attention à vous, ajouta-t-il.

Le blond et le brun hochèrent affirmativement la tête avant de monter les marches à pas de loup.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet des escaliers, ils étaient essoufflés : il y avait bien plus de marches que dans le souvenir de Harry ! Le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte en soufflant, et constata avec soulagement que celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée.

-Je t'attends ici, lui indiqua Draco. Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux reste pour entendre le signal de Blaise.

-Tu rigoles ? protesta Harry. On trouvera plus vite le dossier si on cherche à deux !

Le blond fit une grimace éloquente et Harry comprit qu'il y avait un autre problème.

-Pas question que tu me fasses rentrer dans le bureau de ce vieux fou, cracha Draco en jetant un regard féroce à la porte.

Le petit brun comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister.

-Très bien, abdiqua-t-il. Préviens-moi s'il y a un problème.

C'est donc seul que Harry pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il jeta un regard légèrement inquiet à travers la pièce circulaire. Elle était aussi inhabituelle que la dernière fois qu'il y était venu, bien qu'il n'y avait pas fait très attention. Le bureau aux moulures dorées et au plafond bleu nuit était rempli d'objets étranges et sifflants, disposés dans des vitrines. Exactement comme chez Riddle, réalisa Harry avec surprise, sauf que ça paraissait moins inquiétant dans cette pièce-ci.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et s'avança d'un pas ferme vers le bureau du directeur. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de penser à Riddle et à la conversation qu'il allait immanquablement devoir avoir avec lui.

Les yeux émeraudes parcoururent les différents tiroirs d'un air hésitant. Dans lequel pouvaient bien se trouver les dossiers des élèves ?

Choisissant au hasard celui qui se trouvait devant lui, Harry entreprit ses recherches. Dans le premier se trouvaient des documents qui parlaient apparemment de l'entretien du château. Rien qui le concernait. Le deuxième contenait de la paperasse sur les finances de Poudlard. Le troisième, des feuilles remplies de chiffres qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Harry grogna. Il avait l'impression qu'il était dans le bureau depuis déjà de trop longues minutes, car il prenait le temps d'éplucher soigneusement chaque feuille qu'il trouvait afin d'être certain de ne pas manquer quelque chose le concernant, mais à ce rythme-là, il n'était pas prêt de trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

Rangeant les dossiers qu'il venait de lire ( et qui ne lui avaient été d'aucune aide ), il ouvrit rageusement le quatrième tiroir. Il contenait de nombreux documents couverts de poussières, et rangés soigneusement. Ce tiroir-là ne devait pas être utilisé souvent. Se saisissant des premières feuilles à sa portée, Harry lut : _Filius Flitwick._

Étonné, le jeune homme parcourut rapidement le document des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du dossier de son professeur. En jetant un coup d'œil dans l'armoire, il put lire le nom de McGonagall.

Harry remettait le dossier de son professeur en place et s'apprêtait à ouvrir le tiroir suivant quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Avant de prendre le risque d'y réfléchir à deux fois, il fit défiler les dossiers des professeurs, à la recherche d'un nom bien précis, quand enfin, il trouva celui qu'il cherchait : _Tom Riddle._

Soudain, le jeune homme entendit un bruit venir de derrière un rideau. Par réflexe, il referma le tiroir et plia rapidement les feuilles qu'il tenait pour les fourrer précipitamment dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama.

Harry se redressa rapidement quand le professeur Dumbledore apparut de derrière le rideau bleu nuit. L'homme ne parut pas surpris de le trouver dans son bureau en pleine nuit.

-Bonsoir, Harry, le salua-t-il.

Ce dernier était stupéfait. Le directeur portait une sorte de robe de chambre bleu éclatant. Il ne portait aucun stigmate de sommeil sur son visage, et ses yeux bleu étaient vifs derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Pro… Professeur, balbutia-t-il lamentablement.

Harry se sentit pâlir dangereusement. Il allait se faire renvoyer, ou alors être collé pendant des mois. Il n'avait même pas envisagé que le directeur puisse constituer un risque en soi. Il pensait qu'il dormirait profondément, à une heure pareille ! Pourvu que Draco les entende et retourne vite dans sa chambre avec Blaise !

-Vous… je… Vous ne dormiez pas ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

-Une soudaine insomnie m'a fait me lever, répondit le vieil homme dont la barbe argentée luisait faiblement à la lueur de la lune.

Son ton ne contenait pas la moindre trace de colère, mais Harry ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'un air mortifié. Je n'aurais jamais dû pénétrer dans votre bureau comme ça, c'était…

-Fortement interdit et répréhensible ? Oui, tu peux le dire, termina Dumbledore malicieusement. Mais au vu de la situation, je suppose que tu as des circonstances atténuantes.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Vous… vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ? hésita-t-il.

-Je le crois, répondit paisiblement le vieil homme. Tu veux voir ton dossier et obtenir des informations sur l'enquête que la police mène, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta bouche bée une bonne minute.

-Co… comment le savez-vous ?

-Je l'ai deviné, répondit gaiement Dumbledore. Mais généralement, je devine bien.

Le directeur s'avança vers le bureau à côté duquel Harry se tenait. Celui-ci, intimidé, recula de quelques pas, mais Dumbledore de réagit pas. Il se pencha et ouvrit un tiroir auquel Harry n'avait pas eu le temp de jeter un œil.

-Je présume que tu n'as rien trouvé d'intéressant dans ceux-ci, dit le vieil homme en lançant un regard flamboyant au jeune homme.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il eut soudain l'impression que la poche de son pantalon pesait dix kilos de plus. Embarrassé, il ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je suppose que c'est entièrement de ma faute, déclara le directeur en se redressant, un dossier qui ne pouvait être que celui de Harry à la main. J'aurais dû venir t'en parler moi-même, mais je voulais d'abord voir comment tu réagissais à la nouvelle. Je te prie d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses, Harry.

Ce dernier se demandait comment la situation aurait pu être plus bizarre. Il était celui qui s'était introduit dans le bureau du directeur par effraction, mais c'était Dumbledore qui était en train de s'excuser ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Le vieil homme lui tendit la pochette où son nom était inscrit en caractères majuscules. Le jeune homme s'en saisit d'une main hésitante.

-Vas-y, je t'en prie, l'invita le directeur tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. J'aurais dû le faire il y a plusieurs jours.

Se décidant, Harry ouvrit le portefeuille de documents et le parcourut des yeux, à la recherche des informations qui l'intéressaient.

Il passa rapidement la partie concernant sa santé mentale – il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lire les constatations de sa soi-disant folie – et alla directement à la fin de la page où des annotations avaient été inscrites d'une écriture soignée -celle de Dumbledore, à n'en pas douter.

 _L'inspecteur Kingsley m' appelé pour m'informer des nouveautés sur l'enquête. Aucun corps a été retrouvé dans la Tamise, ce qui laisse supposer que la personne poussée par Harry est toujours vivante. Kingsley craint qu'elle ne cherche à retrouver Harry afin de se venger, bien qu'il ne voit pas par quels moyens elle pourrait savoir où il se trouve._

 _Identité inconnue. Aucun avis de disparition a été déposé, ce qui ne donne aucun indice. La mémoire de Harry étant toujours défaillante, on ne peut espérer d'indices venant de cette source-là._

 _Les parents de Harry sont très inquiets, je m'efforce de les rassurer. Ils veulent éviter d'en parler à leur fils, ils ne veulent pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, d'autant qu'ils m'ont confié l'avoir trouvé plus serein lors de leur visite._

 _Kingsley est confiant quant à la sécurité de Harry. Il sait que le système de sécurité de Poudlard est optimal._

C'était tout.

Harry redressa son visage, incroyablement, effroyablement déçu. Il n'avait rien appris de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà.

-As-tu appris ce que tu voulais savoir ? s'enquit Dumbledore en couvant sur lui un regard bienveillant.

Harry referma le dossier et le lui rendit, tentant de masquer sa déception du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Je… je pensais que l'inspecteur Kingsley vous en avait dit plus que ça. Je pensais qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Le directeur secoua négativement la tête d'un air navré.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu n'aies pas trouvé ce que tu recherchais. Encore plus que tu penses qu'on puisse te cacher des informations aussi importantes concernant ta propre sécurité.

Harry rougit à nouveau, mais hocha la tête.

-Merci de m'avoir permis de lire ces informations.

-De rien Harry. Cependant, la prochaine fois que tu as des inquiétudes, je préférerais que tu viennes m'en parler directement plutôt que de t'introduire dans mon bureau la nuit, en enfreignant plusieurs règles de notre établissement au passage, dit malicieusement le directeur.

Harry esquissa un sourire timide. Intérieurement, il se demandait si Dumbledore n'était pas un peu fou. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de directeurs qui auraient réagi aussi sereinement devant une intrusion dans leur lieu de travail.

-Je pense que la nuit est déjà bien avancée, remarqua Dumbledore. Il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il s'avança vers la porte et, avant de sortir, se retourna pour dire :

-Bonne nuit, professeur.

-Bonne nuit, Harry. Et ne te fais pas prendre par Rusard !

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la porte tout en acquiesçant silencieusement et se glissa discrètement hors de la pièce sous le regard bleu vif du directeur.

Draco, qui était assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier, se retourna quand il l'entendit.

-Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé que le blond ne l'ait pas entendu parler avec Dumbledore : ça éviterait un tas d'explications.

-Oui, mais il n'y avait rien de plus que ce qu'on savait déjà, chuchota-t-il, de peur que le directeur l'entende discuter avec Draco. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier ou Blaise aient des problèmes.

Le petit brun désigna les marches d'un mouvement de tête.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, je ne tiens pas à rester dans ces couloirs plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Draco acquiesça et les deux adolescents dévalèrent rapidement les escaliers avant de retrouver Blaise qui montait la garde derrière la porte. Une fois avoir informé celui-ci de l'échec de leur entreprise, les trois compagnons se remirent en route vers leurs chambres. Ils marchèrent plus rapidement et firent moins attention à leur discrétion, déçus de leur manque de succès et désireux d'aller se coucher, maintenant que le sommeil se faisait sentir.

Par chance, Rusard ne fit aucune apparition, et les trois jeunes hommes atteignirent le troisième étage sans encombre.

-Je n'en peux plus, bâilla Draco tout en s'étirant. Dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien !

-Fait quoi exactement, je vous prie ?

Les adolescents sursautèrent violemment et pivotèrent d'un bloc vers l'origine de la voix. Faisant un pas hors du recoin sombre dans lequel il se trouvait, Riddle leur fit face, un sourcil élégamment levé pour appuyer son interrogation. Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir sur-le-champ.

Blaise eut un cri étranglé tandis que Draco laissa échapper un juron sonore qui ne parut pas impressionner le psychiatre. Harry, lui, demeura silencieux, blême. Les choses n'auraient pas pu devenir pires.

-Et bien ? insista Riddle, son regard devenant de plus en plus menaçant au fur et à mesure que le silence se prolongeait.

Blaise et Draco coulèrent discrètement un regard vers Harry. Après tout, c'était lui que cette affaire concernait, et ils ne savaient pas si ce dernier voulait bien qu'ils expliquent la raison de leur virée nocturne à son psychiatre.

Cependant, l'adulte intercepta leur regard.

-Mr Potter, vous êtes l'instigateur de cette escapade ?

Harry réprima un haut-le-corps. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il hocha affirmativement la tête. C'était le seul moyen pour que ses amis n'aient pas d'ennui.

-Je vois. Mr Zabini, Mr Malefoy, retournez dans vos chambres. Je vais régler ça personnellement avec Mr Potter.

-Harry n'est pas le responsable, protesta Blaise. Si vous devez le punir, vous devez nous punir aussi !

Draco acquiesça vigoureusement, mais ils furent coupés dans leur élan de solidarité par le regard réfrigérant que leur lança Riddle.

-Allez vous coucher immédiatement, si vous ne voulez pas être collés jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Les deux jeunes hommes hésitèrent, mais Harry leur fit signe d'obéir, et ils s'éloignèrent à contre-cœur mais sans plus oser protester. Harry ne leur en voulait pas le moins du monde. Lui-même aurait obtempéré s'il s'était retrouvé confronté à un regard pareil.

Néanmoins, il regarda ses amis disparaître au coin du couloir le cœur lourd d'inquiétude. Il redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

-Bien, commenta Riddle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent totalement seuls. À nous deux, maintenant.

Harry leva son regard vers lui, une boule d'angoisse coincée dans la gorge.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Riddle s'était sensiblement rapproché de lui, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il était déjà bien assez déconcentré par la beauté insolente de l'adulte sans que celui-ci s'y mette.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, l'homme lui saisit les épaules et le poussa doucement mais fermement vers le mur le plus proche. Harry, se sentant de plus en plus effrayé, agrippa les poignets de l'adulte en ouvrant la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Profitant de son mutisme, Riddle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa goulûment. Harry voulut reculer son visage mais l'arrière de son crâne buta contre le mur tapissé et le psychiatre était trop proche de lui pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir sans le repousser.

Soudain, quelque chose de chaud et d'humide toucha sa langue, et Harry mit un bref moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une _autre_ langue, et tout ce qu'il réussi à penser fut _Oh._

Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, songea Harry tandis que Riddle glissait une main dans ses cheveux. Ça devenait beaucoup trop agréable. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait être incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente et de dire à Riddle qu'il voulait arrêter. Car c'était ce qu'il voulait, dut se répéter Harry tandis qu'il sentait une chaleur bien connue monter dans son corps.

Les mains de Riddle descendant lentement de sa tête jusqu'à ses hanches, puis jusqu'à ses fesses le fit brutalement revenir sur terre. Cette fois-ci, Harry repoussa l'homme avec plus de virulence et s'écriant à voix basse :

-Non !

Il ne serait pas arrivé à s'écarter de l'homme si celui-ci n'avait pas décidé par lui-même de faire un pas en arrière, mettant une distance plus respectable entre eux. Essoufflé, Harry s'efforça de remettre ses idées en place, conscient du regard pénétrant du psychiatre posé sur lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Riddle d'un ton neutre.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Je… ça ne peut plus continuer, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Cette _chose_ entre nous ( il fit un geste entre lui et l'adulte ) n'est pas bien. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Je _veux_ que ça s'arrête.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut dit, Harry ressentit un profond et intense soulagement, ce qui le convainquit une bonne fois pour toute qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il se sentait plus léger, comme si un énorme poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules.

Riddle le dévisagea sans que son visage exprime le moindre sentiment, mais Harry crut voir une lueur inquiétante valser au fond de ses pupilles. Effrayé, il craignit que Riddle ne le frappe, mais la lueur disparut aussitôt qu'il l'avait aperçue.

-Très bien, dit-il d'un voix où ne perçait aucune émotion.

Il était même légèrement froid et Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Voilà qui n'allait pas faciliter leurs prochaines séances.

-Je… je n'en parlerai à personne, assura-t-il à voix basse. Ni à Dumbledore, ni à aucun professeur, je vous le promets.

Riddle se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Puis, soudain, il sourit, d'un sourire si tendre que Harry tressaillit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, souffla l'adulte en glissant une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mener la vie dure.

Harry n'osa pas détourner le regard, figé comme une statue. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ce brusque changement d'attitude de la part de l'homme l'effrayait plus que le comportement froid qu'il avait quelques instants auparavant.

-Retourne vite te coucher, maintenant, souffla Riddle.

Harry hocha la tête et s'éloigna précipitamment, le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Il n'osa pas se retourner, sachant que Riddle devait être en train de l'observer.

Il ne prit même pas garde à Rusard et soudain, il se retrouva dans le couloir des garçons.

-Harry ?

Le petit brun sursauta violemment quand Blaise, qui s'était assis devant la porte de sa chambre, l'appela en se relevant.

-Tout va bien ? Il t'a puni ? s'inquiéta le métisse en s'approchant.

Il sembla alors remarquer le souffle court et le regard empli de frayeur de son ami.

-Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ça va, ça va…, répondit Harry, le regard dans le vague.

Il se força à inspirer profondément par nez pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

-Tout va bien, Blaise, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis même pas puni.

Souriant d'un air forcé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Blaise le suivit, et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas convaincu son ami sur son état mental. Cependant, le métisse fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Je suis vraiment désola, s'excusa-t-il. On aurait dû rester avec toi plutôt que de nous enfuir comme ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Harry en souriant plus sincèrement. Moi aussi, j'aurais décampé si on m'avait lancé un regard pareil !

-Tu parles ! J'ai bien cru que Draco allait se faire dessus, ricana Blaise. Il s'est précipité dans sa chambre dès qu'on est arrivé, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi effrayé !

Harry émit un petit rire mais songea que, pour une fois, Draco avait peut-être un meilleur instinct qu'eux deux. Distraitement, il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortir sa clé de chambre. Il l'inséra dans sa serrure… pour s'apercevoir que la porte était déjà ouverte.

Avec un horrible sentiment de déjà-vu, Harry se retourna vers Blaise, qui contemplait également la porte avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Je t'ai vu la fermer à clé quand nous sommes partis, murmura-t-il très, très doucement.

La petit brun acquiesça sans oser répondre. Il comprit que Blaise craignait la même chose que lui : que l'intru se trouve encore à l'intérieur.

Lentement, Harry posa une main sur la porte en cherchant du regard l'approbation de son ami. Celui-ci comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et acquiesça.

Le petit brun prit une profonde inspiration puis ouvrit brutalement la porte qui alla cogner contre le mur dans un grand fracas.

Blaise et Harry bondirent dans la chambre, prêt à intercepter la moindre personne s'y trouvant.

-La lampe, allume la lampe ! siffla Blaise entre ses dents.

Harry se jeta pratiquement sur l'interrupteur et l'alluma. La lumière soudaine l'aveugla un bref instant, mais il cligna des paupières et s'aperçut… qu'il n'y avait personne. La pièce était totalement exempte de vie.

Il échangea un regard rempli d'incompréhension avec Blaise. Ce dernier regarda sous le lit tandis que Harry allait vérifier la salle de bain. Après avoir également jeté un œil dans l'armoire, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne. Harry vérifia également le contenu de ses affaires, et constata que rien ne manquait : on ne lui avait rien volé.

-Ça n'a aucun sens, affirma Blaise. Pourquoi Bob prendrait-il la peine de déverrouiller la porte de ta chambre s'il n'a même pas l'intention d'y faire quoique ce soit ? S'il voulait te faire du mal, il n'avait qu'à rester ici et t'attendre !

-Je sais, répondit Harry, tout aussi perdu. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas feutrés.

-Rusard, murmura Blaise.

Il se retourna vers son ami, un air inquiet inscrit sur les visage.

-Je peux te laisser seul ?

Harry s'empressa de le rassurer et de le pousser hors de sa chambre : il ne manquait plus que Rusard les surprenne ! Le petit brun éteignit rapidement la lampe du plafond afin que le concierge ne la voit pas par les interstices de la porte. Dans le noir total, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à tous les événements de cette soirée. Aurait-il un jour une vie tranquille ?

En soupirant, le jeune homme tâtonna pour arriver jusqu'à sa lampe de chevet.

 _Harry…_

Harry faillit se mordre la langue en entendant la voix provenir de derrière son dos. En s'étranglant d'horreur, il actionna frénétiquement l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Quand la faible lueur s'alluma enfin, Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir un homme grand, musclé avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et des yeux sombres qu'il connaissait bien avant que son ampoule ne grille.

Étouffant un juron, Harry réussit à ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode malgré l'obscurité et trouva une lampe de poche qu'il actionna fébrilement et qu'il pointa droit vers l'endroit où se trouvait la personne qu'il avait vue. Mais il n'y avait que le vide.

Harry resta un long moment immobile, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il était certain que la silhouette qu'il avait vue était celle de Riddle.

Seulement, c'était impossible que Riddle ait réussi à pénétrer dans sa chambre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« C'était une hallucination », songea Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit, le corps entier tremblant comme une feuille. « Tu as simplement rêvé. »

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il l'avait pourtant bel et bien vu ! Et il avait entendu une voix l'appeler…

Harry se redressa brusquement. Ce n'était pas la voix de Riddle qu'il avait entendue, de ça, il en était certain ! Il l'aurait reconnue immédiatement !

De toute manière, il était impossible que quiconque ait pu pénétrer dans sa chambre entre le moment où Blaise était parti et où il avait entendu la voix sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, encore moins qu'il la quitte !

Alors, que s'était-il passé ?

« Un rêve », se répéta Harry en s'allongeant tout habillé dans son lit et en fermant résolument les paupières. Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve éveillé à cause de l'état de fatigue constant dans lequel il se trouvait depuis quatre jours. Mais maintenant qu'il avait mis les points sur les « i » avec Riddle, il devrait retrouver un sommeil plus serein, n'est-ce pas ?

Dieu, qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir finalement demandé à Blaise de passer la nuit avec lui ! Il était certain que si le métisse avait été là, il n'aurait jamais entendu cette stupide voix, ni eu une hallucination !

En se couchant sur son flanc, Harry sentit une boule désagréable dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama. Le jeune homme y plongea la main et en ressortit des feuilles pliées en quatre. Le dossier de Riddle.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de les lire maintenant. De plus, le problème Riddle était censé être réglé, aussi il n'en avait plus besoin. Il aurait été de toute manière incapable de dire quelle pulsion l'avait fait prendre ce dossier.

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry se pencha, souleva son matelas et déposa les feuilles sur les lattes du lit avant de se réinstaller. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Dumbledore ne s'aperçoive pas de l'absence d'un de ses documents, car alors la liste de suspects ne serait pas bien longue. L'adolescent jeta un regard circulaire à travers la pièce avant de fermer les yeux avec inquiétude.

Harry se retourna sur le côté en tentant de réprimer l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Il devait résister à la tentation de vérifier toutes les minutes que personne ne se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il était bien parti pour passer une horrible nuit !

L'adolescent se tourna et se retourna dans son lit durant un bon quart d'heure avant de finalement trouver le sommeil. Juste avant de sombrer totalement, une petite voix dans sa tête lui demanda ce que Riddle faisait, à attendre dans un recoin sombre de couloir où il n'avait rien à faire, en pleine nuit.

* * *

 **Tintintinnnnn!**

Les choses commencent à s'accélérer, je veux **une montagne de reviews** pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances!


	22. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde !**

Heyyyyyy... Super giga mea culpa! Je préviens qu'un chapitre sera en retard, je promets un délai plus long et je ne suis même pas capable de le respecter! Donc, vraiment, vraiment désolée!

Cependant, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire...

Tout d'abord, un **immense merci** pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au chapitre 20! La plupart d'entre vous ont l'air de l'avoir adoré et, vraiment, ça m'a encouragée et motivée pour la suite!

Ensuite, cette histoire a passé le cap des **100 reviews!** Je trouve que c'est un nombre assez symbolique donc, à nouveau, **merci,** merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews !

En plus, cette histoire à fêté son anniversaire, ce qui m'a totalement ébahie... ça fait déjà un an que je la publie, je ne pensais pas du tout que je m'embarquais dans un truc comme ça !

Enfin, un truc que je vous demande de continuer car j'adore ça, c'est de me **faire part de vos théories**! Beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont fait, et certains sont vraiment dans le bon! Par contre... d'autres ne le sont pas du tout, haha! Mais du coup, continuez par pitié, car certaines théories me font beaucoup rire tandis que d'autres me font me demander "Wow, mais comment il/elle a compris que j'allais faire ça?"

Bref, je ne m'éternise pas plus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents et bonne lecture!

* * *

-Vous êtes complétement inconscients ?! s'écria Hermione à l'autre bout du fil.

Harry écarta son portable de son oreille en grimaçant. Hermione pouvait avoir une voix très perçante, quand elle le voulait. À ses côtés, Draco et Blaise baissèrent la tête comme si elle était en train de les gronder en face d'eux. Harry avait mis le haut-parleur pour qu'ils puissent tous entendre et parler à leur guise.

-J'avoue, mon vieux, vous n'avez pas été très malins, sur ce coup-là, remarqua Ron d'un ton un peu plus calme que celui de sa tempétueuse amie.

-C'est bien plus que « pas très malins » ! renchérit cette dernière, furieuse. C'est de la folie pure ! Tu m'avais promis que tu allais être prudent, Harry ! Te promener en pleine nuit dans les couloir alors qu'un détraqué te court après n'est _pas_ prudent !

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassé, car il savait pertinemment que son amie avait raison.

On était quelques jours après leur escapade nocturne – le temps qu'il avait fallu attendre pour pouvoir appeler Ron et Hermione. Entre-temps, ils avaient mis Draco au courant du fait que Bob avait réussi – pour la deuxième fois – à ouvrir la chambre de Harry. Les trois camarades avaient rapidement convenu qu'il fallait prévenir les deux Londoniens le plus rapidement possible.

-Écoute, Hermione, je sais que c'était imprudent, d'accord ? tenta Harry. Je sais très bien qu'on n'aurait sans doute pas dû faire ça, mais il fallait que je sache ! Ça me rongeait depuis des jours !

-Oui, et pour quel résultat ? demanda sèchement son amie. Au final, tu n'en sais pas plus qu'au départ et en plus, vous vous êtes fait prendre non seulement par Dumbledore, mais en plus par ton psychiatre !

Les trois pensionnaires de Poudlard grimacèrent. Voilà un détail qu'ils auraient peut-être dû éviter de révéler à Hermione et Ron. D'ailleurs, vu la réaction que Draco avait eu quand Harry lui avait finalement avoué que le directeur l'avait surpris dans son bureau, le petit brun aurait dû savoir que toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire !

-Mais Hermione, intervint Blaise d'un ton volontairement apaisant, imagine qu'on ne soit pas sortis cette nuit-là. Harry aurait été seul dans sa chambre quand Bob y serait entré ! Imagine ce qui aurait pu se produire !

L'argument fit visiblement mouche. Harry entendit Ron murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Il a raison, Hermione ! » et sourit face au soutien inéluctable de son ami. Hermione finit par reprendre la parole.

-D'accord, admit-elle, mais il n'empêche qu'avec une simple erreur de minutage, Harry aurait pu tomber seul sur Barry…

-Pas Barry ! s'indigna Draco. Barry, c'est l'agresseur. Bob !

-Très bien ! Bob ! s'écria Hermione à l'autre bout du combiné en essayant visiblement de dompter son agacement. Donc, Harry aurait pu tomber sur Bob au moment où il était seul !

-Il n'est pas resté seul très longtemps, fit remarquer Blaise avec justesse. Si Bob lui était tombé dessus à ce moment-là, je l'aurais entendu. Même Riddle aurait pu lui venir en aide !

Harry grinça des dents mais ne réagit pas.

-OK, mais ça veut dire que Bob était quand même dans les parages ! Sans compter qu'on n'a toujours aucune indication sur Bo… Barry, ou peu importe comment il s'appelle ! s'exclama la jeune fille, exaspérée. Il n'est plus question que tu sortes de nuit, Harry, c'est bien trop dangereux !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, assura Harry. Je n'en ai _vraiment_ plus aucune envie. De toute manière, Dumbledore _et_ Riddle vont être sur leurs gardes, maintenant. Et je suis prêt à parier que Rusard a été mis au courant et qu'il va nous avoir encore plus à l'œil, désormais.

-D'ailleurs, intervint Ron, il ne t'a fait aucune allusion sur ça, Riddle ?

Harry haussa les épaules, oubliant que son ami ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Non. Notre rendez-vous d'hier s'est passé normalement.

Peut-être même un peu _trop_ normalement, lui souffla sa conscience. Durant les cours, Riddle n'avait marqué aucun changement d'attitude par rapport à lui, mais c'était leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire que Harry redoutait le plus. Il était persuadé que son psychiatre allait en profiter pour réagir à son refus, soit en s'excusant, soit en s'expliquant, soit en lui demandant des comptes… Mais rien de tout ça ! Riddle l'avait accueilli poliment, lui avait posé des questions tout à fait normales ( « Alors, Harry, des nouvelles à propos de Tom ? » ) et s'était comporté de manière charmante.

Si bien qu'en sortant du bureau de l'adulte, Harry s'était senti aussi inquiet qu'en y entrant.

-Ah, tant mieux, dit Ron d'un air soulagé. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas dû expliquer pourquoi vous étiez dehors.

-Haha, ouais, rit nerveusement Harry. J'ai rapidement inventé une histoire de terreur nocturne et c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste.

Le petit brun évita de penser à la véritable terreur qu'il avait eue dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait parlé à aucun de ses amis, et il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il était déjà le seul à entendre Tom, pas la peine en plus de leur laisser croire qu'il commençait à halluciner !

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. _Riddle_ s'est laissé avoir par un si piètre mensonge ?

Harry se retint de grincer des dents. Pour une fois, il aurait apprécié que son amie n'ait pas un esprit si vif ! Il se contenta d'approuver sans plus d'explications.

-C'est bizarre, marmonna Hermione qui ne semblait pas prête de lâcher le morceau. Je veux dire, il m'avait paru si… perspicace quand on l'avait croisé.

-Oh, tu sais, je crois qu'il avait surtout hâte de retourner se coucher, dit Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Oui… peut-être.

-En tout cas, mon vieux, il faut que tu sois encore plus prudent ! intervint Ron. Il ne faut plus que tu dormes seul dans ta chambre, parce que si ce malade revient…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Blaise en se penchant vers le téléphone. Harry a dormi dans ma chambre les dernières nuits, et je crois qu'on va devoir redoubler de prudence quand j'irai dormir dans la sienne !

-Soyez vraiment prudents, recommanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète. Je ne le supporterais pas, s'il vous arrivait quoique ce soit.

-Pas d'inquiétude ! s'exclama Draco d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Potter et Zabini ont de nouveau une excuse pour passer toutes leurs nuits ensemble !

Ron éclata de rire dans le téléphone tandis que Blaise houspillait le blond en riant, mais Harry eut la désagréable impression que le silence d'Hermione était significatif.

* * *

-Une sortie à la mer ? s'étonna Harry une dizaine de jours plus tard.

Une feuille avait été placardée dans le hall principal à l'intention des élèves pour les informer qu'ils iraient passer le dimanche à la plage.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna Draco. Ils vont encore nous emmener sur cette foutue plage pleine de rochers !

Blaise émit un rire amusé en voyant l'air renfrogné du blond.

-Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Tu verras, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Harry, c'est vraiment un joli endroit. Et si tu es motivé, on pourra même aller faire un tour sur les falaises ! On a un superbe panorama, de là-haut !

-J'ai hâte, déclara Harry en lui souriant en retour. Ça fait des mois que je ne suis pas sorti des limites de Poudlard !

-Comme chacun d'entre nous, approuva Draco.

Et, de fait, quand le dimanche arriva, il régnait dans le réfectoire où les élèves déjeunait une atmosphère plus joyeuse, moins morose que d'accoutumée.

Les professeurs pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le professeur McGonagall en tête.

-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte. Veuillez tous remonter dans vos chambres, prendre vos affaires et vous diriger vers le car qui nous attend sur le parking ! Le départ se fait à dix heures précises, tant pis pour les éventuels retardataires : ils resteront ici !

-Et n'oubliez pas de vous couvrir chaudement, ajouta judicieusement le professeur Flitwick. N'oubliez pas que nous allons à la plage et qu'il y aura beaucoup de vent, sans compter que la météo écossaise n'a jamais été réputée pour sa clémence !

Sa remarque fut accueillie par quelques rires appréciateurs. Dans un grand brouhaha, les élèves se levèrent de table et, suivant les instructions de leurs enseignants, se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives.

Obéissant, Harry se hâta dans sa chambre et enfila sa veste la plus chaude avant de se saisir de son sac à dos préparé la veille. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : les nuages étaient gris et bas, et le soleil ne semblait pas avoir envie de se montrer pour la journée, mais il n'avait pas l'air de pleuvoir. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Le petit brun rejoignit ses deux amis qui l'attendaient dans le hall, emmitouflés dans leur veste. Malgré l'air grognon et nonchalant qu'il avait affiché lors de l'annonce de leur excursion, Draco semblait désormais aussi impatient de sortir un peu de l'enceinte de Poudlard que ses compagnons.

Les professeurs se tenaient en haie d'honneur devant les portières du car afin de compter les élèves qui y entraient. Les trois garçons ricanèrent sous cape en voyant Snape engoncé dans sa veste grise, quand Harry sentit un regard peser sur lui. Sachant pertinemment qui en était l'auteur, le jeune homme rougit et fronça légèrement les sourcils, tout en évitant de regarder du côté de Riddle. Bien que l'adulte soit resté dans ses dispositions respectueuses et agréables ces dernières semaines, Harry n'en restait pas moins méfiant. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette situation, même s'il ignorait encore de quoi il s'agissait.

En passant devant son psychiatre, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un bref regard, qui fut aussitôt accrocha par celui de l'adulte. Harry détourna aussitôt les yeux et rentra précipitamment dans le car.

À l'intérieur du bus, il régnait un joyeux brouhaha et des rires sonores, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Cette ambiance remplie de bonne humeur avait quelque chose de réconfortant, et Harry chassa Riddle de ses pensées.

Les trois amis réussirent à s'asseoir sur les cinq places du fond, ils n'eurent donc pas à se séparer, à leur plus grande satisfaction. Cependant, alors qu'ils bavardaient, Harry aperçut du coin de l'œil Neville et Luna qui cherchaient des places libres. Dean et Seamus s'étaient installés ensemble, les laissant s'asseoir à deux.

Parcourant rapidement les rangées de sièges du regard, Harry constata qu'il n'en restait plus deux places côtes à côtes. Connaissant le caractère timide de Neville et celui, rêveur, de Luna, le petit brun se doutait qu'ils passent un trajet agréable. Aussi, il leva les bras et leur fit signe.

-Hé, Neville, Luna ! Il reste deux places libres à côté de nous !

Le blond fit une grimace à peine dissimulée, mais Harry l'ignora volontairement.

-Merci, dit Neville en s'approchant d'eux, Luna sur les talons. Il ne reste plus de place à deux nulle part, alors…

Le garçon au visage lunaire jeta un regard soucieux à la jeune fille sans que celle-ci ne le remarque et Harry comprit ses craintes : il avait peur que Luna ne se retrouve assise à côté de l'une des filles qui passaient leur temps à se moquer d'elle.

-Aucun problème, dit Harry avec un large sourire. Installez-vous !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais Blaise décala pour les laisser s'asseoir en leur souriant amicalement.

Les professeurs comptèrent une dernière fois les élèves et, les compte étant juste, le car se mit en route.

Ils en avaient à peu près pour une demi-heure, la mer ne se trouvant pas à plus d'une quarantaine de kilomètres. Harry se pencha vers la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage si typique de l'Ecosse. Il sourit en voyant les collines vallonées et les landes remplies de moutons.

-Comment vas-tu, Harry ? lui demanda la voix rêveuse de Luna, le tirant de sa contemplation.

-Parfaitement bien, répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers la blondinette. Et toi ?

La jeune fille se lança alors dans une explication sur les Nargoles qui, selon elle, commençaient à souffrir du froid de l'hiver qui s'installait peu à peu. Alors que Harry lui demandait si son père lui avait amené la corne de Ronflak cornu qu'il lui avait promise, il intercepta le regard perplexe de Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Ronflak cornu ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Luna se tourna vers lui et entreprit de lui décrire avec enthousiasme la créature. Du regard, Harry essaya d'interdire à Blaise de se moquer de son amie, mais celui-ci ne le regardait plus et dévisageait Luna avec de grands yeux.

Cependant, à la grande surprise de Harry, Blaise s'intéressa beaucoup aux diverses créatures dont Luna lui parlait et posait de nombreuses questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la mer. En sortant du car avec Neville, la jeune fille paraissait radieuse.

Côte à côte devant le car, Blaise et Harry les observèrent en train de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Dean et Seamus.

-Et bien, commenta simplement Blaise, elle n'est pas banale, comme fille.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-C'est Luna, dit-il simplement.

-Bon, on y va ? leur demanda Draco d'une voix mi-impatiente mi-geignarde.

Dissimulant leur sourire, les deux amis rejoignirent le blond. En découvrant le paysage, Harry écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

La mer, loin de ces lagons bleutés qui étaient toujours vantés sur les panneaux publicitaires, était grise et déchaînée. Avec le ciel presque noir et le soleil qui parvenait tout de même à percer quelques nuages, le contraste était magnifique. La plage était assez large pour que tous les élèves puissent s'y défouler, mais ce qui impressionnait le plus Harry, c'étaient les falaises qui s'élevaient au-dessus de l'océan, non loin de là.

Blaise lui donna un léger coup de coude.

-Alors, pas mal, hein ?

-C'est incroyable, tu veux dire ! rétorqua Harry avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le vent soufflait fort et faisaient voltiger ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Le petit brun éclata de rire en voyant Draco pester et tenter de remettre ses propres mèches blondes en place, malgré le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort.

Les trois amis se précipitèrent sur la plage, euphoriques, et inspirèrent avec délice l'odeur iodée caractéristique de la mer.

-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall, qui devait parler bien plus fort à cause du vent. Écoutez-moi ! Vous êtes libres jusqu'à quatre heures, cet après-midi ! Si vous voulez aller vous promener sur les falaises, vous pouvez, mais _prudence absolue !_ Et venez d'abord prévenir un professeur ! _Interdiction formelle_ d'aller dans l'eau !

Cette remarque fut accueillie par des huées moqueuses, puis les élèves s'éparpillèrent sur le banc de sable.

Harry et Blaise étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de se courir après, histoire de bien se défouler, mais Draco leur rétorqua qu'ils n'étaient plus des gamins et qu'il était hors de question qu'il joue à un jeu aussi puéril. Il changea d'avis quand Blaise lui envoya une gerbe d'eau de mer avant de s'enfuir en courant, poursuivi par un Draco vociférant les pires menaces. Harry, lui, s'écroula de rire avant de se joindre à la course-poursuite.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures, hurlant de rire et s'amusant comme ils s'étaient rarement amusés à Poudlard. Enfin, quand il fut passé midi, ils s'effondrèrent sur le sable, épuisés et à bout de souffle, mais ravis.

-Je n'en peux plus, ahana Draco, les joues rouges à cause de l'effort.

Blaise et Harry, en guère meilleur état, échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à pouffer comme des enfants. Draco s'y mit aussi, jusqu'à ce que ça se transforme en véritable fou rire.

-Ah, ça fait du bien, souffla Blaise en essuyant une larme une fois qu'ils se furent calmés.

Harry acquiesça : ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi détendu, la tête vidée de tous ses problèmes : Riddle, Bob, Barry, Tom…

Un gargouillement bruyant l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

-On va chercher nos sandwiches ? proposa Draco qui était l'auteur du bruit.

Ses deux amis approuvèrent. En effet, ils étaient affamés, et ils se rendirent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissés leurs sac à dos. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà en train de manger. Les trois amis dévorèrent leurs dîners en quelques minutes puis contemplèrent la mer dans un silence seulement interrompu par le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage.

-Et si on allait sur les falaises ? proposa soudainement Blaise, quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry se tourna vers lesdites falaises. Elles étaient à deux bons kilomètres, et il fallait encore les grimper. Cependant, la marche ne lui avait jamais fait peur, et le panorama depuis le sommet devait être magnifique, aussi accepta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Vous êtes malades ? protesta Draco tandis que ses amis se redressaient, prêts à partir. On vient de courir pendant des heures et vous voulez déjà repartir ?

-On ne va pas rester ici sans rien faire, quand même ! s'exclama Harry.

Mais Draco secoua négativement la tête.

-Allez-y sans moi, je reste ici, déclara-t-il.

Après avoir vainement essayé de le convaincre, les deux adolescents prévinrent les professeurs de leur départ.

-Soyez prudents, leur recommanda le professeur McGonagall, les sourcils froncés. Ne vous approchez pas du bord et restez sur les sentiers balisés.

Blaise lui assura qu'ils ne prendraient aucun risque, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Riddle, malgré son apparente indifférence, leur jetait des regards discrets et appuyés. Perplexe et perturbé, Harry fut surpris quand Blaise le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers les falaises. Il se secoua la tête et sourit au métisse, mais il pouvait presque sentir un regard sombre incendier la main de Blaise posée sur son bras.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens papotèrent gaiement pendant les deux kilomètres qu'ils marchèrent sur la plage, mais furent forcés de se taire quand ils atteignirent le début des falaises : le chemin de terre avait beau serpenter en zigzag, c'était extrêmement pentu. Ils avaient tout intérêt à conserver leur souffle.

Harry pesta contre ses baskets à semelles lisses, pas du tout adaptées pour des promenades un peu plus sauvages que du macadam. Il glissa plusieurs fois sur des pierres humides et manqua de tomber à deux reprises. Blaise, qui avait de meilleures chaussures, s'en sortait mieux que lui.

-On y est bientôt, l'encouragea ce dernier après une bonne demi-heure de montée.

Harry, les joues rougies par l'effort, se contenta de hocher la tête. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il constata que le reste des élèves restés sur la plages n'étaient désormais plus que des petits points.

Blaise, qui avait pris de l'avance, lui fit des grands signes.

-On y est, viens voir ça !

Harry se mit à trottiner, impatient de découvrir le paysage. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que la montée s'arrête d'un coup, lui dévoilant la mer et le ciel orageux. Imprégné par la beauté du spectacle, Harry en oublia de s'arrêter de courir et ce fut Blaise qui l'intercepta.

-C'est… c'est incroyable, souffla Harry, émerveillé.

Du haut de la falaise, le vent soufflait encore plus fort et il eut l'impression que ses mots furent emportés au loin en quelques secondes.

-Oui, c'est magnifique, approuva Blaise en se détachant de lui.

Sans la chaleur du métisse, Harry se mit à frissonner en sentant la fraîcheur du vent.

-Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, déclara-t-il doucement.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur route et continuèrent de suivre le chemin qui longeait le bord de la falaise à une dizaine de mètres. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils tombèrent sur un panneau indiquant qu'ils pouvaient s'approcher du bord pour contempler les vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers. Blaise se tourna vers Harry.

-Ça te dit ?

Le petit brun acquiesça, bien qu'il n'était qu'à moitié rassuré à l'idée de s'approcher autant du bord. Cependant, en voyant le spectacle qui lui était offert, il sentit ses craintes s'envoler.

-C'est magnifique, déclara Blaise en s'approchant encore un peu plus du bord.

-Fais attention, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Ne t'approche pas trop.

Blaise se retourna et lui sourit d'un air insolent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tom…

Ce fut précisément à ce moment qu'une bourrasque violente lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

-Blaise !

Harry agrippa son ami par la veste et l'attira vers lui. Emporté par son élan, le métisse lui tomba dessus et il s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe.

-T'es malade ! s'écria Harry, à la fois fâché et effrayé. T'as failli tomber !

-Ouais, souffla Blaise. Heureusement que tu étais là pour me secourir !

En souriant, il se releva et tendit la main au petit brun pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Ronchon, Harry accepta néanmoins son aide.

Mais Blaise le tira avec plus de force que prévu et il le percuta dans ses bras.

-Ouch ! s'exclama Harry en riant. Excuse-moi…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il redressa son visage pour regarder Blaise dans les yeux. Le métisse le regardait d'une manière terriblement intense, et terriblement…

Lentement, Blaise glissa une main dans la nuque de Harry et se pencha un peu plus vers lui. Harry, figé, était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, hypnotisé par le regard chocolat de son ami. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et Blaise allait…

Deux lèvres chaudes et fermes se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, et Harry eut comme un hoquet et ferma les yeux, une chaleur lui montant dans tout le corps.

Sa première réflexion fut que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers de Riddle. Moins passionné, moins… excitant, mais plus doux et d'une certaine manière, plus agréable… et Harry se sentait sur le point de défaillir.

Blaise rompit doucement le contact entre leurs lèvres et contempla prudemment le petit brun. Harry avait l'esprit vide.

-Je…, bégaya-t-il, tu…

Blaise lui sourit timidement.

-Tu n'as pas idée depuis quand j'avais envie de faire ça.

Harry se sentit rougir. Il avait les jambes flageolantes, le cœur qui battait incroyablement fort et incroyablement vite.

-Je crois bien… Enfin, non, _je sais_ que tu me plais, déclara Blaise d'une voix étonnamment ferme qui contrastait avec le doute visible dans son regard. Depuis un bon bout de temps. Et, parfois, j'avais l'impression… enfin, j'espérais que je te plaisais aussi. Mais je ne sais pas si tu…

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, ses sentiments terriblement confus dans sa tête. D'un côté, il y avait Riddle qui l'avait entraîné dans une relation dont il n'avait pas envie, mais qu'il avait en partie appréciée, il le savait. Et de l'autre côté, Blaise… Blaise qui trottait dans sa tête depuis un certain temps. Blaise pour qui ses sentiments étaient confus depuis plusieurs mois. blaise qui lui plaisait aussi, il le savait tout aussi bien.

Harry, presque brusquement, posa ses mains sur les joues du métisse pour l'interrompre et, maladroitement, l'entraîna dans un autre baiser. Blaise y répondit immédiatement, et Harry fut pris d'une sensation vertigineuse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, suivie d'un grand sentiment de… de joie. Un immense bonheur. Ses jambes devinrent si flageolantes qu'il crut qu'il allait tomber.

Quand ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, Harry sentit malgré lui un immense sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres et ressentit une grande envie de pleurer de joie. Blaise avait lui aussi un sourire étincelant.

-Alors, c'est un oui ? Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Harry déglutit difficilement.

-Oui, articula-t-il. Oui, oui et mille fois oui !

Le petit brun se mit à rire de manière incontrôlable et se blottit contre Blaise, qui l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

-J'avais peur, tu sais, lui confia-t-il (Harry pouvait sentir le sourire dans sa voix). Je ne savais pas si tu… si tu aimais bien les hommes aussi… je me disais que tu n'étais certainement pas homophobe, mais je me disais… enfin, j'étais un peu inquiet à l'idée que tu me rejettes.

-Oh, je ne savais pas vraiment que j'aimais les hommes, avoua Harry, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça fait un moment que je pense à toi.

Il rougit d'embarras à cet aveu, mais Blaise lui saisit le menton et l'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser qui lui fit perdre la tête.

Ensuite, ils se remirent en route vers la plage, main dans la main.

-Tu vas le dire à tes parents ? Ou à Ron et Hermione ? demanda Blaise en lui jetant un regard de côté.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Mes parents, je crois que je vais attendre un peu… Par contre, Hermione est sans doute déjà au courant, marmonna-t-il.

Blaise haussa un sourcil surpris et Harry lui sourit.

-Je crois bien que ça fait un petit moment qu'elle a compris, contrairement à moi.

Blaise joignit son rire au sien et, à nouveau, Harry sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une inquiétude. Saisissant Blaise par le bras, il le força à s'arrêter. Le métisse haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant l'air sérieux de son compagnon.

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas dérangé ou inquiet que je sois… que j'aie Tom ? demanda Harry, ces mots lui écorchant la langue tant ils étaient difficiles à prononcer.

Car il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Blaise pouvait l'apprécier alors qu'il avait Tom. Et, inconsciemment, Harry craignait que Blaise n'ait oublié ce détail et ne s'enfuie en courant maintenant qu'il le lui avait rappelé.

Mais Blaise se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

-Et toi, ça ne t'ennuie pas de sortir avec un bipolaire ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé que son camarde réponde par une autre question.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, protesta-t-il. Tu n'as plus eu de symptômes depuis des mois et des mois, et tant que tu continues de prendre ton traitement, tu es assuré de ne plus jamais faire de crises !

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire de « crises » non plus, opposa calmement Blaise. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit ce que tu avais, je n'aurais jamais deviné pourquoi tu étais ici.

-Ce n'est quand même pas la même chose, insista le petit brun. Moi, Tom est avec moi constamment, et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'en débarrasser !

Blaise fit un pas en avant et saisit Harry par la main.

-Je serai là pour t'aider, assura-t-il très sérieusement. Je t'aiderai à te débarrasser de Tom, ou à apprendre à vivre avec lui s'il le faut. Dans tous les cas, je serai avec toi.

Harry demeura muet, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Stupidement ému, il sentit ses yeux se mettre à briller et il toussota pour tenter de masquer son émotion.

-D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Le métisse lui sourit, lui piqua un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, et main dans la main, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur route.

-Comment tu crois que Draco va réagir ? s'inquiéta soudain Harry alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'endroit où les élèves s'étaient rassemblés. Tu penses qu'il va se sentir exclu ou…

Mais Blaise leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

-À ton avis, demanda-t-il d'un ton conciliant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a laissé tous les deux ?

Harry, à la fois surpris et outré d'apprendre que le blond était non seulement au courant mais qu'en plus il avait aidé Blaise, ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, quand Draco se retrouva soudainement à quelques mètres d'eux.

Avisant leurs mains entrelacées, il esquissa un sourire goguenard et lâcha un « C'est pas trop tôt ! » qui coupa net Harry dans son élan. Puis il sourit.

Quand il fut l'heure de remonter dans le car, Harry avait l'impression que jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.

Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne voyait pas le regard sombre et orageux qu'un certain psychiatre portait sur lui.

* * *

Huhuhuhuhuuuuuu... Alooooooors?

Plusieurs d'entre vous avaient déjà dit qu'ils adoreraient voir Harry et Blaise se mettre en couple. Et bien, sachez que c'était prévu depuis le tout début ! J'avais même parfois peur que ce soit trop évident, parce que je disséminais des indices un peu partout dans les chapitres précédents!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review** pour me faire part de vos impressions et je vous dit à dans trois semaines!


	23. Chapter 22

Coucou!

Je sais, je suis en retard, mais là je suis en speed, vraiment désolée! Si vous voyez que j'ai quelques jours de retards non prévus parfois, ne vous inquiétez pas, ok? Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, pas du tout!

Bref, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

Harry était heureux. Blaise le remarquait, Draco le remarquait, Ron et Hermione le remarquaient, ses parents et parrains, ainsi que les autres élèves et le personnel de Poudlard le remarquaient. Il irradiait littéralement de bonheur et, même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de le dissimuler. Et tous ceux présents à Poudlard n'avaient aucune difficulté à deviner qui était la cause de cette joie. Il suffisait de voir à quel point les yeux émeraude du petit brun pétillaient quand il se tournait vers Blaise pour comprendre. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste : à tout instant, on pouvait le voir couver Harry d'un regard à la fois brillant et intense.

À Poudlard, où un voile de tristesse et de morosité semblait peser constamment sur le château, ce bonheur fut accueilli comme une bouffée d'air frais aussi bien par les élèves, qui regardaient les tourtereaux avec un mélange d'envie et d'amusement, que par les professeur qui les contemplaient avec une certaine tendresse.

Seule une personne regardait ce nouveau couple d'un air sombre.

Et Harry ne pensa pas une seule fois à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait rendez-vous dans son bureau, le samedi suivant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Reste encore un peu…

-Je dois aller à ce stupide rendez-vous…

-Juste une minute…

-Blaise, il faut vraiment que j'y aille… ah ! s'exclama soudain Harry en se cambrant.

Le métisse avait profité de sa distraction pour glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt du petit brun tout en lui embrassant le cou.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient allongés de tout leur long dans le lit de Harry. Draco ayant un énorme devoir de math à rendre et exigeant de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, les deux tourtereaux y avaient vu une bonne occasion de se retrouver en tête-à-tête.

Tout d'abord surpris, Harry devint pantelant. Si Blaise continuait ainsi…

-Arrête…, souffla-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Arrête !

À son tour, il glissa ses mains sous le haut de son vis-à-vis, mais loin de lui prodiguer des caresses sensuelles comme celles qu'il était en train de subir, il en profita pour chatouiller le métisse. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement en se contorsionnant. Avec un sourire revanchard, Harry inversa leur position et chevaucha le métisse avant d'accentuer ses chatouillis jusqu'à ce que son petit ami crie grâce.

En étouffant ses derniers rires, Blaise agrippa Harry et l'entraîna dans une étreinte. Leurs deux fronts collés, les jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent en souriant. Puis Blaise embrassa profondément Harry.

Le petit brun se laissa faire avec plaisir, mais quand la langue du métisse vint titiller la sienne, il devint rapidement à bout de souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un gémissement des plus embarrassants. Dans le baiser, il put sentir que Blaise souriait, et ce dernier profita de son état pour glisser à nouveau ses mains sous son haut et fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Lentement, Blaise inversa une fois de plus leur position et se retrouva au-dessus de son petit ami qui, trop distrait par ce qu'il ressentait, se laissa faire.

Harry sentit son corps devenir bouillant, et il se mit à haleter. C'était beaucoup trop intense, il le savait, et son entrejambe devenant de plus en plus dure le trahissait. Embarrassé, Harry tenta de reculer son bassin afin que Blaise ne découvre pas dans quel état il était, quand ce dernier colla ses hanches contre les siennes. Le petit brun hoqueta.

« _Oh pu-tain »,_ songea-t-il avec un mélange de panique et de stupéfaction. Blaise était dur, lui aussi. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry laissa échapper un gémissement.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en avoir honte : l'instant d'après, Blaise se mit à onduler du bassin, créant une friction entre leurs deux bas-ventre. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, la bouche figée en un « o » muet, incapable de créer un autre son que des halètements indécents.

Harry n'arrivait plus à avoir un semblant de pensée cohérente. Il releva un regard hagard vers Blaise, et la vision que celui-ci lui offrit lui fit monter le rouge aux joues : le visage couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, la bouche entrouverte et le regard intense, il était magnifique.

Soudain, Blaise cessa tout mouvement. Harry cligna des yeux, se sentant stupidement perdu. Il lança un regard interloqué au métisse et voulut lu demander la raison de son arrêt, mais la manière dont ce dernier le regardait le rendit muet.

Et soudainement, Blaise tendait les mains vers le pantalon de Harry et commençait à défaire sa ceinture, avant de s'attaquer au bouton.

-Blaise… Blaise, attends ! s'écria Harry avec de la panique dans la voix.

Tous les avertissements et les menaces de Tom sur le fait de se masturber lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire : personne ne pouvait lui donner du plaisir, il le savait ! Mais alors qu'il tendait les mains vers son petit ami pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, celui-ci lui agrippa les poignets et les enferma dans un étau de fer.

-Blaise… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry d'une voix suraiguë, prisonnier et incapable de se défendre.

Mais le métisse se contenta de l'embrasser et glissa sa main libre dans le caleçon du petit brun.

Quand les doigts se refermèrent autour du sexe du jeune homme, Harry poussa une exclamation étouffée par le baiser et écarquilla les yeux. Son bassin se projeta de manière incontrôlable vers l'avant. Quang Blaise initia un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, il laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre la plainte et le soupir.

Cette sensation était totalement nouvelle pour lui, et le plaisir se mit à l'envahir par vagues, au rythme des doigts du métisse.

Puis les mouvements s'accélérèrent et Harry se retrouva réduit à tenter de retenir ses cris. De la sueur lui coulant devant les yeux, le petit brun chercha ceux de Blaise. L'intensité du regard de celui-ci le cloua sur place et, son corps se tendant comme un arc, Harry jouit.

Dans son esprit, ce fut le black-out total. Le regard dans le vague, Harry aurait incapable se rappeler de son nom, si on le lui avait demandé. Blaise essuya ses doigts sur les draps et s'allongea à côté de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il redescende sur terre.

-Ça va ? murmura-t-il une fois que Harry sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Le regard perdu, Harry hocha la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce qu'il venait de vivre était réel.

Blaise enroula un bras autour de la taille du petit brun, se redressa sur un coude et l'embrassa langoureusement. Harry se laissa faire, se remettant difficilement de son tout premier orgasme.

-C'était… wow, c'était…, balbutia-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Blaise se mit à rire.

-On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu jouis ! C'est plutôt flatteur ! plaisanta-t-il en picorant la bouche de son petit ami de baisers.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le petit brun se mettre à rougir brusquement, ni à voir le regard émeraude se faire fuyant. Interloqué, Blaise cessa ses petits bécots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ou…

Soudain, les prunelles chocolat s'écarquillèrent et Harry voulut disparaître sur-le-champ tant il était embarrassé.

-Tu… Attends, c'était la première fois ? s'exclama Blaise avec incrédulité.

Sans oser croiser son regard, Harry hocha la tête tout en souhaitant qu'un éclair le foudroie instantanément.

Stupéfait, Blaise se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

-Je… Wow, je suis désolé, je… wow, je suis _vraiment_ désolé, je n'imaginais pas que… wow, souffla le métisse, un air horrifié se peignant sur son visage.

Soudain, il se tourna vers Harry et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

-Putain Harry, je suis _tellement_ désolé ! s'écria-t-il. Je t'ai pratiquement _agressé !_ Je t'ai presque _violé !_

En voyant l'horreur sur le visage de son petit ami, Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation assez drôle. Il retint néanmoins le sourire qui pointait sur ses lèvres, car Blaise avait l'air réellement secoué.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura ce dernier. Je n'aurais jamais été aussi… aussi insistant si j'avais su que c'était ta première fois.

Harry ressentit une bouffée d'amour pour Blaise. Ce dernier était tellement… gentil. À le voir là, prêt à s'auto-flageller, le jeune homme le prit en pitié. Doucement, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de murmurer :

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, avoua-t-il en rougissant, c'était plutôt… agréable. J'ai bien aimé.

-Tu es sûr ? insista Blaise, l'inquiétude clairement visible dans son regard. J'ai vraiment été…

-C'est bon, le coupa fermement Harry. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Pour le rassurer, il se blottit dans les bras du plus grands, qui poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

-Mais du coup, lui demanda le métisse avec curiosité, tu ne t'es jamais… ?

Harry se raidit.

-Jamais.

-Parce que tu ne voulais pas ou… ? insista Blaise prudemment. Il ne voulait pas faire dire à Harry ce que celui-ci n'avait peut-être pas envie d'avouer.

-Tom, répondit simplement le petit brun.

Blaise acquiesça, comme si cette explication suffisait, mais au fond de lui, il se dit que ce Tom était une sacrée belle enflure. Il serra Harry un peu plus fort.

-Et toi ? demanda soudainement le petit brun en relevant ses yeux verts vers son petit ami.

Blaise eut l'air décontenancé.

-Quoi, moi ?

-Tu n'as pas… tu vois. Tu veux que je… ? Harry rougit sans terminer sa phrase.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux avant de se redresser légèrement, adressant à Harry un regard sérieux.

-Wow. Non. Certainement pas. Tu ne t'occupes pas de moi, d'accord ?

Harry entrouvrit la bouche, étonné et ( bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi ) légèrement vexé.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste pour toi ! protesta-t-il.

-Peu importe. Je peux très bien me retenir, d'accord ? Mais il est hors de question que tu me touches ou que je te force à faire quoique ce soit alors que tu n'as aucune expérience.

-Je… tu ne me forces à rien du tout ! s'emporta Harry, horrifié que Blaise puisse voir les choses de cette façon.

Blaise haussa les épaules avec une grimace.

-Je ne viens pas de te forcer, à l'instant ?

-Même pas ! assura Harry. Crois-moi, si je n'en avais _vraiment_ pas eu envie, tu l'aurais rapidement remarqué.

Harry évita de songer à la fois où Tom avait essayé de le toucher comme Blaise venait de le faire. Là, il s'était bien fait entendre.

-Si tu le dis… Mais ça ne change rien, persista le métisse. Il est hors de question que tu me touches alors que tu es si… innocent.

Bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas l'intention de Blaise, Harry se sentit profondément humilié. Il eut une pensée rageuse envers Tom. Voilà où il en était, à cause de lui !

Il approcha légèrement son visage de celui de Blaise.

-Et si j'en ai envie ? demanda-t-il d'un ton lourd d'insinuations.

Le regard de Blaise s'éclaira d'une lueur d'avertissement.

-Harry…

-Blaise, répondit Harry sérieusement avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Le métisse se laissa embrasser et glissa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son compagnon. Harry en profita pour glisser une main vers son jeans.

Dès que ses doigts se posèrent sur la ceinture, une poigne de fer s'abattit sur eux. Blaise lui jeta un regard noir.

-Non, assena-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard tout aussi assassin et, mû d'une impulsion, il poussa fortement Blaise au niveau de la poitrine. Celui-ci, surpris, ne parvint pas à conserver son équilibre et tomba dos sur le matelas. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Harry le surplomba et entreprit de défaire sa ceinture. Blaise tenta de lui saisir les poignets, mais le petit brun se défendait assez bien.

-Harry, arrête immédiatement ça ! l'avertit le métisse.

-N'essaie même pas de m'en empêcher, répondit Harry d'un ton mordant.

Sa voix et le regard impérieux qu'il lui lança surprit tellement le métisse qu'il en fut réduit au silence. Profitant de son mutisme qui serait sans doute de courte durée, Harry défit rapidement la ceinture de son compagnon avant d'ouvrir sa braguette. En quelques secondes, il glissa sa main dans le caleçon du métisse et se saisit fermement de son sexe.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une petite exclamation de surprise. Le pénis était dur, très dur, et chaud, et doux dans son main. Il était étrange de constater que le premier sexe qu'il masturbait de sa vie n'était même pas le sien.

-Harry…

Ce dernier croisa le regard chocolat de son petit ami et ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Le ton, bien loin d'être colérique comme quelques secondes auparavant, était rauque et tendu.

Avec curiosité, Harry fit lentement glisser sa main serrée le long du sexe de Blaise. La réaction de celui-ci fut immédiate : tout son corps se tendit et Harry le vit distinctement serrer les dents.

Avec satisfaction, Harry accéléra ses mouvements, se délectant de voir le plaisir s'inscrire sur le visage de Blaise, de sentir son sexe pulser dans sa main. C'était une sensation nouvelle, et presque aussi agréable que lorsque Blaise le masturbait : donner du plaisir à quelqu'un.

Blaise émit un son entre le grognement et le gémissement. Il souleva son bassin et ses mains allèrent agripper les coussins au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans les draps .Il allait bientôt jouir, Harry pouvait le voir. Il allait…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Riddle entra dans la pièce avec un regard noir.

-Mr Potter, vous avez plus de trois quarts d'heure de retard à notre rendez-vous, je ne suis pas à votre…

Le psychiatre s'interrompit brutalement en découvrant précisément ce que ses deux élèves étaient en train de faire. Il cessa de bouger, haussa un sourcil, esquissa un sourire à la fois incrédule et moqueur et Harry eut envie de mourir.

Mortifié, il fixait l'intrus, plus rouge que jamais. Blaise avait précipitamment remis correctement son pantalon et son regard allait de Riddle au plafond à Harry, avant de se baisser vers le sol, mort de honte.

-Je dérange, à ce que je vois, remarqua Riddle d'une voix basse et suintante de moquerie.

Harry avait une réplique cinglante au bout de la langue. Il mourrait d'envie de lui lâcher « Un peu, oui. Vous pouvez sortir le temps qu'on finisse ? », mais il ne savait que trop bien qu'il risquait de payer immédiatement ces paroles malheureuses.

Il croisa les prunelles sombres de l'adultes et détourna rapidement les siennes, des larmes brûlantes de rage aux yeux. Il avait tout gâché ! Il était en train de vivre un des moments les plus intenses de toute sa vie, et Riddle venait de le ruiner ! Il avait déjà si peu d'occasions d'être seul avec Blaise…

Harry bloqua un instant sur cette pensée. Sans prêter attention aux explications bégayantes que son petit ami fournissait, il retourna vers Riddle un regard cette fois-ci rempli de méfiance et de soupçons. Ce dernier ne se départit pas de son sourire narquois.

-Bien, lâcha-t-il pour couper court aux paroles de Blaise, si Mr Potter, veut bien me suivre. Vous aurez tout le loisirs de reprendre vos… « activités » plus tard.

Harry se leva du lit, mais Riddle lui fit signe de s'arrêter d'un geste de la main.

-Si j'étais vous, je me rhabillerais, conseilla-t-il en parcourant son corps d'un regard éloquent. Je vous attends dehors.

Harry se maudit d'être incapable de ne pas rougir, même s'il devait convenir que l'adulte avait raison : son jeans était encore ouvert, ses cheveux bien plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire et son T-shirt était mal mis.

L'adulte sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui, et Harry remit aussitôt un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

-Oh la vache, lâcha Blaise avec un rire nerveux. La honte totale…

Harry hocha la tête et chercha du regard ses basket, pour le trouver au pied de son lit. Il se dépêcha aussitôt de les enfiler.

-Il l'a fait exprès, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

-Hein ?

-Riddle, répéta Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de son petit copain. Il l'a fait exprès.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? s'étonna Blaise.

Harry haussa les épaules. Blaise n'y croyait pas, c'était logique : il ne connaissait pas toute la vérité sur Riddle. Et il était hors de question qu'il la lui révèle.

-Je n'en sais rien, mentit-il. Mais j'en suis certain.

Et, après que Blaise l'ai embrassé rapidement, il sortit de sa chambre. Riddle l'attendait, les bras croisés, le regard lourd de sous-entendus. Refusant d'être embarrassé, Harry le foudroya du regard et passa devant lui la tête haute avant de se diriger vers le bureau de l'adulte. Il entendit Riddle lui emboîter le pas.

-Et bien, commenta celui-ci d'un ton faussement léger, quelle évolution !

Comprenant parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence, Harry pinça les lèvres mais préféra ne rien répliquer. Au lieu de quoi, il accéléra le pas, bien qu'il appréhende fortement le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec son psychiatre. Même s'il choisissait la carte de la moquerie, Harry était certain qu'au fond, il était furieux.

Il avait raison, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette colère s'exprime aussi violemment.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent dans le bureau de Riddle et que la porte se fut refermée, le psychiatre se saisit du bras du jeune homme et le lança brutalement sur le bureau, renversant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Certains objets tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise et de protestation, tandis qu'une bouffée de peur contractait son estomac. Il tenta de se redresser sur ses pieds, sachant très bien que rien de bon ne pourrait arriver s'il restait sur le dos, où il était totalement vulnérable. Alors qu'il prenait appui sur le bureau avec ses mains, l'adolescent sentit une douleur cuisante lui vriller la paume, lui arrachant un léger cri. Il sentit le sang se mettre à couler instantanément de la plaie.

Avant qu'il aie pu constater l'étendue des dégâts, Riddle se trouvait au-dessus de lui et enserrait ses poignets avec force, faisant serrer les dents à Harry : le sang coulait plus vite hors de la blessure.

Riddle ne paraissait pas le remarquer. Le respiration lourde, il fixait Harry d'un regard intense, presque fou. Celui-ci sentit qu'il se liquéfiait sur place. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il avait vraiment peur de son psychiatre. Il avait déjà éprouvé de l'angoisse, du stress, de l'inquiétude plus souvent qu'à son tour. Mais à ce moment-là, il était réellement terrifié.

-J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses, commença lentement Tom. J'ai accepté ton inexpérience, ta crainte. J'ai accepté que tu t'éloignes de moi, j'ai concédé à ce que tu fréquentes ce Zabini. Mais _ça,_ murmura-t-il d'un ton sifflant, je le refuse. Tu m'entends, Harry ?

L'adolescent était pétrifié. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que quelque chose comme ça puisse se produire.

-Vous… vous êtes malade, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Ah oui ?

Riddle pencha un peu plus son visage vers celui de Harry, qui se sentit devenir blême.

-Dis-moi, Harry, souffla la psychiatre, ses lèvres si proches de celles du plus jeunes qu'elles s'effleuraient presque, qu'est-ce que ton cher Blaise a de plus pour que tu acceptes que _lui_ te touches ?

L'adulte relâcha un des poignets et se saisit du visage de Harry, compressant ses joues dans ses doigts.

Au-delà de sa peur, Harry sentit également la colère gronder dans son estomac. De quel droit Tom parlait-il de lui comme s'il était sa propriété ?

-Peut-être parce que _lui_ m'attire. Peut-être parce que je l'apprécie, _lui,_ cracha difficilement le jeune homme.

Cependant, en voyant l'impact de ses paroles sur Tom, Harry regretta son accès de courage. L'adulte se redressa brusquement, le regard flamboyant, si flamboyant qu'il en paraissait presque rouge. Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait le frapper.

Terrorisé, Harry se mit à se débattre.

-Et parce que Blaise ne me fait pas peur, lui ! s'écria-t-il. Pas une seule fois je n'ai eu peur de lui, alors que vous me terrifiez ! Tout le temps ! Pas une seule fois je ne me suis senti à l'aise avec vous !

Que ce soit son ton affolé ou bien ses paroles, toujours est-il que ça eut l'effet recherché : Tom sembla revenir à lui. Pendant un bref instant, il dévisagea Harry puis, d'un air presque surpris, il baissa les yeux sur la main du jeune homme dégoulinante de sang. Enfin, il se redressa lentement et le relâcha.

Harry poussa un soupir, mélange de soulagement, avec un fond de sanglot. Lentement, il s'assit sur le bureau, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa main. Il s'était profondément entaillé la paume avec le coupe-papier qui n'était pas tombé du bureau avec les autres objets. La quantité de sang était assez impressionnante. En grimaçant, Harry mit sa blessure à hauteur d'yeux. La douleur était cuisante, mais la plaie avait cessé de saigner.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Tom. L'homme s'était appuyé sur un autre meuble de la pièce et ne le quittait pas du regard.

-Et Blaise m'aime, lui, termina Harry d'une voix tremblante. Pas une fois il ne m'a blessé.

Le psychiatre esquissa un rictus qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire. Pour la première fois, Harry le trouva laid.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ?

Le jeune homme fut pris au dépourvu.

-Non, répondit-il. Ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour.

L'adulte se redressa et s'avança vers Harry. Celui-ci se raidit immédiatement. Le remarquant, Tom fronça les sourcils mais choisit sagement de rester à distance.

-Je t'aime, affirma-t-il simplement. Tu ne le comprends peut-être pas encore, mais je t'aime et ne souhaite que ton bien. Je t'aime bien plus que ne le fera jamais ton cher petit Blaise.

Harry se tendit et secoua la tête, tenant sa main avec prudence. Il refusait de l'entendre, c'était juste terrifiant, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver à une situation pareille.

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier Tom à me dire qu'il m'aime, rétorqua-t-il. Mais les deux me font souffrir plus qu'autre chose.

Cela sembla clouer le bec du psychiatre, qui, pour une fois, ne sut que répondre. Prudemment, Harry se remit sur ses pieds en serrant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine. Avec lenteur, il passa devant le psychiatre et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Tom l'appela :

-Harry.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement. Riddle lui faisait face, un doux sourire sur le visage.

-Si jamais je vous reprends dans une telle situation, vous le regrettez tous les deux.

Il avait à peine prononcé la dernière syllabe que la porte se refermait. Dans le couloir, adossé au mur après avoir couru pour s'éloigner le plus possible du psychiatre, Harry était blême et couvert de sueur.

Il devait le dénoncer.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Tant pis pour les conséquences, cette histoire basculait dans quelque chose de malsain et d'horrifiant.

Le cœur lourd, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du Pr Dumbledore. Mais une fois devant la fameuse porte dissimulée, Harry se rendit compte, en essayant de l'ouvrir, qu'elle était fermée.

Stupidement, Harry réessaya de l'ouvrir, sans comprendre pour quelles raisons la porte du bureau directorial pourrait être close.

-Mr Potter ! s'écria soudain une voix perçante.

Sans se retourner, Harry sut qu'il s'agissait du Professeur McGonagall, qui s'approchait à grands pas, vêtue de son habituelle robe écossaise.

-Vous avez un problème ? interrogea l'enseignante en le dévisageant.

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

-J'aimerais parler au Pr Dumbledore, indiqua-t-il, mais la porte de son bureau est fermée…

-Bien sûr qu'elle est fermée, Potter, le coupa McGonagall avec un soupçon d'agacement. Le Pr Dumbledore est parti.

Harry cligna des yeux et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

-Parti ? répéta-t-il. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et où ça ?

-Je crain que ça ne vous concerne pas, Mr Potter, répliqua l'enseignante. De quoi vouliez-vous l'entretenir ?

Harry dévisagea l'institutrice. Que pourrait-elle faire ?

-Rien, répondit-il en tentant de masquer son désespoir. Rien du tout, ça peut attendre.

Et sans prononcer un mot de plus, il s'éloigna d'un pas lent.

Le jeune homme attendit d'être hors de vue du professeur pour laisser libre cours à son abattement. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Qu'allait-il faire ? La seule personne qui pouvait faire quelque chose contre Riddle et en qui il faisait confiance était partie pour il ne savait combien de temps. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Blaise, ni à ses parents, ni à ses amis : ils étaient déjà suffisamment inquiets pour lui, et de toute façon, que pourraient-ils faire ? Le croiraient-ils seulement ?

Soudain, Harry eut une idée. Sans doute pas la meilleure, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait : il connaissait quelqu'un qui s'était méfié de Riddle dès le début.

-Tom ? murmura-t-il doucement, en regardant le sol d'un air vague.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

-Tom ? répéta Harry. Tu es là ?

 _Tiens, Harry. Ça faisait longtemps._

Harry ressentit un tel soulagement d'entendre cette voix sarcastique et familière qu'il faillit fondre en larmes.

-Tom ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

 _Je t'avais prévenu, Harry. Tu aurais dû m'écouter depuis le tout début et aller en parler à Dumbledore à l'instant où il t'avait embrassé, la première fois,_ dit Tom d'un ton grave.

-Je sais, gémit Harry. Tu as raison, pour une fois, totalement raison, j'aurais dû t'écouter ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dumbledore n'est pas là…

 _Je sais, Harry. Pour l'instant, il n'y à rien de concret que tu puisses faire. Les autres professeurs ne peuvent rien faire contre lui, pas plus que tes parents ou tes amis. Il faut que tu restes à distance de lui._

-Je sais bien, répondit Harry, mais comment ? Il peut trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour que je sois seul avec lui. Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'éloigner de lui !

Soudain, Harry tilta. Si, il existait bien un moyen pour qu'il s'éloigne de Tom définitivement.

-Je dois quitter Poudlard, réalisa-t-il. Il faut à tout prix que je trouve un moyen pour qu'on me laisse partir !

 _Et comment ? Il n'y a que deux personnes qui peuvent t'autoriser à quitter Poudlard. la première n'est pas là, la seconde vient de te menacer dans son bureau. Ça m'étonnerait que, même s'il te jugeait apte, il te laisse partir._

-Je peux toujours essayer, répondit Harry. Je pourrais aller voir McGonagall pour la convaincre de me laisser sortir, elle est sous-directrice !

 _Très bien,_ rétorqua Tom, _et comment comptes-tu la convaincre ?_

-J'ai besoin de mes souvenirs.

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Harry attendit, le cœur battant. Il se doutait que Tom n'apprécierait pas du tout cette idée, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait.

 _Non._

-Allez ! s'exclama Harry. Tu sais très bien que…

Soudain, Harry eut l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux. En poussant un cri, l'adolescent pressa ses mains sur son front qui semblait chauffé à blanc. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se laissa tomber au sol.

 _-Lâche-moi ! s'écria Harry en se débattant. Lâche-moi, putain !_

 _Il sentit qu'on le saisit par les cheveux et qu'on le tirait violemment. Il poussa un cri de douleur et répliqua par un coup de coude dans le ventre de son agresseur. Celui-ci laissait échapper un bruit étouffé, mais ne le lâcha pas._

 _Harry jeta un coup d'œil affolé à la rivière grondante. Ce malade venait d'essayer de le pousser ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'éloigne de l'eau !_

 _-À l'aide ! s'écria-t-il._

 _Au même instant, son agresseur lui assena un violent coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne. Harry s'effondra à genoux, sonné. Il s'appuya sur la barrière du pont, juste à côté de lui, pris de sensations de vertiges. Tout tournait autour de lui._

 _« Redresse-toi, Harry ! » s'écria Tom. « Immédiatement ! »_

 _Son agresseur se posta devant lui. Harry tenta de lever la tête vers lui, mais tout se mis à se brouiller devant ses yeux, et il dût s'agripper à la barrière pour ne pas totalement tomber sur le sol._

 _Son agresseur se pencha légèrement et Harry, malgré son état, aperçut la lame d'un couteau. Il comprit alors ses intentions et il poussa un gémissement de peur._

 _« Allez, Harry ! Il faut que tu te lèves ! » et Harry entendit très bien la panique dans la voix de Tom. Si seulement celui-ci pouvait l'aider…_

 _Le type leva doucement la lame de son couteau vers le visage du petit brun. Harry, tétanisé, le regarda faire sans parvenir à réagir. C'était la fin._

 _« Pousse-le, Harry ! Pousse-le ! »_

 _Ce fut comme si Harry se réveillait soudain. Pris d'une impulsion, il se jeta sur les jambes de son agresseur, à la manière d'un placage au rugby, en poussant un hurlement. L'autre tituba en arrière, déséquilibré. Harry lui lâcha les jambes et, usant ses dernières forces, le poussa au niveau du torse. Son agresseur valdingua par-dessus la barrière et tomba._

 _Harry eut juste le temps de se redresser et de se pencher pour voir la silhouette être avalée par les flots. Pendant quelques instants, Harry eut encore l'impression de voir son visage… son visage…_

-Ça va ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri en se retrouvant à quelques centimètres seulement du visage couvert de tâches de rousseur de Barty Croupton Jr.

Se redressant brusquement, Harry cligna des yeux en dévisageant le blond qui le dévisageait avec curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry, plus agressivement qu'il le voulait.

-Je me promène, rétorqua l'autre. Et je peux savoir ce que _toi,_ tu fais là, inconscient, sur le sol, avec du sang dans les cheveux ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais et constata qu'en effet, ils étaient poisseux et collants.

-C'est à cause de ma main, marmonna-t-il. Je me suis blessé et je l'ai mise dans mes cheveux, j'avais oublié…

Croupton se contenta de le dévisager avec son habituel air étrange, sans prononcer un mot.

Harry essuya son front dégoulinant de sueur avec sa manche. Il avait une migraine du tonnerre, mais surtout, surtout, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qu'il venait de voir. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

Se rendant compte que le garçon aux cheveux blond paille le fixait toujours, il se redressait d'un coup.

-Je vais bien, dit-il précipitamment, je vais peut-être aller, heu… à l'infirmerie. Oui, c'est ça, à l'infirmerie ! Salut !

Et il se mit à courir sans plus faire attention à son compagnon.

Harry se sentait surexcité. Tom Riddle pouvait bien attendre. Quelque chose de plus important venait de se produire.

Il venait de retrouver des souvenirs.

* * *

Tindinnn!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ( dites-moi vos avis sur l'espèce de lemon là, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc dans ce genre! ) n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et gros bisouuuuuu! Et bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont des exams!


	24. Chapter 23

Bon. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire?

Mille milliards de **désolée** pour ce retard ignoble? Pour ma défense: les examens? J'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre?

Pas dingues, comme excuses...

Bon du coup, je suis **_désolééééée_** , _**monstrueusement**_ , pour ce retard inommable, mais sachez que je vous suis à tous extrêmement reconnaissante pour les retours toujours positifs que vous me laissez, ça me donne un courage de dingue pour continuer cette histoire que je n'abandonne pas! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Certains m'ont posé la question, mais cette idée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit!

Du couuup... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu du mal à écrire le début... mais la fin est venue très rapidement et je l'ai écrite d'une traite!

Bref, bonne lecture, bonnes vacances, je vous aime!

* * *

-Je me souviens ! hurla Harry en claquant la porte de la chambre de Blaise.

Blaise et Draco, tous deux discutant tranquillement sur le lit du propriétaire des lieux, firent un bond de deux mètres.

-T'es malade de débouler comme ça ?! s'écria Blaise.

-Bordel, Potter, t'as un sérieux problème ou… Mais t'es couvert de sang ! s'exclama Draco en écarquillant les yeux.

En un éclair, ses deux camarades bondirent hors du lit, prêt à le rattraper au cas où il s'effondrerait au sol – Harry devait avoir l'air plus mal en point qu'il ne le pensait.

-On s'en fout ! s'écria le petit brun en faisant un geste exaspéré. Ce n'est rien, il y a plus important !

-Plus important que toi ensanglanté sur toute ta face ? Je ne pense pas, répliqua le blond d'un ton sans appel. Faut que t'ailles à l'infirmerie, espèce de grand malade !

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à capter l'attention de ses camarades tant qu'il ne les aurait pas rassurés, Harry poussa un soupir ennuyé.

-C'est juste ma main, expliqua-t-il d'un ton impatient en agitant cette dernière. Je me suis coupé par accident dans le bureau de Riddle, et après je me la suis passée dans les cheveux sans y penser mais… écoutez-moi ! s'énerva-t-il en voyant que Blaise ouvrait la bouche.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit en tailleur. Blaise et Draco l'imitèrent, voyant que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit. Harry avait l'air surexcité comme jamais.

-Mes souvenirs sont revenus, annonça la petit brun, tout piaffant d'impatience, avec un large sourire.

Les réactions que ses propos provoquèrent furent à la hauteur de ses espérances. Blaise poussa un cri étouffé en se levant d'un bond, tandis que Draco lâchait un juron retentissant en mettant un coup de poing sur le lit.

-C'est vrai ?! s'écria le métisse en sautant pratiquement d'excitation. Tu te souviens de tout ?!

-Mais c'est génial ! hurla Draco. On va enfin savoir qui est le type que t'a balancé du pont !

-Oui, enfin, pas exactement, temporisa Harry. Je ne me souviens pas de _tout._

-Quoi ?

Draco laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps en signe de déception. Blaise revint s'asseoir à côté de Harry et le couva d'un regard intense.

-Allez, accouche ! De quoi tu te souviens ?

En quelques minutes, Harry leur avait raconté dans les moindre détails tout ce que sa mémoire lui avait rendu.

-Donc, tu ne sais toujours pas qui c'est, remarqua Draco d'un ton songeur.

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, confirma-t-il. Je vois vaguement sa silhouette tomber dans l'eau, mais impossible de distinguer son visage.

-Donc, au final, on n'est pas plus avancés qu'avant, constata le blond, ses épaules s'affaissant sous la déception. Aucun indice sur qui pourrait être ton agresseur…

Harry sentit l'excitation et la joie qu'il avait ressenties en retrouvant ses souvenirs s'envoler. En effet, au final, ils étaient au même stade qu'avant…

-Attendez, intervint Blaise, c'est quand même génial. Premièrement, on sait que tu ne l'as pas attaqué dans un accès de folie, Harry, mais qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense. Deuxièmement, si tu as retrouvé une partie de ta mémoire, ça veut dire que tu peux retrouver la suite ! Si Tom a accepté de t'en rendre un peu, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il refuse de te restituer la fin !

Harry marqua un arrêt. Blaise venait de mettre le doigt sur une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas prêtée l'attention qu'elle méritait.

Au moment où il avait demandé à Tom de lui rendre ses souvenirs, celui-ci avait refusé. Or, il avait quand même récupéré une partie de sa mémoire. Cela voulait donc dire que Tom ne l'avait pas fait de manière volontaire.

-C'était un accident, réalisa Harry après avoir confié son raisonnement à ses deux amis.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Ça voudrait dire qu'un élément extérieur l'a forcé à te rendre ta mémoire, sans qu'il le contrôle ?

Harry pinça les lèvres, les sourcils froncés de concentration. En effet, ça paraissait vraiment étrange. Tom était censé être celui qui avait le contrôle sur ses souvenirs. Quel élément aurait pu lui en faire perdre le contrôle, même durant seulement quelques secondes ?

-Il n'y a pas eu un truc qui s'est produit juste avant ? lui demanda Blaise. Quelque chose qui t'a paru bizarre, ou un truc comme ça ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, il n'y a…

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

-En fait, si, réalisa-t-il. Il y a eu cette douleur atroce dans mon crâne, quelques secondes avant que je ne me rappelle.

Draco se leva, alla chercher un stylo et une feuille sur le bureau de Blaise. En guise de titre, il marqua : « Identité du type que Harry a poussé du pont ? ». Puis en dessous, il inscrivit : « Migraines ».

-Très bien, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire à propos de cette migraine ?

Harry se concentra.

-Elle était très intense. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense, ni aussi douloureux.

-Est-ce que tu en as déjà ressenties avant ? demanda Blaise tandis que Draco prenait des notes sur sa feuille.

Harry réfléchit.

-Quand… quand j'étais au commissariat, dit-il lentement, je me souviens que j'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser. J'ai même perdu connaissance. Et à ce moment-là, j'étais déjà incapable de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

-C'était peut-être Tom qui était en train d'enterrer tes souvenirs ? suggéra distraitement Draco tout en continuant de prendre des notes. Peut-être que dès que quelque chose était lié à tes souvenirs, tu as eu une migraine ?

Le blond redressa son visage et aperçut Blaise et Harry qui le fixaient sans bouger d'un cil.

-Quoi ?

-C'est… C'est pas con du tout, articula lentement le métisse, l'air totalement incrédule. Je veux dire, ça m'a l'air totalement plausible, comme théorie.

-J'ai souvent eu des migraines, ces derniers mois, réalisa Harry. Jamais très fortement, mais assez régulièrement. Alors que je n'avais jamais été sujet à ça, avant.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas certains de la signification de cette découverte.

-Attends, attends, marmonna Blaise, un doigt en l'air. Donc, ça veut dire que… depuis que tu es à Poudlard, tu as des migraines…

-Et si tu as des migraines dès que Tom perdait un peu le contrôle sur tes souvenirs… continua Draco.

Harry posa ses doigts sur ses tempes, en proie à une intense réflexion.

-Ça veut dire que… quelque chose ici, à Poudlard, fait que Tom perd parfois le contrôle sur mes souvenirs. Mais jamais de manière aussi intense qu'hier.

-Quelque chose… répéta lentement Draco, … ou _quelqu'un_.

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que Blaise laissait malgré lui échapper un halètement.

-Mais… c'est impossible ! rétorqua Harry. Ça veut dire que le type que j'ai poussé : un, aurait survécu deux, il serait allé de Londres à Poudlard en quelques jours seulement alors qu'il vient quand même d'échapper à la noyade trois, qu'il ne serait pas allé voir la police et quatre, qu'en me voyant ici, il ne serait pas allé dire à quiconque que je suis la personne qui a failli le tuer ? énuméra-t-il.

-Pas s'il t'a agressé en premier lieu, contra Blaise. Personnellement, si j'ai agressé un type avec un couteau, que j'ai échoué mais que ce type perd miraculeusement la mémoire et oublie même qu'il a été agressé, je préfère rester dans mon coin et ne pas me faire remarquer.

-De plus, surenchérit Draco en agitant son stylo, si, comme on l'a envisagé, le type qui t'as agressé et Barry ne sont qu'une seule et même personne…

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai été agressé, comprit Harry. Barry veut se venger du fait que je l'ai poussé du haut d'un pont…

-Ou bien il veut terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé, déclara Blaise d'un ton sec.

En se tournant vers lui, Harry aperçut l'inquiétude qui voilait ses yeux noisette.

-On approche du but, remarqua Draco. On est à deux doigts de découvrir l'identité de Barry.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

-Je suis certain qu'il ne nous manque qu'un détail, grogna Harry avec frustration. Que c'est énervant !

-Tu as raison, remarqua Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à la feuille de Draco. Et ce détail, c'est… un élément commun.

Harry tourna un regard perplexe vers son petit ami.

-Un quoi ?

-Un élément commun, répéta Blaise en commençant à s'agiter avec excitation. Si… si on trouve ce qui a provoqué toutes ces migraines ces derniers mois, peut-être qu'on comprendra qui est Barry !

L'espoir monta en flèche dans le trio. Avec fébrilité, Draco et Blaise se mirent à interroger Harry sur ses migraines.

Mais, une demi-heure plus tard, les trois jeunes hommes constatèrent avec désappointement qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de détails : de toutes les questions qu'ils s'étaient posées, ils n'avaient pu en retirer que : ces migraines se passaient généralement la journée, à des moments variés, souvent dans les couloirs. Il s'agissait souvent de simples douleurs accompagnées de pulsations.

Rien de plus.

Frustrés, les trois jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux, contemplant le plafond, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu devrais vraiment aller te laver, lâcha finalement Draco pour rompre le silence qui devenait pesant. T'es pas très sexy, avec tout ce sang sur ta face.

Harry acquiesça sans se dérider. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, oscillant entre l'abattement et la frustration mélangée à la colère.

En s'apercevant dans le miroir, il sursauta légèrement et ne put contenir une grimace. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance de n'être tombé sur personne dans les couloirs : il donnait l'impression de se vider de son sang par le crâne. L'adolescent comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Blaise et Draco avaient eu l'air si inquiets en le voyant.

Tout en se passant de l'eau sur le visage, Harry repassa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher toutes les informations dans sa tête. Ils venaient de faire un pas de géant, c'était certain. Pourtant, se retrouver bloqué si près du but était peut-être encore plus enrageant.

Bien sûr, il existait un moyen encore plus rapide de connaître l'identité de Barry. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y songer. Il n'était absolument pas certain que ça allait fonctionner, mais il se devait d'essayer : il n'avait qu'à demander à Tom de lui rendre l'intégralité de ses souvenirs.

L'adolescent plongea ses yeux émeraude dans son reflet. Il se trouva un air fatigué, vieilli. Dire que quand il vivait à Londres, il trouvait sa vie compliquée ! À cette époque, il n'avait que Tom à gérer, et même si ce n'était pas facile, c'était toujours plus supportable que tous les problèmes qu'il avait désormais : Tom, un agresseur, un harceleur, Tom Riddle…

« Non, surtout, ne pas penser à lui ! » se morigéna Harry en sentant une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser la plus inquiétante de ses sources d'angoisse. Pour le moment, il y avait plus important que Tom Riddle !

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Tom ? murmura-t-il d'une voix très basse.

 _Harry._

Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il ne s'était pas enfui Dieu-sait-où quand il avait vu ce qu'il avait laissé faire.

-Tom, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça…, commença-t-il.

 _Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander, Harry. Et ma réponse est non. N'essaie même pas d'insister._

En entendant ça, Harry sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Il serra ses mains sur le lavabo et dut se mordre la lèvre.

« Tu te rends compte, songea-t-il car il ne se sentait pas capable de parler sans hausser le ton, que ton stupide argument de « tu n'es pas prêt » ne fonctionne plus ? Je viens de récupérer la plus grosse partie de mes souvenirs, et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été choqué ! »

 _Harry…_

Trop furieux pour prêter attention au ton menaçant de Tom, Harry poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Tu n'en as rien à faire que cette absence de mémoire me mette plus en danger qu'autre chose, en fait ! Il te suffirait de me rendre l'identité de mon agresseur pour qu'une grosse partie de mes problèmes disparaissent, mais non, c'est trop te demander ! »

En constatant l'absence de réponse de Tom, le fureur de Harry augmenta encore d'un cran.

« En fait, tu as compris que ces souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il te reste ! Tu as compris que depuis que je suis ici, tu n'as plus aucune importance et que, si tu n'avais pas gardé ma mémoire pour toi, je t'aurais oublié depuis bien longtemps ! Maintenant qu'il ne te reste plus que l'identité de mon agresseur, tu veux la garder pour toi parce que ça me force à te parler ! Sinon, pourquoi me soucierais-je de toi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Tom ! »

 _Assez._

Soudain, Harry éprouva une douleur qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis longtemps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il dut s'appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le lavabo pour ne pas s'effondrer.

 _Je crains, mon cher Harry, que mon absence prolongée de ces derniers mois ne t'ait mis de fausses idées en tête. Tu m'appartiens. Ce cher Blaise n'y changera rien, tu es à moi. Et je ne t'autorise_ pas _à me parler sur ce ton._

Ses jambes le lâchèrent. Harry s'écrasa sur le dallage froid de la salle de bain, le corps entier tendu sous la douleur, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet.

 _Je crois qu'il serait également bon que tu revoies tes priorités. Que tu oublies un peu Blaise et ce cher Tom Riddle._ Je _suis ta priorité, tu devrais t'en souvenir. C'est un conseil que je te donne, libre à toi de le suivre ou pas. Mais souviens-toi qu'il y aura des conséquences._

Le corps entier de Harry se mit à trembler. Il n'était plus capable de penser correctement. La douleur était trop horrible.

 _Quant à tes souvenirs, je n'ai pas de raison à te donner. Je les garde, point. Je te conseille de revoir ton comportement, Harry, et qu'à notre prochaine discussion, tu aies changé. Ou tu le regretteras, et je serai dans l'obligation de te faire changer moi-même._

Et il partit.

La douleur s'évapora en même temps que la départ de Tom, laissant Harry haletant, transpirant et les membres tremblants sur le sol.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Harry fixa le plafond. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

Un retour en force de Tom.

Soudain, on frappa trois coups à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry aurait aimé répondre. Il aurait vraiment aimé, mais il en était incapable. Il ne put donc pas empêcher Blaise d'ouvrir la porte et de pousser un cri lorsqu'il le découvrit dans son état.

-Harry !

Le métisse s'accroupit à côté de lui, le visage déformé par l'angoisse. Il se pencha au-dessus de son visage et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Draco, à l'entrée de la pièce, les contemplait avec inquiétude, et se tenait visiblement prêt à aller appeler de l'aide.

Harry se força à hocher la tête.

-Je vais bien, affirma-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Il se racla la gorge et tendit un bras pour que son petit ami l'aide à se remettre sur pieds. Blaise le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout, mais enroula un bras autour de sa taille au cas où il tomberait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il guida le petit brun jusqu'à son lit pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

-Rien de grave, affirma Harry. Juste un petit différend avec Tom.

Il grimaça un sourire à l'adresse de ses deux camarades qui le couvaient d'un regard inquiet.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco qui le contemplait toujours comme s'il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

Harry haussa les épaules avec une fausse désinvolture.

-Je lui ai demandé de me rendre le reste de ma mémoire, il a refusé, je me suis un peu énervé… et Tom n'accepte pas vraiment d'être contrarié, expliqua-t-il sommairement.

Draco et Blaise échangèrent un regard soucieux et Harry regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre, agacé d'être une fois de plus le sujet de toutes les inquiétudes.

Draco alla ensuite chercher la petite trousse de secours qui se trouvait sous le lavabo de Blaise. Silencieusement, il prit du désinfectant et du tissu dans la boîte afin de désinfecter la plaie de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un juron et faillit se mordre la langue quand le blond appliqua l'alcool sur sa blessure, sans la moindre délicatesse. Nettoyée de tout son sang, la coupure paraissait moins effrayante, mais elle était très profonde.

Blaise emballa ensuite avec douceur la main de Harry dans du bandage. Le petit brun, embarrassé d'être ainsi materné, coula un regard par la fenêtre.

Harry remarqua avec surprise qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit dehors. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà plus de sept heures du soir. L'hiver arrivait à grands pas, et la nuit tombait de plus en plus vite.

-Et si on allait manger ? proposa le petit brun. Ça ne sert plus à rien de rester ici et de ressasser les mêmes idées.

Ses deux camarades approuvèrent et le trio descendit jusqu'au réfectoire qui était déjà rempli d'élèves.

Les trois jeunes hommes allèrent dans la queue du self-service en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées. Comme ils le faisaient souvent, ils prirent une table à trois, délaissant celle de Théo, Vincent, Grégory, Pansy et Daphné.

-On devrait appeler Ron et Hermione, après le souper, suggéra Harry en coupant sa viande en morceaux.

Blaise approuva d'une hochement de tête.

-Je suis certain que Hermione trouvera quelque chose. Elle a toujours de bonnes idées.

Draco approuva silencieusement.

Le regard de Harry fut attiré par quelques professeurs qui rentraient dans la salle afin de prendre leur souper. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement en apercevant Tom Riddle. À le voir ainsi, parler de cette manière si charmante à ses collègues, on n'aurait su dire qu'il avait menacé l'un de ses patients après l'avoir blessé dans l'après-midi.

Comme si l'adulte avait senti son regard, il tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry serra les poings, se mordit les lèvres et détourna rapidement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la terreur qu'il avait éprouvée.

En reportant son attention sur ses camarades, Harry s'aperçut que Blaise le dévisageait fixement. Il avait sans aucun doute vu son comportement étrange. Et s'il y avait une chose que Harry n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à Blaise, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec Riddle, car il devrait alors avouer _tout_ ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

-Je vais reprendre de l'eau, déclara Harry en se saisissant de la cruche vide.

Il voulait à tout prix échapper au regard scrutateur de son petit ami.

Le petit brun se dirigea vers le robinet. Une fois la cruche remplie, il se dirigea vers sa table, mais il fut interpellé.

-Mr Potter ?

En se retournant, Harry s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du Professeur McGonagall… accompagnée de Riddle.

Le petit brun dut s'ancrer au sol pour ne pas prendre la fuite. Il évita sciemment le regard de son psychiatre et se focalisa sur l'enseignante.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? demanda-t-elle de son habituel ton brusque.

Harry baissa les yeux vers les bandages qui recouvraient sa blessure d'un air presque surpris, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il s'était coupé.

Pendant un très bref instant, ses yeux se posèrent de manière incontrôlable sur Riddle. Celui-ci avait un air impassible sur le visage. Harry se demanda comment il réagirait si là, devant lui, il disait tout au Professeur McGonagall. L'idée fit presque naître un sourire sur son visage.

-Je me suis coupé en me promenant dehors, Professeur, expliqua-t-il simplement.

-En vous promenant dehors ? répéta sèchement l'enseignante. Comment pouvez-vous vous être coupé dehors, Potter ?

-Je… je suis tombé et ma main est tombée sur un rocher, improvisa Harry.

-Mon Dieu, lâcha Riddle d'un ton très bas. Ça devait être un rocher _très_ coupant.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Cet enfoiré ferait mieux de la fermer, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le dénonce. À quoi jouait-il ?

-En effet, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je dirai même que ce rocher était assez _agressif_.

Son insinuation peu subtile ne provoqua rien d'autre qu'un sourire narquois chez son psychiatre.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, intervint l'enseignante, vous êtes bien passé chez Mme Pomfresh ?

-Pas besoin, répondit Harry. Blaise avait du désinfectant et des bandages.

À la mention du métisse, le regard de Tom se fit lourd et sombre. McGonagall lui ordonna de se rendre tout de même à l'infirmerie le lendemain. Harry approuva et, alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, l'enseignante lui demanda :

-Au fait, Potter, votre problème est réglé ?

Harry se tourna vers elle sans comprendre.

-Mon problème ? répéta-t-il d'un air perplexe.

-Vous aviez bien un problème, si vous vouliez parler au Professeur Dumbledore ?

Harry dut empêcher son visage de se décomposer en voyant le regard que lui lançait Riddle par-dessus l'épaule de McGonagall.

Il était _mort._

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Riddle ne comprenne pas _pourquoi_ il avait voulu voir le directeur. Il allait se faire atomiser.

-Non, couina Harry. Tout va bien, ce n'était rien d'important.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? insista l'enseignante. Si vous avez des problèmes, vous savez bien que vous pouvez toujours m'en parler, ou bien à Mr Riddle. Vous savez que votre psychiatre est là pour vous aider.

 _Ah_ _!_ L'innocente ! S'il n'était pas certain à cent pour cent de se faire assassiner par Tom, Harry aurait presque pu en rire !

-Non, tout va bien, je vous assure, bégaya-t-il lamentablement. Il n'y aucun problème. Absolument aucun.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil sceptique, mais hocha la tête. Quand à Riddle… eh bien, si la mort pouvait être personnifiée, il la représenterait parfaitement.

Harry prit la fuite, sa cruche tremblant presque dans ses mains.

Il n'avait plus aucune chance de survie. Riddle allait l'écorcher vivant.

Paix à son âme.

Cependant, il fut obligé de se recomposer un visage normal, à défaut de serein, avant d'aller rejoindre Blaise et Draco qui avaient suivi l'échange des yeux sans pour autant pouvoir en entendre le moindre son.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? demanda Blaise tandis que Harry se réinstallait et se servait un verre d'eau.

Le petit brun haussa les épaules.

-Elle voulait avoir ce que je m'étais fait à la main.

-Mais… elle ne t'a pas croisé tantôt, alors que ta main était en sang ? s'étonna Blaise.

Draco émit un ricanement.

-Je suppose que la vieille bique a la vue qui baisse, commenta-t-il d'un air féroce.

Harry et Blaise levèrent les yeux au ciel. McGonagall était, malgré son côté rigide, appréciée par tous les pensionnaires de Poudlard, excepté par Draco, dont elle était la psychiatre : il nourrissait une haine presque viscérale envers elle.

Les trois garçons finirent leur repas en discutant de sujets un peu plus légers.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on recommence nos jeux de nuits, soupira Draco en touillant dans sa purée.

-C'est vrai que c'était vraiment bien, reconnut Blaise. Ça nous mettait de l'adrénaline…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au souvenir de l'unique fois où il avait participé à leur jeu. Question adrénaline, cette nuit-là, il avait été plus que servi !

Blaise remarqua sa grimace et lui saisit la main avec un sourire d'excuse.

-C'est vrai que le choses ne sont pas très bien déroulées ce soir, pour toi, dit-il en lui pressant la paume.

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant à son petit ami.

-Avant cet… événement, c'était plutôt chouette, affirma-t-il. Découvrir la forêt de nuit, la rivière, la grotte…

-La grotte ? répéta Draco.

Au ton assez mécontent qu'il utilisa, Harry comprit que Draco savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

-Oui, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement surpris, il y avait une sorte de grotte cachée dans des rochers. Je suis rentré dedans mais ce n'était qu'un immense gouffre…

Les yeux de Draco lançaient des éclairs, sans que Harry comprenne pourquoi. Soudain, un souvenir de la nuit du jeu lui revint en mémoire.

 _-À vos marques…_

 _Harry écarta les jambes, prêt à s'élancer._

 _-Au fait, Harry, chuchota Draco._

 _L'adolescent tourna un regard vert énervé vers son camarade, agacé d'être déconcentré._

 _-Si jamais tu te retrouves devant des rochers avec dedans, une sorte de grotte, ne rentre pas dedans, lui ordonna le blond très sérieusement._

Ah.

-Oups, dit Harry.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas y rentrer ! explosa Draco.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, il n'y avait rien de bien excitant dedans, juste un trou, et il faisait humide. Je suis ressorti plutôt rapidement.

Le blond croisa les bras, ses yeux anthracite lançant des éclairs au petit brun. Blaise le contempla d'un air grave.

-En fait, il a des sortes de… légendes qui entourent cette grotte, commença prudemment le métisse.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il ne croyait pas une seconde que Blaise et Draco soient superstitieux.

-Et alors ? bougonna-t-il. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous croyez à des légendes !

-Non, pas vraiment… enfin…, hésita Blaise, visiblement embarrassé.

-Le problème, ce n'est pas la légende, déclara Draco. C'est ce qui s'est passé dans cette grotte.

Le blond avait l'air inhabituellement sérieux. La chose était si rare que Harry sentit une pointe d'inquiétude lui serrer le cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette grotte ? demanda-t-il en appréhendant la réponse.

-IL y a quelques années, un pensionnaire a disparu, expliqua Blaise. Personne n'a jamais su où ni comment. Pendant des mois, la police a fouillé tout le château, le parc et ses environs, mais rien : aucune trace de l'élève.

-Des mois après sa disparition, on a retrouvé son corps à une bonne cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici, dans un petit lac perdu au milieu d'une immense forêt, continua Draco d'un ton lugubre.

-La police ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver aussi loin de Poudlard, reprit Blaise. Puis, en reprenant les recherches, ils ont retrouvé des gouttes de sang dans la grotte.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sans qu'il le remarque, sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Il y a un tourbillon, dans cette grotte, expliqua Draco. Ça n'est pas très fréquent, mais ça arrive, et il est si profond que personne ne savait où il menait. Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

-L'élève avait été… charcuté, murmura Blaise. La police a supposé qu'il avait été assassiné dans la grotte et que son meurtrier a balancé son corps dans le tourbillon, et il n'en a fait surface que des mois plus tard.

Harry demeura silencieux, horrifié par cette histoire morbide. Dire que c'était arrivé ici même, à Poudlard ! Il secoua la tête avec dépit.

-C'est arrivé il y a… trois ou quatre ans, dit Draco. On n'était pas encore ici, Blaise et moi. Mais les professeurs étaient traumatisés et nous ont interdit de nous rendre dans cette grotte.

Harry hocha la tête. Ça devait être terrible, d'apprendre qu'un de ses élèves s'était fait tué de manière aussi atroce, et ce à peine deux kilomètres du château !

-Comment s'appelait-il ? L'élève qui a été tué ? demanda Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Cédric Diggory, je crois.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement et son visage se décomposa.

-Je… je le connaissais, souffla-t-il. Son père connaissait bien le mien et on jouait parfois ensemble quand on était petit.

Ses compagnons écarquillèrent les yeux, horrifiés.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait été interné à Poudlard, encore moins qu'il avait été assassiné, murmura Harry, ahuri. Ça fait des années que je n'ai plus pensé à lui.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se remémorer de Cédric. Ils avaient tout simplement cessés de se voir, probablement à cause de l'internation de Cédric, et ses parents ne lui en avaient plus jamais parlé. Mais ils étaient forcément au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé : son père voyait encore Amos Diggory de manière régulière.

-Et si on allait dans ta chambre, Harry ? proposa Blaise pour pallier au malaise diffus. Pour téléphoner à Ron et Hermione.

Le petit brun hocha distraitement la tête, encore sous le choc de sa découverte. Légèrement déprimé, Harry se leva et alla jeter le reste de sa nourriture. Son plateau était presque intact, mais il avait l'appétit coupé.

-Allez déjà dans ma chambre, dit-il à ses deux compagnons, je vais récupérer mon gsm chez Dobby.

Ses amis semblèrent comprendrez qu'il avait besoin de quelques instants seul pour digérer la nouvelle. Ils hochèrent la tête et montèrent les escaliers tandis que le petit brun se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Harry s'aperçut avec déplaisir que Dobby n'était pas seul dans son petit bureau : Rusard était également présent. En soupirant, l'adolescent s'approcha néanmoins à pas lents.

-Bonjour, Mr, salua-t-il poliment.

-Bonjour, Mr Potter, répondit Dobby de sa voix couinante. Comment allez-vous ?

-Plutôt bien, merci, mentit Harry. Et vous ?

La gérant de l'accueil lui assura qu'il se portait comme un charme puis ouvrit le tiroir où il gardait précieusement tous les téléphones portables. De son côté, Rusard ne semblait pas 'être rendu compte que Dobby ne lui prêtait plus grande attention et continuait à parler.

-… il faudrait que le directeur se décide à rajouter des caméras aux limites du parc ! Sinon, comment voulez-vous qu'on sache comment ce vaurien s'est enfui ? Je ne sais pas parcourir l'entièreté du parc à pieds, cela prendrait des semaines !

Dobby leva les yeux au ciel et tendit son téléphone à Harry qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

-Quel râleur ! chuchota Dobby.

-Courage à vous, souffla Harry avec sympathie. Un élève s'est enfui ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, intrigué.

Dobby haussa les épaules.

-Il y a plusieurs mois déjà, répondit-il, mais il est revenu de lui-même quelques jours seulement avant votre arrivée si mes souvenirs sont exacts, mais il n'a jamais révélé comment il s'était enfui ni où il était allé. Il semblait assez mal en point, mais impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez ! Enfin…

Dobby haussa les épaules.

-Et son père n'a rien voulu savoir ! continua Rusard derrière eux. En tant que juge, il aurait dû lui infliger une belle correction, mais non, Monsieur était trop content que sa réputation n'ait pas été atteinte !

Harry salua Dobby et se dirigea distraitement sur le parking plutôt que de rejoindre directement Blaise et Draco dans sa chambre. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit du bien. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les mots de Dobby ne cessaient de tourner et de retourner dans son esprit.

 _« Un élève s'est enfui il y a plusieurs mois… »_

 _« Il est revenu quelques jours seulement avant votre arrivée, si mes souvenirs sont exacts… »_

 _« Il semblait assez mal au point… »_

Harry secoua la tête. Un début de migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Pourquoi ces paroles ne cessaient-elles de le tourmenter ?!

Soudain, le souffle de Harry se coupa.

Une migraine. La première migraine. Il s'en souvenait.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

 _« Son père est juge… »_

Il n'était à Poudlard que depuis quelques jours. Blaise venait de lui dire qu'il était bipolaire. Il sortait de la bibliothèque…

Si seulement sa migraine était un peu moins intense !

Harry poussa un cri tandis que ses souvenirs lui revenaient brutalement en mémoire. Le visage de son agresseur était parfaitement reconnaissable.

L'adolescent devint pâle comme un mort. Il devait rejoindre Draco et Blaise.

Harry se figea.

Il _avait_ un migraine. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé proche de…

Harry se retourna et hoqueta en découvrant que quelqu'un était juste derrière lui.

 _Il_ lui adressa un sourire puis l'assomma violemment avec une branche de bois. Harry s'effondra, inconscient.

Et pourtant terriblement conscient qu'il était en danger.

* * *

Et oui, j'arrête ce chapitre ici... Qu voulez-vous? J'adore faire durer le suspense... Oui, je suis cruelle, c'est dans ma nature!

Encore que maintenant, si vous n'avez pas compris QUI était l'agresseur, je ne peux plus rien pour vous! Il suffit de relire les chapitres précédents!

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si c'est le cas!

à dans trois semaines!

Irene Disldoe


	25. Chapter 24

**Heyyyy...**

Pfff, à ce stade, même moi je ne sais plus quoi donner comme excuse pour mon retard... Vacances? Canicule? Bon, je me dis que deux semaines, ça vaaaa, c'est pas si long... Au moins vous l'avez attendu, ce chapitre!

Bref, le voici, le voilà, le chapitre de la révélation, vous l'avez attendu, il est tout chaud, il est tout beau, et j'espère surtout **qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Merci** à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et/ou qui mettent cette histoire en Favorite et/ou qui la suive... Bref, vous avez compris l'idée...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _-Excuse-moi ?_

 _Harry, qui était appuyé sur la rambarde du pont en contemplant distraitement le ciel nuageux de Londres, tourna un regard surpris vers son interlocuteur. Ron et Hermione lui avaient proposé de faire un tour ensemble, mais il n'en avait pas eu envie. Tom se faisait de plus en plus présent, ces derniers temps, et même s'il savait qu'il y avait plus de chances qu'il lui parle quand il était seul, il avait eu envie de ruminer dans la solitude._

 _Un jeune homme qui avait l'air d'avoir à peu près son âge, avec des cheveux blond paille, lui faisait face et le dévisageait ouvertement._

 _-Tu es le fils du commissaire Potter ?_

 _Harry haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas rare qu'on lui pose cette question : sa ressemblance avec son père laissait peu de place au doute, et James Potter était assez connu dans Londres, en raison de certains exploits qu'il avait accomplis._

 _Cependant, jamais aucun jeune de son âge ne lui en avait fait la remarque. D'habitude, c'étaient plutôt les adultes qui l'interpellaient._

 _-Oui, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement étonné. C'est mon père._

 _Le jeune homme en face de lui esquissa alors un large sourire, démesuré. Harry recula d'un pas._

 _-Et, dis-moi… tu t'entends bien, avec ton père ?_

 _Harry haussa les sourcils devant cette question plus qu'inattendue, avant de les froncer avec méfiance. En quoi ça le regardait ? Mais l'autre le dévisageait toujours avec cet étrange sourire, sans bouger d'un pouce._

 _-Heu, oui…, balbutia Harry. Très bien, même._

 _-Il n'a pas honte de toi ? demanda l'autre en avançant d'un pas._

 _Par réflexe, Harry recula, de plus en plus stupéfait._

 _-Honte ? répéta-t-il. Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi il aurait honte de moi ?_

 _Sur la défensive, le petit brun jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il avait choisi ce coin de Londres pour se promener car il savait que c'était peu fréquenté. Il le regrettait, à présent. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre lui voulait, mais ce n'était sans doute rien de bon._

 _Le blond s'approcha un peu plus de lui, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus, une lueur de folie dans le regard._

 _-Il n'a pas honte de toi ? répéta-t-il. Il t'aime, toi ? Il ne t'a pas expédié dans un trou pourri au fin fond de l'Ecosse, en espérant que tout le monde oublie qu'il a un jour eu un fils ?_

 _Harry recula lentement, sans quitter l'autre adolescent des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il pouvait voir que la colère grandissait dans ses yeux, et qu'elle était dirigée contre lui._

 _-Non, répondit-il lentement. Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller…_

 _Le petit brun fit volte-face et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Il ferait mieux de rejoindre Ron et Hermione le plus vite possible._

 _Soudain, Harry sentit une pression sur ses omoplates. Poussant un cri de surprise, il fut projeté en avant, tout droit sur la barrière du pont. Elle lui rentra dans l'estomac tandis qu'il s'écrasait sur elle, tout son buste se penchant vers la Tamise, quelques mètres en contrebas._

 _Harry poussa un cri horrifié et, s'appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la barrière, réussit à se projeter en arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'on lui assena un violent coup de poing._

 _Harry poussa un nouveau cri et tituba, mais parvint à rester sur ses jambes. Portant une main à sa joue endolorie, il jeta un regard stupéfait au blond qui venait de le frapper._

 _-Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? souffla-t-il, interdit._

 _Sans répondre, le blond lui sauta dessus. Harry cria et rua avec violence pour se débarrasser de son agresseur._

 _-Lâche-moi ! s'écria Harry en se débattant. Mais lâche-moi, putain !_

 _Il sentit qu'on le saisit par les cheveux et qu'on le tirait violemment. Il poussa un cri de douleur et répliqua par un coup de coude dans le ventre de son agresseur. Celui-ci laissa échapper un bruit étouffé, mais ne le lâcha pas._

 _Harry jeta un coup d'œil affolé à la rivière grondante. Ce malade venait d'essayer de le pousser ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'éloigne de l'eau !_

 _-À l'aide ! s'écria-t-il._

 _Au même instant, son agresseur lui assena un violent coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne. Harry s'effondra à genoux, sonné. Il s'appuya sur la barrière du pont, juste à côté de lui, pris de sensations de vertiges. Tout tournait autour de lui._

 _« Redresse-toi, Harry ! » intervint alors Tom. « Immédiatement ! »_

 _Son agresseur se posta devant lui. Harry tenta de lever la tête vers lui, mais tout se mit à se brouiller devant ses yeux, et il dût s'agripper à la barrière pour ne pas totalement tomber au sol._

 _Son agresseur se pencha légèrement et Harry, malgré son état, aperçut la lame d'un couteau. Il comprit alors ses intentions et il poussa un gémissement de peur._

 _« Allez, Harry ! Il faut que tu te lèves ! » et Harry entendit très bien la panique dans la voix de Tom. Si seulement celui-ci pouvait l'aider…_

 _Le type leva doucement la lame de son couteau vers le visage du petit brun. Harry, tétanisé, le regarda faire sans parvenir à réagir. C'était la fin._

 _« Pousse-le, Harry ! Pousse-le ! »_

 _Ce fut comme si Harry se réveillait soudain. Pris d'une impulsion, il se jeta sur les jambes de son agresseur, à la manière d'un placage au rugby, en poussant un hurlement. L'autre tituba en arrière, déséquilibré. Harry lui lâcha les jambes et, usant de ses dernières forces, le poussa au niveau du torse. Son agresseur valdingua par-dessus la barrière et tomba._

 _Harry eut juste le temps de se redresser et de se pencher pour voir la silhouette être avalée par les flots. Pendant quelques instant, Harry eut encore l'impression de voir son visage fou qui le fixait._

 _-Oh… Oh, mon Dieu, souffla Harry, les yeux écarquillés._

 _Le corps tremblant, il essayait de donner un sens à ce qui venait de se produire._

 _Il venait de se faire agresser… mais il l'avait poussé dans la Tamise ! Il allait se noyer !_

 _-Il faut appeler les pompiers ! s'exclama-t-il soudain._

 _Paniqué, Harry se précipita sur son sac de cours qu'il avait fait tomber, quelques mètres plus loin. Les mains tremblantes, il fouilla pour trouver son téléphone portable._

 _« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Tom._

 _-J'appelle les pompiers, répondit Harry en mettant enfin la main sur son portable._

 _Il l'alluma et tenta de composer le cent douze, mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il n'y arrivait pas._

 _« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tom comme s'il était tombé sur la tête._

 _-Parce qu'il va se noyer ! s'exclama Harry en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je l'ai poussé !_

 _« Il t'a agressé ! »_

 _-Il ne mérite pas de mourir pour ça ! balbutia Harry, les mains toujours aussi tremblantes. Il n'avait pas l'air normal, et on ne saura jamais pourquoi il m'a attaqué s'il… Et puis même, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir !_

 _« Harry, écoute-moi ! Tu auras des problèmes, si tu préviens les pompiers ! Personne ne vous a vus ! »_

 _Harry resta un instant bouche bée, choqué par la suggestion de Tom._

 _-Tu es malade ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer pour du bon. Il faut absolument que les pompiers le sauvent !_

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir le nom du pont inscrit quelque part._

 _« Harry. »_

 _Soudain, une douleur atroce vrilla le crâne du petit brun. Harry s'effondra au sol en poussant un cri de souffrance._

 _-Tom ! s'écria-t-il à travers ses larmes. Qu'est-ce… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

 _« Tu vas t'attirer des problèmes » répondit sérieusement Tom. « Il est temps que tu apprennes à prendre soin de toi. »_

 _-Qu'est-ce que… Tom ?! paniqua Harry tandis qu'une sensation étrange s'emparait de son crâne. Pas vraiment douloureuse, mais horriblement désagréable. Comme si… comme si on essayait d'en extraire quelque chose._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. »_

 _Harry se mit à pleurer de terreur, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Bientôt, il ne se souvint plus qu'il avait eu l'intention d'appeler les pompiers._

 _-Tom, Tom ! s'écria Harry. Ne fais pas ça !_

 _Le jeune homme secoua la tête en poussant des cris horrifiés. Mais trop tard, il ne se souvenait déjà plus du visage de celui qu'il avait poussé. Il ne se souvenait plus qu'il s'était fait agresser._

 _« Laisse-toi faire, Harry » grogna Tom._

 _Harry haleta. Il eut comme un vide._

 _Mais Tom ne parvint pas à extraire tous ses souvenirs. Harry était trop déterminé._

 _Et quand l'adolescent revint à lui, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Excepté qu'il se revoyait en train de pousser quelqu'un du haut du pont._

* * *

Harry reprit lentement pieds dans la réalité. Sa tête était lourde et une douleur lui vrillait la tempe. Le jeune homme leva une main tremblante vers son crâne endolori. En posant ses doigts sur sa tempe, il sentit que ceux-ci devenaient humides.

Harry laissa retomber son bras sur le sol en ayant l'impression que le bouger lui avait demandé un effort considérable. Il devait se retenir de gémir de douleur. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et se sentait incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas où il était, et encore moins ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit inconnu.

Harry prit alors conscience de l'humidité ambiante et du bruit sourd et bruyant. En faisant frémir ses doigts, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur de la roche mouillée et inconfortable.

Le petit brun se souvint alors brusquement des derniers événements. Il ouvrit les paupières brutalement en prenant une brusque inspiration, ses entrailles se tordant sous l'effet de la panique.

Il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, très sombre. La seule lumière, blanche et forte, provenait d'une source inconnue dans son dos. Mais malgré l'obscurité, Harry comprit immédiatement où il se trouvait.

« La grotte », songea-t-il avec effroi.

Le bruit qu'il entendait n'était sans doute que le tourbillon dont lui avait parlé Draco. Harry se rendit compte que ses membres étaient frigorifiés et que ses dents claquaient. Il referma les paupières, épuisé. Sa tête lui tournait atrocement et, bien qu'il soit déjà allongé, il avait l'horrible sensation qu'il était en train de tomber dans le vide. Il avait envie de vomir.

-Alors, la princesse est réveillée ?

Harry sursauta violemment et cette fois rouvrit ses paupières en se forçant à dompter sa migraine. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix.

Une lumière se braqua directement sur son visage, le forçant à se protéger les yeux. Harry grimaça.

-Comment tu te sens, Potter ?

La lumière descendit, et Harry put poser les yeux sur son agresseur, ne faisant que confirmer ce qu'il avait compris.

-Barty, constata-t-il à voix basse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond paille lui adressa un sourire.

-Salut, Harry.

Harry jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas apercevoir grand-chose depuis sa position allongée, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient dans une immense cavité.

-On est… on est dans la grotte ? demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Barty eut un rire joyeux, qui sonna de manière extrêmement déplaisante aux oreilles du petit brun.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la grotte, dit-il d'un ton presque amical.

Harry se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, tentant de masquer la terreur qui montait en lui.

-J'y suis déjà venu une fois, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. La nuit où tu m'as agressé.

Barty lui sourit et se redressa, en s'éloignant un peu de lui. Harry constata que l'unique source de lumière provenait de la lampe de poche du blondinet.

Harry observa l'autre jeune homme s'éloigner de lui avec une atroce envie de vomir. Lentement, il se mit en position assise, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer. Il avait mal partout.

-Comment tu as fait pour m'emmener jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait parlé d'une voix si basse qu'il ne pensait pas que Croupton ait pu l'avoir entendu. Cependant, ce dernier lui répondit d'un ton presque badin.

-Je t'ai porté une partie du chemin, puis j'ai dû te tirer parce que je n'arrivais plus à te soutenir. J'ai eu du mal, surtout dans le petit passage dans la grotte qui permet de descendre jusqu'ici. Il est tout en rochers et super glissant. D'ailleurs, t'as un peu morflé.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et remarqua qu'en effet, son pantalon était déchiré en de multiples endroits et que des croûtes de sang se formaient déjà çà et là.

Harry se souvint de sa brève excursion dans la grotte, des mois auparavant. À la lumière de sa lampe de poche, il avait pu voir un ravin qui semblait étonnamment profond, ainsi qu'un minuscule chemin très escarpé, qui semblait taillé à même la roche. C'était donc par-là que Croupton l'avait traîné ? Si c'était le cas, Harry pouvait s'estimer chanceux d'être encore en vie : il ne voyait pas comment le blond avait fait pour ne pas le faire tomber !

« Peut-être que « chanceux » n'est pas le terme adéquat », songea Harry en voyant que Barty se retournait vers lui, un sourire élargissant progressivement ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Harry en s'efforçant de garder une voix ferme.

Barty pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en regardant le petit brun assis devant lui d'un air songeur. Il croisa les bras, une moue aux lèvres.

-On a des comptes à régler, toi et moi, finit-il par déclarer. Mais, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, t'as des trous de mémoire.

-Non, je m'en souviens, maintenant, contra doucement Harry.

Il se détestait de ne pas être capable de prendre un ton plus agressif, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient d'être en danger de mort imminente. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes.

Les lèvres de Barty s'étirèrent un peu plus, mais il ne dit rien.

-C'est toi qui m'a attaqué sur ce pont, pas moi, souffla finalement Harry.

-C'est vrai, se contenta d'approuver le blond.

-Et si Tom ne m'en avait pas empêché, j'aurais appelé les pompiers. Je ne voulais pas te pousser.

-Tu étais dans ton droit, fit remarquer l'adolescent. Je venais de t'attaquer avec un couteau. J'aurais fait pareil, si j'avais été à ta place.

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que Croupton lui paraissait si… normal. Cependant, il resta sur ses gardes : ce n'était certainement qu'une ruse de sa part.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Il aurait voulu arracher l'horrible sourire du visage de Croupton.

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda l'autre en agitant sa lampe de poche, faisant ainsi bouger leur seule lumière. Pourquoi je t'ai attaqué sur ce pont ? Ou pourquoi je t'ai menacé cette fameuse nuit, dans les bois ?

Il se détourna légèrement de Harry, qui en profita pour se remettre rapidement sur ses pieds et pour jeter un regard désespéré autour de lui, espérant apercevoir une issue. Il devait absolument s'enfuir. Malheureusement, tant que ce serait Barty qui aurait la lampe torche, Harry n'aurait aucune chance de voir où se situait le chemin qui lui permettrait de remonter à la surface.

-Et pourquoi tu me harcèles depuis des mois chaque nuit, compléta Harry en se dirigeant lentement, à reculons, vers ce qu'il supposait être le mur de la grotte.

La lumière se reporta brusquement sur lui et Harry se figea tout aussi soudainement, pour ne pas que le blond comprenne ce qu'il cherchait.

-De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Barty.

-De… de toutes ces nuits où tu venais essayer d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, balbutia Harry, le cœur battant. C'était une partie de ta « vengeance », c'est ça ?

Croupton le dévisagea et, malgré le contre-jour causé par la lampe de poche, Harry put voir qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

-Je ne suis jamais venu ouvrir la porte de ta chambre, articula-t-il lentement. Pas une fois.

Harry se figea. Ce n'était pas lui ?

Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Draco dans sa tête, qui lui affirmait que Bob et Barry n'étaient sans doute pas la même personne. Une fois de plus, ce crétin de blondinet avait raison.

Barry, Barty… Harry faillit sourire. Depuis le début, ils l'appelaient presque par son vrai nom et ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Draco était encore plus proche de la réalité qu'il ne le suspectait. Quelle ironie.

-C'était sans doute ton cher petit copain qui espérait pouvoir venir te baiser en douce pendant la nuit, suggéra Croupton d'un ton goguenard.

Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il avait des choses plus importantes à se soucier. Rester en vie, pour commencer, car même si Croupton ne s'était pas encore montré menaçant, il doutait qu'il l'ait emmené dans un tel lieu juste pour papoter.

-Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça ? murmura Harry. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je ne te connais même pas !

Barty se détourna de nouveau de lui. Il éclaira ce qui se trouvait derrière eux, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. À une vingtaine de mètre d'eux à peine, le sol plongeait et un tourbillon d'eau s'y trouvait.

Le petit brun frissonna. Quiconque tombait dans ce typhon n'avait aucune chance de survie, c'était certain.

Un éclat attira alors son attention. Il y avait quelque chose de posé au sol, à quelques mètres du gouffre. Harry plissa les yeux.

L'effroi lui glaça les veines et il crut que son cœur s'arrêta un bref instant de battre. Un étalage de couteaux en tous genres était soigneusement disposé sur une couverture. Harry émit un son étranglé, à mi-chemin entre le cri d'horreur et le couinement.

-Tu ne me connais pas, entama calmement Barty en s'approchant de l'étalage d'armes. Mais tu connais mon père. Et moi aussi, je connais le tien.

Harry songea que ç'aurait dû être l'occasion idéale pour lui de s'enfuir : Barty se trouvait bien à une quinzaine de mètres de lui. Seulement, plus il s'éloignait, plus il plongeait Harry dans l'obscurité, et il n'avait aucune chance de trouver le chemin dans le noir. Il lui fallait impérativement se saisir de la lampe torche.

-Et alors ?

Barty se pencha et se saisit d'un couteau.

-Nos pères travaillent dans le même milieu. Ils sont très occupés, ils sont plutôt connus dans le milieu de Londres. Mais toi, t'as eu une plutôt belle vie de famille, hein, Potter ? Ton père ne t'a pas abandonné dans un trou à rats au fin fond de l'Ecosse ?

Il se retourna vers Harry, mais il était trop loin : le petit brun ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage. Automatiquement, il recula d'un pas.

Harry respirait fort, car il craignait de comprendre la haine inexplicable de Croupton à son égard, et il craignait de comprendre comment toute cette histoire allait se terminer. Paniqué, il profita du fait que la lampe soit braquée sur lui pour se retourner. Le mur se trouvait en effet quelques mètres seulement derrière lui, et, taillé à même la roche, le petit chemin escarpé qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir d'ici.

Harry allait se précipiter et s'enfuir quand soudain, toute lumière disparut. Il se trouvait dans le noir le plus total.

Harry faillit pousser un glapissement d'horreur en comprenant que Croupton venait d'éteindre la lampe de poche.

-Je suppose que tu as eu une putain de belle enfance, hein, Harry ? Que tu recevais des cadeaux à Noël ou pour ton anniversaire, que ton père était fier de raconter ce que tu devenais, tandis que le mien se faisait une joie d'oublier qu'il avait un fils !

Il avait hurlé, et ses mots résonnèrent dans toute la grotte, se répercutant sur les parois. Harry ne répondit pas, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il ne pouvait pas voir où Barty se trouvait, mais l'inverse était également vrai : tant qu'il restait silencieux, le blond ne pouvait pas le localiser.

Avec une lenteur extrême, Harry posa lentement un pied derrière lui. La corniche devait se trouvait à moins d'une dizaine de mètre dans son dos, légèrement sur sa gauche. S'il parvenait à l'atteindre…

Il fit encore un autre pas, silencieux comme une ombre. Malheureusement, le sol en roche était humide et inégal. Au troisième pas, Harry glissa, se rattrapa de justesse, mais ne put retenir un léger cri de franchir ses lèvres.

Il se figea, tout son corps tremblant de manière incontrôlable, avec un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais demandé tout ça ! Il n'était responsable en rien des problèmes de Barty avec son père ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ce fou furieux le laisse partir ! Le petit brun plaqua une main sur sa bouche en tentant de réprimer les pleurs qui commençaient à le secouer, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Soudain, la lampe de poche se ralluma à trois mètres à peine de lui et Barty lui bondit dessus. Harry poussa un hurlement d'effroi mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir : le blond lui tomba dessus et ils s'écrasèrent sur la roche mouillée.

La tête du petit brun heurta méchamment le sol, le laissant légèrement étourdi. Il remarqua que dans son élan, Barty avait laissé tomber la lampe de poche, qui avait roulé à leurs côtés. Malgré la douleur vrillant son crâne, Harry poussa un grognement et tenta de se débattre, mais Croupton était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait : il le maintenait efficacement au sol, malgré les ruades furieuses que Harry donnait.

Cependant, il lui donnait du fil à retordre. Croupton poussait des grognements et semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa victime sous lui. Après quelques minutes de lutte, où on n'entendit plus que les halètements furieux des deux jeunes hommes, il plaqua Harry rudement sur la pierre et réussit à sortir de la poche de sa veste un long couteau à l'aspect acéré.

-Arrête ça, Potter ! hurla-t-il en projetant des postillons sur Harry. Arrête tout de suite ou je te jure que je te refais le portrait avec ça !

Il brandit l'arme juste devant le nez de Harry qui cessa tout mouvement, avec l'impression de passer simultanément sous une douche brûlante et glacée. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à haleter de terreur.

Barty parut satisfait de sa réaction et se redressa légèrement, sans plus prendre la peine de maintenir les poignets de Harry : il savait que son couteau représentait une menace suffisante pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

-Bon garçon, approuva-t-il.

Harry n'éprouva même pas la force de se sentir humilié, son regard restant fixé sur le couteau à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Barty, murmura-t-il alors d'un ton précipité, Barty, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton père t'a envoyé ici ! Je n'y peux rien si vous ne vous entendez pas, alors à quoi ça t'avance de me tuer ?

Croupton pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un fin sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, comme s'il s'amusait de voir les tentatives de sa victime pour s'en sortir.

-S'il te plaît, Barty, continua Harry d'un ton désespéré. Je n'y peux rien, je…

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois, il s'écria :

-De toute façon, on est pareils maintenant ! Mon père aussi m'a envoyé à Poudlard alors que je ne voulais pas, il a aussi honte de moi maintenant ! Ma situation n'est pas différente de la tienne !

Harry mentait, bien évidemment. Enfin… à moitié : son père l'avait bien envoyé à Poudlard sans son consentement mais il n'avait certainement pas honte de lui de ça, Harry en était certain. Mais il espérait tout de même susciter de la compassion chez Croupton, ou de la pitié… n'importe quoi.

Barty souriait toujours, mais d'un air glacial, désormais : il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'amusement dans ses yeux.

-N'essaie pas de m'embobiner, Harry, dit-il d'un ton si calme que Harry sentit son cœur lui tomber dans l'estomac. Je sais très bien que tes parents t'appellent chaque semaine et qu'ils sont déjà venus te voir. Je les ai vus, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de te mépriser.

Harry comprit alors que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis : Croupton l'avait emmené ici avec l'intention de l'assassiner et rien ne le détournerait de son objectif.

Le blond eut une expression sinistre alors que quelque chose ressemblant à de la résignation mélangée à de l'horreur s'inscrivit sur les traits du petit brun.

La lame du couteau commença à s'abaisser vers son visage, avec une lenteur délibérée et calculée. Harry se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite, presque à hyperventiler, tandis que chaque cellule de son corps se remplissait de panique pure. Non, non, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça !

-À quoi ça t'avance ?! s'écria Harry sans plus chercher à retenir ses larmes. À quoi ça t'avance, de me tuer ? Ton père ne t'aimera pas plus, ça ne changera rien ! Alors pourquoi ?

L'avancée de la lame se stoppa et Barty le dévisagea avec ce qui ressemblait à de la curiosité. Harry comprit qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son cri provoque une quelconque réaction chez le blond, mais peu importe si ça lui faisait gagner quelques minutes supplémentaires. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Barty haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il avec désinvolture. Ça me soulage, je suppose, de tuer.

Harry s'écrasait le plus possible au sol, afin de garder un maximum de distance entre la lame et son visage. Il n'entendait même plus le grondement du tourbillon pourtant assourdissant : il ne se concentrait que sur les paroles de son bourreau.

-Parce… parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu tues ? demanda-t-il en essayant désespérément de gagner du temps.

-Oh, je pensais que tu avais compris, s'étonna Barty.

Voyant l'air d'incompréhension de Harry, il précisa :

-Le jour où tu as vu des animaux, dans la forêt. Ton tout premier jour à Poudlard. C'était moi.

Harry le dévisagea, estomaqué. Il avait vécu tellement de choses depuis ce jour qu'il en avait presque oublié ces animaux horriblement mutilés qu'il avait vus, juste après sa première visite chez Hagrid, et la course-poursuite qui avait suivi.

-Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que c'était toi, continua le blond sur le ton de la conversation. Je n'avais pas vu ton visage. Je me disais que ça devait juste être un élève perdu et qu'il me suffisait de le faire taire pour ne pas qu'il aille parler de ça aux profs. Mais c'est en te croisant pour la première fois, dans le couloir de la bibliothèque et en t'entendant parler de ta visite chez Hagrid à tes amis que j'ai compris.

Harry était incapable d'articuler un mot. Il se contentait de fixer Croupton, avec un sentiment d'horreur de plus en plus grand.

-Donc, pour répondre définitivement à ta question, conclut Barty, non, ce n'était pas la première fois que je tuais. Bien sûr, les animaux ne sont qu'un pis-aller, en attendant de trouver mieux, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me débarrasser d'un élève trop souvent… je finirais par attirer l'attention.

Harry ferma les yeux, luttant contre la nausée. Le ton désinvolte de l'autre rendait ton ce qu'il disait dix fois pire.

En rouvrant les paupières, Harry vit que Barty avait un air concentré peint sur le visage, comme s'il se faisait des réflexions intérieures.

-Oui… Oui, ça me soulage, de tuer, articula-t-il lentement en reportant son attention sur Harry. En attendant de pouvoir enfoncer cette lame dans mon père…

Il abaissa lentement son couteau vers sa gorge, son sourire dément s'élargissant peu à peu, alors que Harry ouvrait des grands yeux choqués.

-… parce qu'au fond, tout ça, je le fais pour me venger de mon père. C'est pour ça que je tue toutes ces stupides bestioles. C'est pour ça que je vais te tuer.

La lame se posa sur la gorge de Harry. Ce dernier sentit qu'elle s'enfonçait dans sa chair avec une lenteur extrême. Un léger filet de sang commença à couler. Et Harry eut un déclic.

-…Et c'est pour ça que tu as tué Cédric, comprit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Le choc s'inscrivit sur le visage de Barty et Harry sut aussitôt qu'il avait vu juste. La lame s'écarta légèrement de sa gorge et Harry en profita pour se redresser légèrement, tout en continuant de parler.

-…parce que Cédric est exactement dans le même cas que moi : son père était un collègue de ton père, un homme important, mais… il aimait Cédric. Comme mon père m'aime.

Barty accusait visiblement le coup : il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Harry en connaisse autant sur Cédric Diggory.

-Alors, quand Cédric est arrivé à Poudlard, tu l'as emmené ici un jour, juste comme moi, continua Harry, et tu l'as tué avant de le jeter dans le tourbillon. C'est ça ?

La bouche de Croupton se tordait furieusement, come s'il hésitait sur la conduite à aborder. Soudain, il se pencha brusquement vers Harry, son couteau à quelques centimètres de son œil. Harry émit un son étranglé et se figea.

-Très bien, siffla Barty d'un ton menaçant. Tu es peut-être plus malin que tu ne le laisses croire, mais pour le coup, tu es un parfait imbécile, Potter.

Harry ne cilla pas, les regard fixé sur la pointe de la lame. Il sentait que cette fois, Croupton avait atteint ses limites.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai tort ? demanda-t-il néanmoins d'une voix tremblante.

Barty émit un bref rire sec et se pencha un peu plus vers le visage du petit brun.

-Oh, non, ricana-t-il. J'ai bien dépecé ce petit crétin de Diggory. Je dois dire que tu es bien moins ennuyant que lui : il se contentait de supplier et de pleurer, alors que tu penses encore avoir une chance de t'en sortir.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

-Je…, commença-t-il, mais Barty appuya alors son avant-bras sur ses propres bras, l'empêchant efficacement de bouger.

-Oh non, Potter, assez parlé maintenant. Il est temps de commencer les travaux pratiques.

Harry sentit tous les poils de son corps de dresser d'horreur en entendant ces paroles. La panique reprenant possession de son corps, il tenta de bouger ses bras, mais Croupton s'appuya un peu plus fort, l'immobilisant totalement.

-Je crois… Je crois que je vais commencer par ton front, ronronna-t-il. Ta cicatrice a bien besoin d'une copine, tu ne crois pas ?

Et avant que Harry ait pu comprendre la signification de ces mots, la pointe du couteau s'enfonça dans la peau tendre de son front. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis que Barty creusait une longue ligne horizontale sur son crâne.

-Oh, arrête de faire ta mauviette ! s'écria-t-il en enlevant l'arme. Je l'ai à peine enfoncé !

Harry haleta de souffrance, le sang sortant lentement de sa blessure. Il avait l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

-Mmmh… Je crois que je vais me réserver le visage pour la fin, finalement, déclara Barty d'un air songeur.

Ce disant, il baissa l'arme vers le torse du jeune homme trempé en-dessous de lui et, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il enfonça la lame plus profondément dans son torse.

Harry hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Il sentait le couteau déchirer sa peau, pénétrer ses chairs. C'était insoutenable, et terrifiant et à nouveau, il eut l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Barty prenait tout son temps, tailladant ici et là, et son rire presque joyeux parvenait aux oreilles de Harry, surplombant ses propres cris.

Il eut l'impression que sa torture dura des heures, mais quand Croupton se lassa enfin de martyriser son torse, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes.

Harry cessa de hurler, mais des larmes ruisselaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il sentait parfaitement chaque coupure dans son corps, la douleur était telle qu'il avait envie de vomir. Ses bras, toujours maintenus en arrière par Barty qui s'appuyait avec toute sa force dessus, étaient aussi atrocement douloureux.

-Hé, Potter ?

On lui administra une légère tape sur la joue. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était trouble et il ne parvenait pas à distinguer clairement son bourreau.

-Tu t'endormais, Potter ? demanda Croupton et le petit brun sentait dans sa voix qu'il souriait.

Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de répondre. Il ne pensait même pas en être capable.

-Parfait, reprit l'autre. Prêt pour le deuxième round ? Je pense que cette fois, je vais aller sur ton ventre.

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il se redressa légèrement et souleva le T-shirt du petit brun de sa main libre.

Harry sentit son souffle se couper et de nouvelles larmes vinrent mouiller ses yeux. De ses bras, il se couvrit le visage pour camoufler ses sanglots. Il voulait tellement que ça finisse ! Même mourir lui semblait être une issue préférable. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que ça se termine, le visage caché dans… ses… bras.

Harry releva doucement ses bras. Pour pouvoir s'occuper de son ventre, Barty avait dû se reculer et s'asseoir sur ses jambes, libérant ainsi ses membres supérieurs.

Il n'y eut aucune préparation. Harry chercha autour de lui quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, n'importe quoi… quand sa main se referma sur la lampe de poche.

Le petit brun s'en saisit plus fermement et, alors que Barty renfonçait la pointe de son couteau juste au-dessus de son nombril, Harry abattit violemment la lampe de poche sur sa tempe en poussant un cri.

Croupton poussa une exclamation et, emporté par l'élan, tomba sur le côté. Harry recula précipitamment et, malgré les protestations de son corps endolori, se redressa sur ses deux jambes tremblantes.

Il braqua la lampe de poche – dont la lumière vacillait légèrement à cause du choc qu'elle avait subi – derrière lui, et aperçut le chemin escarpé qui remontait le ravin. En titubant, il se dirigea vers celui-ci.

Dans son dos, il entendit un grognement et Harry comprit que Croupton n'était pas assommé, juste sonné, et que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne se lance à sa poursuite. En tentant d'accélérer le pas, Harry s'engagea sur le chemin.

L'adolescent comprit rapidement que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il l'imaginait : les roches étaient humides et il glissait régulièrement, sa tête tournait atrocement, ses jambes étaient douloureuses et le supportaient à peine. Sa vision n'était pas nette et la lampe de poche tremblait dans ses mains.

Harry ne put retenir des sanglots étouffés. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Croupton sur le chemin, mais il n'osait se retourner et braquer sa lampe de poche, de peur qu'il soit juste derrière lui.

-Oh, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, murmura-t-il en pleurant. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi !

Le chemin était très étroit et escarpé, Harry devait parfois se mettre presque à quatre pattes pour pouvoir continuer. Ses blessures multiples pulsaient douloureusement, et il n'entendait plus rien d'autres que sa respiration saccadée entrecoupée de pleurs et les battements de son cœur. Il avait l'impression de monter depuis des heures.

-Harry !

Harry poussa un cri d'horreur et accéléra. C'était Croupton, la voix furieuse de Croupton qui résonnait dans son dos, en contrebas.

-Oh, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié ! s'écria Harry en pleurant hystériquement.

Du sang lui obstruait la vue mais il ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était _s'enfuir s'enfuir s'enfuir._

Et soudain, la lampe de poche s'éteignit. Harry poussa un cri désespéré.

-Quoi ? Non, non, non !

Il rappuya frénétiquement sur la bouton, mais l'objet n'eut aucune réaction.

-Oh, non !

Harry tomba à genoux, en pleurs. Comment pouvait-il espérer s'en sortir, sans lumière ? Il était à peine capable de tenir debout !

Un bruit de cailloux qui tombaient le ramena brusquement à lui. En poussant un couinement, Harry se redressa et continua son ascension, bien plus lentement qu'auparavant, à tâtons, sans parvenir à s'empêcher de sangloter.

C'était sans doute la pire chose qu'il ait jamais vécue : devoir s'enfuir à tout prix, mais être incapable de faire autre chose que de marcher s'il ne voulait pas se rompre le cou. Avancer dans le noir le plus total. C'était terrifiant.

 _Harry !_

Harry eut un hoquet à travers ses sanglots.

-Tom ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne souciait plus que Croupton puisse l'entendre ou pas. De toute façon, il ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs que sur ce foutu chemin !

 _Harry !_

-Tom ! Je suis là, Tom ! hurla Harry, sans réfléchir.

 _Harry, Harry !_

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son imagination, mais Harry avait l'impression que le voix de Tom se rapprochait, comme s'il venait l'aider, le sauver…

-Harry !

Et soudain, l'adolescent buta dans quelque chose de dur, de chaud, qui ne pouvait être qu'un torse. Harry poussa un cri de pure frayeur, songeant que ça ne pouvait être que Croupton qui l'avait dépassé sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, et il tenta de reculer en titubant, mais deux mains fermes se saisirent de lui et le plaquèrent contre leur propriétaire.

-Harry ! Harry, c'est moi ! chuchota alors la voix qui l'avait appelée.

Harry faillit pleurer de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Tom Riddle.

-Oh, Tom ! balbutia-t-il avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de l'adulte en pleurant.

Le psychiatre lui frotta le dos avec un air assez pressant, qui se confirma dans ses paroles :

-Harry, murmura-t-il, il faut vite que l'on sorte d'ici. Suis-moi…

-Il… il a une arme, bégaya Harry en claquant des dents de manière incontrôlable. Il a un couteau, il a déjà tué Cédric Diggory…

Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille et crut une fois de plus qu'il allait perdre connaissance, mais l'adulte le soutint fermement et commença à l'attirer vers la sortie.

-Viens, murmura-t-il en le traînant pratiquement.

Harry se raccrocha à la taille de l'adulte comme à une bouée. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.

-Il a un couteau, continuait-il de murmurer comme une litanie. Il va nous tuer…

Une lumière jaillit alors de la main de son psychiatre. Harry plissa les yeux et s'aperçut que Riddle tenait son téléphone dans la main et qu'il tapait visiblement une message. Une fois que ce fut fait, il s'en servit pour éclairer le chemin devant eux.

-Allez, Harry, murmura-t-il, on y est presque.

Il éclaira brièvement le visage de son patient et Harry put voir les traits de son visage prendre une expression horrifiée. Il devait avoir l'air terriblement mal en point.

Le chemin devint soudainement moins pentu, et Riddle en profita pour éteindre son téléphone : il ne voulait pas que l'agresseur de Harry puisse voir où ils se trouvaient.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que sa vue s'obscurcissait, ce qui était ridicule vu qu'il faisait déjà totalement noir. Malgré tout, il continuait d'avancer, se laissant totalement guider par Riddle, sachant que s'il s'arrêtait, Croupton n'aurait plus qu'à terminer de le couper en morceaux…

Harry ne savait plus très bien s'il était réveillé ou non : ils étaient soudain dans une forêt éclairée par l'éclat de la lune, des visages connus les entourant : Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, et bien d'autres encore, tenant des lampes de poche… Tom était accroupi au-dessus de lui – depuis quand était-il couché au sol ? – et lui tenait fermement le visage des mains et le regardait intensément. Il lui parlait, sans aucun doute, puisque ses lèvres bougeaient, comme celles de tous les autres professeurs, mais aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles de Harry, excepté un léger bourdonnement. Ses yeux émeraude ne pouvaient quitter les lèvres de son psychiatre… Bien que ce soit totalement incongru dans la situation, il se rappela soudain des fois où ces lèvres l'avaient embrassé… Puis un hurlement retentit et Croupton jaillit de nulle part, ses yeux fous fixés sur lui, brandissant son couteau avec la visible intention de le poignarder à mort… Riddle se leva et se mit en rempart entre leurs deux corps… La lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine...

Harry soupira et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Tintintinnnnn!

Voilàààààà, bien sûr après tous les indices que j'ai donnés au dernier chapitre, la plupart d'entre vous avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Barty Croupton...

J'ai vraiment stressé avant de poster ce chapitre donc, **s'il vous plaît** , laissez-moi des **reviews** pour me dire vos commentaires, appréciations, critiques...

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, et vous dit à bientôt!


	26. Chapter 25

Mille millions de mille milliards de mille **excuses** pour ce retard inqualifiable!

Depuis août, j'ai été étonnamment occupée, et c'est encore pire depuis la rentrée! De ce fait, je n'ai pas eu un instant de tranquille, et encore moins pour écrire!

Mais enfin, voilà le chapitre suivant! J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira!

AH OUI! UN MAGNIFIQUE MERCI POUR LES 100 FOLLOWERS! JE TROUVE QUE C'EST UN NOMBRE ASSEZ SYMBOLIQUE DONC, MERCI, MERCI!

* * *

Ce fut la douleur présente dans tout son corps qui réveilla Harry.

Il rouvrit les yeux en haletant. Pas une seule partie de son corps n'était épargnée par la souffrance. Ses jambes étaient insoutenablement douloureuses, de même que ses bras, sa tête… mais le pire, c'était son torse.

Harry poussa un gémissement. Son torse n'était que douleur, brûlure, horreur… Le jeune homme était dans un semi-coma, à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Inconsciemment, il poussait des geignements de douleur, avec parfois des sanglots secs.

Les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse au-dessus de lui, lui donnant le tournis. Harry réalisa à travers les brumes dans lesquelles il était que deux bras le soutenaient, un dans son dos, l'autre dans le creux de ses jambes. Quelqu'un le portait, réussit-il à comprendre. Et à en juger pour les ballotements atroces auxquels il était soumis, cette personne devait être en train de courir.

-J'mal…, souffla Harry d'une voix cassée.

Mêmes ses cordes vocales étaient douloureuses. Le jeune homme sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait si mal !

-On y est presque, Harry, ahana une voix essoufflée.

Harry laissa sa tête basculer contre le torse de la personne qui le portait, mais ses yeux étaient incapables de faire le point sur son visage.

Il parvint à distinguer des cheveux noirs, à l'aspect humide, à moins qu'ils ne soient seulement sales. Ou était-ce sa vision qui lui jouait des tours ? Cheveux noirs, sales… Snape ?

Non, Snape ne l'aurait jamais appelé par son prénom. Alors, ça devait être Riddle.

-Tiens le coup, Harry. On y est presque.

-Tom…, murmura-t-il. J'ai mal…

-Je sais. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh saura s'occuper de toi.

-J'mal…

Harry sentit ses yeux papillonner, mais soudain il capta un regard noir, terriblement intense, qui le regardait. Sauf que, contrairement à d'habitude, ce regard était rempli d'inquiétude, d'angoisse et de fébrilité.

-Tu vas t'en sortir.

Harry poussa un soupir qui sembla venir du plus profond de son être et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Ce fut encore la douleur qui tira Harry de l'inconscience, mais cette fois-ci, il sentit qu'il était allongé sur un matelas mou et confortable et emballé dans des couvertures douces et chaudes. Il était enveloppé dans une odeur de lavande.

« L'infirmerie » songea Harry sans chercher à ouvrir les yeux.

Le petit brun ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que son esprit était brumeux et que ce n'était pas à cause de la fatigue. Il était également conscient que, bien que tout son corps restait douloureux, ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il avait senti quand Riddle le portait. Et certainement pas comparable à ce qu'il devrait ressentir au moment même.

Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux.

L'infirmerie était plongée dans l'obscurité, à l'exception de la lampe de chevet posée sur la petite table à côté de son lit. Il n'apercevait personne. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude. Pourquoi était-il seul ?

-Mme Pomfresh ? appela-t-il.

Mais sa voix était rauque et cassée. Où qu'elle soit, l'infirmière ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendu. Harry se racla lentement la gorge. Rien qu'articuler ces deux petits mots avait été douloureux.

-Tu es réveillé ? murmura alors une voix à sa droite.

Harry sursauta, se redressa et jeta un regard affolé dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Tom Riddle était allongé dans le lit voisin au sien et était en train de se redresser en le couvant d'un regard inquiet.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda l'adulte d'une voix calme.

Harry le dévisagea en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici, quand il s'aperçut que l'homme était torse nu. Plus important, un bandage taché de sang couvrait sa poitrine.

En voyant ça, Harry ne put réprimer un cri d'inquiétude. Il voulut se redresser à son tour, mais le monde autour de lui se mit à tourner de manière comique. Riddle posa une main sur son épaule et le força doucement à se rallonger.

-Doucement, murmura-t-il. Tu es sérieusement blessé. Évite de bouger, veux-tu ?

Mais Harry ne pouvait détourner son regard de la blessure de l'adulte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en ignorant la douleur de ses cordes vocales.

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans le silence de l'infirmerie.

Riddle baissa les yeux vers le bandage qui recouvrait une partie de son torse.

-Ce n'est qu'une légère entaille, dit-il. Rien de grave. Mme Pomfresh s'en est occupé en un rien de temps. Toi, en revanche, tu es dans un sale état.

-Comment vous…

Soudain, la mémoire de Harry lui revint et il se souvint distinctement d'avoir vu Barty Croupton se précipiter sur lui en brandissant son couteau, et Riddle se mettre en travers de son chemin.

-C'est Barty qui vous a fait ça ? s'exclama Harry d'une voix étouffée.

-C'est superficiel, lui assura Tom. Il n'a pas eu le temps de l'enfoncer autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, Severus, Minerva et Pomona l'ont aussitôt maîtrisé. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, Harry, coupa Riddle en voyant que le petit brun ouvrait à nouveau la bouche. C'est de toi dont il faut se préoccuper. Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry referma la bouche. Riddle s'installa sur son lit en lui faisant face, son regard intense le dévisageant avec attention.

De manière totalement incongrue, Harry se rappela alors de ce qu'il s'était produit la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Tom dans l'infirmerie. S'il avait eu assez d'énergie, il aurait sans doute rougi.

-Ça va, répondit-il à la place. Je n'ai pas trop mal. Je me sens un peu…

Il ne parvint pas à mettre un mot sur la sensation, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Sa voix pâteuse parlait pour lui.

-C'est sans doute à cause du Contramal, supposa Riddle. Mme Pomfresh t'en a administré une bonne dose, mais je crois que c'était nécessaire. Tu serais en train de souffrir le martyre, sinon. Tu es tellement mal en point…

Le regard de l'adulte s'assombrit en se posant sur le front du jeune homme. Maladroitement, Harry leva le bras et posa ses doigts sur son front, où il pouvait sentir une entaille relativement profonde. Avec délicatesse, Riddle posa sa main sur celle du plus jeune.

-Mme Pomfresh assure qu'il n'y aura qu'une cicatrice presque invisible, dit-il. Il n'a pas enfoncé la lame très profondément, heureusement. Par contre, pour le reste de ton corps…

Tom contracta ses mâchoires. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'une colère presque effrayante, qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Harry.

-Vous avez vu ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Son ton sonnait comme une constatation plus que comme une question. Riddle baissa son regard et le plongea dans celui du plus jeune.

-Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie, répondit placidement l'adulte. Mes collègues ont enfermé Barty Croupton dans une salle de classe. Il n'a pas caché ses intentions par rapport à toi.

Harry sentit que ses yeux se mettaient à piquer furieusement. Le jeune homme battit frénétiquement des paupières.

-Il… il voulait me faire la même chose qu'à Cédric Diggory, expliqua-t-il d'une voix ténue.

-Tu es au courant de l'histoire de Cédric Diggory ? s'étonna le psychiatre.

Harry hocha la tête.

-C'est… c'est quand il a parlé de mon père et du sien que j'ai compris, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement. Il disait que son père ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il était trop occupé par son travail, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le mien m'aimait… et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris. Je sais que le père de Cédric travaille au ministère, comme Mr Croupton. C'est pour ça qu'il a tué Cédric. Et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait me…

Les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa gorge. Harry sentit soudain quelque chose d'humide le long de ses joues. Riddle passa une main sous ses yeux et il comprit alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Il… il voulait me… tuer, s'étrangla Harry. Oh, mon Dieu… Il a failli me _tuer !_

Il éclata alors en sanglots en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il sentit des bras chauds et forts s'enrouler autour de lui et il fut soudain pressé dans une étreinte puissante. Tom lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Je… j'avais si _peur_ , bredouilla Harry une fois qu'il fut capable de parler à nouveau. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tout ce qui lui arrive, alors pourquoi … ? Je ne comprends pas…

Le psychiatre le berça doucement en le forçant lentement à se rallonger.

-Parfois, il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre, lui murmura l'adulte en plongeant son regard noir dans celui du plus jeune. Barty Croupton est un être perturbé, il n'y a pas d'autres explication. Son comportement à tendances violentes semblait avoir disparu depuis plusieurs années, mais son père insistait pour qu'on le garde à Poudlard. Il semble que Barty nous ait tous trompés.

-Il tuait des animaux dans la forêt, se souvint Harry. Je suis tombé sur leur cadavre, il y a longtemps…

Harry sentait que son esprit se faisait moins trouble et que, parallèlement, ses blessures se réveillaient. La douleur revenait peu à peu.

Observateur, Tom repéra immédiatement la légère sueur qui se formait sur le front du jeune homme et les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas se mettre à grimacer.

-Je vais te donner un somnifère, décida-t-il en se levant. Si le Contramal cesse de faire effet, la douleur va rapidement devenir insupportable. Il faut que tu dormes.

Harry ne protesta pas. Il se renfonça dans son matelas, le corps toujours secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

-Mais pourquoi je pleure ? couina-t-il une fois que Riddle fut revenu avec un comprimé dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre.

-Tu relâches simplement la pression à laquelle tu as été soumises cette nuit. Tu n'as vraiment pas à te sentir honteux, répliqua l'adulte en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

Harry mit dans sa bouche le somnifère que le psychiatre lui tendait et l'avala rapidement avec une gorgée d'eau. Ensuite, il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son lit en grimaçant. Le moindre mouvement ne faisait qu'augmenter la douleur qu'il ressentait.

-Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il soudain à Tom qui s'était également assis sur le lit.

Ce dernier sembla légèrement surpris.

-Je pensais que tu avais déjà compris, répondit-il honnêtement. Mr Zabini et Mr Malfoy sont venus nous trouver dans la salle des professeurs. Selon eux, tu devais simplement aller chercher ton téléphone auprès de Dobby, mais ça faisait déjà un certain temps que tu avais disparu. Ils t'avaient cherché dans le château, sans succès.

Harry déglutit. Pauvres Blaise et Draco ! Ils avaient dû vraiment s'inquiéter en ne le voyant pas revenir !

-Nous sommes allés voir Dobby, qui nous a confirmés que tu étais bien venu chercher ton téléphone, mais que tu étais ensuite sorti sur le parking. Il ne t'avait d'ailleurs pas vu rentrer.

Riddle parlait d'un ton très calme, mais dans ses yeux, Harry pouvait voir à quel point il avait été inquiet.

-C'est en trouvant ton téléphone abandonné sur le parking que nous avons compris que la situation était beaucoup plus grave que nous le pensions. Zabini et Malfoy craignaient visiblement une telle découverte, car ils ont paniqué et nous ont alors avoué tout ce qui se passait depuis des mois et dont vous n'avez pas jugé utile de nous prévenir.

Harry cligna des paupières.

-Ils vous ont… tout expliqué ? demanda-t-il, à la fois surpris et honteux.

-Tout, répondit placidement Riddle, le visage impassible. Nous reparlerons bien sûr de ça demain, quand tu te sentiras mieux.

Harry déglutit en baissant les yeux. Il allait se faire massacrer, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

-Ensuite, poursuivit Tom comme si de rien était, tous les professeurs se sont éparpillés dans la forêt, avec pour instruction d'envoyer directement un message aux autres si jamais on te retrouvait.

-Mais… comment vous saviez que Croupton m'avait emmené dans cette grotte ? demanda Harry.

Pas qu'il s'en plaignait : sans ça, il serait sans aucun doute mort et enterré – ou plus exactement, jeté dans un tourbillon – à l'heure qu'il était.

-Je ne le savais pas, répondit Riddle sur un ton d'évidence. J'ai été très, très chanceux de te retrouver. J'avais à peine l'intention de rentrer dans la grotte, mais une fois devant, je me suis dit que ça ne coûtait rien de jeter un bref coup d'œil. J'étais sur le point d'en ressortir quand il m'a semblé entendre un cri. Je me suis figé, puis je t'ai entendu pleurer.

Harry sentit que son corps devenait peu à peu engourdi, à cause du somnifère. Ses paupières devenaient également de plus en plus lourdes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? marmonna-t-il encore, alors que garder ses yeux ouverts devenait rudement difficile.

La voix de Riddle semblait parvenir de loin, un peu comme s'il criait du fond d'un tunnel.

-La police est en route et on a réussi à joindre tes parents. Ils seront ici demain dans l'après-midi…

Mais Harry décrocha définitivement. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour de bon et il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et profond.

Riddle contempla l'adolescent endormi, le visage sombre, mais avec malgré lui une pointe de satisfaction. Harry n'avait pas semblé le craindre un seul instant, il l'avait même laissé l'étreindre. S'il y avait un point positif de cette histoire, c'était que Harry avait oublié comment il s'en était pris à lui plus tôt dans la journée.

Le psychiatre dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux du jeune homme, l'air songeur. Il avait été stupide. Il s'était laissé dépasser par sa colère, faisant ainsi fuir Harry. Mais grâce à cette affaire, tout revenait à zéro. Il allait pouvoir s'y prendre d'une meilleure manière. Mieux, connaissait Harry, ce dernier allait très certainement lui être reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

En repensant à Croupton, Riddle serra les poings avec fureur. Dire que ce petit merdeux avait failli tuer Harry ! Mais le psychiatre se détendit rapidement. Il n'était de toute façon pas parvenu à ses fins. Involontairement, il lui avait même rendu service, puisque Harry le craignait désormais tellement qu'il en avait oublié qu'il le craignait aussi. Riddle contempla le jeune homme, un air de profonde satisfaction inscrit sur le visage.

Dommage, tout de même, que ses collègues aient déjà appelé la police. Il se serait volontiers occupé de Croupton personnellement. Ce gamin aurait ainsi compris qu'on ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait.

X

* * *

-Il a vraiment une sale tête…

-Sans blague. Toi aussi, t'aurais une sale gueule, si t'étais passé sous les mains d'un charcutier fou. On peut plutôt être soulagé qu'il ne soit pas dans un état encore _pire._

-Ouais, c'est vrai… Mais sa famille va faire un infarctus en le voyant. On dirait un cadavre.

-Tais-toi, un peu, tu veux ? Tu vas le réveiller, et il a vraiment besoin de se remettre de toute cette histoire…

-Oh, excuse-moi, Roméo. Loin de moi l'idée de déranger ta princesse. Mais, même si je sais que pour toi, Harry est la plus _mâââgnifique_ personne sur Terre, tu dois convenir que, présentement…

-Ferme-là !

-Oh, aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, les voix le tirant peu à peu du sommeil artificiel dans lequel il était plongé. Il papillonna des paupières, émit un grognement avant d'ouvrir des yeux fatigués sur Blaise et Draco, assis à son chevet. Le blond souriait insolemment à Blaise qui lui jetait des regards noirs.

-Squispasse ? baragouina Harry en clignant des yeux pour tenter de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.

-Harry ! s'écria alors le métisse en se précipitant sur lui.

Sans hésiter mais avec tout de même une certaine délicatesse, Blaise saisit le visage de Harry entre ses doigts et, sans laisser au petit brun le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Harry, d'abord surpris ( ils avaient l'habitude d'éviter les signes d'affection devant Draco, qui devenait sinon insupportable ), répondit rapidement au baiser de son petit ami, bien qu'avec plus de paresse.

-Wow, murmura-t-il une fois que Blaise eut libéré ses lèvres, avant d'émettre un petit rire mi-embarrassé, mi-heureux. Quel accueil !

-Tais-toi, marmonna Blaise en le prenant dans ses bras et en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du petit brun.

Harry, malgré la douleur que ça lui provoquait, posa ses mains dans le dos de Blaise tout en jetant un regard légèrement perplexe à Draco. Est-ce que Blaise allait bien ?

Le blond haussa les épaules en lui adressant son habituel petit sourire en coin, égal à lui-même.

-Blaise, souffla doucement Harry en voyant que Blaise tremblait légèrement. Tout va bien.

Harry entendit le métisse soupirer légèrement dans son cou, avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte. Harry lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, en voyant l'air étrangement renfrogné de son petit ami. Mais il comprit que ça devait être sa manière de gérer la peur qu'il avait dû ressentir cette nuit.

Blaise regarda de manière intense Harry, qui posa une main sur sa joue, sans cesser de sourire.

-Tout va bien, répéta-t-il. Vraiment. Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment au top de ma forme, c'est vrai, plaisanta-t-il, mais au moins, je suis en un seul morceau.

-Tu parles, intervint Draco. Il te manque quand même un bout ou deux.

-Draco…, grogna Blaise.

-Quoi ? Je ne fais que pointer du doigt une vérité.

Harry se mit à rire, ce qui fut libérateur : après toute la tension qu'il avait ressentie la veille, ça faisait incroyablement du bien !

-Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir, dit Harry en leur adressant un sourire rayonnant.

-Et nous donc ! s'exclama Blaise d'une voix étrange. On aurait dit qu'il était enrhumé.

Harry lui sourit et entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux du métisse, qui paraissait avoir du mal à reprendre une attitude moins tendue.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il néanmoins d'un ton concerné.

Harry haussa les épaules et grimaça en sentant toutes ses blessures protester face à ce mouvement.

-Je me suis déjà senti mieux, avoua-t-il. Mais bon, je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance.

-Riddle nous a dit qu'il t'avait… tailladé au couteau, souffla Blaise d'un ton dégoûté. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Riddle ? s'étonna Harry. Puis, se souvenant de leur échange nocturne, il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et constata qu'il n'était pas là.

-On l'a croisé en entrant ce matin, expliqua Draco en voyant le regard perplexe du petit brun. Mme Pomfresh voulait qu'il reste à l'infirmerie, mais il n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. C'est lui qui nous a expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé, et qui nous a donné l'autorisation de rester.

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné. Riddle avait permis à Draco, mais surtout à _Blaise_ de rester ? Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait guère ! Surtout que, dans ses souvenirs, le psychiatre n'était pas vraiment fan de son petit ami…

-Et lui, comment il allait ? demanda Harry. Il s'est quand même pris un coup de couteau pour me protéger !

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de le faire souffrir plus que ça, expliqua Draco d'un ton songeur. Il voulait voir la police avant qu'ils embarquent Croupton, et aussi parler avec tes parents.

-Mes parents ?! s'exclama Harry. Ils sont ici ?

-Bien sûr, qu'ils sont ici, répondit le blond d'un ton signifiant clairement que Harry aurait dû s'en douter. On les appelle pour les informer que leur fils vient d'échapper de peu à une tentative de meurtre sanglant de la part d'un de ses petits camarades, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont prendre le temps de faire la grasse matinée avant de se mettre en route ?

-Où sont-ils ? demanda le petit brun sans chercher à réagir aux propos de Draco.

-Ils sont avec Dumbledore, intervint Blaise. Il est revenu en catastrophe ce matin, quand les autres professeurs l'ont appelé pour lui expliquer la situation. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir à mort.

-« A mort », c'est le cas de le dire, ricana Draco avant de s'interrompre en voyant le regard menaçant que lui envoyait le métisse.

Harry se redressa légèrement en position assise, grimaçant sous la douleur que ça occasionnait. Blaise l'aida à s'installer confortablement.

-Blaise, dit Harry en voyant le front plissé de son petit ami. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Sans vous deux, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry força le métisse à le regarder dans les yeux et lui lança le plus sincère des sourires. Malgré lui, Blaise sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à son tour.

-J'ai eu tellement la trouille, cette nuit, finit-il par soupirer en serrant la main de Harry. Après qu'on leur ait tout raconté, les profs ont refusé qu'on les accompagne pour aider dans les recherches. Dobby nous a forcé à rentrer dans le château.

-Comme on ne pouvait vraiment pas aller se recoucher comme si de rien était, on a attendu dans le hall pendant des heures. Il était presque minuit quand Riddle a débarqué en fracas.

-En vous voyant, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque, raconta Blaise. Tu étais couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds et surtout, inconscient. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

-Honnêtement, dit Draco d'une voix inhabituellement sérieuse, on a campé des heures devant l'infirmerie sans savoir ce qui se passait. On a cru que t'allais clamser pendant la nuit.

-C'est Riddle qui nous a dit que tu étais vivant et en bonne santé ce matin, conclut Blaise. D'ailleurs, il nous a aussi dit qu'on allait avoir des sérieux ennuis.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi ?!

-C'est parce qu'on n'a rien dit de ce qu'il se passait à qui que ce soit, expliqua sombrement Draco. Selon lui, on a préféré « jouer aux détectives plutôt que de faire une chose sensée, à savoir, aller en parler à un adulte ».

-Mais… vous n'allez quand même pas être puni pour ça ! En plus, c'est moi qui vous ait interdit d'en parler à quiconque !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'a pas oublié, dit Blaise avec un sourire en coin. Il a dit, je cite : « Et Mr Potter, une fois qu'il sera en état, viendra bien sûr vous tenir compagnie durant vos retenues. Il s'est montré aussi inconscient que stupide ».

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard, conscients qu'ils allaient payer leur inconscience. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

-Comment ça se fait que je n'aie pas si mal ? s'interrogea alors Harry. Hier soir, j'ai le souvenir d'une douleur insupportable, et quand j'étais sous Contramal, j'étais incapable de penser correctement.

-Pomfresh t'a donné un autre truc, je crois, répondit Draco en jetant un coup d'œil au bureau vide de l'infirmière. Elle a aussi désinfecté tes plaies et, selon elle, il y en aura peut-être qui auront besoin de points de suture, mais elle hésite à le faire elle-même…

Harry sentit alors une envie familière se faire ressentir.

-Tu m'aides à me relever ? demanda-t-il à Blaise.

Ce dernier sembla hésiter.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée que tu te lèves déjà…

-Je dois pisser. Grouille.

Blaise soupira mais sourit d'un air amusé tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami et en le hissant sur ses pieds. Harry n'éprouvait pas trop de difficultés à marcher, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans l'intégralité de son corps était éprouvante. Il remercia mentalement l'infirmière de lui avoir donné des antidouleurs car il n'y avait aucun que, s'il n'en avait pas pris, il serait en train de sangloter de souffrance.

Blaise le laissa seul dans la petite pièce attenante à l'infirmerie où se trouvaient les toilettes. Après s'être soulagé, Harry se retourna vers le mur qui était pourvu d'un grand miroir et aperçut pour la première fois son reflet. Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement.

Son visage était couvert de bleus et d'hématomes variant du vert clair au bleu nuit, en passant par des gammes de mauves. Mais ce qui se remarquait le plus était sans conteste la cicatrice qui barrait tout son front. Par chance, elle ne semblait pas très profonde et disparaîtrait sans doute rapidement mais, pour l'heure, elle était rouge écarlate.

-Harry ? T'as fini ? demanda Blaise à travers la porte.

-Oui. Tu… tu veux bien rentrer une minute ?

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et le métisse rentra dans la pièce, Draco sur ses talons. Harry se demanda s'ils avaient craint qu'il perde connaissance.

-Tu veux bien m'aider à retirer mon T-shirt ? demanda Harry à son petit ami.

Blaise eut, pendant une seconde, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa et avec douceur, il passa le T-shirt gris – qui n'était pas celui qu'il portait la veille, nota Harry. Qui donc l'avait changé ? – du petit brun par-dessus ses bras. Harry eut alors l'occasion de contempler son corps ravagé.

-La vache, souffla-t-il, estomaqué.

Son corps entier était recouvert de coups de couteau, plus ou moins profonds, d'hématomes tout aussi marqués que ceux de son visage, de traces de coups, de griffes. Ces derniers devaient être apparus quand Barty l'avait traîné jusqu'à la grotte. Harry se rappela à quel point le chemin qui descendait jusqu'au tourbillon était couvert de roches coupantes et pointues. Et Croupton l'avait traîné dessus. Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état.

-Il ne m'a pas raté, constata Harry en faisant un pas sur le côté pour tenter d'apercevoir son dos ( qui était dans un état aussi lamentable que son torse ).

-Putain, souffla Blaise, qui semblait incapable de quitter le corps de Harry des yeux.

Même Draco semblait profondément choqué. Harry remit le plus prestement possible son haut.

-je n'aurais pas dû vous montrer ça, affirma Harry en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Les deux autres garçons le suivirent.

-Harry, je suis…, commença Blaise d'un ton affligé alors que le petit brun s'installait prudemment sur son matelas.

-Ah, non ! le coupa Harry.

Devant le regard surpris du métisse, il reprit d'un ton tout aussi ferme.

-Je t'interdis de t'excuser, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas la mienne non plus : le seul responsable, c'est ce taré de Croupton. Je refuse que tu te blâmes pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable !

Blaise sembla totalement estomaqué par la tirade de Harry. ce dernier se sentait aussi assez surpris. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'exprimer aussi fermement.

-Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à dire que tu es désolé, d'accord ? le menaça encore le petit brun. Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Tu es même la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie ! Alors, dis encore une fois que tu es désolé et je t'en colle une, d'accord ?

Blaise resta un instant la bouche ouverte, l'air totalement ahuri. Draco, dans son dos, clignait stupidement des yeux, abasourdi.

-…D'accord, finit par déclarer le métisse, un sourire légèrement perplexe sur les lèvres.

-Tu ne vas pas dire que c'est de ta faute ?

-Non.

-Ni que tu es désolé ?

-Non plus.

-Alors, embrasse-moi, exigea Harry sans plus se soucier de la présence du blond.

Son sourire s'élargissant encore, Blaise se pencha vers Harry qui se saisit fermement de sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément.

Harry, les sourcils froncés oublia peu à peu ce qu'il se passait, où il était… comment il s'appelait… Il ne pensa à plus rien, à part à Blaise.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et Blaise fit un bond pour s'éloigner légèrement de Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore, James et Lily Potter, Sirius, Remus, le professeur McGonagall, Snape, Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Riddle firent irruption dans la pièce.

-Harry ! s'écria Lily en voyant que son fils était réveillé.

Elle se précipita sur lui et enserra son fils dans une puissante étreinte, rapidement rejointe par James.

-On a eu si peur, sanglota la femme dans l'oreille de Harry.

Le petit brun ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte de ses parents, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis de longs mois. Heureusement, songea-t-il, personne n'avait semblé faire attention à ses joues rougies !

-Je suis si heureux de voir que tu vas bien, murmura James d'une voix terriblement rauque.

Harry rouvrit légèrement ses paupières et aperçut l'air radieux de Remus, ceux, attendris, des enseignants, ainsi que celui soulagé de son psychiatre. Quant à Sirius, il jetait des regards soupçonneux à Blaise, qui avait l'air légèrement embarrassé. Ensuite, il jeta un regard perçant à son filleul.

Harry sentit une légère inquiétude l'envahir. Oh, non…

* * *

On est quand même sur quelque chose d'un peu plus léger pour ce chapitre...

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si ça vous a plu! ça ne vous coûte pas grand-chose et moi, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!

J'essaierai de ne pas avoir un retard aussi monstre pour le chapitre suivant! Si jamais c'est le cas, je tiens à vous rassurer: cette histoire n'est et ne sera jamais abandonné! La fin est déjà trèèès claire dans ma tête!

Ah oui, aussi! Quelqu'un m'avait dit que ça sentait un peu la fin de l'histoire! Je tiens à vous dire que, nooooon, pas du tout! Harry n'est pas au bout de ses aventures à Poudlard, héhé! Je dirai qu'on est environ la moitié de Voices in my Head, peut-être un peu plus!

Bref, je vous souhaite un bon mois de septembre et à bientôt!


	27. Chapter 26

Youhouuu!

Pour une fois, ce nouveau chapitre arrive dans les délais promis! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Il est sur une note un peu plus légère encore, après tout ce par quoi Harry est passé, je crois qu'il mérite un peu de repos!

Sinon, j'ai une autre nouvelle à vous communiquer: j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire, Hydra Malfoy ( oui, c'est de la pub, un placement de produit, appelez ça comme vous voulez: j'assume totalement ). Cette fois, l'histoire se passe dans l'univers de Harry Potter que nous connaissons, et il y a un personnage original! Si vous avez envie, vous pouvez aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil...

Bref, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un max de reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

Je vais te défoncer, tu n'es pas prêt ! hurla Sirius en tenant fermement sa batte, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-C'est ça ! beugla en retour James, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Tu parles beaucoup, mais attends un peu que je te mette une raclée, on t'entendra un peu moins !

-J'attends de voir !

-Les garçons ! s'écria à son tour Lily, prête à lancer la balle. Si vous arrêtiez de fanfaronner deux minutes pour qu'on puisse jouer ?

-Allez, dépêchez-vous ! hurla Remus, impatient de jouer.

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant, dépité. Il n'y avait rien à faire : dès que ses parents et leurs amis se retrouvaient ensemble, ils redevenaient des adolescents, toujours prêts à se chamailler, à se disputer et à se vanter. Même Remus, qui était censé être le plus sage des quatre, s'y mettait ! Et encore, heureusement que Tonks n'était pas là…

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Sirius à ses coéquipiers, dispersés sur différentes bases.

Blaise et Luna acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme.

-C'est quand tu veux ! s'écria le métisse en brandissant le poing, déterminé à gagner la partie.

Cependant, Draco, qui se retrouvait dans l'équipe de James, Remus et – à son déplaisir – Neville, n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Les poings serrés sur les hanches, il jeta un regard plein de menaces à son ami.

-C'est l'état d'esprit qui me plait, beau brun ! s'écria Sirius, charmé par l'enthousiasme de Blaise.

Et, furtivement, il lança un bref regard à Harry avant de se concentrer sur Lily qui lança la balle avec force. Sirius la frappa avec la batte de toute ses forces, l'envoyant loin, tandis que l'équipe de James criait et se lançait des indications.

Harry observa son parrain se mettre à courir, une sourde inquiétude l'envahissant. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Sirius ne cessait de faire de discrètes allusions, ou, comme à l'instant, lançait des regards lourds de signification à son filleul dès que quelqu'un parlait de Blaise.

Sirius avait beau se comporter comme s'il était encore un gamin immature ( et il l'était sûrement en partie ), il y avait des fois où il était incroyablement clairvoyant. James et Lily, eux, semblaient à des kilomètres de se douter du véritable lien qui unissait Harry à Blaise.

Le petit brun observa Blaise sprinter jusqu'à la prochaine base. Sagement assis sur un banc à côté du terrain improvisé, il se tassa encore un peu plus sur lui-même. Il faisait tellement froid ! On était déjà fin novembre et l'hiver approchait à grands pas.

Harry regretta une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir se joindre à la partie, même s'il savait que c'était inenvisageable : ses blessures se rouvriraient aussi sec ! Sans compter la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours dès qu'il esquissait un mouvement…

Cela faisait une semaine que Barty Croupton avait été emmené par la police. Harry ne l'avait pas revu et on lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de confrontation. Il pouvait être certain que le blond allait être interné dans un service beaucoup plus sécurisé, d'où il n'aurait aucune chance de s'échapper.

Il avait juste vu son père : Barty Croupton Senior avait en effet fait une brève apparition. Il avait brièvement salué James et Lily puis, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, s'était excusé auprès de Harry pour ce que son fils avait essayé de lui faire. Harry avait à peine eu le temps de balbutier une réponse qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Sa famille avait bien évidemment refusé de le quitter : ils avaient tous loués des chambres dans un petit hôtel à Pré-au-Lard, le village voisin.

-C'est assez pittoresque, avait confié Lily à son fils. Je m'attendais à être accueillie par un vieil homme, mais c'est en fait une jeune femme tout à fait charmante : Mme Rosmerta ! Sirius a d'ailleurs l'air de ne pas lui être indifférent…

L'inspecteur Kingsley avait appelé : il avait informé Harry que, grâce à sa mémoire revenue ( il avait tout raconté à un policier venu prendre sa plainte, le lendemain de l'agression ) et aux confessions de Croupton, l'enquête allait pouvoir être bouclée. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry avait senti un lourd poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Il n'était finalement pas un assassin.

Il avait également dû appeler Ron et Hermione : après avoir écouté cette dernière sangloter durant un bon quart d'heure, il avait pu leur assurer qu'il allait bien et que toute cette histoire était finie.

-Hé ben, mon vieux, avait lâché Ron après que Harry leur ait fait un rapide résumé des événements… On peut dire que tu as eu une sacrée chance !

-On aurait dû en parler depuis le début ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante, en chassant ses larmes. Je vous l'avais dit, si on en avait parlé à un adulte…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu faire de plus ? demanda Ron d'une voix agacée, bien qu'il parut légèrement embarrassé. Ils n'avaient pas plus d'éléments que nous…

-Bien sûr que si, Ron ! Ils savaient qu'un élève avec de graves troubles violents avait réussi à s'échapper quelques mois plus tôt ! Si Harry, Blaise et Draco leur en avait parlé, ils auraient pu faire les liens ! C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Harry a compris que Barry était Barty !

-Ces foutus prénoms… Dire que Draco avait tapé presque dans le mille, sans le savoir…

Harry secoua une fois de plus la tête, en souriant, cette fois. Ça lui avait fait tellement du bien, de parler à ses amis ! Ils lui manquaient de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir les revoir ! Mais ces derniers allaient bientôt être en examens, et, même s'ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient le voir, Harry savait que ça allait être difficile avant un bon bout de temps. Peut-être pendant les vacances de Noël…

-Harry.

Harry sursauta légèrement et se retourna brusquement vers Riddle.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, dit Harry alors que l'adulte venait se placer debout à côté du banc. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

L'adulte le regarda de manière intense, comme à son habitude. Automatiquement, Harry rougit et détourna le regard vers la partie de baseball qui battait son plein. Même s'il commençait à réellement s'habituer à la présence du psychiatre, il faisait quelques rechutes parfois de temps en temps.

-Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda, comme à son habitude, le psychiatre.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Un peu mieux, affirma-t-il. Mes blessures me font toujours mal, mais c'est moins douloureux qu'avant. Mme Pomfresh dit qu'on pourra bientôt réduite la quantité d'antidouleurs.

Riddle hocha la tête. Depuis une semaine, Harry se gavait d'antidouleurs autrement, ses blessures lui arrachaient des larmes de souffrance.

-Dumbledore envisage sérieusement de te laisser rentrer chez toi pour les vacances de Noël, annonça Riddle d'un ton neutre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son psychiatre. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard.

-C'est vrai ? Mais normalement…

-Normalement, tu n'étais pas censé pouvoir rentrer chez toi avant le mois d'avril, histoire que tu t'accoutumes pleinement à Poudlard et que les progrès soient optimaux, compléta Riddle. Seulement, au vu des circonstances, le directeur pense que tu devrais passer les fêtes auprès de ta famille.

Harry sentit l'excitation et la joie le gagner. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Passer les fêtes à Londres, avec sa famille ! Revoir Ron et Hermione ! Sa maison !

Le petit brun jeta un regard sur la partie de baseball et eut un pincement au cœur. Blaise et Draco allaient, eux, passer les fêtes à Poudlard… Et Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de se séparer du métisse, même pour deux semaines.

Cependant, quelque chose, dans le ton du psychiatre, mit la puce à l'oreille de Harry.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas d'accord, dit le jeune homme en tentant de garder un ton dénué d'expression.

Il se tourna vers l'adulte, qui esquissait un sourire amusé.

-Je ne suis pas _entièrement_ d'accord, corrigea-t-il. Bien que je pense qu'il te serait bénéfique de passer du temps avec tes proches, vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne suis pas certain que te faire quitter Poudlard maintenant soit une excellente idée.

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

-Tu risques d'associer tout ce qui t'est arrivé à Poudlard, et avoir peur d'y revenir à la fin des vacances, expliqua Riddle.

-Oh, dit Harry, soulagé. Si ce n'est que ça, il n'y pas de souci à se faire. Je sais très bien que Barty est le seul responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je ne vais pas…

-Il n'y a pas que ça, le coupa Riddle. Dumbledore pense également que tu as fait d'énormes progrès, ces derniers mois. Il envisage de te laisser à Londres plus longtemps que la durée des vacances, voire de te laisser retourner vivre là-bas, à condition que tu sois dans une école spécialisée.

Harry cligna de paupières avant de sentir une légère colère l'envahir.

-Et alors ? répliqua-t-il. Vous trouvez que je n'ai pas fait de progrès ?

Riddle lui lança un regard impassible.

-Si, convint-il. J'ai aussi pu constater que tu t'épanouissais plus ces derniers temps, et tu m'as dit que tu n'entendais presque plus Tom, seulement…

Il se pencha vers Harry et lui souffla la suite à l'oreille, afin que les joueurs sur le terrain n'aient aucune chance de l'entendre.

-…seulement, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas le Tom que tu appelais dans la grotte, Harry.

Le petit brun sursauta légèrement et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il n'avait pas pensé que Riddle ferait le lien. À vrai dire, lui-même avait complétement oublié cet incident.

Riddle le fixa de son regard noir insondable.

-Tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu veux le faire croire.

-Et alors quoi ? demanda Harry en contenant difficilement sa honte et sa fureur. Vous allez m'empêcher de partir ?

L'adulte haussa un sourcil narquois, peu impressionné par la colère du jeune homme.

-Mes parents préféreraient que je vive à Londres avec eux, argumenta Harry en voyant que Riddle ne faisait pas mine de prendre la parole.

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, Harry, dit Riddle d'une insupportable voix traînante, mais tes parents semblent beaucoup m'apprécier et me faire confiance. Je suis sûr que si je leur expose mes réserves, ils se rangeront à mon avis.

Harry rougit et hoqueta, indigné. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que toute sa famille vouait une confiance sans borne à Riddle, surtout depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il était celui qui avait sauvé la vie de leurs fils. Cela agaçait ce dernier prodigieusement.

-Je n'en reviens pas du culot que vous avez ! s'indigna Harry. Vous êtes là, à leur sourire comme si de rien était, alors que quelques mois plus tôt, vous plaquiez leur fils de seize ans sur votre bureau pour l'embrasser !

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces mots sortent de sa propre bouche. Il rougit un peu plus de sa propre audace, mais malgré tout, il soutint le regard impassible de Riddle.

-Tu ne leur en as pas parlé non plus, que je sache, répliqua calmement le psychiatre.

Harry pinça les lèvres en se retenant de grogner. _Évidemment,_ qu'il ne leur avait pas dit ! Il ne l'avait dit à absolument personne !

-Et, pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empêcher de partir, continua Riddle. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu reviennes ici après Noël, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry se détourna de l'adulte, en pleine réflexion.

Il regarda son père donner une bourrade sur l'épaule de Sirius et son cœur se serra. Revenir à Poudlard, cela signifiait se séparer une fois de plus de sa famille, de Ron, d'Hermione… Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, en serait-il capable ?

Seulement… Comme aimanté, son regard se posa sur Blaise, qui riait aux éclats en aidant Luna, qui avait glissé sur une flaque de boue, à se relever. Quitter définitivement Poudlard, cela voulait dire qu'il ne reverrait plus Blaise… ni Draco, ni Luna, ni Neville… mais surtout, Blaise.

Ça, il en était incapable.

-D'accord, répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur son petit ami. D'accord, ça me convient.

Et, tout à sa contemplation, il ne vit pas le regard sinistre que Riddle lança au métisse.

* * *

-Je suis content que nous ayons pu trouver un arrangement, Harry, déclara joyeusement le Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête, suivi par ses parents. Ces derniers avaient d'abord montré un enthousiasme débordant en entendant que leurs fils pourrait revenir vivre à Londres, mais en voyant la réserve de ce dernier et ses arguments étonnamment bien ficelés, ils s'étaient rapidement rangés à son avis.

-Je dois confesser que je suis étonné, reprit le directeur en jetant un regard perçant au jeune homme par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, à ton arrivée ici, tu mourrais d'envie de repartir.

Harry eut un sourire embarrassé mais Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire joyeux. En le voyant ainsi, le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit où il s'était introduit dans son bureau. Le directeur n'en avait cependant soufflé mot à personne, comme il l'avait promis.

-Bien, déclara James en se levant de sa chaise. Si tout est arrangé, je crois que nous allons prendre congé. Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de travail, Professeur Dumbledore.

-Oh, en effet, mais j'ai toujours du temps à accorder à mes élèves. Surtout que j'aurais dû en accorder plus à Harry, au vu de ce qu'il s'est produit.

Le petit brun rougit en entendant ces paroles. Le lendemain de son agression, le Professeur Dumbledore s'était excusé, un air affligé sur le visage, de ne pas avoir été là quand il en avait besoin. Harry avait balbutié que ce n'était pas sa faute, que c'était lui qui n'avait rien dit, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir consoler le directeur qui, même quand il avait repris son habituel ton réjoui, conservait une lueur de culpabilité dans le regard.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour répéter au directeur qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais ce dernier se leva pour raccompagner les Potter. Alors qu'il serrait les mains de ses parents, il sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Au fait, Harry, demanda-t-il, le Professeur McGonagall m'a informé que le jour même de ton agression, tu avais cherché à me voir. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

Harry dévisagea le directeur, les yeux vides.

-Je… je ne me souviens pas, dit-il d'un ton perplexe. Ça ne devait pas être important.

-Tu as sûr ? se permit d'insister l'ancien enseignant. Tu comprends que, vu ce qu'il s'est produit, j'insiste légèrement.

-Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme. Mais… c'est étrange, vraiment… je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce que je voulais vous dire.

Le directeur contempla le jeune homme une seconde. Ses parents lui jetaient des regards soupçonneux, mais, en voyant l'air de parfaite incompréhension sur le visage de l'adolescent, ils durent conclurent qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Bon, très bien, déclara Dumbledore. Vu ce que tu as vécu par après, ce n'est guère étonnant que certains détails se soient effacés de ta mémoire.

Les adultes se saluèrent puis les Potter sortirent du bureau directorial.

-Houlà, il est déjà sept heures du soir ! s'exclama Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ton père et moi devons y aller, Harry, Remus et Sirius doivent nous attendre…

Puis, après avoir embrassé Harry, ses parents s'éloignèrent le long du couloir.

Harry retourna à pas lents dans sa chambre. Il rejoindrait ses amis au souper.

Le petit brun s'allongea sur son lit en douceur, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi était-il autant perturbé par son trou de mémoire ?

À vrai dire, il était incapable de se souvenir de l'après-midi qui avait précédé son attaque dans la grotte. Il se souvenait d'avoir passé un moment… agréable avec Blaise… Puis soudain, il était dans le couloir et retrouvait ses souvenirs. Que s'était-il produit entre les deux ? Pourquoi tout semblait très flou ?

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis incapable de retrouver la mémoire » songea soudain Harry en se redressant brusquement, s'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Oh, oh…

* * *

-Alors, tu t'en vas vraiment ? demanda Draco, assis sur le lit de Harry, quelques jours plus tard.

Harry se battait pour réussir à fermer sa valise, qui semblait déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire.

-C'est seulement pour deux semaines, Draco, répondit patiemment Harry.

-Tu parles, renifla Draco d'un air méprisant.

Harry soupira. Il savait que, bien qu'il tente de le cacher, le blond était vexé qu'il ne reste pas avec eux à Noël.

-Arrête un peu, Draco, le réprimanda Blaise. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, c'est normal que Harry passe du temps avec sa famille !

Quand le petit brun leur avait annoncé son départ, Blaise n'avait pas vraiment semblé surpris, mais un peu triste. Depuis, il essayait de le cacher et disait avec entrain que ces vacances familiales lui feraient le plus grand bien, mais Harry savait bien qu'il était désemparé de ne pas le voir pendant deux semaines. Il en allait de même pour lui. Il jeta un regard triste au métisse.

-Vos parents ne vont pas venir vous voir ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Une fois de plus, Draco renifla et quand il répondit, son ton était chargé de colère contenue.

-Je ne pense pas que le très occupé Lucius Malfoy va prendre le temps de venir voir son fils pour une fête aussi bassement matérielle que Noël. Mais peut-être que ma mère va passer.

-Bien sûr, que ta mère va passer, répliqua le métisse. Elle est absolument folle de toi. Elle devient déjà dingue d'habiter trop loin pour venir te voir quand elle le souhaite.

Draco haussa les épaules, mais il savait que son ami avait raison : s'il y avait bien une personne dont il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour, c'était Narcissa Malfoy.

-Et ta mère à toi ? demanda doucement Harry à son petit ami.

D'après ce que Blaise lui avait dit, il savait que sa mère était une femme très belle, très riche, qui enchaînait les relations avec les hommes. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour son fils.

-On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elle m'aime, avait dit Blaise à Harry, une nuit où ils étaient enlacés dans le lit de ce dernier. Quand on se voit, elle se transforme en véritable mère poule pendant plusieurs semaines, et puis, hop ! Elle repart avec un autre homme.

-Et ton père ? avait demandé Harry en jouant avec les doigt du métisse.

Blaise avait haussé les épaules.

-Aucune idée, dit-il. Il doit être dans la marée de conquêtes.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui c'est ?

-Aucune. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle aurait bien pu l'avoir tué pour son argent ! plaisanta le métisse.

Ils avaient rigolé à voix basse.

-Et elle ne t'a jamais parlé de lui ? avait insisté Harry.

-Si, une fois. Elle m'a dit que c'était le seul homme qu'elle avait assez aimé pour accepter qu'il lui donne un enfant.

Ils s'étaient tus. En dépit de l'aspect tragique de la situation, Harry avait trouvé que c'était une belle phrase.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Sans doute pas, répondit-il. Elle doit être sur le yacht de Dimitri « Jaitropdepoignon » ou je-ne-sais-qui. Ça m'étonnerait même qu'elle se rende compte que c'est bientôt Noël.

Soudain, on toqua trois légers coups à la porte de la chambre. Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'ouvrit et Sirius passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

-Allez Harry, tes parents t'attendent ! s'exclama l'homme en souriant.

-J'arrive, Sirius, répondit Harry.

Si son parrain remarqua le manque d'enthousiasme dans sa voix, il n'en fit aucun remarque. Il se contenta de sourire d'un air énigmatique avant de disparaitre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry parvint, avec un cri de victoire, à fermer sa valise. Les trois garçons sortirent de la chambre, et descendirent les étages, jusqu'à arriver au sommet du hall d'entrée, Harry chancelant à cause du poids de son bagage. Blaise s'empressa de l'aider. En voulant se saisir de la poignée, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Harry. Ce léger contact électrisa le petit brun, qui coula un regard à son petit ami.

Comme s'il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient besoin d'un instant seul, Draco déclara :

-Je vais dire à tes parents que tu arrives, ou ils vont finir par appeler les flics.

Le blond s'éloigna en bougonnant, mais Harry n'y prêta guère attention. Profitant de leur court instant de solitude, le métisse ne profita pour glissa sa main dans celle de Harry. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard rempli de détresse.

-Ce n'est que pour deux semaines, Harry, souffla doucement Blaise, reprenant les propres termes de son petit ami.

Celui-ci lâcha la valise et s'enfonça dans les bras de Blaise, sans trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de mal à quitter ses parents, quelques mois plus tôt ! Là, il avait l'impression qu'on lui labourait le cœur.

-Ça va te faire du bien, ces vacances en familles, insista Blaise, dans le but d'apaiser la détresse du petit brun.

-Tais-toi, répondit Harry en enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule de Blaise, les dents serrées.

Il se sentait ridicule, d'être affecté à ce point. Ce n'était que pour deux semaines ! C'était lui qui devrait être en train de consoler Blaise ! C'était lui qui restait à Poudlard ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Allez, le réconforta Blaise en le berçant doucement dans ses bras. Je ne vais pas t'oublier, si c'est ça dont tu as peur !

Harry eut un petit rire étranglé, même si ça ne l'amusait pas vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste… tu vas me manquer, murmura Harry, en sentant ses joues rougir à cette confession qu'il trouvait ridicule.

Blaise lui redressa son visage pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, dit-il doucement. Mais on s'appellera, d'accord ?

-Tous les jours, approuva Harry.

-Toutes les heures, s'il le faut.

-Alors, autant rester en appel constamment, ce sera plus facile.

-Tu peux tout aussi bien rester ici, dans ce cas.

Harry sentit un sourire s'étaler jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il n'y avait que Blaise pour réussir à le faire rire alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il état à deux doigts de pleurer.

Blaise prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry écarquilla les siens, son cœur se mettant à vibrer fort dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, le métisse captura ses lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux. Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler et il perdit presque l'équilibre en enlaçant son petit ami pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre, répondant sans retenue au baiser.

Le petit brun soupira quand la langue de Blaise vint taquiner la sienne. Pour peu, il resterait presque ici pendant les vacances…

-Harry ? retentit soudain la voix tonitruante de Sirius qui ouvrit la porte du hall à la volée. Tu te grouilles ou bien il faut que je vienne te chercher moi… ?

L'adulte s'interrompit brusquement en voyant la scène qu'il venait de rompre. Blaise et Harry firent un bond pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, le visage rouge et un air coupable sur la visage. Sirius eut l'air surpris, puis un sourire joueur se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Ah, je comprends, dit-il joyeusement. J'interromps vos adieux. Toutes mes excuses !

-Sirius, je…, balbutia Harry, mort de honte.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il s'était imaginé que sa famille découvrirait qu'il sortait avec Blaise !

Mais Sirius lui secoua la tête sans cesser de sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, je ne dirai rien à James ou à Lily. Je te laisse ce soin. Mais ne traînez pas, les jeunes !

Il leur fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner dehors. Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard interloqué.

-Oups, murmura Blaise.

-Ouais, approuva Harry avec un rire nerveux. Pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais imaginé leur annoncer.

-Il tiendra sa promesse ? demanda le métisse en désignant du menton l'endroit où Sirius se trouvait un instant auparavant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je crois bien, dit-il. Il ne m'a jamais trahi, quand je lui confiais des secrets.

Blaise soupira de soulagement et lui saisit la main avant de l'entraîner dans les escaliers.

-Allez, dit-il, ne les faisons pas plus attendre…

Mais Harry le retint en arrière. Sans prêter attention à l'air étonné de son petit ami, il colla leurs fronts ensemble.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, souffla-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, les joues écarlates.

Blaise cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri avant de sourire largement et d'embrasser Harry, bien que plus calmement.

Ensuite, tout sembla s'enchaîner. Un instant plus tard, Harry serrait Draco, Neville et Luna dans ses bras, il interceptait le clin d'œil complice de son parrain, il serrait la main de Riddle, McGonagall et Dumbledore et, en un clin d'œil, il était dans sa voiture, coincé entre Remus et Sirius, en train de dépasser la grille de Poudlard. Les conversations de ses parents et de leurs amis lui paraissaient très lointaines car la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser, c'était que Blaise lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

* * *

Tindinnn!

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Comme vous l'avez vu, les problèmes ne sont jamais très loin, et Harry est encore loiiiin d'être sorti d'affaire, héhé!

Du coup, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, à aller voir mon autre histoire, et je vous dis à bientôt!


	28. Chapter 27

**Vraiment désolée pour ce retard monstre! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est qu'avec les examens, j'ai quand même été assez occupée, mais surtout... j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Atroce. Impossible d'écrire le moindre mot.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que d'habitude, navrée pour ça aussi. Il sera également plus calme, je crois que Harry le mérite.**

 **Bref, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, reviews n'hésitez pas, et bonne fêtes à tous!**

* * *

Harry peinait à croire ce qu'il vivait : debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il observait sa chambre, en tous points semblable à quand il l'avait quittée, presque trois mois auparavant : son bureau en désordre, sa bibliothèque remplie à craquer, ses posters de rugby, son armoire brinquebalante… Seule l'odeur de lavande inhabituelle indiquait que James ou Lily y faisait régulièrement le ménage.

Harry regarda sa chambre d'un air perdu : le décor lui paraissait à la fois familier et pourtant étranger. Son ancienne vie lui paraissait si lointaine, désormais. Il avait du mal à croire que cela ne faisait que quatre mois qu'il était à Poudlard.

Le petit brun s'avança d'un pas mal assuré dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur son lit, pensif. Il y a quelques mois encore, il vivait replié sur lui-même, avec un Tom plus qu'omniprésent lui murmurant des idées noires et effrayantes en permanence. Aujourd'hui, il était bien plus ouvert, bien plus calme, bien plus en paix avec lui-même, en dépit de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Tom… Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était presque plus manifesté depuis son agression dans la grotte. Plus du tout, même. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Harry se retourna, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses réflexions. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, Tom était devenu totalement imprévisible. Il disparaissait pendant des semaines entières et ne refaisait surface que quand Harry l'appelait. Comparé à avant, où il était en permanence occupé à le tourmenter, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que l'adolescent se réjouisse. Seulement, Harry était surtout perplexe et méfiant : qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Tom à ce changement ?

C'était la première fois qu'il se posait réellement la question, nota distraitement Harry. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué le changement, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'il se demandait quelle en était la raison.

Tout ce que Tom avait fait, ces derniers mois, c'était le priver de ses souvenirs, soi-disant pour le protéger…

C'est alors que Harry réalisa quelque chose. Quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment pensé ces derniers jours, bien que ça paraisse évident : Tom, depuis le début, savait que Barty Croupton Jr avait essayé de le tuer. Il avait probablement compris dès le début que c'était lui qui l'avait poursuivi dans les bois lors de sa première journée à Poudlard et qui l'avait attaqué lors du jeu des Serpentard ! Sans compter toutes les fois où il l'avait croisé dans le couloir et où Croupton lui adressait son sourire menaçant !

Il fronça les sourcils. À vrai dire, Tom faisait peut-être bien de se faire discret, ces derniers temps !

« Tom ! » appela furieusement Harry. « Tom, il faut que je te parle ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Après plusieurs minutes infructueuses, l'adolescent dut se résigner : Tom ne se montrerait pas.

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Tom ne disparaissait jamais éternellement : Harry l'attendrait au tournant !

-Harry !

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'entente de la voix puissante de son père. Se sentant étrangement coupable, il se redressa à toute vitesse et alla sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il depuis le palier. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Descends un instant, s'il te plaît !

Interloqué, Harry s'exécuta néanmoins et descendit les marches de l'escalier avec rapidité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se pa… ?

Le petit brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : une tornade de boucles chocolat s'abattit sur lui et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte comparable à une prise de catch.

-Harry ! Oh, Harry, Harry ! s'exclama une petite voix aiguë.

Harry était sur le point d'étouffer, néanmoins, il plaça ses bras dans le dos de son amie et la serra aussi contre lui tandis qu'un déferlement de joie lui étreignait le cœur.

-Hermione !

Dans le dos de la brunette, Ron avait un large sourire sur le visage. Le rouquin s'avança vers lui et lui administra une grande tape dans le dos.

-Comment ça va, mon vieux ?

-Ron ! protesta Hermione en relâchant enfin son ami. Ne le frappe pas !

-Et toi, alors, tu peux l'étrangler sans qu'on te reproche rien ?

Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux, des étincelles dans les yeux.

-J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, pas vous ?

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard complice, un sourire niais sur le visage, avant d'éclater d'un rire collectif. Cela faisait tellement du bien de se revoir, après plusieurs mois de séparation !

James Potter, qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée et qui avait permis aux deux adolescents de rentrer sans faire de bruit, contempla les trois amis avec affection. Son fils était ami avec Ron et Hermione depuis si longtemps qu'il avait parfois l'impression de les connaître aussi bien que Harry !

-Et si on allait s'installer dans le salon ? proposa-t-il aux adolescents qui acquiescèrent joyeusement.

Dans un concert de babillements, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand salon des Potter, où Lily était confortablement installée dans un canapé et manifesta son plaisir de revoir Ron et Hermione.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Ou manger ? proposa la femme. J'ai préparé du brownie en revenant !

-Oh, oui, avec plaisir ! accepta Ron, les yeux brillants, s'attirant un rire amusé du reste des personnes présentes.

James se leva et alla préparer les morceaux de gâteau. En revenant dans le salon, en plus d'avoir miraculeusement fait tenir cinq assiettes sur ses bras, il avait également déposé une petite boîte en carton sur l'une d'elles.

-N'oublie pas tes anti-inflammatoires, Harry, recommanda-t-il en distribuant les assiettes.

Le petit brun le remercia d'un grand sourire.

-Je ne risque pas d'oublier, crois-moi, affirma-t-il en prenant une gélule dans sa main.

Il ne manqua pas le regard coupable que Ron et Hermione échangèrent discrètement. Harry se doutait qu'il allait avoir du mal à les convaincre qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans ce qui lui était arrivé – surtout Hermione. Cela lui paraissait absurde : c'était lui, après tout, qui avait insisté pour n'en parler à personne et qui avait préféré mener son enquête dans son coin ! Voilà où ça l'avait mené…

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton où la culpabilité était clairement perceptible.

Harry se tourna vers elle lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Non, ça va, tant que je prends mes médicaments, je me sens comme si je n'avais rien ! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais aller courir un marathon !

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas aller courir partout ! réprimanda Lily en jetant un regard réprobateur à son fils. Tes blessures sont encore fraîches et certaines coupures viennent à peine d'être recousues, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri !

Harry se renfonça dans le canapé et ne manqua pas le sourire amusé qu'échangèrent ses amis et son père. Lui-même adressa un sourire angélique à sa maman.

-Bien sûr que non, Maman, je disais ça pour imager à quel point les médicaments sont efficaces !

James secoua la tête devant la fausse effronterie de son fils et mit en bouche un morceau de brownie.

-Mais, insista timidement Hermione, il n'y a rien de trop grave, rassure-moi ? Pas de muscles atteints trop gravement ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête, la bouche remplie de gâteau, tandis que James répondait à sa place.

-Le médecin dit qu'il a eu une chance relative : aucune des entailles n'est trop profonde, même si certaines ont nécessité des points de suture. Il faut les désinfecter matin et soir pendant encore trois semaines et appliquer une bonne crème : normalement, les cicatrices devraient être presque invisibles.

-J'ai hâte que les coupures disparaissent, surtout celle-ci, déclara Harry en désignant celle qui lui barrait le front avec une grimace. Déjà avec celle en forme d'éclair on pensait que j'étais servi, mais maintenant…

-Encore que ça te donne un air d'aventurier, remarqua Ron d'un ton faussement expert. Je suis prêt à parier que toutes les filles vont te sauter dessus !

Harry rougit comme une tomate bien mûre tandis que son ami lui adressait un sourire faussement innocent et que Hermione se retenait de rire. L'enfoiré !

Quand il leur avait annoncé, par téléphone que lui et Blaise sortaient ensemble, Ron avait d'abord eut l'air abasourdi. Il lui avait fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour se reprendre de la nouvelle. Harry ne s'était pas trop fait de souci concernant sa réaction au sujet de son orientation sexuelle : son grand frère Charlie était homosexuel et Ron avait toujours réagi vivement aux critiques homophobes qu'il avait pu entendre. Quant à Hermione, Harry avait presque pu _sentir_ son sourire suffisant lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle s'en doutait.

-Ah oui, tiens, Harry, embraya James, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Tu n'as pas rencontré une fille qui te plaît, à Poudlard ?

Harry lança discrètement un regard noir au rouquin, promesse de mille tortures lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Ron, nullement impressionné, s'étira paresseusement sur le canapé, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, marmonna Harry. Je ne traîne pas beaucoup avec les filles, à part Luna…

-Qui est une adorable jeune fille, le coupa James. Tu penses que…

- _Non_ , Papa, je ne pense rien du tout, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Luna est mon amie, rien de plus.

-Et il n'y a pas d'autres…

- _Non._

Dans leur coin, Ron et Hermione regardaient le plafond d'un air fasciné, sans parvenir à masquer leur sourire amusé.

-James, tu vas arrêter de le taquiner ? intervint Lily en prenant la défense de son fils. Cesse de l'ennuyer !

James leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

-Très bien, très bien, abdiqua-t-il, un sourire néanmoins bien présent sur ses lèvres. J'ai compris, Harry, tu n'es pas intéressé par une fille à Poudlard, tu préfères passer tout ton temps avec Draco et Blaise…

Ron, qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de jus d'orange, faillit tout recracher par le nez. Heureusement, les Potter ne le remarquèrent pas, contrairement à Hermione qui jeta un regard dégoûté au rouquin secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

-Bon ! s'exclama Lily pour couper le monologue de son mari. Je vois bien que vous trépignez de vous retrouver à trois ! James et moi devons de toute manière faire des courses, donc nous allons vous laisser !

-En fait, intervint Hermione, nous pensions amener Harry au marché de Noël. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle poliment, comme à son habitude.

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira et il lança un regard plein d'espoir à ses parents, qui, comme il s'y attendait, paraissaient légèrement inquiets.

-Et bien…, commença Lily, hésitante. Avec tes blessures, Harry…

-Maman, je viens des prendre mes anti-inflammatoires, et je prendrai la boîte avec moi, s'exclama Harry d'une voix suppliante. Et on ne va certainement pas faire un jogging !

Le regard de sa mère restait soucieux, et Harry comprit que ses blessures n'étaient pas la seule chose qui l'inquiétait.

-Et, heu… ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas en s'approchant de la jolie femme rousse, il n'y aura pas de problème avec Tom. Promis.

Sa mère rouvrit la bouche, mais James la devança :

-C'est bon, sortez vous amuser. Mais soyez prudents ! Et pas de folie au niveau des achats !

Les trois adolescents leur adressèrent un sourire rayonnant et les remercièrent chaleureusement avant de se précipiter dehors, après avoir enfilé leur veste.

Lily adressa un regard plein de reproches à son mari qui lui adressa un sourire innocent.

-Quoi ? se défendit-il néanmoins. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste enfermé pendant deux semaines ?

-Non, répliqua sa femme, mais la dernière fois qu'il est sorti seul dans Londres…

-Il n'est pas seul, la coupa James en la prenant dans ses bras. Il est avec Ron et Hermione, qui connaissent bien ses… problèmes, peut-être même mieux que nous. Et tu as entendu son psychiatre : Harry a fait d'incroyables progrès, ces derniers mois. Le moins que nous pouvons faire, c'est de lui montrer qu'on lui fait confiance.

Lily soupira, touchée par la véracité de ces propos.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète, soupira-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Nous n'avons cessé d'être inquiet ces derniers mois, répondit doucement James. Et j'ai l'impression que Harry ne peut pas être pus en sécurité que maintenant, vu ce qui lui est arrivé…

Lily frissonna au souvenir de la nuit où Poudlard les avait appelé pour leur dire que Harry s'était fait violemment agressé par un autre pensionnaire et qu'il était dans un état grave. À ce moment-là, elle avait réellement cru que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Si James n'avait pas été là, puis Sirius et Remus qui lui avaient prononcé des paroles rassurantes tandis qu'ils fonçaient vers l'Ecosse, elle se serait effondrée.

-Je crois que maintenant, nous avons le droit de nous détendre, continua James. Et je connais une excellente technique pour ça…

Lily éclata de rire tandis que son mari l'entraînait dans leur chambre avec un sourire coquin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Ah ! 'est 'au ! 'est 'au ! s'exclama Ron la bouche ouverte en trépignant sur place.

Harry éclata de rire en enfonçant le nez dans son propre cornet de marrons chauds tandis que Hermione jetait un regard dépité au rouquin.

Ron avala son marron en grimaçant. C'était bouillant et il l'avait mis en bouche sans y penser un instant.

-Et si on prenait un verre de vin chaud ? proposa Hermione tandis qu'ils passaient devant une échoppe qui en proposait.

Ses deux amis approuvèrent l'idée avec enthousiasme et ils payèrent chacun un verre à la dame qui tenait le stand.

-Bon appétit ! leur souhaita-t-elle avec un sourire en leur tendant les verres respectifs.

Les trois amis la remerciaient avant de s'éloigner.

Harry contemplait la ville autour de lui avec ravissement. Londres lui avait tellement manqué ! De plus, la ville était tout simplement splendide en hiver, avec les lumières étincelantes et les nombreux sapins décorés de mille boules et guirlandes colorées.

Ils avaient profité de leurs retrouvailles pour faire leurs achats de Noël : Harry avait trouvé des cadeaux pour ses parents, Sirius et Remus, ainsi que pour Tonks et Teddy : il essayerait d'un trouver un pour Ron et Hermione pus tard, une fois qu'il ne serait plus avec eux.

-Ça fait plaisir, de se retrouver ici tous les trois, fit remarquer Ron et buvant une gorgée de son vin.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un sourire avant de passer chacun leur bras libre autour des épaules du rouquin.

-Oui, ça faisait si longtemps ! renchérit Hermione. Tu nous as si manqué, Harry.

-Vous m'avez manqué vous aussi, répondit Harry qui commençait à se sentir légèrement ému.

-Oui, enfin, heureusement, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te consoler, répliqua Ron avec un sourire goguenard. Quelqu'un avec des grands bras musclés, des yeux qui sondent l'âme. Quelqu'un qui s'appelle _Blaiiiiseuuuuuh…_

Harry donna un coup dans l'épaule du rouquin en poussant une exclamation indignée tandis que Hermione éclatait de rire devant les pitreries de Ron qui s'enfuyait en riant à gorge déployée.

-Taisez-vous un peu, grogna Harry devant les rires de ses amis. Et surtout, si vous faites encore des allusions comme ça devant mes parents, je vous massacre !

-Oui, c'est ça, répliqua Ron d'un ton moqueur, avec ton mètre vingt, tu vas nous démolir. J'en tremble déjà.

Harry soupira et mit un marron chaud en bouche avec un air boudeur.

-D'ailleurs, tu comptes leur dire un jour ? demanda Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Blaise et toi ?

Harry se renfrogna légèrement.

-J'en sais rien. D'un côté, je sais qu'ils n'ont rien contre les homosexuels, mais là, ça va être différent parce qu'il s'agit de leur fils, j'imagine.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air compatissant tandis que Ron haussait les épaules.

-Après, avec Sirius qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, homme comme femme, ça ne devrait pas trop les choquer non plus, tu ne crois pas ?

-J'espère, répondit Harry. C'est un peu sur ça que je comptais aussi. D'ailleurs…

Harry leur raconta la manière dont Sirius les avait surpris, Blaise et lui, juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Ron éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Excuse-moi, Harry, souffla-t-il entre deux éclats, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ta tête…

Et il repartit dans un fou rire.

-Au moins, il n'a rien dit à tes parents, fit remarquer Hermione qui ignorait dignement le rouquin derrière eux.

-Arrête, c'est peut-être encore pire, soupira Harry. Il ne dit rien, mais il fait des stupides allusions en me lançant des regards soi-disant discrets…

-Oui, on peut compter sur Sirius pour faire ce genre de choses, répondit Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

-En plus, on va manger chez eux demain, marmonna Harry. Je vais devoir lui en parler ou je n'aurai plus jamais la paix…

* * *

Harry, caché sous ses draps, composa le numéro de Blaise avant de coller le portable à son oreille, le cœur battant.

Il était sans doute stupide de stresser autant. C'était Blaise, il le connaissait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fébrilité, en même temps qu'une impatience certaine. Ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils s'étaient quittés, et Blaise lui manquait déjà affreusement.

Harry avait dû attendre que ses parents soient endormis avant d'appeler Blaise. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils l'entendent et devoir leur fournir des explications… prématurées sur sa relation avec le métisse.

Soudain, un bruit résonna dans son oreille et la voix de Blaise retentit.

-Allô ? Harry ?

Le petit brun poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de son petit ami. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il avait craint, mais maintenant qu'il l'entendait, il se sentait déjà mieux.

-Blaise, chuchota-t-il, c'est moi.

Un rire résonna à travers le téléphone.

-Je sais bien que c'est toi, puisque c'est ton numéro qui s'est affiché, patate ! Comment tu vas ?

Harry sourit.

-Plutôt bien, confia-t-il. C'est chouette, d'être avec ma famille et de revoir Ron et Hermione…

À la demande de Blaise, Harry lui raconta dans le détail ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était revenu à Londres.

-… et si tu voyais la ville, c'est si beau ! J'adore Londres pendant Noël, c'est tellement… magique.

-J'imagine, oui. Je suis vraiment content pour toi, déclara Blaise avec sincérité.

Harry sentant son cœur se serrer en pensant à Blaise, seul à Poudlard – la mère de Draco était en effet venu le chercher la veille pour qu'il passe les vacances au Manoir avec eux, à la surprise du blond.

-Tu me manques, déclara Harry d'une petite voix. J'aimerais que tu sois ici, avec moi.

-Moi aussi, Harry.

Il y eut un léger silence.

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda alors Blaise. On va se faire une promesse.

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise.

-Une promesse ? répéta-t-il ? Quel genre de promesse ?

-Le genre… fleur-bleue romantique. Tu veux bien ?

Malgré lui, Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il fallait croire qu'il l'était bel et bien, fleur-bleue romantique.

-D'accord, répondit-il.

-Je veux que dans un an, on passe Noël à Londres, toi et moi, tous les deux. Pas parce qu'on sera en vacances et que nos parents nous auront repris pour deux semaines, mais parce qu'on sera sorti de Poudlard. On ira au marché de Noël et on fera les magasins ensemble.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur se serrer d'émotion. Parce que, par cette promesse, Blaise sous-entendait qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble dans un an. Et rien ne pourrait faire plus plaisir à Harry.

-D'accord, chuchota le petit brun d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Je promets que dans un an, on fera les marchés de Noël ensemble, qu'on ira boire du vin chaud ensemble, et tu viendras fêter Noël dans ma famille.

-Moi aussi, je promets que dans un an, on fera tout ça ensemble. Et dans deux ans aussi.

-Et dans trois ans aussi, dans l'idéal.

-L'idéal, ce serait toute la vie.

Harry sentit qu'il était submergé par l'émotion. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, jamais à ce point.

Il comprit qu'il était profondément, désespérément et inéluctablement amoureux de Blaise.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il dans le combiné.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Blaise. Je t'aimerai toujours.

-Moi aussi, je t'aimerai toujours.

* * *

 **Mon côté romantique s'exprime dans ce chapitre...**

 **Harry a un peu de répit, comme vous l'avez remarqué... Qu'il en profite, parce que ses soucis sont loins d'être finis, hinhinhin...**

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous et à bientôt! N'héistez pas à me laisser des reviews!**


	29. Chapter 28

Heyyy, je sui super en retard comme d'hab, surper fatiguée, super en rush, super merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, super énorme **REVIEW REVIEW REVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEAAAAAASE** parce que j'en reçois de moins en moins et c'est parfois dur de se motiver à écrire si on ne sait pas si son histoire est appréciée ou non, donc, s'il vous plait!

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Merci beaucoup!

* * *

-Harry, dépêche-toi un peu, nous allons finir par être en retard ! s'écria Lily depuis le hall d'entrée.

Harry termina rapidement de boutonner sa chemise blanche avant de tenter – vainement, il le savait – de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains.

-J'arrive ! s'écria-t-il en se saisissant rapidement de sa veste, posée négligemment sur le fauteuil de son bureau.

Il dévala bruyamment l'escalier, sous le regard exaspéré de sa mère. Harry lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Je suis prêt ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air enfantin.

-Pas trop tôt, cingla James en sortant de la cuisine, prêt depuis longtemps à démarrer. On peut savoir ce qui te prend autant de temps pour te préparer ?

Harry rougit légèrement. En vérité, il n'avait pas mis plus de dix minutes à se préparer, mais Blaise lui avait téléphoné et leur conversation lui chassé toute pensée qui ne concernait pas son petit ami de sa tête.

Il haussa les épaules et marmonna une réponse inintelligible sous le regard étonné de ses parents. Lily échangea un regard soucieux avec son mari et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas faire de remarque.

-Allons-y, nous sommes déjà en retard, déclara simplement Lily en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

* * *

-Salut, la petite famille !

Sirius ouvrit les bras pour les accueillir avec son exubérance coutumière, un large sourire aux lèvres. Dans un bel ensemble, les trois Potter levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Tiens, c'est curieux, j'aurai pourtant juré qu'on était chez Remus, railla James avec un air goguenard.

-Oui, moi aussi, leur parvint la voix dudit Remus dans le dos de Sirius. ( Il avait un air faussement exaspéré sur le visage ). Mais ces derniers temps, il semble que Sirius passe plus de temps ici que dans son propre appartement.

-Je n'y peux rien, si vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de ma présence ! répondit Sirius sans se démonter. Je vous vous jure, continua-t-il à l'adresse des Potter, chaque fois que j'essaie de quitter la maison, ils se mettent à me supplier : « Non, Sirius ! Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes rien, sans toi ! »

Devant l'air mélodramatique qu'avait pris l'homme, ses compagnons se mirent à pouffer de rire.

-Quelle _drama queen_ , souffla Harry d'une manière parfaitement audible, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Héla ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton faussement indigné.

Il attrapa son filleul et simula une prise d'étranglement sur ce dernier, dont la seule réaction fut d'éclater de rire.

-Tu devrais le surveiller de plus près, Lily, dit Sirius d'un air expert. S'il continue sur cette voie, il va devenir aussi insolent que James !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, habituée depuis longtemps aux pitreries du meilleur ami de son mari.

-Oui, je me demande ce que ça ferait d'avoir un troisième singe à la maison, déclara-t-elle sournoisement, s'attirant ainsi les exclamations outrées de son mari et de Sirius.

Ce dernier relâcha son neveu avec un large sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste tendre. Harry se dégagea avec un sourire tout aussi large. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Cette ambiance bon enfant, la bonne humeur et l'amusement ! Il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point l'ambiance morose qui régnait constamment sur Poudlard était oppressante. S'il n'y avait pas eu Blaise, il aurait probablement sauté sur la proposition de Dumbledore ! Enfin, c'était surtout Riddle qui lui avait fourni les excuses pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille.

Riddle… La simple pensée du psychiatre réussit à amoindrir le sourire du petit brun. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis le début des vacances et, dès qu'il lui venait en tête, il le chassait immédiatement. Il y avait encore trop de non-dits et de malaises avec l'adulte pour qu'Harry puisse y penser sereinement, aussi repoussait-il à chaque fois les problèmes qui allaient de pair avec le médecin. Il aurait tout le temps de s'en préoccuper une fois revenu à Poudlard.

-Sirius, intervint une voix à la fois douce et énergique dans le dos de celui-ci, tu vas laisser nos invités croupir sur le pas de la porte ou bien vas-tu les autoriser à entrer ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tonks. Sa tenue élégante, une longue robe noire au col montant, contrastait comiquement avec ses cheveux teints en rose bonbon. Elle sourit à la cantonade.

-Par ailleurs, continua-t-elle sévèrement, je te ferai remarquer que tu fais _aussi_ partie des invités, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de garder tes airs de propriétaire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Sirius prenait un air contrit peu convaincant. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon, où ils furent accueillis par des cris de joies enfantins.

-Harry ! Harry !

Un petit garçon encore tout joufflu lâcha le crayon avec lequel il était en train de dessiner sur la petite table du salon pour se précipiter vers l'adolescent, qui lui ouvrit les bras et le fit tournoyer en l'air, faisant éclater de rire le petit.

-Teddy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, dis donc ! s'exclama Harry en serrant le petit garçon contre lui.

Ce dernier referma d'autorité ses petits bras autour du cou de son parrain, signe évident qu'il ne le quitterai pas de la soirée.

-Tu as vu, Harry, z'ai fait un dessin ! gazouilla le petit avec un zozotement adorable.

-Montre-moi ça, réclama Harry en s'accroupissant près de la petite table où Teddy avait abandonné son matériel de coloriage.

Le petit garçon s'empressa de se saisir de la feuille et entreprit d'en expliquer le contenu à son parrain.

-Là, c'est moi, là c'est Papa et Maman, là c'est oncle James et Sirius avec tante Lily, et là, près du ssâteau, c'est toi ! Parce que t'es à Boudelard !

-Poudlard, corrigea Harry avec un sourire. C'est un très beau dessin, Teddy ! On va l'accrocher sur le frigo ?

Le petit acquiesça vigoureusement et il se dirigea vers la cuisine en tenant la main de l'adolescent, passant devant les adultes qui les regardaient d'un air attendri.

-Tu as beaucoup manqué à Teddy, Harry, lança Tonks depuis le salon.

-Vraiment ? ironisa James. Pas remarqué !

Harry revint avec Teddy sur les épaules, imitant un cheval fou ruant et se cabrant. Le petit garçon était ravi de l'attention qui lui était accordée, et encore plus que son parrain veuille bien jouer avec lui.

Le souper se passa dans une bonne humeur générale que même l'évocation des blessures de Harry – qui survint lorsque ce dernier prit ses médicaments – ne vint ternir. Teddy avait insisté pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de Harry et avait babillé tout le long du repas, infatigable, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son parrain parvenait à lui faire avaler une bouchée du repas.

Après le dessert – une tarte à la fraise, la préférée de Teddy -, le petit réclama de pouvoir regarder un dessin animé dans le salon avec Harry. Ce dernier accepta de bonne grâce. Il prit son filleul dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le salon en s'amusant à balancer ce dernier en arrière – pas trop tout de même, il venait de manger.

Harry parvint à installer Teddy dans le canapé faisant face à l'immense écran plat sans que ce dernier prouve le besoin de le rejoindre le temps qu'il installait le DVD. Le petit voulait absolument regarder « La Reine des Neiges », auquel il vouait presque un culte, mais Harry tentait désespérément de le convaincre de regarder « Les Cinq Légendes », qui, en plus d'avoir une meilleure histoire, avait également l'avantage de n'avoir _aucune_ chanson.

-Allez, Teddy ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton enjôleur. Tu ne veux pas regarder les Cinq Légendes ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu préfères l'autre film ?

-Parsse que Elsa, elle sait faire de la glace !

-Jack Frost aussi ! Et en plus, il sait voler !

-Mais le mésssant, il est nul !

-Absolument pas, c'est peut-être le seul méchant de dessin animé qui a une intention louable ! Et tu veux me faire croire que Hans est un super méchant ?

Teddy ouvrit la bouche, visiblement prêt à en découdre, mais il n'avait plus d'arguments à opposer à son parrain.

-En plus, termina Harry d'un ton triomphant, je suis sûr que tu as regardé « La Reine des Neiges » il n'y a pas longtemps !

-C'est pas vrai ! s'écria le petit garçon, vexé.

-Remus ! C'est quand la dernière fois que Teddy a regard « La Reine des Neiges » ?

-Oh non, pitié ! Il l'a regardé hier, on va encore avoir cette chanson d'enfer en tête toute la soirée !

Harry jeta un regard victorieux à son filleul qui fit une moue boudeuse, conscient de sa défaite.

-Tu vois ? Même tes parents ne veulent pas qu'on regarde ça ! C'est les « Cinq Légendes » !

Sans la moindre once de culpabilité, Harry installa le DVD dans le lecteur tandis que, dans la salle à manger, il entendit Sirius se mettre à chanter « Libérééééée, délivréééééée ! » avant que quatre autres voix n'hurlent en cœur « FERME-LÀ ! ». Harry sourit en entendant son parrain rire comme une baleine et alla s'installer dans le canapé, près de son propre filleul. Immédiatement, Teddy vint se blottir contre lui, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Le film n'en était pas à sa moitié que Harry sentit tout le corps du petit garçon se mettre à peser contre lui. L'adolescent sourit. Il n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que le petit s'était profondément endormi contre lui.

Avec douceur, Harry écarta légèrement Teddy de lui et l'étendit sur le canapé avant de déposer une couverture sur lui. Toujours souriant, il contempla le petit, enroulé en boule, une main serrée autour de son doudou. Ensuite, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'écran, où le film continuait.

* * *

Harry rouvrit les yeux, totalement désorienté. Il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était également allongé dans le canapé du salon de Remus, où les lumières étaient éteintes. Il avait dû s'endormir à son tour, car on en était maintenant au générique du film. Teddy avait disparu, Tonks devait l'avoir emmené au lit. Le cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil, Harry amorça un mouvement pour se redresser, quand les voix provenant de la salle à manger attirèrent son attention en prononçant son nom.

-… il va beaucoup mieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? demandait la voix inquiète de Sirius.

Harry se figea. On parlait de lui.

-Les progrès sont indéniables, répondit Lily. Ça se voit dans sa façon d'être à la maison, il n'a plus son air… hanté.

-Mais il y a encore quelque chose, intervint la voix de James. Cette façon qu'il a de se perdre dans ses pensées, parfois, et son visage devient tellement… sombre. Je préfère ne pas me demander à quoi il pense, dans ces moments-là, mais…

-C'est évident qu'il ne peut pas déjà être totalement débarrassé de ce qui le ronge, déclara la voix douce de Remus. Et, compte tenu ce qu'il a vécu, je trouve qu'on peut s'estimer heureux qu'il soit dans un état aussi satisfaisant.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Sirius. Il aurait pu se replier sur lui-même et on serait revenu à la case départ.

-On le sait, soupira Lily. Croyez-moi, on a conscience de la chance qu'il a eu : de la chance qu'il en ai parlé à ses amis, de la chance que ces derniers aient averti les enseignants, de la chance que son psychiatre l'ait trouvé à temps…

Un silence soucieux vint prendre place. Visiblement, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Harry resta immobile, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir les regards que les adultes devaient s'échanger.

-Je n'en reviens pas qu'il n'en ait pas parlé à un adulte plus tôt, déclara Remus au bout d'un moment. Je veux dire, on connait Harry, on sait à quel point il aime régler les problèmes tout seul, mais là…

-C'est peut-être ce qui nous inquiète le plus, répondit la voix anxieuse de Lily. Cette tendance à ne jamais se diriger vers les gens qui peuvent réellement l'aider. En plus…

Ses paroles restèrent en suspens, comme si elle hésitait finalement à les prononcer.

-…Quoi ? finit par demander Sirius avec son impatience habituelle.

-On se demande s'il ne nous cache pas encore des choses, soupira James. Dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci lui a demandé pour quelle raison Harry voulait le voir, le jour de l'agression, mais Harry a répondu qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus, ce qui me paraît…

-Tu crois qu'il vous cacherai encore des choses ? demanda Remus d'un ton dubitatif. Après ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily d'un ton hésitant. D'un côté, je me dis que toute cette affaire lui a certainement servi de leçon à ce niveau-là. Mais d'un autre côté…

-On connaît Harry, quand il pense qu'il ne peut en parler à personne…

-Il peut compter sur ses amis, ils l'ont bien aidé…

-Son psychiatre est encourageant, tu dis ?

La conversation se transforma en un brouhaha incompréhensible. Lentement, Harry se relaissa glisser sur le canapé, les yeux grand ouverts.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère colère envers ses parents qui prétendaient lui faire confiance alors qu'en vérité, il n'en était rien. Il savait que c'était illégitime – évidemment, qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus totalement confiance ! – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Surtout pour ce qu'ils lui reprochaient ! Là, Harry ne se souvenait vraiment plus pour quelle raison il souhaitait voir Dumbledore à ce moment-là…

À cette pensée, Harry ressentit un léger malaise sans comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était sans doute pas si grave… si ?

Seulement, Harry se rendait compte qu'en fait, il lui manquait une grosse partie de son après-midi. Il se souvenait d'avoir passé un moment… intime avec Blaise puis soudain, il voulait voir Dumbledore qui n'était pas là.

Le malaise de Harry augmenta. Que s'était-il passé entre-temps ? Pourquoi ce trou de mémoire ? Et pourquoi cela l'inquiétait-il autant ?

« Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu perds inopinément la mémoire » lui souffla alors une petite voix dans sa conscience.

À peine eut-il songé cela que Harry sentit son souffle se couper et eut l'impression que ses jambes se sciaient. S'il n'était pas déjà allongé, il serait probablement tombé au sol. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il se sentait si mal par rapport à cette perte de mémoire.

Parce que la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était parce que Tom la lui avait enlevée. Et ça avait mené à des conséquences dramatiques et qui auraient pu l'être encore plus – il avait failli mourir !

Et si c'était Tom qui avait recommencé ?

Harry sentit qu'il se mettait à claquer des dents. Il en état certain, maintenant, Tom avait quelque chose à voir avec cette nouvelle perte de souvenirs. La question était : pourquoi avait-il décidé de les lui enlever ?

Le jeune homme dut résister à la tentation d'appeler Tom une fois de plus. Non seulement il ne lui répondrait sûrement pas, mais en plus il ne voulait pas lui parler alors que sa famille n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il devrait s'isoler et espérer que Tom réponde à son appel. Il devait savoir !

Harry se roula en boule, perdu dans ses pensées, et ne se rendit même pas compte d'une chose : il faisait exactement ce qu'il avait reproché à ses parents de lui reprocher, quelques minutes plus tôt : à savoir, il n'envisageait même pas de leur en parler.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les fêtes battaient leur plein. On avait décidé que, cette année, Noël se fêterait chez les Potter, qui étaient ravis d'accueillir la petite troupe chez eux à cette occasion. Harry avait aidé avec plaisir sa mère à décorer le sapin de nombreuses boules et de guirlandes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il s'était également amusé à confectionner des petits gâteaux en forme de cônes, qu'il avait saupoudré de poudre de pistaches puis de sucre glace pour les faire ressembler à des petits sapins. Ils les disposa ensuite sur la table à manger, magnifiquement décorée par les soins de Lily Potter, tandis que James était aux fourneaux.

Tout à ces préparations, Harry en avait oublié ses problèmes pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait bien essayé d'appeler Tom, lorsqu'il était seul mais, comme il l'avait prédit, ce dernier ne daignait pas se montrer. Et, lorsqu'il avait eu Blaise au téléphone, Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de remettre des nouveaux problèmes sur le tapis, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se débarrasser des précédents. Il décida que, s'il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse de Tom d'ici-là, il en parlerait à Blaise lorsqu'il serait de retour à Poudlard.

Il n'en avait pas non plus parlé à Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il avait vu ces derniers, pas plus tard que la veille. Ils s'étaient distribués leurs cadeaux de Noël – un maillot de l'équipe de rugby anglaise pour Ron, et, sans surprise, un livre pour Hermione – et Harry n'avait pas voulu plomber l'ambiance festive. De toute manière, il ne leur en parlerait pas avant d'être sûr d'avoir des problèmes – après tout, rien ne disait qu'il ne se faisait pas simplement des idées.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il entendit aussitôt sa mère, habillée dans une élégante robe verte, se précipiter pour aller ouvrir, puis un concert de « Joyeux Noël ! » retentir dans le hall d'entrée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'y dirigea, prêt à accueillir les invités comme il se devait.

Son parrain le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine pour y rejoindre son partenaire de crimes préféré – le cri de surprise qui suivit son entrée laissait entendre que James ne s'était pas attendu à voir son ami aussi tôt.

Remus et Tonks arrivèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard, accompagné du petit Teddy qui semblait fier comme un paon, habillé avec une petite chemise blanche dans laquelle il se sentait très élégant. Aujourd'hui, il semblait accorder un peu moins d'attention à Harry et plus au paquet de cadeaux aux emballages scintillants, déposé sous le sapin.

Les verres se remplirent bientôt de champagne et les rires se mirent à résonner dans la maison des Potter. La bonne humeur semblait régner et tout le monde discutait avec animation. Teddy était installé sur les genoux de son parrain et participait avec entrain aux différentes conversations, tout en jetant des regards envieux aux cadeaux à intervalles réguliers.

Les convives passèrent à table et mangèrent avec appétit le repas préparé par James. Soudain, une petite musique retentit, coupant court toutes les conversations. Lily jeta un regard noir à son fils qui sortait précipitamment son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder qui l'appelait.

-Harry, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de couper ce téléphone quand nous sommes à table ! le sermonna-t-elle.

Mais son fils se leva rapidement, le GSM déjà collé à l'oreille.

-C'est Blaise, dit-il sommairement avant de quitter la table et de se précipiter à l'étage sous e regard médusé de ses parents.

Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui pour s'assurer un minimum d'intimité et décrocha, un sourire niais déjà plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Salut, Blaise, salua-t-il à voix basse.

-Salut, beau brun.

Harry éclata de rire en entendant la voix pseudo-séductrice qu'avait pris son petit ami.

-Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier en reprenant son intonation habituelle. Je n'étais pas convainquant ?

-Si, si, absolument, répondit Harry d'un ton faussement sérieux. Je suis en fait diablement émoustillé par ta voix trop sexy pour ton bien.

-Ah ! Il me semblait bien, répliqua Blaise d'un ton satisfait.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent rapidement les dernières nouvelles – Harry savait que sa mère l'écharperait vivant s'il osait s'éclipser trop longtemps. Le petit brun ne fut guère ravi d'apprendre que Blaise passait son Noël dans le réfectoire de Poudlard, où un magnifique repas avait été préparé par les cuisiniers pour l'occasion, mais le nombre d'élèves était apparemment considérablement réduit pour les vacances.

-Enfin, heureusement, il y a Pansy et Théo, déclara Blaise d'un ton léger.

Mais Harry imagina un repas en face de Pansy, qui se contenterait de triturer son assiette et avalerait une minuscule bouchée qui donnerait l'impression de lui soulever le cœur, et de Théo qui ne décocherait pas un seul mot du repas. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de se fendiller légèrement et la culpabilité de l'envahir de ne pas être avec son petit ami.

-Et toi ? Comment ça se passe ? réclama Blaise.

-Oh, plutôt normal, répondit Harry. Remus est intéressant et Sirius fait le pitre, la routine.

-Tiens, à propos, Sirius n'a rien dit concernant, heu… nous deux ?

-Non, répondit le petit brun, son propre étonnement perçant dans sa voix. De manière surprenante, il n'a rien dit du tout lors du dernier repas. Même pas un petit regard entendu.

Les deux tourtereaux continuèrent de parler un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lily retentissent dans la cage d'escalier.

-Oups, murmura Harry. je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller.

-Oui, fonce avant qu'elle ne t'étripe, rit Blaise.

-Je t'aime, souffla Harry, rougissant automatiquement comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots.

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime !

Harry raccrocha, un sourire béat aux lèvres, avant de s'empresser de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre sa famille qui le dévisageait sans gêne.

-Tu en as mis, du temps, fit sèchement remarquer Lily.

Elle détestait que l'on déroge aux règles de politesse qu'elle avait instauré.

-C'était Blaise, il est tout seul à Poudlard, justifia Harry, sur la défensive. Il faut bien que je lui tienne un peu compagnie !

-Je croyais que Draco restait aussi à Poudlard ? demanda Blaise en se resservant de viande juteuse.

-Non, sa mère est venue le chercher par surprise.

Harry regardait fixement son père en parlant, voulant à tout prix éviter le regard insistant de son parrain qui était rivé sur lui.

-Oh, pauvre Blaise, compatit Remus. Il m'a semblé être un jeune homme particulièrement agréable.

-Oui, approuva Harry d'un ton légèrement guindé.

Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire goguenard de son parrain.

-Agréable, c'est le mot, déclara ce dernier d'un ton mielleux. C'est vrai que sa compagnie est incroyablement distrayante, tu ne trouves pas, Harry ?

Le petit brun jeta un rapide regard empli de panique à Sirius, qui le dévisageait avec un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Heureusement, avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Teddy fit tomber une partie de ses légumes au sol, et le sujet Blaise tomba aux oubliettes. Sauf pour Harry, qui se dit qu'il allait vraiment devoir avoir une discussion avec son parrain…

* * *

L'occasion se présenta plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, à peine quelques jours plus tard. Sirius lui avait proposé de l'emmener faire du shopping et de passer la journée avec lui, ce que Harry avait accepté avec plaisir et – chose inhabituelle – avec une légère appréhension.

Ils s'étaient promenés dans plusieurs magasins, où Sirius avait acheté un nouveau polo pour son filleul et un jeans pour lui, sans aborder le sujet, même si Harry savait que c'était inévitable.

Ils étaient allé s'installer dans un petit restaurant tenu par une ancienne conquête de Sirius, qui lui jeta des regards enjôleurs alors qu'elle prenait personnellement leur commande.

-Bon, alors, entama alors Sirius une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, et Harry comprit aussitôt que « la Discussion » était arrivée.

Automatiquement, il se mit à rougir comme une belle tomate, s'attirant un sourire de son parrain.

-Blaise ? demanda celui-ci en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise au possible.

-Blaise, confirma-t-il néanmoins avec un petit sourire crispé.

Un serveur vint leur apporter leurs boissons. Harry prit nerveusement une gorgée de son Coca.

Sirius ne cessait de sourire et, au lieu de rassurer Harry, cela l'irrita légèrement.

-Tu sais que tu as évidemment tout mon soutien, déclara l'adulte en buvant tranquillement sa bière.

-Je sais, marmonna Harry. écoute, on doit vraiment avoir cette discussion ? Tu ne peux pas simplement éviter de faire des allusions devant mes parents toutes les deux minutes ?

-Je prends mon rôle de parrain très au sérieux, vu que tu ne leur en as visiblement pas encore parlé, répondit Sirius sans prendre en compte la fin de sa phrase. Et c'est mon devoir de savoir comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de la découverte de ton homosexualité…

-Sirius ! s'exclama Harry, scandalisé.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas dire que Blaise cache une paire de seins sous…

-Non ! Mais si tu pouvais éviter de _crier_ , s'il te plait, j'apprécierais vrai…

-Donc, le coupa Sirius, avant toute chose, il faut que saches deux ou trois petites choses sur le sexe homosexuel. J'ai moi-même plusieurs expériences à mon actif…

-Oh, pitié, supplia Harry en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

-Il faut toujours utiliser un préservatif, évidemment, tu t'en doutes, mais ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que le lubrifiant est _vraiment_ nécessaire. Sinon ça ne rentrera jamais dans…

-Sirius ! s'exclama Harry si fort que plusieurs clients des tables environnantes sursautèrent. C'est bon ! On n'en est pas encore là, Blaise et moi ! Et oui, je vis très bien la découverte de mon homosexualité, merci !

-Oh, dit Sirius, un peu surpris de s'être fait couper. Mais tu en as déjà parlé à Ron et…

- _Oui_.

-Et tes parents, tu comptes leur en parler quand ?

-Heu… Bientôt. Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi le temps, d'accord ?

-Comme tu veux, abdiqua Sirius en levant les mains en l'air. après tout, c'est ton affaire, et si Blaise te rend heureux, alors je le suis aussi.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit à son parrain.

-Merci, Sirius.

Ils se turent un bref instant, le temps que le serveur dépose leurs plats fumants devant eux.

-Et sinon, demanda Sirius en mettant sa serviette sur ses genoux, Blaise et toi, vous avez déjà… ?

-SIRIUS !

* * *

Ce soir-là, Harry appela Blaise, impatient de lui relater l'événement. Mais le GSM eut beau sonner, Blaise ne décrocha pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils en contemplant son téléphone mais décida de ne pas s'inquiéter. Après tout, Blaise était peut-être tout simplement occupé, ou bien endormi. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'ils ne s'appelaient pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Harry s'endormit donc, un vague sentiment d'inquiétude au fond de lui.

Cependant, Blaise ne répondit pas non plus au téléphone le lendemain. Ni les jours d'après.

Et, à la veille de son retour à Poudlard, Harry n'avait plus parlé à Blaise depuis presque cinq jours et s'en mordait les doigts d'inquiétude.

* * *

Hop là! Déjà la fin du répit pour Harry, ça allait devenir ennuyant sinon. Et le retour à Poudlard, hinhinhin...

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, laissez-moi une review si c'est le cas ( **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE** ) et à bientôt!


End file.
